


Удержи меня (в своей руке)

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cousins, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Growing Up Together, Modern AU, Pining, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 71,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Когда её отец, Люк, внезапно умирает, ей всего одиннадцать. Тогда же Рей переезжает жить к своим тёте и дяде. Слава Богу у неё есть кузен Бен.Слоуберн, отсутствие разницы в возрасте. Это история взросления Бена и Рей с одиннадцати до девятнадцати лет.





	1. Июнь 2007

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Up (In The Palm Of Your Hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022925) by [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666). 



> огромное спасибо моей [бете](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethinaren/) за вычитку!
> 
> также перевод публикуется на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8119851) :)

All the glory that the Lord has made   
And the complications when I see His face   
In the morning in the window

All the glory when he took our place   
But he took my shoulders and he shook my face   
And he takes and he takes and he takes

 

Casmir Pulaski Day — Sufjan Stevens

_2007_

В один замечательный июньский день Рей Скайуокер становится сиротой.

Люди не умирают в такие дни, считает она. А разве не должно моментально стемнеть? А разве не полагается разразиться грозе? 

Но когда она распахивает дверь, когда полицейские проходят к ней домой, не спросив разрешения; когда она понимает, прежде чем они заговорят: что-то очень и _очень_ неправильно — погода за окном солнечная и тёплая.

Свою маму Рей совсем не помнит — всегда были только она и её папа, а теперь и вовсе осталась лишь Рей.

Она совершенно одна.

~

Похороны ужасны. Может быть, самая худшая вещь на свете, решает Рей.

Ей одиннадцать, и она слишком юна, чтобы её слово хоть что-то значило, поэтому всё вокруг неё меняется само по себе, пока Рей пытается хоть немножко прийти в себя.

Её бабушка Пэдди появляется у них дома в тот же день, что и полиция — примерно через шесть часов. Она обнимает Рей, и обе долго плачут, а утром Рей собирает сумку, и они летят из Аризоны в Северную Калифорнию, где живут тётя, дядя и кузен Рей.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит бабуля Пэдди, и Рей ей почти верит. Голос у бабушки ровный и спокойный. А ладонь, которой она держит Рей за руку, мягкая и прохладная. 

К тому же, с самого рождения Рей каждое лето проводит в Калифорнии, а каждую зиму её родные приезжают в Аризону. Она любит тётю Лею и дядю Хана, но ей они не _родители_. Единственный лучик света во всём этом — теперь она будет жить с Беном.

Бен всегда был её лучшим другом. Они — единственные дети в семье, и разница в возрасте у них всего несколько месяцев. Видеться с Беном дважды в год для Рей, которая всегда мечтала о брате или сестре, — это лучшее событие из всех.

Но она променяла бы их всех, если бы так смогла вернуть своего папу.

Мужчина, которого она никогда прежде не видела, обращается к собравшимся и говорит так, словно знает Люка. Он уверен в том, что где бы её папа сейчас ни был, ему там хорошо. Лея купила Рей новое платье — чёрное, само собой, и Рей уже знает, что больше никогда в жизни его не наденет. Может, после всего этого у неё получится его сжечь.

Ей не хочется здесь находиться. Она не хочет заниматься этим сегодня.

Вдруг чья-то рука скользит по её руке — ладонь прижимается к ладони. Она смотрит на Бена. Он плачет; все, кроме Рей, рыдают. 

Но на этой неделе она и без того много ревела.

Бен сжимает её ладошку, когда тело Люка опускают в землю.

~

В Северной Калифорнии невероятно _зелено_. Её новый дом построен на склоне заросшего деревьями холма и смотрит он прямо на океан. Дороги узкие, извилистые и совсем как сказочные. Рей видит океан из огромных окон своей новой спальни; дом словно подвешен, он будто вот-вот рухнет со скалы.

В комнате столько стекла, что она невольно чувствует себя словно в аквариуме или, быть может, в какой-то лодке.

Все её вещи здесь — очередная проблема, о которой ей не пришлось задумываться, это просто случилось. Тут её книжки, игрушки, одежда. И новые вещи тоже: кровать побольше, такая же большая, как у папы дома, новый школьный рюкзак, а на столе компьютер.

Она понимает, что у Леи и Хана денег больше, чем было у папы, и всё же странно видеть, как они тратятся на неё. При мысли об этом у Рей сжимается горло.

Ей отчаянно хочется домой. Она думает, что было бы, попытайся она пробраться в деревянный ящик прямо к папе. Что было бы, получись у неё пролезть туда. Что бы это значило.

В основном песок в лёгких. 

Она снова начинает плакать. Невероятно, что у неё остались слёзы, но они есть, и ей больно. Рей даже не слышит, как открывается дверь, но вдруг кто-то садится рядом с ней.

Кажется, Бен испуган. Он высокий и худой, и волосы у него растрёпаны; должно быть, он уже лежал в постели. Наверное, она его разбудила.

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Бен. — Рей, мне очень жаль. Знаю, это ужасно, но обещаю тебе, я буду с тобой. В любой день, когда тебе понадоблюсь.

Рей не знает, что ответить, поэтому просто прижимается к Бену и плачет ему в плечо. 

_У тебя остался Бен. Он не умер. Не врезался в дерево, он даже водить не умеет. Он здесь, рядом с тобой._

Бен обнимает Рей, пока она не перестаёт плакать, пока её дыхание не становится ровнее.

— Можно, я посплю в твоей комнате? — когда снова может говорить, спрашивает она.

В ярком свете луны, отражающемся от водной глади, Бен выглядит невероятно серьёзным — сплошные тени и грани. Он кивает, берёт её за руку, выводит из комнаты и ведёт по коридору.

В спальне Бена из одного окна открывается вид на склон холма, а из другого — на океан. Отсюда совсем не кажется, что дом может сорваться со скалы, и Рей немножко успокаивается.

У Бена тоже большая кровать — прямо для взрослого — и она этому рада, потому что вместе они легко помещаются; если бы захотели, можно было расстелить постель, но они этого не делают. Она остаётся рядом с ним — держит его за руку, вслушиваясь в шум океана внизу.

~

Жить с Соло _приятно_. Рей почти удаётся притвориться, что это её обычное лето — словно, как и в любой другой год, она проводит самые жаркие месяцы у океана.

По утрам Хан высаживает их на пляже — с рюкзаками, полными сэндвичей, "Гаторейда" и батончиков. Покрытые солнцезащитным кремом, они загорают на солнце, играют в догонялки и брызжут друг в друга водой, и Бен пытается показать Рей, как нужно сёрфить.

— Терпеть не могу эту часть, — на доске, лёжа на животе, жалуется она, следя за волнами через плечо. — Такое ощущение, что они ко мне подкрадываются.

Бен барахтается в воде рядом с ней. С мокрыми волосами его уши выглядят так глупо! Рей от этого в восторге.

— Тогда будь наготове, — отвечает он и, когда подходит волна, толкает доску. Рей позволяет воде овладеть собой; вскакивает на ноги, чувствуя, как нарастает инерция, и не слышит, как, перекрывая шум воды, кричит Бен. Но Рей знает, что так и есть, и впервые за несколько недель она смеётся.

~

Они отправляются в Диснейленд.

И чтобы добраться туда, им приходится провести в машине десять часов — что вроде бы не так плохо, раз уж в машине Леи есть DVD-плеер, но это ужасно, потому что Бен считает: пукать, пока все окна подняты, это смешно. Они с Ханом сговорились закрыть окна прежде, чем Рей смогла среагировать.

Но когда они добираются туда, _божечки_. Рей обожает это место до чёртиков! Американские горки — её любимый аттракцион. Бен дважды катается с ней, а потом, побледнев, качает головой.

— Я пас, не то меня на тебя стошнит.

Поэтому она отправляется кататься в одиночестве, но без Бена уже не так классно. Она тащит его в ту часть парка, где полно уличных аттракционов, и выигрывает ему плюшевого осьминога.

Бен прижимает игрушку к груди и придуривается, будто шмыгает носом.

— Это лучший подарок из всех, что мне когда-либо дарили.

Рей шутливо шлёпает его по руке, и они бегут к «Пиратам Карибского моря».

~

Большая часть лета проходит в тишине и спокойствии. Рей и Бен валяются у бассейна и слушают музыку, а ещё Бен читает ей «Голодные игры» — страшную, но _очень_ годную историю. И Рей почти забывает, почему она здесь. Почти.

Ведь проводить лето в Марине легко — этим она занималась всегда. Поэтому, когда однажды Лея возвращается домой и сообщает, что на осень Рей зачислена в школу, у неё сводит живот. 

— Ваши ровесники переходят в среднюю школу, так что ты не будешь единственной новенькой в классе; и для Бена вся школа будет целиком и полностью в новинку. 

— Ясно, — отвечает Рей.

Через мгновение Бен оказывается рядом с ней.

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверяет он, уловив её настроение прежде, чем Рей успевает даже подумать о том, какое лицо состряпать — может, ей стоит притвориться счастливой.

Рей не очень-то умеет притворяться.

Она кивает Бену, который воспринимает это как знак, что с ней всё в порядке.

— Тогда, может, пиццу на ужин? — предлагает он, зная, как Рей обожает пиццу. — Пожалуйста!

Улыбнувшись, Лея берёт телефон.

Чаще всего Рей спит в комнате Бена; она не уверена, почему не может спать в собственной кровати. Матрас такой же, как и у Бена. Сторона дома та же.

Но у себя она просто лежит без сна, страшась закрыть глаза. Зная, что когда, наконец, сделает это, то увидит лицо папы — иногда вскидывающего руки, когда его ослепляют фары. Иногда без улыбки, но со смешинкой во взгляде смотрящего на неё сверху вниз. Иногда он плачет.

Она не видит его, когда рядом с ней Бен.

~

Средняя школа — самый настоящий _отстой_.

По какой-то причине именно это, помимо всего прочего, добавляет её ситуации реальности.

Лея высаживает их перед огромным зданием. Бену и Рей приходится задрать головы, чтобы разглядеть крышу.

Она всегда училась в одном кабинете, у одного учителя, а теперь их шестеро. Уроки начинаются в одном крыле здания, а заканчиваются в другом — и в течение дня ей приходится бегать туда-обратно очень много раз. 

У неё с собой список с номерами классов, имена учителей и карта школы.

Всё это чересчур.

С Беном у неё три урока, но все они после обеда, так что первую половину утра она проводит в панике.

Лея была права насчёт детей, пришедших сюда из разных школ, но все они, кажется, _знакомы_ друг с другом, так или иначе. У каждого есть кто-то, на кого можно опереться, с кем пошептаться.

Было бы совсем неплохо, если бы у них с Беном были одни и те же уроки.

К обеду она с облегчением замечает его в дальнем углу огромного кафетерия. Он сидит рядом с невысоким смуглым мальчиком и рыжим, повыше. Трое ребят разговаривают, прижавшись друг к другу, но, заметив её, Бен улыбается и машет рукой.

С застенчивой улыбкой Рей садится напротив них.

— Это моя кузина, Рей. Это По и Хакс, — он указывает сначала на мальчика пониже, а потом на рыжего. Рей машет рукой, здороваясь.

— Рей, твой день такой же нелепый?

Вопрос задаёт По, что её удивляет. Его улыбка легка, и Рей ловит себя на том, что улыбается ему в ответ. 

— Просто ужасный, — признаётся она. По широко улыбается ей, а Хакс начинает махать кому-то рукой.

Невысокая темноволосая девушка в рваных джинсах садится рядом с Рей.

— Что за день сегодня такой! О, привет, я Роуз, — говорит она, протягивая руку. — Ты, наверное, Рей. Бен постоянно о тебе трещит.

Мысль об этом согревает Рей.

— Да, это я. Приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Повернув голову к мальчикам, Роуз морщится.

— Знаете, Пейдж сказала, что мне нельзя с ней разговаривать, — заявляет Роуз, качая головой.

— Сестра Роуз, вон там, — кивнув, показывает Бен.

Все обращают внимание на столик, заполненный восьмиклассниками. Те ребята _не намного_ старше, но выглядят они взрослыми.

— О, Пейдж, — вздыхает По, не отводя от столика взгляда. — Когда же она поймёт, что всегда была в меня влюблена?

— В твоих мечтах, — закатив глаза, отвечает Роуз. Кажется, она взбесилась. Рей от неё в восторге. 

— Как будем отмечать после занятий? — спрашивает Хакс.

— Мороженое? — предлагает Рей.

— Девчонка шарит, — подмигнув Рей, заявляет По. Бен улыбается, выглядя при этом счастливым, непринуждённым. Ясно, как день, что Рей в компании его друзей — это источник спокойствия. Его глаза светятся, когда он переводит взгляд с неё на своих друзей.

Учебный день заканчивается тремя уроками с Беном, а также с Роуз и Хаксом, так что всё не так плохо, как было утром. К концу дня она чувствует себя лучше. По крайней мере, она разобралась, где проходят уроки, а где обед.

После школы они собираются у флагштока, а потом всей толпой идут по лесистой извилистой тропинке, пока не добираются до небольшой площади.

Рей до сих пор под впечатлением от такого количества деревьев. В Марине самые большие деревья в мире, сказал ей Бен.

На улице тепло, и мороженое — долгожданная передышка после долгого дня. Бен сидит рядом с Рей на краю фонтана возле магазина. Хакс гоняется за Роуз, а По смеётся.

— Я очень рад, что ты здесь, — тихо говорит Бен. Рей поворачивается к нему.

Его взгляд полон значения. Он точно знает, что именно привело Рей сюда.

Она не должна говорить этого — слова эти кажутся богохульством, словно она признаёт, что так и вправду лучше, что она не променяла бы эту жизнь с Беном на возвращение папы.

Но он смотрит на неё так, что у Рей не остаётся другого ответа. 

Поэтому она отвечает шёпотом.

— Я тоже.


	2. Октябрь — Декабрь 2007

Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun   
And the days blur into one   
And the backs of my eyes hum with things

I've never done 

Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline   
Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass   
Was never much but we made the most  
Welcome home

 

Welcome Home, Son — Radical Face

_2007_

Лея уделяет Рей время.

Лея уделяет Рей время так, как не делал её отец. 

С Люком Рей находила общий язык, съедая мороженое прямо из ведёрка и не ложась спать до полуночи. То были украденные моменты, роскошь, которая всегда казалась мимолётной. _Держись за это_ , — думала Рей, пока они пересматривали «Крепкого орешка» и «Робокопа».

Лея уделяет Рей время; она забирает её из школы пораньше, чтобы отвести на маникюр. Раз в месяц водит её по магазинам, настаивая на покупке вещей, о которых Рей никогда прежде даже не задумывалась. Например, дорогие джинсы с вышивкой и свободной посадкой, или мягкие топы, которые даже _с виду_ дорогущие.

Поначалу Рей пытается отказываться, но вскоре понимает, что это не обсуждается. Лея взрослая, решение всегда за ней. Ей очень важно, чтобы у Рей были красивые вещи, чтобы она сама была красивой, и чтобы ногти её были в порядке, а волосы отмелированы. 

И Рей не возражает. Может, это и не совсем то, что она выбрала бы для себя, но так ей удаётся побыть с Леей наедине, и впервые в жизни Рей чувствует, что у неё есть мама.

— Всегда хотела себе дочь, — признаётся однажды Лея, с искоркой во взгляде глядя на Рей, пока они пьют чай в небольшом магазинчике с кучей висячих растений.

_А я всегда хотела себе маму._

Она не произносит этого вслух. Ей кажется, что это было бы предательством по отношению к её настоящей маме. Женщине, чьё лицо она знает только по фотографиям, чей голос она никогда не слышала.

Лея её обожает — она демонстрирует это при каждом удобном случае. Хан тоже, но он показывает это иначе. Например, позволяет ей стащить побольше печенья. Разрешает выбрать фильм, который они будут смотреть, и одобрительно улыбается, когда она выбирает ужастик, из-за чего Лея закатывает глаза и угрожает уйти из комнаты.

Рей чувствует себя частью _чего-то большего_ , и ей это нравится.

Они с Беном расставляют на полу кресла-мешки, насыпают в огромные миски попкорн, а Хан подкидывает туда конфетки. И вот так, все вместе, смеясь и крича, они смотрят фильмы.

Это не похоже на полуночные посиделки с её папой, но есть в этом какой-то трепет, который ей не под силу распознать. Некое чувство единения.

~

Рей с Беном всегда имели пристрастие к шалостям.

Будучи совсем маленькими, они были куда хуже: без конца подстёгивали друг друга умыкнуть сладости или стащить дорогущие шёлковые простыни Леи, чтобы построить во дворе крепость.

И это настроение до сих пор искрит между ними; последние тёплые месяцы года они проводят, исследуя после школы ручей и лес.

Рей очарована жуками и лягушками. А Бену нравится, как играет свет, проникая сквозь кроны деревьев.

Одной солнечной субботой в конце октября она впервые понимает: что-то _не так_. Они с Беном проводят день вместе, гуляя по сырому лесу, собирая жуков и играя в догонялки, и домой они возвращаются грязнущие, уставшие и с улыбками на лицах.

Продолжая смеяться, они тащатся к холодильнику за содовой, когда внезапно в кухне раздаётся голос Леи. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Н-ничего, — отвечает Бен, пожимая плечами.

— Ты растащил грязь по всей кухне.

Рей смотрит вниз: так и есть, они и впрямь наследили.

— Я всё уберу, — предлагает она, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Нет, — отвечает Лея, даже не глядя на неё. Её взгляд прикован к Бену, и Рей это не нравится — _ей это совсем не нравится_. — Бен всё уберёт. Он виноват, и сам это знает.

— Ну правда, я могу... 

— Достаточно, — говорит Лея, наконец, взглянув на Рей. И взгляд её моментально смягчается. — Ты тут не при чём, Рей.

— Мам, я не...

— Просто убери, — говорит Лея.

— Нет! — упирается Бен. — Это нелепо, я же не нарочно... 

— Я сказала _достаточно_! — срывается она, но Бен не отступит, Рей это чувствует. В руках у него стакан, и костяшки его пальцев белеют.

Рей оборачивается к Бену, кладёт руки ему на грудь. Сейчас они примерно одного роста, она хорошенько подросла за последний год.

— Вместе уберёмся, — шепчет она, умоляя его, сама не понимая о чём.

Она чувствует, как заходится его сердце где-то за рёбрами. Его кости кажутся хрупкими под её ладонями, словно ей под силу сломать их, если попытается и надавит как следует.

Тёмные глаза Бена всматриваются в неё; медленно выдохнув, он кивает. 

Рей оставляет руки у Бена на груди до тех пор, пока не слышит, как Лея выходит из комнаты.

Они вытирают грязь в тишине.

~

— Как же вам повезло, что вы едете кататься на лыжах, — ноет Хакс.

Они все за своим обычным столом за обедом, и это последний день перед зимними каникулами.

Рей пожимает плечами. Она знает, почему они отправляются в эту поездку, ведь обычно на Рождество Соло приезжают в Аризону.

Рей почти удалось приспособиться к обычному ритму жизни, не зацикливаться на тоске по отцу, но приближение Рождества вызывает в ней всевозможную гамму эмоций.

Услышав, как она плачет утром в душе, Бен дожидается её на кровати, и похож он на побитого щеночка.

— Думал, становится лучше, — говорит он.

— Я тоже так думала.

Рей не может объяснить, почему иногда чувствует себя счастливой, а иногда ей так грустно, что она дышать не может. Не знает, как объяснить Бену свою вину, ведь каждый раз, когда она чувствует благодарность или радость, или осмеливается подумать, что эта жизнь может быть ещё лучше прежней, она ставит на место нечто, что потом не может сдвинуть. Похоже на то, как если бы она только могла восстать против этой реальности, она бы всё отменила.

Но разве ей этого хочется?

— Рей никогда не каталась, — небрежно говорит Бен, но Рей видит, как пристально он на неё смотрит, как оценивает её реакцию.

— Не могу дождаться, когда грохнусь на лицо, — с улыбкой замечает она.

— В таком случае, пожалуйста, не забудьте прислать нам фотки, — со смехом говорит Роуз. Бен ей подмигивает.

— Вам будет весело, — соглашается По. — Но я нисколечко не завидую. Мы отправимся в Коста-Рику. Пока вы, ребята, будете согревать свои замёрзшие пальцы, я буду кайфовать с обезьянами на белоснежном песчаном пляже.

— А мы никогда не делаем ничего такого же весёлого! — надувшись, признаётся Роуз. — Вся моя огромная семья живёт в районе Залива, так что нет повода для путешествий.

Хакс сочувственно кивает.

Рей очень хочет покататься на лыжах. Просто всю неделю у неё такие _странные_ ощущения, даже когда школа заканчивается, и Хан, переполненный радостной энергией, с улыбкой забирает их домой.

Тахо-Сити ближе Диснейленда. В сравнении эта поездка на машине кажется недолгой. На заднем сиденье они с Беном смотрят «Шрека» и хомячат конфеты, и Рей восхищается снегом, когда они поднимаются всё выше и выше.

Ведь снег невероятно красивый! Она совершенно _ошеломлена_. А Бен думает, что это смешно.

— Это же просто снег, — говорит он, пока они идут от машины к коттеджу.

— А я никогда его не видела, — оправдывается Рей. Бен бросает снежок ей в лицо и смеётся так сильно, что ему приходится остановиться и схватиться за бок.

Ну, возможно, Рей _не совсем_ в восторге от снега.

В коттедже чистенько, хотя места не очень много, и это значит, что они с Беном разделят комнату. В их спальне даже есть двухъярусная кровать, и Рей восклицает: «Очень круто!» — а потом она отталкивает Бена, чтобы отхватить себе верхнюю койку.

Коттедж сделан из дерева, и в нём есть уютные диванчики с большими одеялами, и мягкие ковры, покрывающие почти каждый дюйм пола, а ещё громадный камин.

Похоже на иллюстрацию из книжки о Рождестве.

Внутри уже стоит ёлка, _настоящая_ , и Лея принесла коробку, полную украшений и гирлянд: едва солнышко сядет, они украсят дерево все вместе.

Рей лепит снеговика, а Бен его разламывает. Ей удаётся залепить ему в лицо снежком, и он злится только минутку, прежде чем решает показать ей, как собрать весь снег в огромную кучу и сделать в ней дыру. 

Они строят снежную крепость и ютятся в ней до тех пор, пока не начинают стучать зубы. Лея кричит, чтобы они зашли домой, пока не околели.

Они готовят горячий шоколад и поджаривают на огне зефир.

В коробке с игрушками Леи есть украшения Люка... и Рей. Вещи, которые она мастерила для папы в детском саду; палочки от эскимо, на которые приклеен песок и ракушки; раскрашенные вручную глиняные ангелочки.

— Вы... Вы сохранили их?

— Ну конечно сохранили, — тихо отвечает Лея. Рей никогда бы не подумала об этом. Она вообще не думала о своих ёлочных украшениях, но если бы сделала это, то, конечно, представила бы, что они потерялись. Но они _здесь_.

В груди расцветает тяжесть, да такая огромная, что она паникует, пытаясь не сломаться — и всё же она справляется. Держа себя в руках, Рей улыбается, глаза наполняются слезами, которые не скатываются по щекам. 

_Не сейчас_ , она не хочет всё испортить.

Отвернувшись, она подходит к Бену. Стоит ей обнять Лею прямо сейчас, она разревётся, Рей это знает. А Бен дурачится, притворяясь, что целует игрушечного эльфа, а Хан игриво шлёпает его, и это помогает отвлечься.

Такое отвлечение в самый раз.

~

Кататься на лыжах _тяжело_. В первый день Лея заставляет Рей посетить обучающие _занятия_. Возраст детей в группе варьируется от шести до двенадцати лет, а Рей почти двенадцать, поэтому она учится с самыми натуральными малышами.

Позорище-то какое! Чтобы описать, как лыжи должны наклоняться, инструктор использует такие словечки, как «пицца» и «картошка фри».

Всё было бы не так плохо, если бы не тот факт, что Бен-то _отлично_ катается на лыжах. Очевидно, он занимался этим всю свою жизнь. Он умеет вихрем носиться с высоченных горок, и он обожает делать это, поэтому Рей занимается одна. 

В конце концов, ей удаётся спуститься по склону. Первые несколько раз она падает, но после этого у неё начинает получаться. 

Как и говорил Бен, это в самом деле весело — _так же здорово, как летать._

Но она до сих пор немножко расстроена из-за того, что Бен носится по настоящим склонам, в то время как она застряла на небольшой горке.

Бену явно слишком весело, чтобы по-настоящему скучать по ней. Это жалит её целый день, но назавтра, он, кажется, вспоминает о её существовании и умоляет Рей попробовать спуститься с большого склона.

— Ничего безумного, теперь-то ты научилась основам... давай же, Рей. С большого склона ты сможешь спуститься _так быстро_!

Бен умоляет её, а она так скучала по нему вчера; мысль, чтобы кататься на лыжах без него, кажется невероятно скучной.

— Ладно, хорошо, — соглашается она, скосив глаза на класс, в котором она должна заниматься. — Но пошли скорее, пока инструктор меня не заметил.

Они скользят по снегу так быстро, как только могут, и Бен просто в восторге. Он говорит очень быстро, размахивая руками — энтузиазм из него так и льётся.

— Подожди, пока не попробуешь вон тот склон! О, да ты ж _перевернёшься_! Это же так весело! 

Рей нервничает, но Бену она доверяет.

Склон намного больше, чем тот, где она тренировалась, но здесь не слишком круто, и Рей замечает кучу детей помладше её, поэтому вряд ли тут так уж страшно. 

В соответствующие моменты она пытается сделать «пиццу» и «картошку фри», но ясно как день: она намного медленнее Бена.

Но он, кажется, не слишком возражает; останавливается вместе с ней, когда она теряет темп, и берёт за руку, когда она начинает заваливаться.

— Э, вам надо гонять на склоне для сосунков. 

Бен и Рей поворачиваются к источнику звука.

Двое пацанов, примерно одного с ними возраста, остановились, чтобы поговорить с ними.

— Нахер пошёл, — говорит Бен.

Ответ Бена вызывает в Рей одновременно трепет и ужас. 

— Какого хрена, чувак, я просто констатирую факты. Это небезопасно, она ж отстойно гоняет. А люди катаются здесь быстро. 

Рей знает, что Бен собирается что-то сделать прежде, чем он вообще это делает — она это _чувствует_.

— Бен, давай просто... — _давай просто уйдём_.

Но Бен отшатывается, поднимает руки и сильно толкает говорившего мальчика.

— Какого хрена ты сказал, урод?

— В чём твоя проблема, чувак! — второй мальчик вскакивает и хватает Бена, а Рей кричит.

Проходит всего нескольких секунд, и прибегают взрослые, и разнимают ребят.

С покрасневшим лицом Бен пыхтит.

Рей знает, что они попали. Их сопровождают обратно к Хану и Лее. Ей ведь полагалось быть на своих моднявых занятиях, поэтому она понимает, что тоже получит, или, по крайней мере, Рей так думает, пока не поднимает взгляд, а Хан и Лея оба в бешенстве, и они злятся только на Бена, а о Рей как будто позабыли.

Рей чувствует себя ужасно, это она во всём виновата, она должна была отказать Бену. Она ещё не научилась кататься с большого склона, но Хан и Лея даже слушать не хотят. 

Бен кричит так сильно, что начинает плакать ещё до того, как они возвращаются в коттедж.

— Завтра никаких покатушек, целый день ты проведёшь дома, — отрезает Лея, забрав у Бена лыжи и спрятав их в машине.

Рей пытается сделаться как можно мельче, когда Лея хватает Бена, тащит в дом и запирает его в спальне.

— Он сможет выйти, когда успокоится, — говорит она Рей.

— Это всё я виновата... Я пропустила занятия и хотела... 

— Рей, — качая головой, начинает Хан. — Бен и сам должен всё понимать. Это не первый раз, когда у нас случались подобные проблемы. А если ты не хотела идти на занятия, то нужно было просто сказать нам. В этом нет ничего страшного.

— Ему нельзя ввязываться в драки, это опасно и неприемлемо.

С Леей Рей не спорит, но и понять не может, что хорошего в отнимании у Бена лыж и доведении его до истерики.

— Можно мне с ним поговорить? Пожалуйста?

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Лея.

— Лея, — вздыхает Хан.

У Рей и без того в глазах слёзы, но она пытается выглядеть ещё несчастнее.

— Возможно, он не захочет говорить с тобой прямо сейчас, — тихо объясняет Лея.

— Если он хочет побыть один, я не стану его донимать, — обещает Рей. Но она знает, что Бен _никогда_ её не прогонит.

И он этого не делает.

Когда она шёпотом просит впустить её, он открывает дверь.

Он выглядит грустным; его щеки покраснели, а губы припухли.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Рей обнимает его.

— Это всё из-за меня, — шепчет она, но Бен качает головой.

— Это не так. Не стоило мне лупить того пацана, и я мог просто извиниться, но... Это всё из-за мамы, она... Она всё только хуже делает.

Рей кивает. 

— Завтра я тоже не буду кататься, не хочу без тебя. Можем весь день не выходить из дома и играть в шахматы, идёт?

Бен одаривает её крошечной улыбкой.

— Идёт.

Так они и делают.

~

Через несколько дней Рей осваивается в катании на лыжах. Она может гонять за Беном по средним склонам, главное, чтобы там не было сумасшедших поворотов. Всё тело ломит; в конце каждого дня она валится с ног, и ей это _нравится_.

На Рождество идёт снег. Словно в кино каком-то. В тот день они решают не кататься на лыжах вовсе, вместо этого распаковывают подарки и смотрят фильмы.

Рей дарят iPod и цифровую камеру, а ещё новые шмотки и обувь, рюкзак, книги и французские духи.

А Бен получает PS3 и кучу новых игр, а также одежду, обувь и рюкзак тоже.

Хан готовит вафли с беконом, а Лея дарит каждому открытку с написанным от руки списком всего, что она в них любит, и Рей с трудом сдерживает слёзы, она невероятно счастлива!

Внезапно она задаётся вопросом, стоило ли потерять отца ради такой жизни. Теперь у неё двое родителей, и Бен прямо как брат, но только в сто раз лучше, ведь они никогда не ругаются. Кажется, за такую крошечную потерю она приобрела кучу всего.

И как только она об этом думает, её начинает мутить. Приходится улизнуть в ванную, чтобы проблеваться.

Она молится молча, уверяя Бога, что не имела в виду то, о чём подумала, и просит прощения. Она обещает Вселенной, что сделает _всё, что угодно_ , чтобы вернуть своего папу, даже если ей придётся отказаться от этой жизни.

Она повторяет это про себя, пока сама не начинает верить. А потом, когда выходит в гостиную и замечает Бена во фланелевой пижаме, улыбающегося ей во весь рот, она продолжает повторять это снова, и снова, и снова.


	3. Июнь — Сентябрь 2008

do you recall, not long ago  
we would walk on the sidewalk   
innocent, remember?   
all we did was care for each other 

but the night was warm   
we were bold and young   
all around the wind blows   
we would only hold on to let go

Lean On — Major Lazer

_2008_

— Рей, поди посмотри эти буклеты, — голос Леи доносится из столовой в гостиную, где они с Беном смотрят «Классный мюзикл».

Рей смотрит на Бена, а он лишь пожимает плечами, слишком поглощённый Троем Болтоном, чтобы обращать на неё внимание.

Рей закатывает глаза. Бен всё твердил Хаксу, что ему плевать на «Классный мюзикл» и он никогда не станет его смотреть. Само собой, Рей его вынудила.

Само собой, ему понравилось.

Вздохнув, Рей встаёт со своего кресла и шагает в столовую. Здесь больше окон; поздним весенним вечером светло, и Рей приходится щуриться.

— Что за буклеты?

— Про летний лагерь. 

— Лагерь? Я никогда не была в лагере.

— Знаю, — улыбается Лея.

Каждый год первую половину лета Рей проводила у Соло, а вторую — дома, в Аризоне, посещая дневные занятия, вроде живописи или лепки, но в основном просто зависая у бассейна и проводя время со своим отцом и друзьями, прежде чем вернуться в школу. Разве Бен не занимается тем же самым?

— Лагерь Бена только для мальчиков, — просматривая бумаги, говорит Лея. 

У Рей уходит секунда, чтобы уловить суть.

— Нет, — отступая назад, говорит она. — Нет, пожалуйста, я... Я просто хочу остаться с Беном.

— С шести лет Бен посещает свой лагерь, и менять это никто не собирается. Они знают, как с ним справляться. 

Глядя на Лею, Рей моргает. Глубоко в животе скручивается узел.

— Что происходит? — с порога спрашивает Бен.

— Мы пытаемся выбрать для Рей летний лагерь.

Лея произносит это так легко, совсем небрежно, из-за чего Рей в шоке отступает назад. Лее должно быть известно, как именно её слова повлияют на Бена, ведь она только что видела реакцию Рей на них. 

— А мы не можем отправиться куда-нибудь вместе? — спрашивает Бен. — В этом году я даже не хочу возвращаться в лагерь, это же детский сад.

— Тебе двенадцать, и ты _ребёнок_. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Рей, и голос её дрожит. Если она будет вдали от Бена, от единственного, кто скрашивает её горе и боль — что-то внутри неё сломается.

Это очень, очень важно.

— Лея я... Я не смогу. Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня уезжать от него... Я спать не могу, и я... Я скучаю по папе... Я ужасно скучаю по папе.

Рей растворяется в слезах. И это не для вида — это настоящие слёзы — но обычно Рей скрывала их, держала от Леи как можно дальше.

— Мам, пожалуйста, — обезумев, просит Бен.

— Я... Я позвоню бабушке Пэдди, — явно немного потрясённая, говорит Лея. Она никогда не видела Рей такой, вероятно, предполагая, что та, словно чемпион, справляется с этими ужасными чувствами.

А теперь её мысли, вероятно, возвращаются к счетам за терапию.

Лея выходит из столовой, чтобы позвонить своей матери, и Бен тянется к Рей.

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он.

Подняв голову, Рей улыбается и вытирает нос.

— Теперь-то точно, — она громко шмыгает носом. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Бросив взгляд на дверь, Бен смеётся сквозь слёзы.

— Ты гений!

Неуверенно стоя на ногах, Рей пожимает плечами. О своих чувствах она не соврала: она просто умело скрывала их, раздавая окружающим по чайной ложке.

Теперь же это скорее походило на переполненную чашу. Она устала.

— Досмотрим фильм? 

Кивнув, Бен следует за ней в гостиную, где они опускаются в кресла-мешки и нажимают кнопку воспроизведения на видике.

~

Бабуля Пэдди _в восторге_ от того, что они хотят провести лето у неё. Она предлагает оставить их у себя на все каникулы, и Лея в восторге _от этого_. 

У их бабушки дом у озера в Вашингтоне, четыре акра леса и три — сельскохозяйственных угодий, и вид на каскадный горный хребет. Здесь очень красиво, и Рей не приезжала сюда уже много лет, поэтому всё кажется очень незнакомым и знакомым одновременно.

Запах — это то, что поражает её в первую очередь. Её окружает запах бабули, и она снова чувствует себя пятилетней девчонкой, которая засыпает, уткнувшись лицом в диванные подушки.

Их родители выросли не здесь. Бабуля Пэдди переехала сюда за несколько лет до их с Беном рождения, и этот дом поменьше, чем тот, в котором она растила близнецов, но всё же достаточно большой, чтобы в нём могла собираться семья в полном составе.

У Бена и Рей отдельные спальни, которые соединены ванной комнатой.

Потолки в спальнях скошены, и угол достаточно резок, поэтому Рей приходится согнуться, чтобы добраться до дальних углов комнаты. Здесь сплошное тёмное дерево; краска светлая, а окна выходят на лес за домом.

Здесь тихо, _спокойно_ , в каком-то смысле, и Рей не совсем понимает, что это значит.

Бросив свои сумки наверху, они несутся обратно на кухню, где бабуля Пэдди готовит лимонад и хот-доги.

— Я вытряхнула все настольные игры, которые смогла найти, и купила парочку новых, но если начнёте сходить с ума, в подвале есть телевизор.

Бен и Рей тихонько смеются, когда бабуля вручает им по стаканчику лимонада.

— Но мне хочется, чтобы вы чаще гуляли! Знаю, что в лагере ты бегал каждый день, Бен. Я не могу отправить тебя обратно к твоей матери бледного и ослабшего, с расплавленным от телевизора мозгом. Договорились?

— Договорились, — говорит Бен.

— Честно говоря, мы любим гулять, бабуль, так что заставлять даже не придётся. 

— Отлично. Это самое прекрасное место в мире, и вам следует наслаждаться им, пока есть возможность, — с улыбкой она ставит перед ними тарелку с хот-догами. — Я так рада, что вы здесь.

~

Бен и Рей в самом деле обожают находиться на улице.

Пока бабуля Пэдди дома, а они с ног до головы намазаны солнцезащитным кремом, Рей и Бен считаются достаточно взрослыми, чтобы плавать в озере без присмотра взрослых. Чаще всего они отдыхают, лежа в воде на надувных кругах и держа в руках лимонад, который приносят с собой в больших стаканах с соломинками.

На Бене так много солнцезащитного крема, что его кожа выглядит белой, словно бумага, а солнце отражается от него там, где он лежит на своём круге.

Они мирно плавают, оба в солнечных очках.

— Здесь намного круче, чем в лагере, — говорит Бен, и Рей чувствует, как он спокоен и расслаблен. Ей кажется, что сейчас он спокойнее всего с тех пор, как она переехала к ним. 

— Держу пари, в лагере было бы прикольно, если бы я могла отправиться туда с тобой.

— Да, наверное. Но здесь всё равно лучше. В лагере куча правил, и поют постоянно.

От воспоминаний лицо Бена морщится.

— А ты, небось, прекрасно поёшь, — смеётся Рей.

Громко и фальшиво Бен начинает петь лагерную песенку.

— О, МЫ УМЕЕМ ВЕСЕЛИТЬСЯ, МЫ ЗНАЕМ, КАК ХОРОШО ПОД СОЛНЦЕМ ЖИТЬ, В ЛАГЕРЕ ВИХОКЕН МЫ ВСЕ КРИЧИМ, МЫЫЫЫЫ УМЕЕМ ВЕСЕЛИТЬСЯ.

Рей смеётся так сильно, что начинает задыхаться. Суча ногами, она брызжет в Бена водой, пока он не прекращает.

— Ладно! Поняла, лагерные песни прямо как пытка натуральная!

— Вроде того. Единственная хорошая часть лета заключалась во встречах с тобой. 

Рей улыбается. Что-то тёплое, похожее на солнышко, обжигает её изнутри. Ощущение правильности.

Здесь ей самое место.

~

Бабуля Пэдди купила им по велику. В середине лета Бену приходится поднять свою сидушку, когда он за ночь вырастает на три дюйма, официально обогнав в росте Рей.

Они ездят в небольшой городок, где есть магазинчик с мороженым и небольшой кинотеатр, в котором показывают старые фильмы.

Они смотрят «Касабланку» и «Звёздный путь IV: Путешествие домой», а на «Криминальное чтиво» их не пускают. 

— Детям вход воспрещён, — и парень, который говорит им это, выглядит максимум года на три старше них.

Бен бесится, но Рей говорит, что они могут взять фильм напрокат, и что, возможно, бабуля Пэдди не заметит, что там рейтинг R.

Они отправляются в город почти каждый день, обычно по утрам, чтобы купить смузи и просто поглазеть на людей.

К обеду они всегда возвращаются домой, и в конце дня отправляются либо купаться, либо рыбачить.

А редкие дождливые деньки они проводят за просмотром фильмов в подвале, в котором сумрачно и пахнет нафталином. Здесь сильнее всего в доме пахнет бабушкой, даже больше, чем сама бабушка.

Как-то раз они заказывают пиццу, но обычно бабуля готовит им огромные вкусные блюда, типа мясного рулета и картофельного пюре или лазаньи, или альфредо с курицей.

Они читают, как правило, на крыльце, обычно после обеда. У них есть список литературы на лето, над которым они работают вместе. Либо Бен читает ей вслух, либо Рей читает ему. Таким образом они могут обсудить книгу. 

Однажды, слушая, как голос Бена ломается на «Изгоях», Рей понимает, что ей больше никогда не придётся беспокоиться, что она останется в полном одиночестве.

До тех пор, пока Бен тоже не умрёт.

Мысль резкая. Рей придвигается к нему ближе — они сидят на качелях, что стоят на крыльце. На дворе тепло, но их ноги укрыты пледом. Рей кладёт голову Бену на плечо, но он отмахивается от неё; поглощённый книгой, он не ведает о её мрачных мыслях. Она почти его не слушает, просто возится с потёртой ниткой на краю пледа и пытается не зареветь.

~

Четвёртого июля Рей замечает, что Бен стал выше. Бабуля Пэдди ведёт их в город на парад, где покупает им фруктовое мороженое и хлопушки. 

Бену видно, что происходит поверх толпы, а Рей — нет, и ей приходится взглянуть на него как следует. Он вытянулся, из-за чего его плечи, запястья, пальцы и щёки выглядят резче. Из-за этого и нос его тоже кажется больше.

К обеду они идут домой и плавают в течение нескольких часов, прежде чем вернуться в город, чтобы после наступления темноты поглазеть на фейерверки.

Большинство людей живут слишком далеко от центра города, чтобы увидеть салют из дома, и бабуля Пэдди бросает на них строгий и недоверчивый взгляд, когда они спрашивают разрешения взорвать фейерверк самостоятельно.

И всё же им весело. Люди вокруг устраивают барбекю, а они держат бенгальские огни и кушают мороженое. Фейерверки громкие и просто огромные, и они оба визжат от восторга. 

После долгого дня они возвращаются домой, валясь с ног от усталости. 

— Можно я посплю с тобой? — спрашивает Рей. Их кровати здесь не такие большие, как дома, но Рей и так провела половину ночей у Бена под боком.

— Да, только душ прими. Ты воняешь, — зайдя в дом, Бен отвлекается на поиски книги, которую читает.

Рей корчит ему рожицу, но всё равно идёт в душ. После неё Бен и сам моется, так что она сворачивается калачиком в его постели, зачесав мокрые волосы наверх, чтобы не намочить подушку.

Бен моется дольше, чем она, и когда он забирается в постель, Рей уже почти спит.

Есть у них строгое правило — не касаться друг друга в постели, в противном случае они станут бороться за лишнее пространство или начнут щекотать друг друга, пока кого-то не разбудят. Это не проблема в их двуспальных кроватях дома, но здесь им приходится тесниться по краям матраса, перекатившись на бок лицом друг к другу.

Бен зажигает между ними фонарик. Его волосы тоже влажные, и из-за падающего света он на скелет похож. 

— Ты устала? — шепчет он.

Сонно моргая, Рей кивает.

— Немножко. А что?

— Не хочу возвращаться домой.

От его слов Рей сразу же просыпается. Как и Бен, она подпирает голову локтем.

— Хочешь здесь остаться?

Сглотнув, Бен кивает.

— Но только если ты тоже останешься, — быстро добавляет он. 

Она видит в его глазах ужас и чувствует, как мысль о разлуке пронзает собственные разум и сердце.

— А как же твои родители? 

— Ты правда думаешь, что они будут по мне скучать? По тебе — вероятно. И я их понимаю, кто угодно будет по тебе скучать. Но моя мама... скучать по мне она не станет. Отец ещё может быть, но думаю, он переживёт.

Вздрогнув от слов Бена, Рей качает головой.

Мысль об этом приятна: бесконечное лето, бесконечные солнечные деньки на озере, чтение, еда, игры. 

Но это не реальная жизнь.

— Они нам не позволят, — говорит она.

С минуту Бен молчит.

— Я знаю, — вздохнув, отвечает он. — Но мечтать не вредно. 

Прикусив губу, он смотрит на Рей. 

— К тому же, всё не так плохо, пока ты рядом. Раньше я постоянно чувствовал одиночество, а сейчас... — он пожимает плечами. — Практически никогда. 

Рей решительно кивает. Она точно знает, что чувствует Бен.

— Знаю. И я тоже. 

Они замолкают. Кажется всего несколько минут назад Рей умирала от усталости, но сейчас она чувствует, словно гудит от энергии. А Бен, кажется, успокоился.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей, — говорит он и выключает фонарик.

~

— Вы напоминаете мне своих родителей. Такое ощущение, словно у меня снова появились близнецы, — бабуля Пэдди говорит им это, пока они в столовой едят яйца с картошкой. — В вашем возрасте они были невероятно близки, как и вы двое.

Это успокаивает Рей — мысль о том, что они все связаны: она, Бен, бабуля Пэдди, тётя Лея и её папа — словно он до сих пор здесь, присутствует с ними рядом.

Это их последний день у бабули, и всё утро Бен нетипично молчалив. Он напряжён, и ей хочется заскрежетать зубами.

— Мне было очень приятно провести с вами всё лето. Время летит так быстро — вы ещё не понимаете, но скоро узнаете. Моргнуть не успеете, а всё это окажется в далёком прошлом.

Рей думает, что понимает, о чём говорит бабуля. Её собственные воспоминания о жизни с отцом уже кажутся куда более далёкими, чем она ожидала.

Их сумки собраны, поэтому, когда подъезжает такси, чтобы отвезти их в аэропорт, бабуля Пэдди обнимает каждого из них в течение целых тридцати секунд и заставляет пообещать, что они вернутся.

Всю дорогу до аэропорта, и пока они проходят охрану и добираются до паспортного контроля, Бен напряжён. За всё это время он ни слова не произносит. 

— Бен, — мягко говорит Рей, и он отворачивается от окна, в которое пялился, чтобы взглянуть на неё. — Всё хорошо?

— Конечно, — отвечает он, но Рей понимает, что это не так.

После этого он пытается вести себя как обычно. Они с Рей играют в небольшой одноразовый телефон, который Лея дала им в поездку. Им не позволят оставить его у себя, но во время ожидания это помогает отвлечься. В самолёте Бен шутит, и на своих малюсеньких экранах они смотрят одно и тоже — «Суперсемейку». Полёт не занимает много времени, поэтому они приземляются в полдень, забирают свои сумки и выходят в тёплый Калифорнийский день.

На парковке у багажного отделения в своей машине их ждёт Лея.

Которая, кажется, искренне рада их видеть. Видя, что Бену это необходимо, Рей заполняет тишину, во всех деталях рассказывая Лее об их каникулах. 

Когда они заходят домой, Лея таращится на них.

— Вы оба как на дрожжах вымахали! Бен, ты уже одного со мной роста. 

Это правда. Лея не очень высокая, но Бен догнал её и даже немного перегнал.

Он удивлённо моргает.

— Ну, детки, хотите перекусить? Ужин будет не скоро.

— Нет, мам, я хочу поиграть в приставку и отдохнуть.

Прищурившись, Лея смотрит на Бена.

— В семь спускайся к ужину.

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Бен и отворачивается, чтобы взобраться по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. 

Рей чувствует, как у неё сжимается горло, когда Лея бормочет что-то вроде «как всегда», и, наконец, до неё доходит: необъяснимое чувство покоя, которое она ощущала целое лето, это всё Бен. _Его_ покой, который он ощущал в одиночестве, вдали от матери. Рей чувствует, как поменялась его энергетика, стоило ему вернуться сюда, и ей это ненавистно.

— Наверное, пойду, немножко вздремну, — говорит она, но Лея уже уходит, и Рей с таким же успехом может вовсе ни с кем не разговаривать.


	4. Сентябрь — Октябрь 2008

come a little bit closer   
hear what I have to say   
just like children sleepin'   
we could dream this night away 

but there's a full moon risin'   
let's go dancin' in the light   
we know where the music's playin'   
let's go out and feel the night

Harvest Moon — Neil Young

_2008_

Начало седьмого класса проходит спокойнее, чем начало шестого. Рей знает, чего ожидать, в каком коридоре искать математический класс, а в каком класс истории и английского. Она знает, какую еду в кафетерии лучше избегать, а ради какой стоит прийти пораньше. Она даже скучала по школе. _Немножко_.

В её классе новенький, и у неё с ним четыре общих урока. Рей замечает его сразу, но они не общаются ровно до второй недели занятий, когда он садится с ней рядом.

Стоит ему раскрыть свою папку, Рей поворачивается к нему и в удивлении распахивает глаза.

— Это ты нарисовал? — спрашивает она.

Мальчик поднимает на неё взгляд, явно удивлённый, что она к нему обратилась. Кивнув, он застенчиво улыбается.

В его папке рисунки всех персонажей «Гриффинов» и «Команды фастфуда», и классических «Шоу Луни Тюнза», и «Ох уж эти детки!».

— Классно рисуешь, — говорит Рей.

— Спасибо, — отвечает мальчик. — Я Финн.

— А я Рей. Недавно переехал сюда?

— Да, летом. Раньше жил южнее.

— Ну, добро пожаловать. Можешь пообедать с нами, если хочешь.

— С нами? — оглядываясь, спрашивает Финн. Рей хихикает.

— Со мной, моим кузеном и нашими друзьями.

_Кузен_ — кажется, это слово не может в полной мере передать, кем является для неё Бен.

Она не уверена, какому слову это вообще под силу.

Первые три урока они смеются без остановки. Финн очень весёлый! Он корчит смешные рожицы и знает всё о её любимых мультфильмах, а ещё он эксперт в неопетс*. Ей хочется, чтобы на выходных он пришёл к ним поиграть.

Финн идёт с ней на обед с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

— Ребята, это Финн. Он новенький.

— Здоров! — протягивая руку, говорит По. — Я По.

Финн пожимает ему руку.

— Рыженького звать Хаксом, девочку — Роуз, а злючка это Бен.

Роуз машет; Бен усмехается.

— У нас с Финном почти все уроки общие, — опускаясь на своё место за столом, сообщает Рей.

Глаза Бена сужаются. Она смотрит на него и пытается мысленно до него достучаться.

_Что случилось? Почему он сердится на неё?_

Она не понимает, и первую половину обеда он молчит.

Но когда он, наконец, заговаривает, ей хочется, чтобы он продолжал дуться молча.

— Зачем ты сюда переехал? — каким-то резким тоном спрашивает Бен.

Смущаясь, Финн пожимает плечами.

Рей вмешивается.

— Финн безумно хороший художник! — говорит она. С интересом хмыкнув, Роуз придвигается ближе.

Рей и Роуз восхищаются рисунками Финна, По тоже не отстаёт.

— Классно рисуешь, — говорит он. Финн, кажется, немного удивлён всем этим вниманием.

Бен продолжает хмуриться.

Рей не совсем понимает, что происходит, но ей ужасно хочется подойти к Бену, шепнуть ему — взмолиться, если придётся — чтобы он повеселел. Заставить его порадоваться. 

Через несколько минут раздаётся звонок, и Рей тратит последние минуты обеда, пытаясь выжечь свои мысли у Бена в голове, но ничего не выходит. 

В этом году у неё с ним лишь одно общее занятие, и это история — урок в конце дня. 

Он всё так же садится рядом с ней, всё так же вырывает страницу из своего блокнота ей и себе. Но с ним что-то _не так_.

Рей это ненавистно. Она это просто _ненавидит_.

Он делает вид, что сосредотачивается на уроке, но она знает, что на самом деле это не так.

Звенит звонок, и они вместе выходят из класса. И она не давит на него, пока ещё нет.

Ни в машине, по дороге домой, ни когда Хан делает им бутерброды и отправляет делать уроки, даже когда после ужина они смотрят телевизор или собираются спать.

Но как только темнеет, и она слышит, что Бен устраивается в постели, Рей желает спокойной ночи Хану и Лее и прошмыгивает в спальню Бена через их общую ванную.

— Бен, — тихо зовёт она. У Рей нет причин думать, что он её прогонит, но ей кажется, что он может это сделать, и это настолько _ужасно_ , что вынести этого она не в состоянии. — Можно я... можно мне поспать с тобой?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Бен, и вот он уже на своей половине кровати.

Которая намного больше, чем крошечные бабушкины. Они помещаются без труда, и ей приходится придвинуться к нему поближе, чтобы разглядеть его лицо в темноте.

— Ты злишься на меня?

— Нет, — тихонько отвечает Бен.

Теперь он растёт намного быстрее её. Рей замечает, что он занимает больше места, чем раньше.

— Не ври мне, — говорит она. — Ты же обещал, что не будешь меня обманывать.

— Я не вру. Я не сержусь _на тебя_ , я просто... — он пожимает плечами.

Рей придвигается ближе.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, расскажи мне, что случилось? Меня это бесит.

— Ничего, я просто... У нас с тобой ни одного общего урока за весь день, и это так фигово! А потом ты завела нового лучшего друга, с которым тусишь на каждом грёбаном уроке, и я просто... Это кошмар. Я один остался. 

— Бен, — шепчет Рей, и на этот раз ближе подвигается он. В темноте его глаза блестят, и пахнет от него домом. — Ты мой лучший друг. Ты... Ты всё для меня, я... Я терпеть не могу, что у нас с тобой нет общих уроков. Мы с Финном весь день только и делали, что трещали о тебе, — рядом с ней Бен смягчается. — Знаешь, у тебя полно друзей, а Финн такой же новенький, как и я, понимаешь? Ты знаешь По, Хакса и Роуз целую вечность, а я... Мне тоже этого хочется. Это ничего не значит, ты мой лучший друг. Ты мой _лучший друг_ , Бен.

Потянувшись, Рей берёт его за руку. Его ладонь теперь больше, чем у неё.

— Навсегда, правда?

— Навсегда, — обещает она. — Бен. Никто никогда не будет мне дороже тебя. Единственный человек, который был, уже умер. 

Бен смотрит на неё невероятно серьёзно. Полные значения слова повисают между ними.

— Я люблю тебя, Рей.

— И я люблю тебя, Бен. Ты моя семья, самый любимый на свете. 

Он кивает, и она чувствует, как он успокаивается — ощущает, как его энергия выравнивается, омывает её.

Впервые с самого обеда она и сама успокаивается. От облегчения она закрывает глаза, и через несколько минут засыпает.

~

Глядя в зеркало, Рей поправляет свой длинный чёрный парик.

Образ почти завершён. Она нарядилась Самарой из «Звонка».

Белое платье на ней измазано грязью — Бен помог ей испачкать его. И грим хорош настолько, насколько у неё получилось накраситься. Она бы позвала Финна помочь ей, прямо как вчера, но в субботу утром он на футболе.

Накануне они все наряжались в школу, но сегодня всамделишный Хэллоуин, и Хан ведёт их в настоящий дом с привидениями.

Не детские забавы — страшилки по серьёзке. Рей дождаться не может. 

— Ты там всё? — кричит она в ванную.

— Нет. Застрял с этой дебильной подводкой. Жесть как больно! 

Рей и сама-то не пользуется подводкой, но подкрасить глаза чуть раньше у неё получилось без проблем. 

Закатив глаза, она идёт в ванную. Бен в костюме Капитана Джека Воробья; парик с дредами на месте, все оборки тоже, но глаза покраснели и слезятся.

— Сядь, ты чересчур высокий, — говорит она, и Бен садится на закрытое сиденье унитаза, протягивая ей подводку.

Он без конца вздрагивает, и ей приходится придержать его лицо свободной рукой.

— Расслабься, — говорит она. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Медленно вздохнув, Бен кивает и, наконец, позволяет ей начать работу. Она старательно обводит его глаза чёрным цветом.

Когда она заканчивает, он моргает и вытягивает голову, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало. Одобрительно кивнув, он надевает пиратскую шляпу.

— Спасибо. А теперь валим отсюда.

Рей не спорит.

~

Дом с привидениями довольно страшный, но Рей полностью готова к испугам. Она обожает фильмы ужасов и пугалки разные тоже, а здесь и того, и другого просто завались.

В течение первых десяти минут она теряет Бена — они все разбегаются в разные стороны.

Рей шагает по тёмному коридору, стены которого задрапированы какой-то тканью, и внезапно к ней тянутся руки. Она визжит, смеётся и бежит дальше. 

На неё выпрыгивает кто-то, измазанный в крови. Она кричит, но едва убравшись с дороги, сгибается пополам от смеха. Шагая по слишком тихому коридору, Рей пытается отдышаться — и тогда она видит его.

_Бен_.

Он просто в ужасе.

— Бен?

Обернувшись, он смотрит на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. Похоже, он вот-вот разревётся.

— Рей, — говорит он, и в голосе его столько облегчения. — Я... Мне тут нихрена не нравится.

Не успев сказать и слова, она кивает, подходит к нему ближе и обнимает его.

— Я вытащу нас отсюда, — шепчет она, и Бен, взяв её за руку, следует за ней. Ладонь у него ужасно вспотела, но он, очевидно, чувствует себя смелее рядом с Рей, и её смех заставляет его — ну, не _смеяться_ — но хотя бы взглянуть на неё с недоверием. Каким-то образом он избавлен от ужаса, который словно обрушился на него ранее.

Когда они, наконец, выбираются оттуда, их ждёт Хан. В руках у него три огромных ярко-оранжевых шарика сладкой ваты.

— О, блин, ты лучше всех, — говорит Рей Хану, схватив своё и беново угощение, которое тут же передаёт ему. 

— Ну что, детки? Страшно было?

С Ханом Бен не так напряжён, как с Леей, но Рей чувствует, как его желание оставаться честным борется с желанием получить одобрение отца, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами.

— Ничего так... Бен оказался храбрее, чем я.

Бен кидает на неё любопытный взгляд, и она замечает, как Хан удивлённо приподнимает бровь, но когда он говорит, тон его мягок. Когда Хан разговаривает с Беном, ей не кажется, что она ходит по тонкому льду.

— Знал, что вам понравится. Надеюсь, вы хотя бы немножко испугались, иначе те ребята делают свою работу не очень. 

— Им пора начинать искать новую работу. Честно говоря, Хан, я считаю, что мы слишком взрослые для таких штук. В следующем году мы, пожалуй, пропустим это веселье.

Хан только хихикает.

— Как скажешь, дружок. Хотите покататься на телеге с сеном?

Бен благодарно сжимает её ладонь, и они большими липкими кусочками лопают сахарную вату, катаясь по тыквенной ярмарке на тюках сена.

—

*неопетс (neopets) — это виртуальный сайт для домашних животных. пользователи могут владеть виртуальными животными и покупать для них виртуальные предметы, используя одну из двух виртуальных валют.


	5. Март — Июнь 2009

over the ramparts you tossed

the scent of your skin and some foreign flowers,

tied to a brick, sweet as a song   
the years have been short but the days were long 

 

cool of a temperate breeze from dark skies to wet grass   
we fell in a field it seems now a thousand summers passed

when our kite lines first crossed, we tied them into knots   
and to finally fly apart we had to cut them off

Pink Bullets — The Shins

_2009_

На весенних каникулах Рей исполняется тринадцать. В тот день тихо, солнечно, и когда они с Беном спускаются вниз, их встречают торт, несколько завернутых подарков и улыбающиеся Хан и Лея.

На день рождения Бена в ноябре они делали то же самое.

— Поверить не могу, что оба моих ребёнка — подростки, — качая головой, говорит Хан.

Рей и правда чувствует себя немножко иначе. Не физически, на самом деле, но что-то внутри неё чуточку изменилось.

Странно осознавать, что твоё детство исчезает.

Лея зажигает свечи, и все для неё поют.

Сначала она не уверена, чего загадать, у неё есть всё, что ей нужно, и большая часть того, чего ей хочется, кроме...

_Хочу, чтобы Бен и Лея поменьше ругались._

Задув свечи, она улыбается. Торт на завтрак — это самое настоящие удовольствие, и Рей с Беном хихикают с набитыми ртами.

~

Всей толпой они идут в кино на «Люблю тебя, чувак».

С натянутой улыбкой Лея высаживает их у торгового центра, напоминая вести себя хорошо.

Роуз, Финн, Хакс и По уже ждут их.

— Чём займёмся? — спрашивает Хакс, едва они собираются все вместе. — Фильм начнётся только через час.

— Я есть хочу, — сообщает Роуз.

— Пусть Рей выбирает, это же её день рождения, — отвечает Финн.

— Хочу в Джонни Рокетс, — с улыбкой говорит Рей.

Они направляются в ретро-закусочную, где хозяйка смотрит на них сверху вниз (на большинство из них, ведь Бен на дюйм выше неё) и глубоко вздыхает, явно не радуясь перспективе обслуживать толпу подростков без присмотра взрослых.

Она ведёт их к большому столику в глубине зала. Рей садится между Финном и Роуз, прямо напротив Бена.

Они все заказывают молочные коктейли, а ещё три порции картошки фри на всех. 

Хакс макает картошку в молочный коктейль, и По изображает рвотные звуки. 

— Это ещё что за изврат бледнолицых?

Хакс краснеет.

— А что? Правда вкусно.

— Не может быть, — морщась от отвращения, говорит Финн.

— Дам тебе пять баксов, если попробуешь, — с улыбкой предлагает Бен.

— Он надеется, что тебя стошнит, — предупреждает Рей Финна.

— Верно, и моё предложение остаётся в силе.

Задумавшись, Финн пожимает плечами. Он берёт картошку и, морщась, макает в коктейль. А потом его глаза распахиваются.

— Ебать-колотить! — говорит он. — Действительно вкусно. Так что гони бабло, Соло. 

Протягивая Финну смятую пятидолларовую купюру, Бен выглядит расстроенным, но все остальные бросаются макать картошку в свои коктейли.

Общее мнение — это изумительно вкусно, и большинство оставшейся картошки съедается измазанной в мороженом. 

Они оплачивают еду и, оставив бедной официантке жуткий беспорядок, несутся через торговый центр, чтобы успеть на сеанс вовремя.

Роуз дёргает Рей за рукав, пока они стоят в очереди за билетами.

— Проследишь, чтобы я села рядом с Беном?

— Зачем? — растерянно спрашивает Рей. Роуз краснеет.

— Ладно, только пообещай, что ничего ему не скажешь?

— Ага, — кивает Рей, до сих пор не понимая, что происходит.

— Я немножко влюблена в Бена, — шепчет Роуз.

Глядя на подругу, Рей моргает.

Влюблена? _В Бена_?

— Ты ведь не скажешь ему, правда?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я имею в виду. С чего бы? Если хочешь сесть рядом с ним, ладно.

— О, спасибо, Рей. Просто он всегда садится рядом с тобой, так что я подумала, если ты не против, может, поменяемся местами в последнюю минуту...? 

— Конечно, — отвечает Рей, чувствуя себя при этом как-то странно.

Она никогда не задумывалась, что кто-то из её друзей симпатичный. Разве это не странно? Хотя многие девчонки её возраста постоянно трещат о мальчиках.

Когда они покупают билеты и становятся в очередь за напитками, Рей разглядывает своих друзей. 

Финн милый, думает она. Как и Хакс, и даже По. Но всё же, если быть честной до конца, Бен самый симпатичный.

Очевидно, на самом деле она не считает Бена _симпатичным_ , это просто, ну, по сравнению со всеми остальными...

— Эй, лунатик, идёшь? — её мысли прерывает голос По. Рей плетётся за остальными друзьями, которые успели отойти на несколько шагов вперёд.

Как и сказала Роуз, Бен на автомате садится рядом с Рей.

Ей не хочется уступать подруге своё место, но что поделать, она ведь пообещала помочь.

Так что в последнюю секунду она пересаживается. 

Бен странно на неё смотрит, но едва начинается фильм, он пожимает плечами и обращает внимание на экран.

Но на протяжении всего фильма Рей чувствует себя странно. Ей не нравится думать о том, что Бен симпатичный, это отвратительно. Это ужасно, потому что он ей как брат. И это нормально — чуточку ревновать к кому-то, кто жаждет его внимания, верно? Бен ревновал её к Финну, когда они с Рей только подружились. Это не было странностью.

Так почему же она чувствует себя виноватой?

Она не понимает, но и думать об этом не желает. В конце концов, сегодня у неё день рождения.

Поэтому она пытается сосредоточиться на фильме.

~

Это просто неудачный момент.

Когда это случается, до окончания школы перед летними каникулами остаётся две недели. 

Если бы это случилось пораньше, возможно, всё было бы по-другому, возможно, Лея не злилась бы на них так сильно.

Драка начинается во время обеда. Восьмиклассник, которого Рей никогда прежде не видела, толкает Бена, когда тот проходит мимо.

День у Бена и без того выдался трудным: он притащил на классный час игровую приставку, которую конфисковал мистер Корнато, сказав Бену, что отдаст её, только если мама придёт в школу и заберёт.

Считай, конец.

— Э, какого хрена?! — рявкает Бен, из-за чего второй мальчик оборачивается.

Глаза Бена темнеют, и Рей чувствует, как его энергетика меняется, словно в ней пульсирует обжигающее вибрато. Словно он идёт по тонкому льду, который вот-вот сломается. 

— Бен, — тихо говорит она. — Не надо.

— Да, Бен, послушай свою мышиную подружку и отъебись.

Бен срывается с места. Второй мальчик тоже не отстаёт, и Рей не думает — просто бросается между ними.

Она прикасается к Бену, который обычно смягчается от её касаний, но теперь он её отталкивает.

Паника та же, что и при катании на лыжах, но хуже, потому что теперь она понимает — она понимает.

Их разнимает учитель. Всех ведут в кабинет директора. Вызывают родителей.

И если бы это случилось перед зимними каникулами или хотя бы на месяц раньше, возможно, Лея бы этого не сказала.

— Ты возвращаешься в лагерь.

— Ненавижу этот сраный лагерь! — срывается Бен. Он сидит спереди, и они как раз подъезжают к дому.

— Хорошо, что ты отправишься не в тот лагерь, — отвечает Лея. — Мы нашли место, где тебе помогут контролировать эти... вспышки гнева. Более дисциплинированное место.

Она паркуется на подъездной дорожке. Рей с места сдвинуться не может. 

Бен выскакивает из машины, и Лея следует за ним.

Рей двигается медленно, прямо как во сне. Она чувствует себя невидимкой. 

— Чушь собачья, ты же говорила, что мы сможем поехать к бабушке...

— Я говорила, что ты сможешь отправиться к бабушке, если будешь держать себя в руках. Но всё происходит совсем наоборот.

— Ненавижу тебя! — говорит Бен.

— И я люблю тебя, Бен, именно поэтому иду на это. Я знаю, что для тебя лучше... 

Бен смеётся, горько и некрасиво. А потом уносится прочь.

Рей и Лея продолжают стоять на пороге дома.

Разум возвращаются к ней, мысли текут медленно, а потом словно впопыхах.

Она вытащила их в прошлом году. И сможет это повторить.

— Лея, пожалуйста, я... Я не хочу проводить лето без Бена. Я... Я до сих пор скучаю по папе и... 

— Хватит! — оборачивается к ней Лея. — Сейчас речь не о тебе, Рей. А о том, что лучше для моего сына. Если тебе нужна терапия, я найду с кем тебе поговорить, но не разыгрывай на мне карту мёртвого отца только потому, что хочешь добиться желаемого.

И она оставляет Рей в одиночестве, совершенно ошеломлённую.

~

— Всего десять недель, — говорит Рей. Они оба упаковали сумки. У обоих на руках билеты на самолёт, хотя Бен собирается в учебный лагерь в Юте, а Рей отправится в лагерь Чикасо в Индиане. — Десять недель и мы снова будем вместе.

Бен не отвечает. Просто сидит на кровати и смотрит на свои руки.

Рей хочется плакать.

— Бен, всё будет в порядке... Всё будет хорошо.

Ей не нравится врать Бену, а это смахивает на ложь. Поэтому она говорит правду.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — теперь она немножко плачет.

На этих словах Бен поднимает взгляд и глубоко вздыхает.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

Рей садится рядом с ним, берёт его за руку, кладёт голову ему на плечо.

— Десять недель, и всё станет как прежде.

— Думаешь? — спрашивает Бен, сжимая её пальцы.

— Конечно, — отвечает Рей, и почему каждое слово, слетающее с губ, кажется ложью? Она не понимает. — Конечно, так и будет...

— Дети, идём! — доносится снизу голос Хана.

Бен смотрит на Рей и, кажется, он испуган. Рей это чувствует.

— Десять недель, и я буду тебя ждать. Всё будет хорошо.

Бен медленно кивает. Ей хочется, чтобы он ей поверил, но она понимает, что этого не происходит.

Когда он встаёт, чтобы взять сумку и спуститься вниз, Рей молча следует за ним.

_С ним всё будет хорошо. Всё будет в порядке._

В течение целого лета это становится её мантрой, петлёй в сознании на протяжении десяти недель, которые она проводит вдали от Бена.

_Всё будет в порядке._


	6. Август 2009

you were inhabited   
speaking in tongues in the night   
I wasn't having it   
I could tell that something wasn't right   
why don't you come to bed   
instead of stumbling into the light

Olympians — Andrew Bird

_2009_

У Рей нет отвращения к лагерю. На самом деле, по большей части там довольно весело.

Каждый день она плавает, и ей нравится стрелять из лука. Она учится кикбоксингу, а ещё они рисуют и занимаются поделками, а ещё много поют — как и говорил Бен, но Рей не слишком-то против этого.

Похоже на жизнь во сне, в изолированной реальности. Это не её жизнь, и всё же _её_. В течение целых десяти недель.

Она очень скучает по Бену, но в месте, где его никогда не было, переносить разлуку с ним не так уж трудно. Этот лагерь только для девочек, и Рей не может представить его здесь, поэтому легко не заниматься этим вовсе.

Она скучает _по дому_ , по большим деревьям, по океану и по Бену, Бену, Бену.

И, что удивительно, всё это время она не чувствует себя такой уж несчастной.

У неё нет отвращения к лагерю.

Но когда десять недель подходят к концу и наступает время вернуться домой, ей не терпится уехать оттуда.

~

Рей известно, что она должна вернуться домой на несколько дней раньше Бена. И это — та самая часть лета, которую она страшилась больше всего: провести эти несколько одиноких дней дома без него.

Поэтому, когда они заворачивают на подъездную дорожку, и Хан со всей серьёзностью сообщает ей, что Бен дома, она по-глупости своей решает, что, возможно, ей приготовили сюрприз. И даже если тон его не выдаёт, последующее за этим молчание полностью с этим справляется. 

— Что случилось?

— Пусть сам расскажет.

Она понимает, что он нарочно дожидался, пока они не приедут домой, чтобы вывалить на неё эту новость, поэтому, как только машина останавливается, Рей выскакивает наружу, напрочь забыв про свою сумку.

Через мгновение она уже внутри.

— Рей, солнышко, ты подросла! — Лея приветствует её широкой улыбкой, и Рей позволяет ей себя обнять.

— Где Бен? — спрашивает она, и Лея отстраняется, поджав губы.

— В своей комнате.

Чувствуя на себе взгляд Леи, она бросается вверх по лестнице, слишком дёрганая, чтобы оставаться спокойной — ей необходимо _добраться до Бена_.

Его дверь закрыта, и обычно Рей просто распахивает её, но сейчас она замирает, кусает губы и вместо этого тихонько стучит.

На минутку воцаряется тишина, а потом Рей говорит:   
— Бен? Это...

Дверь распахивается прежде, чем ей удаётся закончить.

Сердце Рей спотыкается.

_Бен_.

— Рей, — выдыхает он, и в его голосе столько облегчения, когда он понимает, что вместо Леи на пороге стоит Рей. Схватив за руку, он тянет её в свою комнату.

— Бен, что случилось? Почему ты дома?

Он выглядит намного больше. Да, в течение года он стал выше, но теперь его целиком покрывают мышцы. Он растёт не только вверх, но и вширь. Он до сих пор худенький, немножко неуклюжий, но... в нём чувствуется сила.

— В каком таком лагере ты был? — спрашивает она, таращась на его руки.

— В адском.

У него до сих пор ломается голос, который теперь стал намного ниже. Когда это произошло? Она одинаково переполнена облегчением от того, что он, наконец, рядом с ней, и беспокойством от его гудящей энергетики.

— Расскажи, что случилось.

Бен садится на кровать; теперь он занимает больше места, чем в начале лета, и у Рей странное ощущение, с которым время скользит вокруг неё. Словно она всего лишь моргнула и оказалась здесь.

Подойдя ближе, она садится рядом с ним, точно так же, как и в день их отъезда.

— Я был в тренировочном лагере, знаешь? И продержался там около восьми недель. Мы без конца выполняли упражнения, лазали по стенам и поднимали тяжести, пока на нас орали мерзкие качки. Я к тому что... дерьмово было. 

Рей поморщилась. Чем больше он говорил, тем больше она понимала, насколько сильно изменилась его речь. А она звучит иначе? Ей так не кажется.

— И потом, знаешь, я постоянно был на взводе. Свободы вообще ни капли не было, кто-то постоянно на меня кричал, называл слабаком, говорил, чтобы я стал лучше, и я просто сорвался. И всё закончилось тем, что я выбил дерьмо из какого-то пацана... Хотя он тоже меня достал. 

Бен показывает ей новый шрам на подбородке.

Затянувшаяся рана глубока — Рей не понимает, как не заметила её прежде. 

— О, Бен, — шепчет она и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать красное пятнышко на беновом подбородке. Просто слегка касается губами, как делала всегда со всеми его болячками. Она даже не задумается об этом.

Пока не отстраняется и не замечает, что Бен, сдвинув брови и напряжённо вглядываясь, смотрит на неё. Она не понимает, почему вдруг чувствует себя странно. В груди сворачивается крошечный клубочек стыда.

Но потом Бен берёт её за руку, смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы, и ощущение исчезает. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит он. — Так сильно, что это было просто ужасно.

Он глубоко вздыхает, и она кладёт голову ему на плечо.

— А к следующему лету мы что-нибудь придумаем, — обещает Рей. Она чувствует, как Бен кивает, продолжая держать её за руку. Голова её неспешно поднимается и опускается; в тишине, они дышат в унисон. 

Они просто счастливы снова быть вместе.

~

Бен изменился.

Он выглядит иначе, звучит иначе, но помимо этого что-то в нём _поменялось_.

Он не смотрит Лее в глаза — что было бы почти незаметно, не обращай Рей внимания на любое маломальское напряжение между ними.

Они почти не разговаривают друг с другом.

А Рей привыкла к Бену, который даёт отпор. Это тревожит.

— Лея, — начинает Рей, пережёвывая запечённого лосося. — Можно нам с Беном поплавать после ужина?

Бен смотрит на маму.

— Ты сказала, что наказание закончится, когда Рей вернётся, — напоминает он.

Вздохнув, Лея смотрит на Хана, а тот поднимает руки, как бы говоря — ты же тут главная.

— Конечно, — отвечает она.

Бен, кажется, оживляется. Они быстро доедают ужин и несутся переодеваться.

Рей приходится порыться в сумке, чтобы отыскать красный купальник, в котором она провела всё лето.

Как раз доставая полотенце, Рей слышит, как Бен спускается по лестнице; она бежит за ним.

Когда она выходит на улицу, он уже в бассейне, и Рей, не тратя время, бомбочкой прыгает в воду с разбега, создавая максимальный всплеск.

Бен смеётся, когда получает заряд воды в лицо.

Поднявшись на поверхность, Рей переворачивается на спину. Бен тихонько плавает рядом с ней.

— В лагере тебе было весело? — спрашивает он, и Рей вдруг чувствует, что если скажет правду, ему будет обидно. 

— Не, — говорит она. — Я слишком по тебе скучала.

Бен молчит.

Глядя на него, Рей барахтается в воде; он смотрит на неё в ответ.

Кажется, он собирается ей что-то сказать.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает она, подплывая поближе.

Бен отплывает подальше.

— Всё нормально, просто устал. Это было... чересчур. Без тебя. Ты не представляешь, насколько мне легче, когда ты рядом, Рей. Оставаться с ней один на один... Ненавижу это.

Рей кивает. Она понимает, правда понимает. Она снова пытается приблизиться к Бену, но он ныряет под воду и начинает плавать кругами. Лицо Рей искажается в замешательстве. 

Что-то определённо не в порядке.

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Хочешь поиграть? Можем проверить, кто сможет задержать дыхание подольше?

Она пытается приблизиться к нему, но он не остаётся на месте.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Какой-то детский лепет. 

— Точняк, — говорит она. Боль и смятение собираются под рёбрами.

— Я всё равно очень устал.

Подплыв к краю бассейна, он выбирается из воды, повернувшись к ней спиной.

Она замечает на нём появившиеся мускулы, смотрит на себя и понимает, что тоже стала сильнее. В лагере её руки подтянулись, и Рей знает, что под купальником скрываются очертания пресса.

Но на Бене это смотрится... нелепо. Она никогда даже не задумывалась, что он станет ещё больше, что, вероятно, было глупо с её стороны.

— Ладно. Увидимся наверху, — говорит она.

Но, уже спеша внутрь, он не отвечает.

~

Быстренько приняв душ, просто смыв с себя воду из бассейна, Рей натягивает мягкие шорты и майку.

Она смотрит на себя в зеркало, по-настоящему смотрит. И теперь она обращает внимание на очертания груди, которая едва у неё появилась. Совсем небольшая, но она _есть_. Кусая губы, Рей достаёт другую футболку, которую надевает поверх майки, чтобы скрыть даже крошечный намёк, и стучит в дверь комнаты Бена из ванной.

— Заходи, — отвечает он. 

Бен сидит на кровати в баскетбольных шортах и белой хлопчатобумажной футболке.

— Можно... Можно мне поспать с тобой?

На этот вопрос всегда был только один ответ, поэтому, когда Бен молчит, сердце Рей разбивается.

— Бен?

— Нам нельзя, — с сожалением отвечает он. — Лея... Она сказала мне... Больше нельзя.

— С каких это пор нас волнует, что там говорит Лея?

Бен выглядит так, будто ему больно, его взгляд мечется между дверью спальни и Рей.

— Я... Мне кажется, может... Может, нам стоит попробовать... 

Развернувшись на пятках, Рей собирается вылететь из комнаты Бена, но его голос её останавливает.

— Рей.

— Что? — выплёвывает она. 

Рей на грани слёз, поэтому на Бена она не смотрит.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Больше всего на свете.

Она смаргивает слёзы, продолжая пялиться на дверь.

— Конечно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она возвращается в свою комнату через общую ванную и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Почему он не хочет быть с нею рядом? Она сделала что-то не так?

Рей не понимает, и уснуть в этой дурацкой комнате, похожей на аквариум, не может. Океан внизу как будто рассержен. 

Она тихонько плачет, пока в конце концов не засыпает.


	7. Сентябрь — Октябрь 2009

oh I beg you, can I follow?   
oh I ask you, why not always?   
be the ocean, where I unravel   
be my only, be the water where I'm wading   
you’re my river running high   
run deep, run wild 

 

I, I follow, I follow you   
deep sea baby, I follow you   
I, I follow, I follow you   
deep doom honey, I follow you

I Follow Rivers — Lykke Li

_2009_

Перед началом занятий в школе у них есть целая неделя, и большую её часть они проводят на пляже.

Прожив в Калифорнии три года, Рей научилась сёрфингу, но полюбить воду так, как Бен, ей не удалось. Она предпочитает валяться на солнышке, заниматься йогой на берегу и окунаться, только чтобы охладиться.

А Бен плавает.

Когда Рей просыпается утром, Бен плавает кругами в бассейне.

Он плавает в океане под углом к берегу, ныряет глубже, против течения.

Это ужасает.

Большие волны здесь могут быть безжалостными, но он больше не пытается их поймать, будь то плавание или сёрфинг.

Очевидно, что Бен не злится на Рей. Несмотря на дистанцию между ними, это не гнев.

Он умоляет её не спать допоздна и смотреть с ним кино, и позволяет ей выбирать фильмы и вкусняшки.

Кажется, он изо всех сил старается показать Рей, что дорожит ею, хотя больше не позволяет ей спать в своей кровати.

А больше она и не спрашивает, она непоколебима. Она просто смиряется с бессонными ночами, пробуждениями от вспышек фар и душераздирающего грохота металла — только это всего лишь бушующие волны внизу и лунный свет, отражающийся от воды.

Перед школой Лея снова берёт её с собой на шоппинг. Она покупает Рей четыре новых платья от «Антропологии», шесть от «Неймана Маркуса», ещё дюжину нарядов от «Урбан Аутфиттерс» и «Американ Аппарель».

Она покупает Рей новую косметику от «Смэшбокс» и «Ту фейс», и «МАК».

Рей никогда слишком много не красилась, но ей нравится делать это у прилавка с косметикой. Консультант показывает ей, как сделать _смоки айз с нейтральной матовой помадой_ и рассказывает, что такое хайлайтер.

Это весело, и из-за этого Лея невероятно счастлива. Она покупает Рей ботинки «Док Мартенс» и «Оксфорды», пару мокасин «Сперри Топсайдер» и настоящие угги, которые настолько тёплые, что Рей готова в них жить.

Большинство таких же вещей у неё и без того есть, только меньших размеров. А тот факт, что Рей, несомненно, перерастёт и эти обновки, Лею, кажется, не волнует.

У Рей, по правде, завидный гардероб, и ей нравится проводить время наедине с Леей.

— Лея, — говорит она, так мягко, как только может. Они идут по открытому торговому центру. — Бен не кажется тебе странным с тех пор, как вернулся из лагеря?

— Больше чем обычно? — спрашивает Лея, ухмыляясь собственной шутке.

— Да, даже больше, — отвечает Рей, решив принять её слова за чистую монету. Ладони покалывает.

— Он всего лишь подросток, они все странные. И ты тоже станешь, ты уже такая. Я это чувствую. Из-за вас двоих я поседею раньше времени. 

Рей хмурится. Возможно, Лея права. Просто Рей всегда считала, что они с Беном будут постоянством, и ничто не сможет их изменить.

— Я тут подумала, — начинает Рей. — Может быть, вы с Беном могли бы заняться чем-то, что ему нравится? Мне кажется, это подняло бы ему настроение. 

— Да? — Лея бросает на Рей любопытный взгляд. Сейчас они примерно одного роста, и Рей знает, что скоро станет ещё выше. — Например?

— В городе есть магазин комиксов. Уверена, если бы ты отвезла его туда, он был бы просто в восторге. Может, просто, знаешь, попробуй... Просто позволь ему денёк покомандовать. Мне кажется, если он почувствует, что ты на самом деле считаешься с ним, он не будет таким... Таким странным.

Лея смотрит на неё задумчиво, и Рей чувствует, как внутри всё переворачивается. Она не уверена, что Лея на неё не накричит, что не скажет ей, будто она не имеет права, что на самом деле она ей не дочь и не может так с ней разговаривать.

Но Лея кивает.

— Думаю, это отличная идея, Рей. Спасибо.

~

В воскресенье, накануне начала занятий, Лея действительно отвозит Бена в город. А Рей проводит весь день с Ханом, помогая ему в гараже.

Он восстанавливает старую машину и, кажется, признателен Рей за способность сгибаться вдвое и, благодаря небольшим рукам, пробираться в труднодоступные места. 

— Ты ловкая, — говорит он ей. — Тебе следует почаще мне помогать.

Рей соглашается, ей это по нраву. Плюс это отличное отвлечение. Если она занята, беспокоиться о Бене ей некогда. 

Хан пьёт пиво, а она кока-колу в стеклянной бутылке, и их напитки _сочетаются_ , по крайней мере, эстетически. Ей нравится, что в гараже тепло; пока они работают, летнее солнце ярко светит снаружи, но не обжигает. По старому радио Хана играет «The Rolling Stones».

Когда солнце садится, он заказывает пиццу, и они садятся на заднем крыльце и смотрят на океан, простирающийся далеко внизу.

Хан не слишком разговорчив, но Рей не возражает. Приятно посидеть в тишине с кем-то, кого ты любишь. Вот только чем дольше длится молчание, тем больше у неё времени беспокоиться о том, как Бен провёл целый день с Леей.

Когда они, наконец, возвращаются, Рей так волнуется, что её начинает мутить. Она почти ожидает, что Бен помчится в свою комнату, как только переступит порог дома, но когда он заходит, то кажется спокойным, и даже счастливым. Он улыбается ей, держа в руках пакет с комиксами.

— Подожди чуть-чуть и увидишь, что у меня есть, — говорит он.

Рей чувствует такое облегчение, что едва не всхлипывает. Она радостно кивает.

— Хочу поплавать перед сном, можно?

— Полчаса, потом спать, — отвечает Лея.

Бен кивает и бросается наверх переодеваться.

— Тоже пойду искупаюсь, — бросает Рей, пока Лея идёт на кухню за бокалом вина.

Рей не плавает, она нежится в горячей воде.

Лежать в джакузи после целого дня, проведённого на корточках и коленях на цементном полу, очень здорово. 

А вот Бен плавает, туда-обратно, туда-обратно, туда-обратно.

Это единственное, что успокаивает его в последнее время.

— Как всё прошло с Леей?

Бен тормозит, а потом подплывает ближе к джакузи.

— Пойдёт, я имею в виду, было довольно неплохо. Кажется, она старается, а это уже что-то. Сегодня она вела себя не как тотальный диктатор.

— Хорошо, — говорит Рей.

Бен кивает. Его взгляд, кажется, задерживается над ней, а затем он снова начинает плавать.

Возможно, Лея права.

Подростки просто странные.

~

У Рей три общих урока с Беном и три с Финном, и только один с Беном и Финном, но два с Роуз и Беном.

В целом, довольно неплохо.

На второй неделе обучения Рей записывается в легкоатлетическую команду. Она скучает по лагерной стрельбе из лука, но в её школе таких занятий и близко нету, и бегать, кажется, может быть довольно весело.

Бегать ей нравится.

Бен записывается в команду по плаванию, которая трижды в неделю тренируется в средней школе, так что ей всё равно нечем заняться, пока он там.

С таким же успехом можно побегать.

Финн тоже бегает, так что в течение нескольких часов после занятий им удаётся посплетничать и поговорить о мультиках и музыке.

Приятно поговорить с кем-то ещё. В конечном итоге она доверяет ему многое. 

Она признаётся ему, что её пугает Лея.

А он признаётся ей, что у него умер отец и что переехали они именно поэтому.

Она рассказывает ему, что ей страшно за Бена.

А он говорит ей, что его мама до сих пор постоянно плачет.

Они делятся секретами, пока лето превращается в осень, и дубы, которые растут на склоне, раскрашиваются в цвета пламени.

Благодаря этому она не так одинока.

~

Однажды, во время урока истории, Роуз наклоняется к ней с улыбкой, которой Рей не совсем доверяет.

— Бен когда-нибудь говорил обо мне дома?

Глядя на Роуз, Рей моргает, на секунду задумавшись, не прослушала ли она часть этого разговора.

А потом она вспоминает свой прошлогодний день рождения и влюблённость Роуз в Бена.

Она чувствует, как желудок сжимается.

Роуз — её подруга, поэтому она понятия не имеет, как мягко сказать ей — _«Нет, Бен никогда не говорит о тебе»_ — чтобы это не прозвучало обидно. 

Вместо этого она прикидывается дурочкой.

— О чём ты?

Роуз закатывает глаза, но улыбается.

— Ну, например, он когда-нибудь говорил, что я симпатичная или хорошенькая, или что-то в этом духе? 

Глядя на Роуз, Рей моргает.

— М-м-м, нет. Но Бен никогда не говорил, что _какая-нибудь_ девчонка симпатичная или хорошенькая, или что-то такое. 

Поглощённый своими конспектами, Бен сидит на два стула дальше от неё, рядом с По.

— Ну, может, просто как-нибудь случайно упомянешь обо мне и посмотришь, что он скажет? Только не говори, что я типа спрашивала, просто, знаешь...

— Не знаю, Роуз, — перебивает Рей. — Думать о Бене так... это _мерзко_. 

Роуз роняет голову.

— Ты же не будешь одной из тех девчонок, которые странно относятся к тому, что подруга встречается с её братом, правда?

— Бен мне не брат, — говорит Рей.

— Ну, в принципе, вы, ребята, прямо как близнецы.

Рей ненавистен весь этот разговор. Она серьёзно раздумывает о том, чтобы сбросить все книги с парты и заорать.

Было бы очень славно. Она прямо-таки кипит.

— Давай не будем об этом? Пожалуйста. Я пытаюсь вести конспект.

Роуз пожимает плечами и снова склоняется над своей тетрадкой, но Рей даже _думать_ не может.

Она просто отсчитывает секунды, пока не прозвенит звонок, а затем бросается на трек.

Она даже не дожидается Финна. Просто начинает бегать.

За три минуты она бьёт свой личный рекорд.

~

Бен плавает. И плавает. И плавает.

Стоя на крыльце, Рей наблюдает за ним.

Становится холоднее. Но, кажется, он не возражает.

В последнее время он хочет заниматься лишь этим.

Внезапно и неожиданно Рей ненавистно всё на свете.

Ощущение такое, будто сердцевина основания её жизни начала гнить.

Большинство вечеров, пока Бен плавает в бассейне, Рей откисает в джакузи, но иногда она плавает рядом с ним, пытаясь ему досаждать. 

Сегодня она оставляет Бена у бассейна, раздражённая самим его существованием.

Она поднимается к себе в комнату и включает музыку, утопая в собственных страданиях.

Внезапно она понимает, что ей не хватает её отца. 

Она не часто _скучает_ по нему. Даже сейчас она понимает, что тоска по нему усугубляется тем, что ей не хватает Бена — который так близко и в то же время невероятно далеко. Она тоскует при мысли о собственной матери, и о матери, в которой она хотела видеть Лею, и о матери, которой Лея стала.

Она чувствует себя просто ужасно. Ей кажется, будто она сама — ошибка.

Рей плачет, свернувшись калачиком на подоконнике, прислонившись к стеклу, которое пугало её до ужаса всего несколько лет назад.

Сейчас мысль о падении даже не кажется такой уж страшной.

Должно быть, она плачет громче, чем думала, потому что через несколько минут дверь в её комнату открывается и входит Бен.

Он только что из бассейна, в одних лишь в плавках. 

— Рей, что случилось?

Рей только качает головой. Она не уверена, что _не так_ , понятия не имеет.

— Ничего, — отвечает она.

Бен морщится, выглядя так, словно ему больно. Он пересекает комнату и садится рядом с ней на небольшом подоконнике.

— Рей, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так. Я хочу помочь.

Но это не так уж просто, и ей нечего сказать. Вместо этого она льнёт к Бену и всхлипывает.

Он обнимает её. Его кожа прохладная и липкая после бассейна, и от него пахнет хлоркой. Его отросшие волосы щекочут ей шею, когда он прижимает её ближе к себе. 

Рядом с ним она чувствует себя в безопасности, её дыхание замедляется.

Она позволяет себе побыть в его объятиях; позволяет ему почувствовать, увидеть и понять её. В конце концов, дыхание выравнивается, и она отстраняется.

Она почти ждёт, что Бен попросит её поспать в его постели, но он этого не делает.

— Я... Мне нужно в душ.

Она кивает, чувствуя, что всё закончилось.

Бен исчезает в ванной, а Рей забирается в свою постель, одна.

И впервые в жизни она рада, что спала в одиночестве, потому что когда она просыпается следующим утром, её простыни перепачканы кровью.


	8. Ноябрь — Декабрь 2009

and I'm not sure what the trouble was   
what started all of this   
the reasons all have run away   
but the feeling never did   
it’s not something I would recommend   
but it is one way to live   
cause what is simple in the moonlight   
by the morning never is

Lua — Bright Eyes

_2009_

На четырнадцатый день рождения Бена, за неделю до Дня благодарения, начинается дождь.

И поначалу это не мешает Бену плавать. Однако на третий день он решает отказаться от бассейна. А на шестой день он не выдерживает и начинает плавать прямо под дождём. 

И Рей застаёт его в бассейне рано утром, ещё до восхода солнца.

На дворе конец ноября, и дождь просто ледяной. И даже не считая этого, на улице слишком холодно для купания. 

— Вылезай, — говорит Рей холодным, как ветер, голосом.

В руках у неё полотенце; в леггинсах и толстовке она стоит на краю бассейна.

— Ты же заболеешь, Бен. Вылезай и одевайся.

Бен не спорит с ней. Когда он, стуча зубами, выбирается из воды и берёт полотенце, его губы почти синие. 

Завязывая шнурки на кроссовках, Рей ждёт его у входной двери.

— Побежишь со мной, — заявляет она.

Бен просто кивает, очевидно, готовый к любым занятиям. Благодаря ужасной погоде, он попросту _жаждет_ этого. 

Когда они выходят на улицу, солнце едва взошло; до сих пор идёт дождь, но это неважно. 

Сначала они бегут в гору, петляя по тропинке прочь от океана; от напряжения мышцы ног полыхают огнём.

Бен не так быстр, как Рей, которая занимается бегом постоянно. 

Но у него начинает получаться лучше и лучше. 

Каждый день по утрам он бегает с Рей, неважно, в дождь или в ясную погоду.

~

Бен продолжает заниматься в команде по плаванию трижды в неделю, и Хан осушает и накрывает их бассейн в тот же день, когда бабуля Пэдди прилетает в гости на зимние каникулы.

— Боже мой, какие вы огромные! — говорит бабуля, едва войдя в дом и взглянув на них обоих.

Рей смирилась с тем фактом, что никогда больше не станет такой же высокой, как Бен, но она всё ещё растёт.

Рей на несколько дюймов выше Леи, а Бен на шесть дюймов выше, чем Рей. 

Лея такого же роста, как и её мать, и Люк тоже был невысоким. 

А рост Бена какая-то аномалия.

Рей обнимает бабушку. Она _очень_ счастлива, что бабуля Пэдди пробудет с ними все зимние каникулы, её присутствие всегда нейтрализует незримое напряжение. 

Снаружи бушует буря, но Лея спокойна; она отвлекается на мать, они заваривают чай и начинают болтать, позволяя Бену и Рей ускользнуть наверх.

У них есть игровая комната, чуть дальше по коридору от их спален.

Бену подарили плейстейшен на день рождения, и теперь он по самый нос увяз в ГТА: Чайнатаун. 

Глядя, как он играет, Рей открывает ноутбук и проверяет своих виртуальных питомцев. 

И пока ждёт загрузку игры, в iChat приходит сообщение.

**FinnAgain247** : _рееееей_

**FinnAgain247** : _приходите сегодня к по_

**FinnAgain247** : _у него вечеринка, и здесь только его старший брат, и он сказал, что мы всеееее сможем затусить у них в подвале_

**FinnAgain247** : _с ночёвкой Рей ПЖЛСТ ПРИХОДИТЕ_

**ReyInternet** : _ладно, ладно, сейчас спрошу_

— У По вечеринка, — говорит Рей. Бен хмыкает, его внимание полностью сосредоточено на видеоигре.

Он сидит на полу у её ног.

— Эй, ты меня слышишь?

Она проводит пальцами по его волосам, и Бен льнёт к её прикосновению.

— Ты же знаешь, что это меня отвлекает, — говорит он, ослабляя хватку на контроллере.

— Знаю, — улыбается она. — Я хочу, чтобы ты мне ответил.

— М-м-м, у По вечеринка, ну и что с того? Лея нас не пустит. 

— А может и пустит, — говорит Рей. У Бена невероятно густые и мягкие волосы, и ей очень нравится играть с ними. — Он говорит, что мы можем остаться с ночёвкой. 

Бен бросает джойстик и прижимается головой к её руке. Он в хорошем настроении, спокоен благодаря грядущим каникулам, а Лея отвлечена бабулей Пэдди.

— Только сама спрашивай, ты лучше добиваешься своего. 

— Ладно, — говорит Рей, вскакивая с дивана.

Бен скулит, когда она перестаёт трогать его волосы, но Рей только закатывает глаза и поднимается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. 

— Тётя Лея?

Лея и бабуля Пэдди на кухне пьют крепко пахнущий кофе.

— Да, дорогая?

— Мой друг По позвал сегодня вечером парочку друзей на горячий шоколад, чтобы отпраздновать зимние каникулы. Нам не обязательно задерживаться допоздна, но если разрешишь, Роуз предложила нам переночевать у неё. 

Вздёрнув брови, Лея смотрит на бабулю Пэдди.

— Мы могли бы посплетничать допоздна, — говорит бабуля. — Пусть дети останутся с ночёвкой.

Лея смотрит на Рей.

— Ладно, я подброшу вас к По, если миссис Тико сможет забрать вас и привезти домой завтра.

— Конечно, — с улыбкой говорит Рей.

— У По есть вай-фай? Захвати свой айпод, чтобы я могла написать тебе... И Рей?

— Да?

— Присматривай за Беном. И сразу позвони мне, если он начнёт... ну, _сама знаешь_.

Рей знает, что не существует такой вселенной, в которой она бы выдала Бена Лее, и всё же, сделав серьёзное лицо, она отвечает:   
— Конечно.

~

К По их отвозит бабуля Пэдди.

Около дома чистенько, а внутри горит свет. Там явно нет улётной вечеринки — на такие их ещё не приглашают — и поэтому бабуля кажется достаточно довольной, когда По открывает дверь и машет рукой.

Уезжая, она обещает завтра испечь для них печенье. 

Старший брат По — Тео — сидит на диване с двумя ребятами, на вид которым лет по шестнадцать. Ещё с ними тусуются две скучающего вида девчонки. 

— Только ничего не ломайте и не глупите, — говорит Тео, после чего достаёт небольшую стеклянную трубочку и подкуривает.

Воздух заполняет густой, вонючий дым, и Рей морщит нос.

— Не будем, расслабься, Тео, — закатив глаза, По ведёт их в подвал.

Финн, Роуз и Хакс уже там. С ними ещё один мальчик из школы, которого Рей видела прежде, но никогда с ним не разговаривала. А ещё сестра Роуз — Пейдж, и её подруга Джесс, которые учатся в девятом классе.

— Это Митака, известный как Митти. Он живёт по соседству, иногда тусуется у меня, его брат наверху.

— Здоров, — говорит Бен, кивнув этому мальчику.

На кофейном столике пачки чипсов, несколько открытых бутылок с напитками и пицца.

Митти и Хакс играют в гонки; Рей не узнает эту игру, графика выглядит устаревшей.

— Что это вообще за система? — спрашивает она. 

— «Нинтендо 64», классика. 

Взяв пачку чипсов, Рей садится рядом с Роуз. 

Пейдж и Джесс возятся с ihome, пытаясь включить музыку.

Наконец, в комнате звучит одна из песен M.I.A. 

По достаёт небольшую стеклянную трубочку, такую же, как у Тео, и мешочек с зеленоватым веществом, которое Рей принимает за дурь.

— Кто хочет дунуть? — с усмешкой спрашивает По.

Бен мгновенно оказывается рядом с ним, на его лице расцветает глупая, восторженная улыбка.

— Я в деле, Дэмерон, — говорит он, и По радостно ему улыбается.

Рей смотрит на Роуз, которая пожимает плечами, и девочки подходят посмотреть, как По сминает высушенное растение и суёт его в сердцевину трубки.

Показав им небольшую дырочку сбоку трубки и как её закрыть, он поджигает вещество и вдыхает.

Выдыхая, По закашливается, и дымная завеса рассеивается между ними.

А потом он протягивает трубку Бену, который берёт её с улыбкой и делает то же самое, что и По. Он не задерживает дыхание и эффектно кашляет, протягивая трубку Рей, у которой появляется странная мыслишка, когда она берёт тёплую стекляшку. 

_Хрен с ним_.

Рей забирает трубку у Бена, и он поджигает её для неё. Она набирает дым в лёгкие, и это похоже на прыжок в холодную воду, мгновенная остановка дыхания.

А когда выдыхает, то ощущает землистый, едкий привкус и чувствует проходящую сквозь себя лёгкость.

Она тоже кашляет, но не так сильно, как Бен, а затем передаёт трубку Роуз, которая не выглядит такой уж уверенной.

— Не страшно, — говорит ей Бен. — Если не хочешь.

— Хочу, — отвечает Роуз, и позволяет Бену прикурить и ей.

Они передают трубку по кругу, пока По не приходится забить её заново, а затем они курят ещё немного.

Рей чувствует себя не совсем так, как ожидала. Ей казалось, что она начнёт видеть всякое или будет не в состоянии двигаться, но вместо этого она просто очень _много_ смеётся.

Джесс и По играют в «Нинтендо», а Роуз по самые уши в пачке с чипсами, слушает, как Митти рассказывает об инопланетянах и о том, что Луна на самом деле полая, и в ней живут люди.

Рей улыбается так широко, что у неё болит лицо; ей кажется, что она вот-вот свалится с дивана.

Они включают «Остина Пауэрса», и Рей едва успевает следить за сюжетом. На диване она сворачивается калачиком рядом с Беном, и он держит её за руку, выводя узоры на её коже, которая кажется невероятно странной, плотной и зудящей.

Рей _нравится_ это. 

— Э-э, По, — в какой-то момент говорит Бен. — Я хочу ещё. Скажи мне, сколько это стоит, мне понравилось. 

Свернувшись калачиком у Бена под боком, Рей смеётся.

— И мне тоже достань, — говорит она.

— Угу.

Внезапно Роуз оказывается рядом, садится по другую сторону от Бена, и тоже прижимается к нему. 

Она берёт его руку и кладёт себе на плечи, так что он оказывается зажат между двумя девчонками.

Рей немного раздражена этим, но ей также _очень смешно_ , а ещё, по какой-то причине, ей немножко стыдно за Роуз.

— Ох... Кажется, меня сейчас растянет, — говорит Бен и сползает — просто выскальзывает из рук девочек прямо на пол.

Рей хохочет, но Роуз, кажется, расстроилась и надулась.

— О, чёрт... Рей, _Ре-е-е-е-е-ей_... — скулит Бен.

— Чего? — тянет она, игриво пиная Бена, раз уж он сидит у их ног.

— Сделай штуку с волосами. Пожалуйста. 

— Хм, а что мне за это будет? — с улыбкой спрашивает Рей. Она уже знает, конечно, что сделает это; она обожает играть с беновыми волосами.

Глаза у Бена красные, а веки опущены, и Рей фыркает.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он севшим от дыма голосом.

— М-м-м, хочу поиграть в ГТА.

Бен щурится, глядя на неё. 

— Да ты только людей гасишь и даже миссии не проходишь!

— Хочу гасить людей, — упирается она. 

— Что за штука с волосами? — спрашивает Роуз. 

Наклонившись, Рей играет с волосами Бена, и он улыбается, и делает вид, что мурлычет, как кот. Рей смеётся. 

— О, я сделаю это, — говорит Роуз.

Рей щурится. 

— Роуз, я хочу гасить людей, — повторяет она, но Бен с радостью принимает халявный массаж головы. Он придвигается ближе к Роуз, и Рей не понимает, почему ей так обидно. Она пытается сосредоточиться на фильме, но через несколько минут слышит голос Бена.

— Прости Роуз, Рей просто лучше знает... Рей, начинай, и можешь гасить кого захочешь.

Бен возвращается к Рей, и она угождает ему. И если она чувствует себя лёгкой, как воздух — без сомнения, это просто из-за дури.

~

Утром они должны вернуться домой, но это не страшно. Они просыпаются рано, и даже дождя нет. Они привыкли бегать, так что прогулка не так уж и плоха, даже если занимает у них почти два часа.

Они останавливаются возле дома, чтобы убедиться, что они не слишком уж вспотели и не выглядят мерзко. А когда заходят внутрь, то говорят, что мама Роуз высадила их в конце подъездной дорожки.

Которая слишком узкая, и на ней не так уж легко развернуться.

Никто даже не задумывается об этом дважды, и Рей чувствует недозволенный трепет от того, что им всё сошло с рук.

~

Лея и Хан уезжают по делам, а Бен и Рей наверху смотрят «Унесённых призраками».

Бен кладёт голову Рей на колени, и она признательна ему за внимание. Он вёл себя очень странно последние несколько месяцев, и она радуется нормальности.

Даже если он не позволяет ей спать с ним в одной кровати. 

Прошлой ночью, свернувшись калачиком рядом с остальными ребятами, она сосредоточилась на дыхании Бена и позволила этому усыпить себя. 

Ей ужасно этого не хватало. 

Бен очень высокий, и даже положив голову Рей на колени, он занимает весь диван. И каждый раз, когда смеётся — пинает подлокотник.

Внезапно дверь открывается, и Бен вскакивает, как будто испугавшись. 

А это всего-лишь бабуля Пэдди.

— Я собираюсь испечь печенье, если вы, детки, желаете умыкнуть немного теста.

Она разговаривает с ними обоими, но смотрит на Бена, и Рей чувствует, как меняется его поведение.

Не то чтобы они _сейчас_ курили ту штуку, думает Рей, но Бен выглядит виноватым, когда пожимает плечами, и они следуют за бабушкой Пэдди вниз.

Бабуля особо не разговаривает, пока они готовят печенье, но внимательно следит за Беном, и Рей задаётся вопросом, что Лея ей наговорила.

Ей хочется, чтобы тётя уже успокоилась, ведь с Беном всё в порядке, бабуля Пэдди наверняка согласна с этим. Верно?

Но есть в глазах бабушки какой-то блеск, искорка любопытства, чего Рей не совсем понимает.

К тому времени, когда час спустя Лея и Хан возвращаются с сэндвичами на обед, она напрочь забывает об этом.


	9. Май — Июнь 2010

I have seen what the darkness does   
(say goodbye to who I was)   
I ain't never been away so long   
(don’t look back, them days are gone)   
follow me into the endless night   
(I can bring your fears to life)   
show me yours and I'll show you mine   
(meet me in the woods tonight)

Meet Me In The Woods — Lord Huron

_2010_

Тренировка Бена по плаванию отменяется, потому что его тренер приболел. И вот после школы он не идёт в бассейн, как делает чаще всего.

Обрадовавшись перспективе провести солнечный денёк с Беном, Рей забивает на трек, и они решают пойти домой пешком.

На дворе конец мая, солнышко светит вовсю, а вишня цветёт и пахнет.

Это длится всего парочку недель, но каждый раз, когда дует ветер, в воздух взмывают светло-розовые цветочки, создавая душистые вихри.

Рей это обожает. Она бросается бежать, хватается за высокие ветки, повисает на них и трясёт каждое дерево так сильно, что с него прямо им на головы сыплется лавина вишневых лепестков. 

Когда Бен бросается к ней, она висит на ветке, едва ли доставая ногами до земли. А когда он хватает её и перекидывает себе через плечо, она визжит. 

Он достаточно высок, чтобы не прыгать до тех же самых веток; он самый высокий ребёнок в их классе.

Рей воет от смеха, пока Бен бежит вместе с ней; она лупит его по спине, требуя, чтобы он опустил её, и он делает это — как только выдыхается.

Рей _счастлива_.

Запыхавшись и с раскрасневшимися щеками, они добираются до дома и заходят внутрь.

Обычно так рано они не возвращаются, и ясно, что никто их не ждёт; никто не слышит, как они входят, потому что Хан и Лея _кричат_ друг на друга.

Они замирают, прислушиваясь к звукам. Должно быть, родители на кухне.

Бен смотрит на Рей, и они тихо крадутся вперёд. 

— Я этого не говорил... Ты снова передёргиваешь мои слова, — говорит Хан.

— Нет... Я точно поняла, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты всегда так делаешь, притворяешься, будто ничего не происходит, потому что ты слишком слаб, чтобы собраться с силами и справиться хоть _с чем-нибудь_. 

— Здесь не с чем справляться, Лея, дела у него идут отлично. Плавание это отдушина, и ты же видишь, насколько лучше он ведёт себя рядом с Рей. 

Рей чувствует, как вся кровь отливает от лица. Они не должны это слышать. _Бен_ не должен это слышать.

Взяв его за руку, она машет головой и пытается увести его оттуда, но с места его не сдвинуть. Бен просто смотрит на неё, не шевелясь.

Ей не хочется находиться здесь... она ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Ты слишком строга к нему, ты всегда была к нему слишком строга. 

— Потому что я знаю, что он такое, я точно знаю, что... 

— Он не твой отец! 

Наступает тишина. Затем Хан продолжает говорить. 

— Твой отец был злым, Лея. А Бен... Бен хороший ребёнок.

— О? Разве ты не видишь? Разве не чувствуешь? Знаю, Хан, ты никогда не отличался особым умом, но... — Лея смеётся, холодно и невесело. — Я _чувствую_ в нём тот же гнев. Ты не знал моего отца, не знал. А Бен... Бен такой же, и я знаю, чем это закончится. Я не собираюсь молча стоять и наблюдать. Не в моём доме. Я не стану растить монстра.

Бен становится белым как полотно.

Он поворачивается к Рей и выглядит сбитым с толку и, похоже, ему больно, а затем он отступает от неё и убегает так быстро, как только может, прямиком за дверь.

~

Рей быстра, но Бен быстрее. У него ноги длиннее, и он сильнее Рей, особенно с тех пор, как помимо плавания стал бегать с ней.

Но она видит его, видит, как он направляется за дом, прямиком в лес.

Лес небольшой — в нём не заблудишься. Пройдя с полмили в любом направлении, ты обязательно наткнёшься на чей-нибудь дворик. И всё же лес достаточно велик, и когда она продирается сквозь деревья, сразу же Бена она не замечает. 

Её захлёстывает паника, явная и острая.

Она понятия не имеет, что Бен собирается сотворить. Сейчас её ничегошеньки не удивит.

Однако у неё не уходит много времени, чтобы отыскать его; она идёт по его следам, и вскоре замечает Бена, свернувшегося в клубок у корней секвойи. На фоне огромного дерева он выглядит невероятно маленьким.

Рей опускается перед ним на колени, из-за чего в обнажённую кожу ног впивается лесная почва. 

— Бен, — шепчет она. — Бен.

Он всхлипывает, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Рей кладёт свою руку поверх его, касается его лица, шеи. Шепчет его имя снова и снова, пока он не прижимается к ней, стиснув в кулаках её рубашку и положив голову ей на плечо.

Она обнимает его.

— Мне жаль, мне очень жаль, Бен... мой Бен, послушай меня. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Бен отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Рей. Он всё ещё плачет. И слёзы его крупные, но безмолвные. 

— К чёрту Лею. Идёт она на хер. Ты молодец, Бен. Ты большой молодец — и для меня только ты один важен. Нам даже не нужно возвращаться домой. Можем сбежать прямо сейчас. Можем остаться здесь навсегда. Слушай меня... Слушай меня. Только меня. Ты молодец. _Ты большой молодец_. 

Бен сворачивается клубочком, кладёт голову Рей на колени и продолжает плакать. Она играет с его волосами, и тоже плачет, и в конце концов, наконец-то, он, кажется, выдыхается.

— Что она имела в виду, говоря о своём отце? — тихо спрашивает Бен севшим голосом.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Рей. Насколько ей известно, их дед умер от сердечного приступа, когда их родители были подростками. — Понятия не имею. Но мы узнаем, если хочешь, обещаю. Я просто... — Рей дрожит. — Я _ненавижу_ её, Бен.

И прямо сейчас она верит в это.

С минутку Бен молчит, и когда он заговаривает, сердце Рей снова разбивается, потому что всё, что он произносит, это: 

— А я нет.

~

Той ночью Рей спит в постели Бена.

~

Вскоре наступает конец учебного года. Рей радуется, что закончила среднюю школу — она слышала, что старшая школа намного лучше, даже если уроки там посложнее.

Через неделю Рей возвращается в лагерь.

И Бен тоже, но не в тот лагерь, в котором он был в прошлом году. Он попал в потрясающую плавательную программу, и даже не выглядит расстроенным по этому поводу.

— Я буду плавать целыми днями, — с полным ртом хлопьев сообщает он. — Будет просто улёт.

Понимая, что Бен значительно меньше переживает из-за лагеря, Рей тоже расслабляется, но ей всё ещё _ненавистна_ перспектива нахождения вдали от своего кузена в течение десяти недель.

Она будет страшно тосковать по нему. 

Для учащихся устраивают торжественную церемонию, типа мини-выпускного. На них нет шапочек выпускников, и мантий тоже нет, но им полагается принарядиться и поучаствовать в небольшой церемонии вручения грамот.

Это немного туповато, но и круто тоже.

Для этого случая у Рей имеется новое платье, и она от него просто в восторге. Оно более официально, чем остальные её вещи, облегающее сверху, с юбкой-колокольчиком, лёгкое и мерцающее, и зелёное, прямо под цвет её глаз.

Она сама наносит макияж и завивает волосы, и к тому времени, когда заканчивает сборы, Рей собой _довольна_. Она выглядит повзрослевшей.

Она как раз ищет свой кардиган, когда к ней врывается Бен.

— Ты собралась? Машина наготове и... Вау! — он замолкает на полуслове, и взгляд его падает на её платье. — Ты очень красивая.

Лея и Хан сказали то же самое, когда она показала им платье в тот день, когда оно пришло по почте, но... _Но_ …

На ум приходят её собственные слова, сказанные несколько месяцев назад: _Бен никогда не говорил, что какая-нибудь девчонка красивая или хорошенькая, или что-то такое._  
И слова Бена _согревают_ её. Она буквально тает под их весом и сама не знает, почему.

Спускаясь вслед за ним к машине, она чувствует себя лёгкой, как воздух.

_Он считает_ меня _красивой. Он сказал, что_ я _красивая. Очень красивая._

Эти мысли вращаются в её голове всю дорогу до торжественной церемонии и после — за семейным ланчем у шведского стола, и потом, когда Хан отвозит их к По на детский праздник. 

К тому времени она уже переоделась, и теперь под одеждой купальник, на ней даже платья нет, но она продолжает слышать слова Бена.

То, как он произнёс их. Она не может выбросить их из головы.

Она рассеянна.

Рассеянна, пока все прыгают в бассейн, рассеянна, пока тайком ребята бегают за дом, чтобы воспользоваться небольшой трубочкой По, рассеянна, пока сама бездумно съедает три куска пиццы.

Она рассеянна, когда Роуз начинает говорить с ней о своих планах на лето, но едва упоминается имя Бена, Рей тут же включается в реальность, почему-то настораживаясь. 

— Он такой качок, откуда только берутся все эти мышцы?

— Я... Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами Рей. Ей не хочется говорить о мышцах Бена — это просто неправильно. Влюблённость Роуз в Бена всегда казалась ей _мерзкой_ и _неправильной_.

— Как думаешь, он не будет против, если я запрыгну ему на спину в бассейне? 

Рей скрипит зубами.

_Неправильно. Просто неправильно. Роуз, трогающая Бена, вообще неправильно._

— Серьёзно, я просто хочу прикоснуться к этим плечам.

_Роуз, трогающая Бена, это неправильно. Только ты должна прикасаться к Бену._

— Что? — восклицает Рей, потрясённая собственными мыслями.

— К его плечам? Знаю, ты не можешь заценить, потому что он твой брат, но Бен очень горяч. 

_Бен горяч. Бен сильный, и надёжный, и от него хорошо пахнет. Бен любит тебя. Только ты должна прикасаться к нему... Ты должна прикасаться к нему... Ты должна..._

Рей встаёт так резко, что опрокидывает свой напиток.

Она задыхается.

— Рей? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Роуз.

— Что-то мне нехорошо... Я... 

Задыхаясь, Рей зажимает рот ладонью, а затем разворачивается и бежит в дом. Она едва добирается до ванной, прежде чем её выворачивает съеденной пиццей.

Хватаясь за край унитаза, она пытается отдышаться. Ей непонятно, почему она плачет.

Глубоко сидящее чувство вины снова напоминает о себе, и ей приходится бороться с новым приступом тошноты. Мысли в голове проносятся так быстро, что она даже не успевает в них разобраться.

В сознании вспыхивает образ Бена; его руки, его губы, то, как он её обнимает, как млеет в её объятиях — от её прикосновений — прикосновений к Бену. 

Закрыв глаза, Рей кричит.

Этого не может быть. Это какая-то ебанутая ничтожная случайность, это не реально. Этого не может быть.

У всех иногда проскальзывают отмороженные мыслишки, верно? Это же ничего не значит.

Рей выйдет на улицу, и посмотрит на Бена, и всё станет как раньше.

_Как и должно быть._

Собираясь с духом, она смывает воду в унитазе и прополаскивает рот.

Она больше никогда не подумает об этом снова.

Рей выходит на улицу и смотрит на своих друзей — на Хакса, на Джесс, на По и Роуз. Она делает вдох, затем шаткий выдох, а затем находит взглядом Бена.

Он без футболки и смеётся над чем-то, что только что сказал Митти, и он выглядит... _Он выглядит_...

Чёрт.

~

Неделя перед отъездом в лагерь — самая длинная в её жизни.

Она на полном серьёзе симулирует грипп, поэтому её оставляют в покое на нескольких дней, но это ещё хуже, потому что Бен торчит у её постели — обеспокоенный и внимательный.

— Хочешь посмотреть со мной фильм? — спрашивает он, смахивая на гигантского грустного щеночка.

— У меня голова раскалывается, Бен, и я... У меня самолёт через несколько дней, и я пытаюсь набраться сил перед дорогой.

Он даже не притворяется, что не расстроен этим, и когда предлагает ей поиграть в ГТА, явно используя последнюю попытку провести с ней время перед вынужденным расставанием, Рей сдаётся.

И дело в том, что это прекрасно. Ей _до одури_ нравится находиться рядом с Беном, и внезапно это пугает её. Ей кажется, что это написано у неё на лице — крошечные проблески её мыслей.

И это всё, чем они являются — всего лишь крошечными проблесками. Она даже не позволяет себе как следует _задуматься_ о вещах, о которых вроде как думает. Это всё "полумысли", и в них вины больше, чем они того заслуживают, но... Она чувствует себя ужасно _виноватой_. Ей не удаётся избавиться от этого чувства.

Когда приходит день их с Беном отъезда в лагерь, Рей, в основном, чувствует облегчение.

Они сидят вместе на её кровати, и Бен выглядит невероятно опечаленным, и ей самой _грустно_ , но ещё она просто дышать не может.

Ей нужно немного пространства, ей нужно избавиться от этого — чем бы эти грёбаные мыслишки ни были — она должна выжечь их из своей головы. 

Попрощавшись с Беном и сев на самолёт, Рей убеждает себя, что к тому времени, когда она вернется, всё это закончится.

_Как и должно быть_.


	10. Август 2010

it’s cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
and you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak  
an escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
obsess about it, heavy for the next two days

it’s only just a crush, it'll go away  
it’s just like all the others it'll go away  
or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
you pray it all away, but it continues to grow

Tear You Apart — She Wants Revenge

_2010_

Снова оказаться в лагере довольно странно; похоже на возвращение в знакомый сон.

Ей известно, что здесь к чему. Она соскучилась по запаху домиков и леса вокруг, и по стрельбе из лука, о, особенно по стрельбе из лука.

Бена здесь никогда не было, и поэтому о нём можно не думать.

И вроде бы это не сложно, но вина, огромна и давящая, настигает Рей.

Ей удаётся убедить себя, что это была всего лишь мимолётная ошибка. Ей четырнадцать, гормоны кипят, а они проводят много времени вместе, и это всего лишь _мысли_ , выводы, навязанные ей чувствами Роуз.

Если Бену нравится Роуз, он в полном праве встречаться с ней. Рей не станет ему мешать.

Да плевать вообще.

На самом деле, когда она по правде размышляет об этом, Рей понимает, что ей придётся представить себя рядом с Беном хотя бы разок, само собой просто для того, чтобы такую возможность исключить.

Чем она и занимается. Она представляет, а потом просто не может перестать этого делать.

Легче лёгкого.

~

Рей не помешана на _мальчиках_. Ей даже никто никогда не нравился, ну кроме того раза, когда Аарон Гришем в третьем классе показался ей симпатичным. На самом деле она не шарит во флирте, и даже глупости Роуз для неё немножко чересчур, немножко не в её понимании.

Наверное, поэтому это становится для неё полной неожиданностью, когда подружка по лагерю, израильтянка по имени Ари, девочка с тёмными волосами и высокими скулами, целует её однажды ночью в темноте за их домиком.

Не о таком первом поцелуе мечтала Рей, но, с другой стороны, она никогда не мечтала о поцелуях в принципе.

Поэтому с Ари она целуется в первый раз и во второй, и в третий…

Это _прикольно_. Рей понимает, что им не полагается этого делать, из-за чего всё это кажется невероятно волнующим, и каждый раз, когда они украдкой целуются — за лодками, за домиком, по дороге к бассейну — Рей чувствует, что сердце в груди вот-вот лопнет, и она хихикает.

Но когда наступает день отъезда из лагеря, Рей не грустит так, как Ари. Которая плачет и клянётся, что упросит отца привезти её в Америку на зимние каникулы.

Рей обнимает её и обещает писать, и в тот момент она правда имеет это в виду. В лагере всё и всегда кажется серьёзным.

Но чувства тают на глазах, пока она едет в аэропорт, становятся меньше, пока она садится в самолёт обратно в Калифорнию, и к тому времени, когда она оказывается на Западном побережье, их и вовсе почти нет.

~

Рей твердит себе, что она не волнуется, потому что волноваться ей совершенно не из-за чего.

Да, перед поездкой в лагерь у неё случился мимолётный, сиюминутный (недельный) приступ безумия, но наличие свободного пространства оказалось настолько потрясающим, что она определённо, совершенно точно об этом позабыла.

Она войдёт в дом, увидит Бена и вздохнёт _с облегчением_. Как и всегда.

Из аэропорта она уезжает на такси, а по дороге заламывает руки и кусает губы.

Как только они подъезжают к дому, она благодарит водителя и забирает свои вещи. Которых у неё слишком много, и пока она ищет ключи, ей приходится поставить сумки на землю.

Вдруг она слышит, как её зовут по имени.

— Рей!

Это Бен; на нём шорты и серая, насквозь пропотевшая футболка. Очевидно, он бегал, снова начал бегать, и прежде чем Рей успевает моргнуть, он хватает её, поднимает, перекидывает через плечо и начинает кружиться.

Рей визжит, хватаясь за его футболку.

— Господи, Бен! Отпусти меня! — но она смеётся, радуясь, что он с такой лёгкостью может её поднять. И рядом с Беном всегда так спокойно!

Когда он опускает её на землю, у неё кружится голова, она смеётся и спотыкается, и ей приходится вцепиться в него.

— Как… — она задыхается. — Да как ты умудрился вырасти ещё _больше_?!

Бен слегка перевалил за шесть футов. Он всегда был высоким, но теперь он выглядит мощным, и посильнее обычного девятиклассника.

Он улыбается ей, пока она пытается отдышаться, и у неё до сих пор кружится голова от того, как он её вертел. Зрение всё ещё плывёт и Бен… _О, Бен_.

Какой же он красивый.

Глядя на него, Рей моргает; она совершенно ошеломлена. Поэтому она делает единственное, что приходит ей в голову — бросается к нему, прижимается лицом к его груди (где теперь ей самое место) и позволяет ему обнять себя.

~

Перестать смотреть на Бена Рей не в силах.

Она была совершенно уверена, что к тому времени, как возвратится домой, всё вернётся на круги своя, но…

Его ладони теперь такие _большие_ , а пальцы длинные и крупные. Руки у него тоже стали крупнее, благодаря плаванию они все в мышцах, а плечи у него широкие и мощные. Ноги у него до сих пор худые, но, благодаря бегу, на них выделяются икры, и теперь его бледную кожу покрывают тёмные волосы.

Он выглядит старше. До пятнадцати ему ещё несколько месяцев, но он возвышается над ней, и будет возвышаться над По и Хаксом тоже.

Рей трепещет.

Ей не хочется схлопотать тотальный нервный срыв, не хочется слететь с катушек буквально через несколько минут после возвращения домой, и поэтому она пытается вести себя как можно нормальнее.

Но она без конца дёргается. У неё не получается перестать пялиться на Бена, а потом виновато отворачиваться.

Лея ничегошеньки не замечает, она никогда не отличалась особой наблюдательностью. Она видит лишь то, что ей хочется видеть. Рей, которой нравятся «МАК» и платья с воротничками. Бена с устрашающим характером и гранями острее, чем есть на самом деле — ведь в её сыне куда больше мягкости.

Но она в хорошем настроении, радуется, что они дома, и Бен, кажется, тоже счастлив.

В лагере не произошло никаких ужасов, никого не наказывали за драку и не отправляли домой раньше времени. Целое лето в качестве отдушины Бен был сосредоточен на плавании, и, кажется, ему удалось сбросить часть неловкого напряжения, которое пребывало с ним весь прошлый год.

Ей бы растаять от счастья благодаря лёгкости, с которой все общаются и смеются.

Но Рей не счастлива. Рей не голодна. Вина, от которой она с таким усердием старалась освободиться всё лето, накрывает её с головой.

Всё, чего ей хочется, — это быть рядышком с Беном; всё, чего ей хочется, — это быть как можно дальше от него.

В самом разгаре ужина она отодвигает от себя тарелку, улыбается, извиняется и ускользает наверх.

~

У Рей получается не разреветься в душе, пока она пытается вспомнить, чувствовала ли она себя когда-нибудь так же отвратительно.

Она вспоминает, как ужасно чувствовала себя в первые несколько недель, когда умер её отец.

Но она не чувствовала себя _виноватой_. С ней случилось нечто плохое, но из-за этого она не стала плохим человеком.

А теперь… теперь стала.

Она даже _думать_ об этом не может, не может позволить мыслям складываться в слова и укореняться в сознании. Она не даст этому такой власти.

Из-за этого она ударяется в панику.

Ей с трудом удаётся взять дыхание под контроль, а затем она выходит из душа, вытирается и переодевается в мягкую, чистую пижаму. В ту, которую не видела целое лето.

Она как раз собирает влажные волосы, когда раздаётся стук в дверь.

Которую она распахивает и видит Бена.

— Привет, — говорит она, слово мягко и тихо повисает между ними.

— Привет, — отвечает он и выглядит при этом таким _счастливым_ , что сердце Рей наполняется радостью. — Хочешь пообщаться? Мне нужно в душ, но мы могли бы посмотреть фильм или… просто поболтать. Я соскучился по тебе.

Всё, что он говорит, кажется весомее, чем когда-либо, и значение его слов согревает её.

Не существует такой вселенной, в которой Рей бы ответила отказом.

Бен улыбается кивку Рей и проходит через её спальню в их общую ванную.

Она буквально борется с порывом последовать за ним.

Желание находиться рядом с Беном совсем не ново, но следующая мысль — _Бен там, голый, мокрый_  — вот это охренеть какая новость.

Судорожно вздохнув, Рей кладёт руку на сердце.

В ожидании Бена, она меряет шагами комнату. Слушает, как выключается вода, как открывается и закрывается дверь с другой стороны ванной, как захлопываются ящики его шкафа.

Через минуту он стучится в дверь её спальни из ванной, и ей приходится откашляться, чтобы слова прозвучали достаточно громко.

На нём белая футболка и чёрные спортивные штаны. Никогда прежде он не выглядел лучше, чем сейчас.

Подойдя ближе, он садится на её кровать, и Рей освобождает для него место, подтягивая ноги. Он вытягивает свои, а она устраивается у него под боком, изучая его.

— Как лагерь? — спрашивает она.

— Хорошо, классно было, если честно. Я много плавал, и можно было объедаться углеводами — паста каждый вечер. Ещё мы много качались, и это мне очень нравилось. Кроме плавания нужно было заниматься всяким таким. Было утомительно, но в хорошем смысле, знаешь?

Рей наблюдает за губами Бена, пока он говорит, за его глазами, которые сужаются, когда он вглядывается в неё; он невероятно серьёзен.

Его лицо всё ещё угловато, но теперь он выглядит повзрослевшим, у него появились щёки, шея стала потолще и выделяется кадык.

Который выглядит изящным, и Рей задаётся вопросом, как он будет ощущаться под её пальцами.

Она опускает взгляд на свои руки.

— А тебе как? — спрашивает Бен.

— Нормально было, прикольно даже, мне не хватало стрельбы из лука. Хотелось бы, чтобы я могла заниматься этим каждый день, я бы везде таскала с собой лук и стрелы, прямо как Китнисс.

Она улыбается, вспоминая, как много лет назад Бен читал ей «Голодные игры».

— О, если бы нас выбрали для участия в «Голодных играх», я бы точно хотел тебя в своей команде, — говорит он.

— То же самое. Твоё умение плавать тоже сгодится. Плюс, мы оба быстры. Боже, мы, наверное, те засранцы из Дистрикта-1.

Бен смеётся, его лицо светится, а плечи трясутся.

— Блин, как же я по тебе скучал, — говорит он.

Его голос намного ниже, грубее, и слова не отличаются от того, что он говорил ей миллиард раз. Конечно, он скучал по ней — Рей не должна чувствовать себя _так_ , просто услышав об этом.

Но затем его рука, очень большая, тёплая и сухая, касается её лица, и ей требуется слишком много времени, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

А когда, наконец, она вспоминает, то вздыхает и льнёт к его прикосновению, позволяя этой беновости обрушиться на себя.

— Я тоже по тебе скучала, _очень-очень_ , — признаётся она, накрывая его руку своей.

Какое-то время они остаются в таком положении, а потом она открывает глаза и видит, что Бен наблюдает за ней, и тогда он отстраняется.

Он одновременно очень знаком ей, и совершенно не знаком, и уже одно это заставляет весь мир казаться зыбким, раскрашенным наполовину, таким же несущественным, как сновидение.

 — Давай, может… посмотрим что-нибудь?

Бен кивает, и Рей достаёт свой ноутбук и кладёт его на подушку между ними, как обычно.

Она чувствует его запах: его шампуня, его кожи. От него пахнет _домом_.

Бен заходит на «Нетфликс», и, пока ищет фильм, прижимает подбородок к груди.

— Чего бы тебе хотелось посмотреть?

— Всё, что захочешь, — отвечает Рей, остро осознавая, насколько близко друг к другу они находятся. Между ними лишь подушка, и она отчётливо слышит, как он дышит.

Бен выбирает какой-то фильм и включает его, а она едва ли обращает на это внимание.

Ей совсем, _совсем_ не хочется спать.

Обычно присутствие Бена усыпляет её без проблем, но не сегодня. Когда его глаза закрываются, мерцание экрана отбрасывает синие тени ему на лицо; его дыхание выравнивается, а грудь равномерно поднимается и опускается.

Она рассматривает его: мышцы шеи, косточки на запястьях, ключицы, хрупкие части чего-то более прочного, более цельного.

Волосы цвета чернил, тёмные и густые. Кожа белая, как бумага, даже летом, и ей знакома каждая родинка на его лице, она могла бы нарисовать его в своём сознании так же чётко, как видит сейчас, и всё же — это не было бы тем же самым.

Мысли о Бене, воспоминания о Бене… Они — ничто по сравнению с реальностью. С тем, как она его _чувствует_.

Подперев голову рукой, Рей позволяет себе смотреть на него, позволяет себе принять Бена таким, каким видит его прямо сейчас, невероятно знакомым и незнакомым ей одновременно.

Рей медленно, прерывисто вздыхает, слёзы жгут ей глаза. Она старается не моргать, ведь знает, что стоит ей моргнуть…

Слёзы тихо падают по щекам.


	11. Сентябрь — Декабрь 2010

I tried to warn you when you were a child   
I told you not to get lost in the wild   
I sent omens and all kinds of signs   
I taught you melodies, poems, and rhymes 

Oh, you fool, there are rules, I am coming for you   
(You can run but you can't escape)   
Darkness brings evil things, oh, the reckoning begins   
(You will open the yawning grave)

The Yawning Grave — Lord Huron

_2010_

Когда Рей и Бен переходят в девятый класс, им дарят мобильники. Одинаковые «блэкберри». 

Из-за этого качество её жизни резко меняется к лучшему. 

Старшая школа отличается от средней. Само здание огромно, уроков побольше, и старшеклассники кажутся намного взрослее, чем ребята, которых она привыкла видеть вокруг.

Здесь она чувствует себя младше, но и старше тоже. Это странно.

Их компашка тоже стала больше, что само по себе плюс. Больше ребят, больше общения, больше движухи.

Обедают они по прежнему вместе с Хаксом, Роуз, Митти, По и Финном, а ещё к ним присоединяются сестра Роуз — Пейдж, и её подруга Джесс, а также новые ребята, Кайдел и Гвен.

Рей сразу же отправляется на трек. А Бен получает место в команде по плаванию, тренер давненько к нему приглядывался. По крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно никуда ездить, чтобы пользоваться бассейном.

Иногда их привозят пораньше, и Рей отправляется бегать, пока Бен плавает. Они постоянно чем-то заняты. 

Оставаться занятой здорово. Оставаться занятой — значит иметь меньше времени на мысли о том, о чём думать не следует.

Просто это сложно, ведь она буквально вынуждена жить в том же доме, что и её возлюбленный.

Ведь так оно и есть, она не может притворяться, что это нечто иное.

Она всегда любила Бена, само собой, она и сейчас любит Бена, но это... Это другое. Он ей _нравится_.

Им разрешают записаться на факультативы, и Рей выбирает фотографию. А Бен занимается тяжёлой атлетикой.

Рей нравится фотографировать, ей нравится проявочная, нравится запах химикатов. Надев наушники, она витает в облаках под жутким красным светом. 

Она часто фотографирует Бена.

Незаметно ему исполняется пятнадцать. Лея печёт небольшой шоколадный торт, и Рей фотографирует Бена, который улыбается, глядя на угощение, а на лице его отображаются отблески свечей. 

В следующий понедельник она проявляет снимок в школе и распечатывает маленькую копию для себя.

На фото он выглядит счастливым. Он выглядит прекрасно.

~

В старшей школе есть большая зелёная лужайка с множеством деревьев и расположенных кругом столиков. Это создаёт атмосферу уединения, при этом оставляя всех на виду. 

Приятно иметь возможность поесть на улице, на солнышке или в тенёчке. Для этого уже довольно холодно, но все они наслаждаются последними мгновениями осени. 

За лето Рей перерастает всю свою одежду из восьмого класса, и когда Лея отвозит её на шоппинг, она активнее и настойчивее в выборе одежды, которую ей хочется носить.

В результате у неё куда больше свободных джинсов, светлых и порванных на коленях, а ещё укороченные топы, фланелевые рубашки и берцы. 

И большую часть времени ей по-настоящему нравится, как она выглядит. 

И раз на улице не жарко, сегодня на ней тёмно-зелёная фланелевая рубашка в паре с её любимыми джинсами и кроссовками.

Рей отдаёт Роуз несколько платьев, из которых уже выросла; подруга помельче и в абсолютном восторге от подаренной одежды. 

А кто бы не был.

Днём в солнечную среду они все сидят за своим обычным обеденным столом, когда Роуз слишком громко произносит: 

— Бен такой амбал, он выглядит сказочно.

Рей смотрит на Бена, потому что заявление Роуз — словно позволение сделать это. 

— Ему нравится качаться, — небрежно бросает она.

А между тем сердце заходится у неё в груди.

Бен как раз замечает их, он подходит и садится рядом с Рей. Ещё с лагеря его волосы коротко острижены. А уши торчат.

— А мы с Рей только обсуждали, как здорово, что у нас в школе так много ребят, правда же? 

— О да, точняк, — отвечает Бен, откусывая от своего сэндвича. У Рей в руках точно такой же бутерброд.

— Не считаешь кого-нибудь из новеньких девчонок симпатичной? — Роуз беспомощно хихикает, а Рей моргает. — Или кого-нибудь из стареньких, наверное, — та пожимает плечами, как бы между прочим. 

Рей сжимает губы, напрягаясь всем телом. Широко распахнув глаза, она недоверчиво смотрит на Бена. Что бы он ни собирался ответить, она не желает этого слышать.

— Что ж, — Бен пожимает плечами, и ему неловко, Рей это чувствует. Он смотрит на неё, как бы говоря: «Помоги мне». Но Рей только пожимает плечами. — На самом деле мне кажется э—э... твоя сестра очень сексуальная.

Рей хочется засмеяться, зарыдать и проблеваться.

Пойманная в свою собственную ловушку, Роуз моргает, тотчас меняя выражение лица. 

Отчасти Рей рада, что Роуз смутилась, но её саму начинает трясти от слов Бена. Он никогда никого не называл _сексуальной_. 

Сексуальная теперь звучит гораздо важнее _красивой_.

Рей хочется умереть.

У неё пересохли губы, поэтому она облизывает их и кладёт сэндвич на стол, решив, что не будет сходить с ума за обеденным столом.

— Можно, я спишу у тебя математику? — спрашивает она Бена, просто чтобы отвлечься. Он кивает, лезет в рюкзак и вытаскивает тетрадь.

Рей это даже не нужно, но она проводит остаток обеда, тщательно списывая.

~

Рей просыпается от того, что матрас под ней прогнулся. 

За окном всё ещё темно, и ей приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы сфокусировать зрение, прежде чем она замечает Бена, сидящего в изножье её постели.

— Привет, — говорит она охрипшим ото сна голосом. Заметив, что он уже одет, она проверяет свой телефон. Время — 4:48 утра.

— Хочу увидеть рассвет, пойдёшь со мной?

Рей садится и кивает.

— Дай мне пять минут, встретимся внизу.

Она не может разглядеть, кивает ли Бен — сейчас слишком темно, но он оставляет её, и Рей тихонько переодевается в легинсы, толстовку и кроссовки.

Они выходят на холодный, бодрящий воздух и бросаются бежать.

Рей обожает бегать, ей нравится момент, когда она превозмогает медлительность, когда мышцы начинают работать и всё тело становится почти невесомым, двигаясь по собственной воле. 

Они бегут в лес, где пахнет мокрой землёй, разложением и перегноем. Сейчас конец ноября, и повсюду сыро. Она слышит дыхание Бена, чувствует, как бьются их сердца, едва солнце начинает озарять небо.

Теплее не становится, но от бега её кровь кипит, поэтому ей не холодно.

Бегая, они не разговаривают, просто несутся друг за другом, что есть мочи, и отталкиваются, отталкиваются, отталкиваются от земли. Она наблюдает за ним, она чувствует его, они двигаются как единое целое.

У Рей это любимая часть дня.

~

— Всё ещё хочешь поболтать? — в первый день зимних каникул спрашивает Бен, когда она идёт по коридору в свою комнату. Они уже поужинали, и она успела переодеться в мягкую, тёплую пижаму.

— Да, определённо, — отвечает она. — А ты всё ещё хочешь помочь с моим докладом по книге?

— Конечно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Бен. — Дай только в туалет сгоняю, а потом можем затусить у тебя в комнате.

— Конечно, — говорит она. Сейчас не всегда получается вести себя непринуждённо, когда просто от одного взгляда на него сердце начинает биться быстрее. Но она старается. Она правда старается.

Войдя в свою комнату, Рей делает глубокий вдох.

Она слышит шорох и смотрит на дверь своей ванной, которая слегка приоткрыта.

Ей не видно, что там происходит, но она знает, что Бен внутри, и её ноги просто двигаются сами по себе.

Она прижимается спиной к стене рядом с дверью, прислушивается и слышит, как он расстёгивает молнию, как начинает мочиться, как струя ударяется о воду внизу.

Должно быть, Бен держит в руках его... _его_... верно?

Она пытается склонить голову, чтобы увидеть что-то — хоть что-нибудь — но не может ничего разобрать.

Поэтому она просто слушает, пытаясь отдышаться и не обращать внимания на дикий огонь, горящий внутри неё от понимания, что Бен делает совсем рядом с ней.

Пока он смывает, она отскакивает назад, и пока он моет руки, она устраивается на кровати, и если она красная как помидор, когда он входит в спальню, то он, кажется, этого не замечает.

~

Он читает ей вслух. Он всегда читает ей, и для Рей это любимейшее занятие. Это тихое умиротворение между ними. Так же славно, как и бегать.

Она кладёт голову ему на плечо, и он обнимает её, пока они погружаются в «Убить пересмешника».

Его голос — самая успокаивающая вещь в мире, и она погружается в него, словно в тёплую воду, словно в горячую джакузи.

Она чувствует, как бьётся его сердце под её рукой. Вскоре её глаза закрываются, и она крепко засыпает.

~

В темноте она просыпается от жары. Бен обнимает её, во сне прижимая к своему телу, спиной к своей груди.

У них есть правило _не касаться друг друга_.

Ей удаётся не запаниковать и не заметаться по комнате. Она судорожно вздыхает и позволяет себе погрузиться в ощущение близости к нему.

Но потом она замечает кое-что ещё, кое-что прижимающееся к её пояснице.

Рей моргает, растерявшись лишь на мгновение, ведь она едва проснулась, но... Она понимает, что чувствует.

До недавнего времени Рей никогда по-настоящему не раздумывала о "логистике" бенова тела, и теперь она не может остановиться — слегка ёрзает, пытаясь почувствовать размер того, что прижимается к ней.

Бен резко вздыхает, и она замирает, но через минуту становится ясно, что он всё ещё спит.

_Если он проснётся вот так, то никогда больше не уснёт с тобой. И ты это знаешь._

Закусив губу, Рей медленно отползает от него.

Кровать достаточно большая, поэтому ей удается перекатиться на край, где холодно, и она совсем не прикасается к Бену.

Ей приходится подождать, пока сердце успокоится, прежде чем сон вернётся, и когда это наконец происходит, её уносит в странные, жаркие сны.

Когда она снова просыпается, Бена уже нет рядом.


	12. Март — Июнь 2011

I can't help but love you, Even though I try not to   
I can't help but want you, I know that I'd die without you   
Stay with me a little longer, I will wait for you   
Shadows creep and want grows stronger   
Deeper than the truth

I can’t help but be wrong in the dark   
'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts   
I can’t help but want oceans to part   
'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts

War of Hearts — Ruelle

_2011_

Весной распускаются полевые цветы. Луг, по которому иногда бегают Рей и Бен, покрывается ярко-оранжевыми маками.

Но там растут не только маки; ещё есть кастиллея и триллиум, и иван-чай. Фиолетовые, жёлтые, оранжевые и белые цветы. Земля — словно картина.

И она прекрасна. 

Они с Беном собирались побегать, а вместо этого просто гуляют, восхищаясь.

А потом Бен бросается к ней, ловит чуть выше колен и, подняв вверх, кружит. 

Теперь он сильнее и выше Хана, а Рей и сама не коротышка, но она растёт не так быстро, как Бен, поэтому он поднимает её с легкостью.

Мир сливается в потоке цвета. Она чувствует запахи океана и кожи Бена.

Он опускает её на землю, и ей приходится сесть; она хохочет, не в силах подняться из-за сильного головокружения. 

Рухнув на ложе из диких цветов, она упивается прохладным воздухом.

Бен ложится рядом с ней, почти что касаясь её головы своей, он глядит на ярко-синее небо и проплывающие мимо облака.

И всё это просто идеально. 

Переведя дыхание, Рей поворачивается набок и смотрит на Бена.

Его щеки покраснели — от бега, _скорее всего_ — но, вытянув руку между ними, он выглядит немного _застенчивым_. 

В его ладони целая пригоршня цветов. Он протягивает их ей.

Рей принимает цветы, и внезапно её сердце заходится в самом горле. 

— Красивые какие, — говорит она.

— Да, — соглашается Бен. — Очень красивые. 

Они лежат рядом, совсем близко. Он и сам лёг на бок, и теперь их колени соприкасаются.

Ей хочется остановить время, хочется просто побыть в этом мгновении ещё немножко, потому что она понимает — через секунду всё закончится.

Будь он любым другим парнем в мире, она бы его поцеловала.

И ей кажется, что будь она любой другой девчонкой, он не стал бы возражать.

Но всё не так, поэтому она его не целует.

Рассматривая цветы в своей руке, внезапно она понимает, что влюблена в него. 

Рей ждёт наступления паники, но этого не происходит. Вина и отвращение, которые бушевали в ней изначально, словно испарились на пике этой _любви_. 

Перекатившись на спину и рассматривая облака, она действительно по-настоящему улыбается и тихонько смеётся.

Ну _конечно_ , она любит Бена, в этом весь смысл, и ей никогда не удастся возненавидеть себя за это.

Она тянется к нему и берёт его за руку, и он переплетает свои пальцы с её.

Она всегда любила его, всегда стремилась успокоить его, просто теперь ей хочется делать это своими губами, руками, телом и сердцем.

Ей хочется отдать ему всё, и это не видится неправильным. Это кажется неминуемым, похожим на то, к чему она всегда стремилась.

И от этой мысли ей становится уютно.

~

Как-то раз Лея их удивляет. Они сидят в столовой и делают уроки, когда она заходит к ним, улыбаясь.

— Кажется, этим летом мы все заслуживаем чего-то особенного, правда?

Прежде чем пожать плечами, Бен и Рей обмениваются _взглядами_. Они не уверены, что это не шутка.

— Я тут подумала, вы уже слишком взрослые для лагеря, а мы не выезжали из страны с тех пор, как ты, Бен, был совсем маленьким. Что скажете, если мы отправимся в Европу?

Рей ушам своим не верит.

— Боже мой, серьёзно!? 

Лея кивает, и Рей, подскочив со стула, обнимает её.

— Спасибо, спасибо! 

Недоверчиво качая головой, Бен тоже улыбается.

— Куда мы поедем? — спрашивает он.

— Начнём с Греции, поваляемся на пляжах, посетим острова, позагораем, потом отправимся в Южную Италию, возможно, заедем севернее, в Рим, а потом в Испанию. Может, заскочим на недельку в Париж и ещё на недельку в Берлин? Детали ещё не продуманы, но, кажется, это именно то, что нам нужно.

Рей ошеломлена. Это просто невероятно.

— Спасибо, — повторяет она, чувствуя себя потрясённой.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Лея. — Просто будьте любезны, детки, до начала каникул ведите себя _как следует_ , — она пристально смотрит на Бена, и он опускает взгляд себе под ноги.

Когда Лея выходит из комнаты, внутри Рей расползается нечто, похожее на ужас.

~

Артур Гришэм не нравится Рей с первого взгляда.

Он работает с Леей, финансирует один из её крупных благотворительных фондов. 

Рей полностью не понимает, чем занимается её тётя, только то, что она из богатой семьи. И Лея использует это, чтобы заработать ещё больше денег, тратить эти самые деньги и закатывать шикарные вечеринки, на которых Рей и Бену никогда не разрешалось присутствовать. 

Мистер Гришэм выглядит богатым. А ещё скучающим и маленько жестоким.

Он из тех парней, от которых у тебя мурашки по коже.

Однажды вечером, примерно за три недели до летних каникул, он приходит к ним на ужин.

Лея вытаскивает шикарные тарелки. Даже Рей и Бен получают по бокалу шампанского.

А Хан, как обычно, пьёт пиво.

Мистер Гришэм минут двадцать подряд говорит о самом себе, и глядит при этом он на одну только Лею.

Но, в конце концов, разговор сводится к Рей и Бену. 

Мистер Гришэм рассматривает их слезящимися красными глазками.

— А вы чем занимаетесь?

— Ну, заканчиваем девятый класс, — отвечает Бен.

— Само собой, — тянет мистер Гришэм. — Я имел в виду в качестве развлечений? Может, у тебя девушка есть? Рей для этого слишком маловата. 

Он подмигивает.

— Мы ровесники, — отвечает Бен, и Рей чувствует, как в нём вскипает кровь. 

— Бен отличный пловец, — сообщает Рей. — Но девушки у него нет. — Она натянуто улыбается.

Под столом она сжимает колено Бена, пытаясь его успокоить. 

— Это правда, — замечает Хан. — Он не маленький, но в воде двигается очень шустро.

— Для него это потрясающая отдушина, — заявляет Лея, потягивая свой напиток. — Настоящая подмога с его вспышками гнева. 

— Мам, пожалуйста, — качая головой, просит Бен.

— Но это же правда, — продолжает Лея. — У этого мальчишки отвратительный характер. Готов сорваться в любой момент. Мы вечно ходили вокруг него на цыпочках.

— Может, тебе уже хватит, — говорит Хан.

Лея фыркает.

— О, прошу, как будто ты со мной не согласен. Это же твой сын, — она направляет бокал в сторону Бена. — Никогда не было проблемы, которую он решил бы без слёз и кулаков. 

Ножки бенова стула царапают пол, когда он встаёт резко, слишком быстро, едва не опрокинув его. 

Недоверчиво качая головой, он сжимает руки в кулаки, и какое-то безумное мгновение Рей не представляет, что он собирается сделать. Она совершенно не понимает, о чём он думает.

Когда он молча бросается вон из комнаты, Рей понимает: ей хотелось бы, чтобы он ударил Лею по лицу.

— Теперь понимаете, о чём я говорю? — спрашивает Лея, пожимая плечами, как бы говоря, « _что тут можно сделать_ »?

Встав, Рей пытается отдышаться. Она смотрит на Хана, но он только пожимает плечами, и Рей хочется ударить и его тоже. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает она Лею, но ответа не дожидается. Она убегает вслед за Беном.

~

Она находит Бена на опушке леса за домом, не так уж далеко, чтобы потерять его в темноте.

Его плечи трясутся.

— Бен, — шепчет Рей. — Она не права, это полный пиздец. Ты ни в чём не виноват, клянусь.

Положив руки ему на спину, она поворачивает его лицом к себе. Он тихо плачет. Она проводит рукой по его волосам, и он вздрагивает.

— Она не хочет брать меня в Европу. Она пытается найти причину, чтобы не разрешить мне поехать. Ставлю пятьдесят баксов, она даже не потрудилась купить мне билет.

— Это неправда, — возражает Рей, давясь словами, но он пригвождает её взглядом. — Если она выкинет такую хрень, я тоже не поеду, обещаю.

Она понимает, что дело не в этом. Даже рядом не стояло. Не тогда, когда его собственная мать...

— Мне жаль, — шепчет она, и слова застревают комком в горле. Она тянется к ладони Бена и находит её влажной.

Она удивлённо глядит вниз. Он истекает кровью, костяшки пальцев в мясо разодраны. Он, должно быть, колотил дерево, в коже остались крошечные занозы.

— О, — выдыхает Рей и, держа его за руки, она чувствует, как дрожат её собственные.

— Я _пиздец как_ стараюсь стать лучше, — говорит Бен.

Медленно она тянет его в глубь леса, где свет со двора не упадёт на них, где никто их не заметит. 

— Послушай меня. Ты самый лучший, — шепчет она. — Бен, если ты этого не увидишь, я буду твоими глазами. 

Взяв его руку, она подносит её к губам и целует разбитую кожу.

— Если ты этого не почувствуешь, я буду твоим сердцем.

Она прижимает собственную ладонь к его сердцу, и, _о_ — его сердце заходится в грудной клетке. 

Они снова рядом, слишком _близко_ , и желание укутать его в себя, прижать к себе так сильно, чтобы стать с ним единым целым, переполняет её. 

— Рей, — шепчет он, и глаза его черны, как сам лес, а кожа, словно молоко в темноте, притягивает весь свет.

В одном своём имени она слышит так _много_ всего, глубину, которую никогда прежде не испытывала и никогда не ожидала испытать. Ту же тяжесть, что застала их на лугу.

_Магниты_ , думает она.

И делает шаг назад.

Потому что если мысль о расставании с Беном пугает её, то мысль о том, чтобы быть с ним — пересечь ту оставшуюся черту, поменять эту безумную и живую энергию между ними...

Ну, это попросту ужасает.


	13. Июнь — Август 2011

I'd swim across Lake Michigan

I'd sell my shoes

I'd give my body to be back again

In the rest of the room

To be alone with you

To be alone with you

To be alone with you

To be alone with you

To Be Alone With You — Sufjan Stevens 

_2011_

Они отправляются в Европу.

Рей не может расслабиться до тех пор, пока они не садятся на первый самолёт до Нью-Йорка. Как только они с Беном пристёгивают ремни безопасности, держа под рукой вкусняшки, наушники и книжки, она позволяет себе вздохнуть.

Они едут. Они справились.

В течение нескольких недель, предшествующих поездке, Рей чувствовала, будто должно произойти нечто плохое, словно грядущее путешествие будет отнято у неё.

Этого не случилось.

Они по правде едут. Восторг охватывает её полностью, и она, словно идиотка, не может перестать улыбаться.

Их не отправят в лагерь. Их не разлучат. Целое лето она проведёт вместе с Беном.

Когда самолёт взлетает, она сжимает его руку.

~

Европа находится по-настоящему далеко. Они направляются в Грецию, что означает три перелёта, более двадцати часов в пути и ожидания в аэропортах, и они либо постоянно бодрствуют, либо дремлют в самолёте.

К тому времени, когда они, наконец, достигают небольшого острова Тилос, она настолько дезориентирована, что смена часовых поясов кажется не такой уж важной. Какая разница, какое сейчас время суток, Рей всё равно чувствует себя измотанной.

Но есть в Греции нечто _чужое_. Она чувствует себя ужасно далеко от дома. И это немного сбивает с толку.

Они останавливаются в старом каменном домике на берегу моря. У Бена и Рей свои собственные номера оттенках синего, белого и кораллового, с двуспальными кроватями.

И это прекрасно. Солнце освещает каменную кухоньку, согревая и раскрашивая всё яркими красками. Снаружи огромный бассейн, который простирается прямо до края обрыва, сливаясь с морем внизу.

Это потрясающе.

Днём они спускаются к пляжу, а ближе к вечеру и на закате отдыхают у бассейна.

За несколько дней Рей становится восхитительно загорелой, в то время как Бен лишь краснеет, несмотря на бесконечное втирание солнцезащитных кремов.

У них есть повар, который по вечерам готовит им ужин, а остатки еды отправляют в холодильник на завтрашний ланч. Фруктов там видимо-невидимо. Валяясь на солнышке у бассейна, Рей поедает крупный, вкусный виноград и спелые, сладкие персики.

Бен плавает кругами. Она наблюдает, трепеща от силы, с которой он преодолевает воду.

Сок из персика стекает по её подбородку и шее, пока она вся не становится липкой, а потом она бомбочкой прыгает в воду, обдавая брызгами Бена.

Он прекращает плавать, удовлетворяя её очевидную мольбу о внимании.

— Ты меня намочила, — надув губы, жалуется он.

Она хохочет над этой нелепостью и снова брызжет ему в лицо водой.

Бен достаточно высок, чтобы уверенно стоять в том месте, где они находятся, но Рей приходится грести ногами или мочить голову, подпрыгивая на носочках.

— Боже, какой же ты большой, — говорит она, перебирая ногами так, что верхняя половина тела оказывается над водой. Это делает её выше, чем обычно. Таким образом, её глаза находятся на одном уровне с его подбородком. А он лишь пожимает плечами. — Нет, правда, ты не перестаёшь расти. Дай мне тебя догнать!

Он ухмыляется, глядя на неё сверху вниз, и взгляд его полон озорства.

— Ну-у, — тянет он, снова пожимая плечами. — Ты тоже растёшь, но в других местах.

Он смеётся и брызжет водой ей на грудь, кивком указывая на сиськи.

У Рей отвисает челюсть. Он серьёзно говорит ей, что у неё выросли сиськи? Опустив взгляд на свою грудь, Рей опускается достаточно низко, чтобы спрятать её под водой.

— Бен! — Она в полном шоке, но также горит от восторга, и её улыбка кричит о том, что она его не отчитывает.

Бен слегка краснеет, но снова пожимает плечами и отступает назад, убирая волосы с лица. Рей отвлекается, глядя на его накачанные руки и широкую грудь.

Наступает её очередь краснеть, и она отворачивается.

— Ты не должен пялиться на мои сиськи, — продолжая улыбаться, замечает она.

Бен поднимает руки вверх, будто он невиновен.

— Да не _пялюсь_ я, это то же самое, словно… словно обращать внимание на твои волосы. Или на новые туфли. — Он с трудом сохраняет серьёзное выражение лица. Ей это тоже едва ли под силу.

— Ну да, конечно, — смеясь, соглашается она, а потом ложится на спину, устав от прыжков в воде.

Ей приходится подождать, чтобы с щёк сошёл румянец, и это почти невозможно, пока ей кажется, что он за ней наблюдает. А проверить, правда ли он смотрит, она не может. Всё это кажется запретным, но есть в этом какая-то безопасность. Черту она не переступит, и ей известно, что Бен тоже не собирается этого делать, несмотря на то, что он может попытаться вывести её из себя.

Это безобидно.

Но она чувствует себя по-настоящему привязанной к Бену, и ей становится интересно, как сильно можно натянуть нить, прежде чем та разорвётся.

~

Однажды утром они отправляются на крошечный фермерский рынок; пальцы и губы Рей все липкие от сушёных фруктов, джема и конфет.

Дорога каменистая, а подошвы её туфель тонюсенькие, и в третий раз, когда она жалуется на это, Бен вздыхает и опускается перед ней на колени, подставляя спину.

— Что случилось? — склонив голову, спрашивает Рей.

— Забирайся, ну же! Дважды предлагать не буду, если не сделаешь этого прямо сейчас, я…

Рей тут же бросается вперёд; давненько её не катали на спине, но принцип всё тот же. Она обвивает руками шею Бена, обхватывает его коленями. А он кладёт руку ей на бедро, почти на задницу, и встаёт.

— Охренеть, неужели мир для тебя выглядит именно так? — ошеломлённо спрашивает она. Он тихо смеётся и прижимает её ближе к себе.

— Только не придуши меня, лады?

— Навсегда не обещаю, но сегодня попробую воздержаться.

— Ну спасибочки, — улыбаясь и качая головой, отвечает Бен.

Рей ласково прижимается к его лицу своим.

Кажется, он держит её без проблем; его это не замедляет и не мешает идти в принципе.

И Рей от этого в восторге. Ей нравится прижиматься к нему. И это достаточно невинно, если не брать в расчёт её мыслишки.

Он проносит её мимо всех прилавков, передавая ей сладкие угощения, и каждый раз наклоняясь, давая ей понюхать мыло и масла.

Рей хочется, чтобы он никогда её не отпускал.

Однако, поскольку она не может без конца кататься на Бене, в конце концов он её опускает и, подняв руки, потягивается.

— Сильно устал?

— Что? От такой малявки, как ты? — дразнится Бен.

Теперь он намного выше, чем она. Рей понимает, что ещё не закончила расти, но Бен уже на добрых восемь дюймов возвышается над ней.

Когда они возвращаются в дом, она игриво его шлёпает.

Ольга, их повар, готовит что-то, что очень вкусно пахнет чесноком.

— Хочу поплавать перед ужином, — говорит Бен.

— Какая неожиданность, — отвечает Рей, а он смеётся и, склонив голову, уходит переодеться в плавки.

Рей же идёт в душ, где смывает с себя фруктовый сок и грязь, прилипшую к ней за день.

После она надевает бикини, решив, что поплавает до заката, а сверху набрасывает лёгкий сарафан.

Летом солнце заходит поздно, и когда она подходит к шезлонгу, часть двора всё ещё заливает тёплый свет.

Не снимая платья, она просто закрывает глаза и позволяет солнцу себя согреть. Она слышит, как плавает Бен — это один из её любимейших звуков в мире; запах готовящейся еды заставляет её чувствовать себя в безопасности и окружённой заботой.

Она вздыхает и позволяет себе немножко вздремнуть на солнышке.

~

Через две недели они покидают Грецию. По большому счёту, они пробыли там не очень долго, но Рей успела погрузиться в такую сладкую рутину, что прощаться немного грустно.

Ей будет не хватать всего этого.

Они садятся на самолёт до Италии, где планируют пробыть весь следующий месяц. Неделю в Риме, ещё одну во Флоренции, в Венеции и в Милане. Они будут гулять по городским площадям. Не будет больше солнечных пляжей, но история и городской дух — это иной вид приключений.

Они проводят много времени в музеях и ресторанах, а также на пеших экскурсиях, но Рей и Бен еще могут гулять самостоятельно.

У них есть кредитные карты. Лея разрешает им в любое время выходить покушать или делать покупки. На обед они заказывают вино и выпивают по два бокала каждый, пока не начинают смеяться слишком громко, а потом они гуляют по маленьким мощёным улочкам, заглядывают в красивые бутики и, наконец, заходят в кофейни, где пьют кофе с выпечкой, пока у них не перестаёт кружиться голова.

Бен часто держит её за руку.

Рей старается не зацикливаться на том, что это значит.

~

Они в Венеции — они там уже несколько дней, и у Рей и Бена имеется некоторое представление о районе, в котором располагается их отель; они знают, где находится канал, как его пересечь и где купить лучший кофе, а где вино.

Они натыкаются на парня — примерно их возраста, а может немножко старше — курящего в переулке косяк.

— Эй, — Бен кивком указывает на травку. — Есть чё?

Парень улыбается, бросая взгляд с Бена на Рей.

— Окей, — говорит он таким тоном, что Рей сомневается, понимает ли он по-английски в принципе, но потом он добавляет: — Двадцать пять евро, и даже меньше, если красотка даст мне свой номер.

Рей улыбается, но внезапно пальцы Бена обхватывают её запястье, и она чувствует, как он сердится.

— Ей это неинтересно, — заявляет Бен.

—  _Знаешь_ , — начинает Рей, глядя на Бена. Она выпила два бокала вина, и ей стало тепло, и Бен не даст её в обиду, и почему бы не пофлиртовать ради небольшой скидки?

— Нет. — слишком громко отрезает Бен.

— Извини, — произносит парень, поднимая руки вверх. Он явно не желает ругаться. Во время разговора у него появляется сильный акцент. — Я понял, она твоя девчонка. Двадцать пять.

Бен отдаёт ему деньги и убирает пакетик в карман. Рей чувствует, что совершила какую-то ошибку, когда Бен бросает: «Она не моя девчонка», и уводит её прежде, чем парень может что-то ответить. Пока они возвращаются в отель, Бен весь трясётся от злости.

— Бен, — тихо начинает она. — Я не собиралась встречаться с ним, ничего такого. Но ты же понимаешь — _скидка на дурь_.

— Неважно, — отвечает Бен.

— Нет, важно, — говорит Рей, и частично она раздражена, что он так беспокоится, но еще больше она взволнована и вибрирует от значимости происходящего. — Эй, — она тянет его за руки, пока он не встаёт к ней лицом, а потом тянется поиграть с его волосами. — Я не хочу с ним тусоваться, — заверяет его она.

Бен вздыхает, расслабляясь от её прикосновений. Он кивает и позволяет ей немного себя успокоить, прежде чем они вернутся, чтобы встретиться за ужином с Леей и Ханом.

Рей снова и снова прокручивает в голове всю эту сцену. Может, он просто переживает о её безопасности? _Или это было что-то другое_?

Она не знает.

~

Они проводят две недели во французском пригороде; ещё один домик, ещё один повар, но на этот раз никакого пляжа.

Вместо этого Бен и Рей катаются на одинаковых великах по лугам, склонам холмов и грунтовым дорогам неподалёку от ферм. Они глазеют на лошадей и овец, крадут из погреба бутылки с вином и, хохоча, опустошают их в полях с высокой травой.

Рей никогда в жизни так часто не выпивала; из-за этого дни кажутся красочными, свободными и славными. Из-за этого Бен держит её за руку и катает на спине.

Он часто прикасается к ней.

Как-то раз, когда они под большим деревом потягивают вино из бутылки и смотрят на облака вдалеке, Рей вздыхает и прислоняется к Бену.

— Жаль, что мы не можем остаться здесь навечно.

— Это несбыточная мечта, — качая головой, отвечает он.

Рей бросает на него взгляд.

— Тебе бы не хотелось? — спрашивает она.

— Не суть важно. Жизнь заключается не в том, чего хочу я.

— Но мы могли бы сбежать и жить в деревне, воровать вино и хлеб.

Бен смеётся, качая головой.

— Господи, тебе бы это не понравилось. Ты же никогда не жила без кредитки.

Рей хочет возразить, но не может этого сделать. Она никогда не жила в мире, где просто не могла позволить себе то, в чём нуждалась, чего желала.

Ну-у. _В основном_. Она смотрит на Бена.

Он более загорелый, чем обычно, хотя волосы и глаза всё ещё резко выделяются на фоне его кожи. Ей хочется опрокинуть его на спину и лечь на него сверху.

Она моргает, глядя на свои руки, и делает очередной глоток из бутылки.

— А может и понравилось бы, — говорит Рей, и голос её звучит немного плаксиво даже для её собственных ушей. — Если бы ты был со мной.

Бен смотрит на неё и выражение его лица смягчается.

— Может, в следующей жизни.

Рей понятия не имеет, что это значит, но его слова, тёмные и неприятные, оседают у неё внутри.

~

Оставшийся кусочек путешествия они проводят в самом Париже. Бен и Рей получают свой собственный гостиничный номер с двумя двуспальными кроватями и гостиной, ванной комнатой, кухней и балконом. Их номер похож на крошечную квартирку.

С балкона открывается вид на город, и им видна даже Эйфелева башня. Дикость какая.

Рано утром они варят кофе и с балкона наблюдают за восходом солнца, а потом бегают.

Бегать по Парижу на рассвете потрясающе.

Наблюдать, как город оживает у них под ногами — опьяняюще.

Последний вечер, который они проводят в Европе — торжественный. На самом деле никто не желает уезжать, возвращаться к реальной жизни, и меньше всего этого хочет Рей.

Они ужинают в малоосвещённом ресторане, где каждому подают вино, и Лея заказывает еду для всех. Она просит каждого по очереди рассказать о своей любимой части поездки.

— Мне понравились каналы в Венеции, — говорит Лея.

Любимым местом Хана оказался пляж в Греции, и он несколько раз повторил, что был бы не против остаться там на целое лето.

— Бен бы напрочь сгорел, — давясь смехом, замечает Рей.

Бен бросает на неё испепеляющий взгляд, отчего она смеётся ещё громче.

— А как насчёт тебя, Рей?

— Кажется, мне тоже больше всего понравился пляж, — говорит она, салютуя бокалом в сторону Хана. Лея закатывает глаза.

— Бен? — Спрашивает Лея.

— Хм, — тянет он, нахмурившись, словно действительно раздумывает. — Тяжеловато, но должен сказать… плавание.

Глядя на него, Лея моргает. Давясь смехом, Рей запивает его очередным глотком вина.

Лея лишь качает головой, а когда снова заговаривает, то обращается только к Хану.

~

Они принимают душ и переодеваются в пижамы, прежде чем выйти на балкон и выкурить косяк, который Бен скрутил из последней дури, купленной в Италии. Когда они возвращаются в номер, Бен оставляет шторы распахнутыми, а балконные двери приоткрытыми; здесь тепло и ветрено, и свет из города проникает сквозь окна в мягких красных и синих тонах.

Рей сбрасывает одеяло и поворачивается лицом к Бену.

— Тебе правда не грустно уезжать?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Я скучаю по комбинации из своего ноута и двери, которая запирается, — с ухмылкой на лице отвечает он.

— Серьёзно? — смеётся Рей. — Тебе надоела Европа, потому что ты не можешь смотреть порнуху?

— Эй, тебе не понять, — возмущается Бен, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к ней. Он до сих пор лежит под одеялом. — У пацанов всё иначе.

— Неправда, — отвечает Рей, закатывая глаза так сильно, как только может.

— Конечно, правда, да ладно тебе, Рей, ты же не… Ну, _знаешь_ … Да?

— Что? Мастурбирую? Смотрю порно?

— Рей! — смущённо улыбаясь и закрывая лицо руками, восклицает Бен.

— Ну, ты же сам об этом заговорил! — отвечает она, защищаясь, но не желая заминать тему. — Ты правда хочешь знать?

Бен опускает руку и глядит на неё. Он резко кивает, и лицо его будто говорит «Ну конечно!».

— Ну да, — пожимает она плечами. — И то, и другое.

— И что ты смотришь?

Рей немного краснеет и пожимает плечами.

— Ну, ничего сумасшедшего. Но, знаешь же. Обычные вещи.

Одну руку Бен держит под головой, подпирая её, а вторую кладёт поперёк тела, поверх одеяла. Она замечает, как он сжимает эту руку в кулак.

Она задается вопросом, не завёл ли его этот разговор.

— Типа? — снова спрашивает он.

Рей вздыхает. Она не смущается, просто чувствует себя уязвимой. Но Бену она доверяет, и считает, что лучшие друзья делятся друг с другом подобными вещами, может, не так странно говорить о том, как ты делаешь это в одиночку или… Или с другими людьми.

Она делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне нравится видеть их лица. Для меня не так важно разглядеть члены или то, как они, типа, входят внутрь. Мне нравится, когда люди выглядят так, словно… Словно им действительно хорошо. Так хорошо, что им хочется плакать или кричать.

Бен облизывает губы, сгибает и разжимает руку.

— Ладно, твоя очередь. Колись.

— А мне нравится смотреть, как член проникает внутрь, — без колебаний признаётся он, и голос его становится ниже, чем минуту назад. — Мне нравится смотреть, как девок трахают быстро.

— О, — говорит она, потому что не уверена, чего ожидала.

— Ты когда-нибудь… ну, знаешь, — говорит он. Но она не знает, и поэтому ждёт, глядя на него выжидающе. — Доводила себя до оргазма?

Рей кусает губы, но кивает. Она знает ответ ещё до того, как задаёт вопрос, но ей ужасно хочется его услышать.

— А ты?

Бен кивает, демонстрируя ей то же самое выражение лица, что и прежде.

— Ясно, — говорит она. А потом начинает чувствовать себя неловко, взвинчено и в двух секундах от того, чтобы встать с постели и забраться к Бену под одеяло.

— Ну, может, мы делаем это по-разному, потому что я всё ещё предпочитаю Европу строке поиска на «Порнхаб».

Бен смеётся, закрывая лицо руками.

— О, я тебя обожаю, — сквозь смех произносит он. — Давай спать. Пожалуйста.

Смеясь, Рей перекатывается на спину и качает головой.

— Конечно, — говорит она, стараясь звучать как можно небрежней. Никогда прежде она не возбуждалась так сильно. Мысль о Бене — о Бене, ласкающем себя, наблюдая, как жёстко трахают какую-то тёлку… Она пытается успокоить своё сердце. Она тоже смотрела подобное, но не ожидала, что Бен так запросто произнесёт это вслух.

Рей ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт. Телек мерцает в темноте. Он работает на низкой громкости, создавая лёгкий фоновый шум, показывает «Сумеречную зону» на французском языке.

Бен спит; Рей видит, как его грудь медленно поднимается и опускается. Свернувшись калачиком, он всё ещё лежит к ней лицом.

Рей пытается быть тихой, как мышка, скользя рукой в свои шорты. Она укрывается одеялом до самого подбородка, чтобы скрыть то, чем занимается.

Она потрогает себя совсем чуть-чуть…

Рей вздыхает, касаясь себя пальцами. Она частенько занималась подобным, но рядом с Беном всё иначе. Его нет в её постели и он не чувствует, как она шевелится, поэтому ей просто следует вести себя тихо.

Из-за Бена она и без того близка к краю, и проходит всего секунда, прежде чем она кусает кулак, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Она поворачивается к Бену спиной, зарывается лицом в подушку, не желая рисковать, если он откроет глаза и увидит…

Она дрожит, приходя в себя, и чувство вины начинает грызть её. Она вдруг пугается, что всё это время он не спал, но это не так. Его веки не подрагивают, а дыхание не прерывается.

« _Его не настолько взволновал наш разговор, что из-за этого он не смог заснуть_ », — думает Рей.

Пообещав себе, что больше это никогда не повторится, она, расслабленная и сонная, засыпает.


	14. Сентябрь — Октябрь 2011

But I used to be quite resilient

Gain no strength from counting the beads on a rosary

And now the wound has begun to turn

Another lesson that has gone unlearned

But this is not a cry for pity or for sympathy

I guess I take after my mother

I guess I take after my mother

I guess I take after my mother

I guess I take after my mother

The Grand Optimist — City & Color

_2011_

Начинаются занятия, и это подобно прыжку в ледяной океан.

Для неё это становится полнейшей неожиданностью.

Прошли те дни, когда они валялись в траве, опьяненные вином и свободой. Десятый класс — это вам не шуточки. Уроки становятся сложнее, проходят они быстрее, и Рей записывается на дополнительные занятия по английскому, истории и математике. Это всё чересчур.

Бен ударяется в плавание и его раньше положенного принимают в школьную команду. Это такая честь, что они празднуют всю ночь напролёт.

У Рей не находится времени записаться в команду по лёгкой атлетике — её график забит внеклассными занятиями, но ей удаётся воткнуть туда уроки фотографии.

Она продолжает бегать — постоянно, на самом деле, но делает это рано утром и на закате.

С другой стороны, это значит, что ей удаётся бывать на соревнованиях Бена по плаванию.

В пятницу днём она сидит на трибунах и смотрит вниз, на бассейн. Сбоку от неё сидит Финн, а с другой стороны разместились Роуз и Кайдел. Когда появляется сборная, они аплодируют.

На парнях только плавки и шапочки для плавания.

Даже рядом со старшеклассниками Бен выглядит больше; он один из самых здоровенных парней в команде и определённо самый высокий.

Это странно. Всего через несколько месяцев ему исполнится шестнадцать, но выглядит он на все восемнадцать. Рей считает, что сама она выглядит в лучшем случае на пятнадцать.

— Все их причиндалы на виду, — замечает Роуз, и они с Кайдел хохочут. Покраснев, Рей шлёпает подругу по руке.

— Они не так уж неправы, — шепчет ей Финн, и она ухмыляется ему.

Недавно Финн признался Рей, что влюблён в По. Сначала она удивилась, но почувствовала себя особенной, потому что он выбрал довериться ей, и она пообещала сохранить его тайну.

— Член Бена я точно вижу, смотри! — пищит Роуз, срываясь на смех. Рей награждает её свирепым взглядом. — Извини! Я знаю, для тебя это странно, но твой кузен упакован как надо.

Рей пожимает плечами, как будто никогда об этом не задумывалась. Будто никогда не чувствовала, как он прижимается к её спине. Будто не зацикливалась на мысли, как Бен держит в ладони…

— Да похер, — отвечает она.

Они смотрят, как плавают парни, а еще подбадривают их и смеются, и Рей пытается не омрачать свои чувства к Бену.

Радость от того, что он провёл рядом с ней целое лето, кажется чем-то, на что ей следовало обращать больше внимания.

Такое чувство, что это больше никогда не повторится.

~

Однажды октябрьским вечером после ужина Бен забивает им косяк, и они делают вид, что идут бегать.

Оказавшись в лесу, они шагают к тому месту, где обычно проводят время — к срубленному дереву, на котором можно посидеть и отдохнуть.

Бен в тёмных джинсах и толстовке — хорошо, что они не собираются бегать, а на Рей легинсы и свитер. Осень в самом разгаре, и в воздухе витает запах гнили и дыма.

Она садится рядом с Беном, пока он подкуривает.

С момента возвращения между ними установилась какая-то дистанция, и Рей не уверена, что может дать этому объяснение.

Возможно, роль сыграла разница между жизнью в Европе и их реальной жизнью.

Тем не менее, она понимает, что не находит слов впервые за… всю жизнь.

Бен глубоко вдыхает и передает косяк ей. Откинув голову назад, он выдыхает дым, который срывается с его губ и переливается в закатных лучах солнца.

Рей дрожит.

— Знаешь, — начинает Бен, передавая ей косяк. — По в тебя втюрился.

Рей корчит рожицу, немного удивлённую, немного недоверчивую, немного… _нет_.

— Чего? Ты прикалываешься надо мной?

— Нет, — обиженно отвечает Бен. Ему нравится дразнить Рей, но ей не кажется, что он занимается этим прямо сейчас. — Он сам мне сказал.

— О, — отвечает Рей.

— А он, типа, нравится тебе? — пожимая плечами, спрашивает Бен.

Избегая ответа, Рей затягивается, хотя ответ может быть только одним.

Она качает головой.

— Нет, точно нет, — она передаёт косяк обратно Бену.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, знаешь. Если тебе нравится он, или ещё кто-то. Я бы не рассердился, если бы ты захотела с кем-то встречаться.

Рей это _не нравится_.

— Да, знаю, — она пожимает плечами и встаёт, чтобы немного пройтись. Продолжая курить, Бен остаётся на месте. — Я бы сказала, если бы мне нравился По, но он мне не нравится. И к тому же, я знаю кое-кого, кому он точно нравится, так что это вообще не вопрос.

— Роуз? — сузив глаза, спрашивает Бен.

Вот это Рей _вообще не нравится_.

— Какая разница если и так? — уперев руки в боки, спрашивает она. Бен пожимает плечами. — Ну нет, не Роуз. Ей всегда нравился ты.

Рей не уверена, зачем говорит это; ей страшно, что Бен обрадуется этой информации, но он всего лишь улыбается и говорит:

— Да, я уже и сам догнал.

— Но тебе же не… Тебе не нравится Роуз?

— Нет, мне не нравится _Роуз_. А тебе… Тебе не нравится По.

— Точно.

В этом разговоре нет ничего плохого, но ей он _не нравится_ , и сейчас она слишком обдолбалась, чтобы думать, почему. Ощущение просто заползает под кожу, да там и остаётся.

Ему не нравится _Роуз_. Но он не сказал, что ему _никто_ не нравится. Но если бы ему нравилась Рей, он бы всё равно об этом не сказал. Не сказал бы?

Чувствуя смущение и панику, она отмахивается, когда в очередной раз он предлагает ей затянуться.

По дороге домой она не говорит ни слова.

~

Бену до шестнадцати всего месяц, и он собирается сдавать экзамен по вождению.

Хан учит водить их обоих, настаивая, что им нужно знать, как управляться с механикой.

Вот так они оказываются в его старой «Субару», Бен на водительском сиденье, Хан рядом с ним, а Рей сзади.

— Не бросай сцепление, — учит Хан, когда Бен трогается. Он кивает. — Рей, мне кажется, ты переключаешься плавнее, но Бен лучше знает, как вести себя на этих поворотах.

Они едут по каньону, и Рей улыбается словам Хана, а Бен смотрит на неё в зеркало заднего вида и подмигивает.

Её окошко опущено, а волосы развеваются, и ей просто здорово — такое ощущение, что свобода ближе, чем когда-либо.

Как только Бен получит права, они смогут делать всё, что захотят. Она дождаться этого не может.

— Вот так, полегче, — инструктирует Хан, когда Бен снова переключается. — Хорошо, отлично. — Похоже, он доволен. — Знаете, научиться водить механику может быть и сложно, но это того стоит. Цыпочки на это клюют только так.

Хан толкает Бена локтем, а тот закатывает глаза, глядя на Рей в зеркало заднего вида. Она ухмыляется.

— Как знать, — говорит Хан. — Может, ты наконец сможешь произвести впечатление на ту девчонку, _Кайдел_ , о которой ты болтаешь без умолку.

Лицо Рей вытягивается, но Бен, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит не на неё, а на Хана.

— О, знаю, знаю. Большущий секрет. Но это же просто Рей, — смеётся Хан.

 _Просто Рей_.

Чтобы догнать, мозгу требуется минута, и когда это происходит, её начинает мутить.

Бен говорил о Кайдел… С Ханом… Ему… Ему нравится…

— Дядя Хан, — говорит Рей. — Меня тут укачало, можете остановиться?

— Может, не так уж ты ловок на этих поворотах, как я думал, — со смешком говорит Хан Бену, когда тот тормозит у обочины.

Выйдя из машины, Рей делает глубокий вдох, а затем улыбается им.

— Пробегусь до дома. Увидимся позже.

— Уверена, что всё в порядке? — спрашивает Хан.

— В полном, — Рей одаривает его широкой улыбкой, которую Хан, кажется, принимает без каких-либо сомнений.

А Бен с другой стороны… Бен выглядит обезумевшим. Кажется, он хочет ей что-то сказать.

Она скорее умрёт, чем будет слушать это прямо сейчас.

Хлопнув по крыше машины, она бежит обратно по каньону, пока глаза не застилают слёзы и она не останавливается.

Она всматривается в лес, вцепившись в дерево, чтобы не упасть.

Чувства к Бену превращаются в нечто тёмное. Она никогда прежде не испытывала такой злости, никогда не хотела поддаться ей сильнее, чем сейчас.

Она никогда не считала себя жестокой. Всегда, глядя на Лею, она удивлялась, как кто-то может причинять боль человеку, которого любит.

Кажется, теперь она начинает понимать.

Задрав голову к небу, Рей кричит.


	15. Октябрь — Декабрь 2011

I could never pretend that I don't love you.  
You could never pretend that I'm your man.  
That's exactly the way that I want it.  
That's exactly the way that I am.

And you call me in the morning with your troubles  
Takin' it downtown every night  
I could never place the stars at night above ya.  
I got my hands on the ground,  
And you know I'm right.

You wait so long  
You wait so long  
You wait so long  
You wait so long

Wait So Long — Trampled by Turtles 

_2011_

Странно не знать Бена так, как прежде.

Рей долго сидит в лесу, чувствуя себя глупо.

Бен любит её _нормальным_ , здоровым образом, а она… Ну, _она_ …

А выражение его лица! Очевидно, он знает, что она к нему что-то _чувствует_ , и вот почему он скрывал от неё свои чувства к Кайдел, и вот почему практически толкал её в объятия к По.

Рей всхлипывает, прижимая руку к сердцу. Ей не хочется идти домой; встретиться с Беном сейчас ей просто не под силу. Она достаёт телефон из кармана и открывает мессенджер.

**Рей** : _можно я приду?_

**Рей** : _поругалась с Беном_

**Финн** : _да канеш, приходи_

**Рей** : _буду через полчаса_  


Она бежит всю дорогу к дому Финна.

~

— Так из-за чего вы с Беном поссорились?

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — отвечает Рей, и понимает, как дерьмово это звучит. — Извини, — морщится она. — Если вкратце, у него от меня есть секреты, о которых я не могу тебе рассказать, но сам факт, что он не…

Рей снова начинает задыхаться. Финн кладёт руку ей на плечо.

— Не страшно, нам не обязательно об этом говорить.

Рей судорожно вздыхает.

— Просто… такого никогда не было. Такое чувство, что я совсем _не знаю_ Бена, и меня это бесит.

— Вы же так _близки_ , — кивает Финн. — Я знаю, что он твой кузен, но вы всё равно что… близнецы? Или типа того. Как две половинки одного целого. Не знаю, как это объяснить. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Но я знаю, что ты для него дороже всех на свете, и если он о чём-то тебе не сказал, значит у него для этого есть веская причина. И кроме того, — продолжает Финн. — Уверен, у тебя есть по крайней мере один секрет, которым ты с ним не поделилась.

И Рей не отрицает: есть _кое-что_ , в чём она до сих пор не призналась Бену.

~

Она возвращается домой поздно, после наступления темноты, надеясь, что дома уже все спят.

И поначалу ей кажется, что так и есть. Дома темно и тихо, и все двери закрыты. Она слышит, как где-то наверху тихо работает телевизор.

Открыв дверь в свою комнату, она включает свет и едва не кричит.

Широко распахнув глаза, в её кровати лежит Бен.

— Господи, Бен, смерти моей хочешь?

— Прости, нет… Я думал, ты пораньше домой вернёшься. — Он потирает глаза. — Я заснул.

— Ясно, — пожимает плечами Рей, с удивлением обнаружив, что гнев её никуда не делся. — Я дома, можешь идти спать.

— Ты злишься на меня? Я чувствую… Как ты злишься на меня, — говорит Бен, как будто это имеет какой-то смысл.

Да вот только в его словах смысла полно.

Ведь она тоже его чувствует.

 _И он в отчаянии_.

— Нет, я не злюсь, меня просто укачало, а потом мне написал Финн, и я пошла к нему и потеряла счёт времени. Я… Мне жаль.

Рей не хочет, чтобы этот разговор свернул куда-то не туда.

— Уверена? — Глаза Бена сужаются, и он подходит к ней ближе, глядя на неё сверху вниз. — Ты больше ни о чём не… Ни о чём другом не хочешь со мной поговорить?

Его голос мягок, но в тоне уже проскальзывают извиняющиеся нотки, и она не желает больше и слова слышать.

Она отступает так быстро, что пятки едва не кровоточат.

— Бен, уже ночь на дворе. Извини, что не написала тебе, ты же знаешь, связь у Финна дерьмовая. И я бы сказала, если бы злилась на тебя, сказала бы, если…

Хрена с два она бы сказала.

— Не страшно, если ты хочешь замутить с Кай, мне пофиг. Я тоже влюблена в одного человека, мне просто странно говорить об этом с тобой.

Рей никогда не врала Бену, и она видит, как он разрывается между своим обещанием всегда верить ей и своей интуицией, говорящей ему, что здесь что-то нечисто.

— В кого?

— В Хакса, — отвечает Рей, потому что он самый красивый, после Бена, конечно.

А Бен выглядит как человек, которому только что сообщили ужасную новость, но он пытается не выглядеть испуганным перед маленьким ребёнком, на глазах у которого всё это происходит.

Рей задаётся вопросом, она ли ребёнок в этой ситуации.

— Рей, ты же знаешь, я бы никогда… _никогда_ …

 _Никогда не прикоснулся к тебе. Никогда не захотел тебя_. Она пытается взять себя в руки.

— Никогда не хотел, чтобы ты была несчастна, — дрожащим голосом заканчивает он.

Её сердце смягчается. Кроме того, ей кажется, что, признавшись ему, она вернула себе часть власти, и теперь она злится не так сильно, и… Это же просто _Бен_ стоит перед ней…

Она делает шаг вперёд и утыкается лбом в его грудь. Осторожно он касается руками её спины.

— Прости, — шепчет она. Пояснять, _за что именно_ , она не собирается, потому что _они никогда не заговорят об этом_ , но она надеется, что он поймёт, ведь она пытается… Пытается быть…

 _Нормальной_.

Бен притягивает её к себе, обнимает, и она понимает, что он дрожит.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет она и тянет его за собой через ванную в его спальню. Бен следует за ней охотно, наблюдая за ней с любопытством. Она забирается в его постель, жестом приглашая присоединиться к ней, и на мгновение он неуверенно замирает.

Это своего рода подтверждение. И ей от этого не легче.

— Дай мне поиграть с твоими волосами, пока ты будешь засыпать, а потом я вернусь к себе.

Бен тяжело вздыхает и кивает. Он ложится рядом с Рей, спиной к ней. Она гладит его по голове.

Она не может и дальше на него злиться, или, скорее, ей кажется, что _может_ , и она выбирает этого _не делать_ , и в этом так или иначе больше могущества. Позволив гневу себя покинуть, она видит, как Бен расслабляется и засыпает.

Она смотрит на него всего несколько минут, пока не убеждается, что он действительно спит. Затем она тихо выходит из его комнаты.

~

На шестнадцатый день рождения Хан дарит Бену «Субару». И Бен от этого просто в восторге. Лея говорит Рей, что ей купят новую «Хонду Цивик», а не смертоносную развалюху.

— Я пыталась его отговорить, — во всеуслышание замечает Лея. — Он меня не послушал.

Бен обнимает Хана, а потом как-то по привычке мнётся перед Леей, прежде чем наклониться и чмокнуть её в щеку.

Через несколько дней Бен получит права, и раз уж они с Рей родственники, ему разрешается возить её в школу и обратно, и вообще куда угодно, пока они не нарушают комендантский час.

Они отправляются кататься сию секунду.

Никогда прежде Рей не чувствовала столько свободы. Минуя каньон, они вылетают на шоссе и направляются к городу. Рей визжит от восторга.

И в эти мгновения впервые за несколько недель ей с Беном по-настоящему весело.

Ведь в последнее время между ними всё было как-то… не так. Она почти уверена, что в этом виновата она — то, как она отреагировала на всю ту историю с Кайдел, и то, как запаниковал Бен, когда она не вернулась домой вовремя.

Он сам себя накрутил, и теперь смотрит на неё немножко иначе.

Она не уверена, что в этом есть что-то хорошее. Ведь теперь он выглядит пиздец каким несчастным.

Поэтому она твёрдо решила не давить на него. Разрушать то, что есть у них с Беном, ради какой-то мнимой идеи — полнейшей фантазии — она не желает.

_И ни за что на свете они не станут об этом говорить._

Так что да. Между ними всё было как-то не так.

Но сейчас, с приоткрытыми окнами и включённой печкой, с врубленной магнитолой мчаться сквозь ноябрьский туман просто потрясающе.

— О, братан, нахер пробежки, — говорит Рей. Бен хохочет.

— Нашла что-то побыстрее?

— Не то слово! — усмехается она.

Они проезжают сорок миль только чтобы купить мороженое. Это мечта. Она заставляет Бена доесть свой рожок прежде, чем вернуться в машину. Он противно чавкает, она фыркает.

Она доверяет ему, но… Чтобы ехать быстро, обе его руки должны быть на руле.

А водит он очень быстро. Но правда в том, что пока музыка грохочет, а в её крови сахар, и Бен мчится по каньону, и туман стелется длинными полосами меж деревьев, слететь с утеса не самый худший способ покинуть этот мир.

Если ей суждено умереть, Рей кажется, что она предпочла бы сделать это, держась с Беном за руки, будучи чертовски свободными и в потоке пламени.

Думая об этом вот так, она не боится ничегошеньки на свете.

~

На Рождество приезжает бабуля Пэдди.

И Рей рада её видеть, одновременно из-за того, как успокаивающе бабуля действует на Лею, а ещё потому что она очень по ней соскучилась.

Рей не имеет таких же прав на Хана и Лею, как Бен. Да, они её семья, её кровь — ну Лея… и Бен тоже.

Но она сирота, и они никогда не станут ей настоящими родителями, но бабуля Пэдди… На бабулю Пэдди у Рей есть столько же прав, сколько и у Бена. В них обоих течёт её кровь. Бену от неё достались острый язык и талант подразнить, а Рей — терпение и умение стоять на своём, когда она уверена в собственной правоте.

Пока её бабушка рядом, она чувствует себя как дома. Как будто её папа только что вышел по делам или стоит прямо за углом, готовый войти в комнату…

Рождество всегда проходит как-то странно, когда твои родители мертвы. По крайней мере, немножко.

Но присутствие бабули помогает.

Она рассказывает много историй о Люке и немного о Рейне, матери Рей. Та умерла при родах, и Рей совсем её не помнит.

Всё равно что слышать истории о призраке.

Рей думает о том, какая у неё могла быть мама, если бы Рейна осталась жива.

Сейчас были бы только она и Рей, если бы Люк так же… Или, может быть, всё было бы по-другому, может, у неё были бы оба родителя.

 _Но их обоих у тебя нет_ , говорит голос в её голове. Не подло и не насмешливо. Это просто констатация факта.

Она бросает взгляд на Бена, который сидит на диване, скрестив ноги. С глупой улыбкой на лице он смеётся над чем-то, что только что сказала бабуля.

Променяла бы она жизнь, которая могла бы быть у неё, возможность иметь нормальную, счастливую семью, если бы это значило, что она останется здесь навсегда и будет взрослеть вместе с Беном?

 _Да_.

Мысль о том, что она могла отмахнуться от своей жизни, внезапно пугает её, как бывало в детстве, после смерти Люка. Когда она была не уверена в том, как можно это исправить, какие чары могут подействовать.

Сейчас это её не так сильно страшит, но ответ всё так же вызывает у неё беспокойство, потому что _да, да, да_.

Она бы соглашалась на это снова, и снова, и снова.

~

Бабуля Пэдди застает её на кухне за приготовлением горячего шоколада.

Подмигнув, она достает фляжку с ромом и вопросительно приподнимает брови, глядя на Рей.

Рей кивает, и бабуля Пэдди подливает ей в кружку немного рома.

Ром придаёт шоколаду пряный вкус, просто пальчики оближешь.

Рей улыбается в кружку, глядя на бабушку.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Рей, когда Падме обращает грустный взгляд в гостиную.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я подвела её. Их обоих.

Рей сглатывает.

— Ты про нашего… Нашего дедушку?

Падме обращает внимание на Рей, и её взгляд смягчается.

— Ты что-то слышала?

— Ничего такого, что мне полагалось бы слышать, — говорит она. — Только то, что она говорила… Ужасные вещи. Она может… — Рей бросает взгляд на Лею, а затем снова оборачивается к бабушке. — Плохо относиться. К Бену.

Глубоко вздохнув, бабушка кивает.

— Время — странная штука, Рей. Пока всё происходит прямо сейчас, ты не замечаешь некоторых вещей, но стоит отойти на минутку, отгородиться от собственных чувств, и вдруг… всё обретает смысл. Я бы многое сделала иначе. И я смотрю, как моя дочь ошибается, и знаю, что она будет сожалеть об этом, и всё же — она этого не замечает. Это происходит у неё под носом. Но она ничего не видит.

— Он очень старается, — шепчет Рей.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, — шепчет в ответ бабуля. — Но и она тоже.


	16. Январь — Март 2012

you’re a door-without-a-key,  
a field-without-a-fence   
you made a holy fool of me  
and I've thanked you ever since

and if you come circling back  
we'll end where we'd begun   
like two pennies on the train track  
the train crushed into one

In a Sweater Poorly Knit — MeWithoutYou

_2012_

Оказывается, браки между кузенами в Калифорнии абсолютно легальны.

Рей узнаёт об этом морозным январским утром, свернувшись калачиком в постели с ноутбуком, открыв в браузере вкладку инкогнито. 

Подобные браки легальны _не везде_. Уж точно не в Техасе, где это считается уголовным преступлением, но там, где живёт она... Где живут _они_ …

Она не настолько глупа, чтобы воспринимать это как некое поощрение. Она знает, что их семью и друзей это возмутило бы. А Лея бы... На самом деле Рей понятия не имеет, как отнеслась бы к этому Лея. И выяснять ей совсем не хочется.

Вздохнув, она закрывает браузер, чувствуя себя мерзко, словно вместо брачного законодательства посмотрела инцестное порно. 

Такое она не смотрит. Не нарочно, во всяком случае. А если иногда она и натыкалась на подобные видео в поисках чего-то-то другого…

Это вообще никого не касается. 

Расстроенная и встревоженная, она закрывает крышку ноутбука и встаёт.

За окном темно, хотя уже перевалило за девять утра. На улице дождливо, сыро и мерзко, и её это бесит. 

У них до сих пор зимние каникулы, но Хан и Лея на работе, так что дома только она и Бен.

Бушует ветер, надвигается буря. Значит, они застряли дома на целый день.

Застонав, она спускается вниз, чтобы сделать себе кофе.

Бен в пижаме стоит у кухонного стола с кружкой кофе в руке. 

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — говорит он, увидев, как Рей дуется. — В кофейнике ещё осталось.

— Мерзкая погода, — жалуется она.

— Знаю. Вообще жуть.

Продолжая дуться, Рей вынимает сковородку и достаёт яйца.

— Голоден? — Спрашивает она, и Бен кивает.

Она готовит им завтрак.

Всё это настолько обычно, по-домашнему. Ей кажется, что большинство девушек, наверное, фантазируют о приготовлении завтрака для любимого человека в холодное, дождливое утро.

И Рей занимается именно этим, несмотря на то, что скоро это закончится. Вечно так продолжаться не может, у неё и без того осталось от силы несколько лет.

У них всё наоборот. Теперь они будут друг от друга лишь отдаляться.

Что-то ужасное разрывает её изнутри, и ей приходится прекратить готовить, положив руку на сердце.

Она не смотрит на Бена, но он поворачивает к ней голову, как будто чувствует, как её сердце разбивается вдребезги. 

— Всё хорошо?

— Побегать хочется, — отвечает она, и он согласно кивает. 

— Ну, слушай, не всё так плохо. Мы можем посмотреть киношки и поиграть в приставку, а в холодильнике есть по крайней мере три замороженные пиццы, так что всё путём.

Он пытается приподнять ей настроение. У него получается. 

Она улыбается, ставит тарелки с яйцами на стол и садится рядом с ним.

— Ты прав, — говорит она. — Не всё так плохо.

~

Хорошо, что они разогревают все три пиццы около полудня, потому что в два часа дня электричество вырубается.

**Рей** : _дома нет света, но мы разогрели обед и телефоны пока что заряжены_

**Лея** : _Хорошо. Я до сих пор в офисе, заберу Хана пораньше, хочу успеть домой, пока погода не ухудшилась._

**Рей** : _Хорошо_

— Они вернутся пораньше, переживают, что дороги размоет, — глядя на брата, говорит Рей.

— Логично, — отвечает он.

Больше играть в приставку или смотреть фильмы они не могут, а зарядку в ноутбуках они экономят, на случай, если сядут телефоны.

**Лея** : _у подножия холма оползень. Проехать не получается. Справитесь без нас сегодня? Разведите огонь, съешьте в холодильнике всё, что может испортиться, мясо и молочные продукты. Мы вернёмся, когда буря стихнет и дорогу расчистят._

Как вариант, Лея и Хан могли бы объехать вокруг каньона, но это заняло бы несколько часов, а в такую погоду на дорогах опасно.

**Рей** : _не волнуйся, мы в порядке. Будьте осторожны._

— Ну, из-за оползня они не смогут вернуться. Мы сами по себе.

Бен смотрит на Рей, и на мгновение воцаряется тишина. Полнейшая.

Они остались наедине, вероятно, на всю ночь, и заняться им абсолютно нечем. Как в каком-то ужасном порно.

Рей опускает взгляд на свои руки.

— Давай разведём огонь, — предлагает он. — Пока не стало слишком холодно. Почисть камин, а я принесу дрова из подвала.

Рей кивает, радуясь, что есть чем занять руки.

Обычно солнце садится около пяти вечера, но сейчас только три, а за окном уже темень, и ей приходится включить фонарик на телефоне.

Открыв камин, Рей слышит шум ветра. Она сметает пепел и обугленные брёвна.

Бен возвращается с дровами и начинает складывать их по уму, начиная с щепок. 

Они разжигают огонь; мягкое свечение и тепло от пламени омывает их.

У них плита газовая, так что Рей кипятит воду и заваривает горячее какао из пакетиков, а потом несёт кружки к Бену, как раз когда снаружи раздаётся грохот.

Они оба в ужасе оборачиваются к окну.

За домом лес, который виден из комнаты Бена, но из окон на этой стороне дома виднеется океан, как и из окон Рей. Волны бурлят, шумно и страшно, но то, что услышали Рей и Бен, прозвучало совсем иначе. 

— Пойду посмотрю, — говорит Бен, и Рей хочет остановить его, но в обеих её руках кружки, а в горле внезапно пересохло.

Натянув сапоги и пальто, Бен выходит во двор.

Рей боится, что кажется глупостью. Это просто буря. Наверное, дерево упало.

Но это значит, что может упасть и другое дерево. Возможно, на дом, или на Бена.

Она ставит кружки и бежит за ним босиком.

Льёт сильный дождь, ужасно холодно, и Рей замечает Бена всего в нескольких метрах от себя. Он смотрит на огромное дерево, упавшее на подъездную дорожку.

Его машина хотя бы в этот раз стоит в гараже. А если бы он, как обычно, бросил её перед домом, машине точно пришёл бы конец. Вид у него немного потрясённый. 

Она зовёт его по имени, но шум ветра заглушает её голос. 

Ей это совсем не нравится.

Подбежав к нему, она хватает его за запястье. Увидев её, он немного удивляется, но всё же следует за ней в дом.

Они оба вымокли насквозь, и, едва зайдя внутрь и закрыв за собой дверь, Рей начинает дрожать скорее от страха, чем от холода. 

— Мне страшно, — говорит она, и в голосе её звучит испуг. 

Снимая ботинки и пальто, Бен действительно выглядит удивлённым. Обычно она не из пугливых, но в последнее время всё как будто с ног на голову перевернулось, и мысль о том, что в окно может влететь дерево и у неё на глазах пришибить Бена, кажется не такой уж невозможной.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Бен, положив руку ей на плечо. — Ты дрожишь, — шепчет он.

— Просто у меня плохое предчувствие.

Бен тянет её к огню. Она садится у очага, и он спускается вслед за ней. Стянув с себя сырую толстовку, она остаётся в одной только майке, которая совсем тонкая, а её соски от холода торчком стоят. Осознав это слишком поздно, она пытается надеть мокрую толстовку обратно, но Бен её останавливает.

— Подожди, — говорит он, выглядя при этом совершенно изголодавшимся. — Повернись. 

Она и без того дрожит, но его слова лишь усугубляют ситуацию.

Она поворачивается к нему спиной. Придвинувшись к ней поближе, он кладёт руки ей на плечи.

Несмотря на холод и дождь, руки у него тёплые. Рей продрогла насквозь, а его прикосновения невероятно приятны. Она вздыхает.

Он начинает растирать ей плечи. Разминая мышцы, он почти полностью охватывает её своими ладонями. 

Наклонив голову вперёд, она старается не застонать в голос, пока он впивается в неё пальцами. Но ничего с собой поделать Рей не может, и низкий, грубый стон всё-таки срывается с её губ. Она сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Скажи, если я делаю тебе больно, — говорит Бен.

— Не делаешь, мне очень хорошо. 

Он выдыхает. Его руки начинают двигаться чуть быстрее, пальцы впиваются чуть глубже.

Прикусив губу, Рей ждёт, пока Бен закончит, что он и делает спустя несколько минут. Проводя кончиками пальцев сначала по её спине, потом по плечам, он посылает толпы мурашек вниз по её рукам. 

— Лучше? — тихо спрашивает он.

Рей так жарко, что ей кажется: упади она в огонь, и даже не заметит этого.

Неуверенно кивнув, она встаёт и поворачивается к нему лицом. Его взгляд снова падает ей на грудь, прежде чем вернуться к лицу.

— Нужно надеть что-нибудь потеплее.

Бен кивает, преспокойно пожимая плечами. Рей чувствует себя как угодно, но только не спокойно. 

Она спешит переодеться.

~

Некоторое время спустя они уютно устраиваются на диване. Рей кладёт голову Бену на плечо, а он читает ей при свете камина.

Обнимая её, он лениво прослеживает кончиками пальцев узоры на её коже.

Несмотря на грохот разрывающегося на части мира снаружи, она засыпает под звуки его голоса.

~

Через некоторое время она просыпается, щурясь от яркого света. Все лампы в доме горят, и повсюду так ярко, откуда столько света? 

— Бен, — зовёт Рей. Он спит на диване рядом с ней, её ноги лежат у него на его коленях. Его ладонь на мгновение стискивает её лодыжку, прежде чем он открывает глаза.

— Свет, — говорит он.

— Электричество заработало.

Они, не торопясь, встают, подходят к окну и выглядывают наружу.

Гроза утихла, близится рассвет, а всё небо в бледных чернильно-синих цветах.

Океан внизу успокоился.

Отвернувшись от окна, Бен направляется на задний двор; Рей следует за ним.

Лес всё ещё стоит, само собой, и не слишком-то он изменился. Рухнули большое дерево и несколько веток, но ничего страшного.

Они оба вздыхают с облегчением.

Мир всё ещё цел.

~

Когда начинаются занятия в школе, кажется, Бен к Кайдел полностью равнодушен.

А Рей правда думала, что раз уж она узнала о Кайдел, то сейчас-то _начнётся_. 

Но рядом с ней Бен не выглядит как-то иначе, он не кажется неуклюжим или чрезмерно заинтересованным.

Но и подталкивать его Рей не собирается. Она задаётся вопросом, сдерживается ли он, щадя её чувства, ведь она повела себя так нелепо при одном лишь упоминании о... 

Ну, даже если и так, она втайне этому рада и, конечно же, не собирается говорить Бену, чтобы он действовал. 

Но на Хакса она всё же заглядывается.

Хакс симпатичный. Он выглядит глуповато, но очаровательно. Он так широко улыбается, отчего его лицо целиком преображается, у него всегда под рукой скейтборд, колени и локти ободраны, и Рей почти уверена, что он не боится падать и, может быть, даже наслаждается этим.

А ещё у него есть веснушки, от которых она балдеет. 

Интересно, сможет ли она когда-нибудь с ним встречаться?

Если честно, она не знает, и когда пытается себе это представить, то просто... её мозг отключается.

 _Бен_ , думает она. _Бен. Бен. Бен._

~

На одной из тренировок Бена по плаванию она сидит рядом с Роуз. Склонив голову, подруга вдруг бросает на неё взгляд. 

— Можно тебя кое о чём спросить? — начинает Роуз.

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Рей, глядя на подругу.

— Ты лесбиянка?

Потрясённая, Рей на мгновение замолкает. Затем:   
— Что?

— Ну, просто ты никогда не говоришь о парнях, и это абсолютно нормально, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, если хочешь поговорить со мной о девушках, не стесняйся. Ты же знаешь мою сестру, Пейдж? Они с Джесс какое-то время были... близки... И это даже не секрет, они просто не привлекают к себе внимания.

— Ну, я... Нет... — говорит Рей, но потом задумывается. Сказать неправду ей кажется таким лёгким выходом. Но она считает, что врать о таком нельзя. 

Потом она вспоминает об Ари, целующей её в лагере, играющей с её волосами и тайком обнимающей её за домиками.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Рей. Может, она и не совсем натуралка, но называть себя лесбиянкой ей кажется немного чересчур.

— Ну, если хочешь об этом поговорить, я никому не расскажу, — говорит Роуз.

— Спасибо, Роуз.

Рей говорит от чистого сердца.

~

В марте, за неделю до того, как Рей исполнится шестнадцать, Митти устраивает вечеринку.

И это _настоящая_ вечеринка. Там полно бочонков с пивом и бутылок с ликёром, и люди толпятся на каждом углу, пьют, курят и целуются.

Очень громко, пахнет травкой и пивом, и потом, и через несколько минут она уже стоит на кухне, выпивая вместе с Беном, Гвен, Хаксом и Финном.

Они быстро делают по несколько глотков, а потом сваливают танцевать.

Им весело. 

Зажатая между Финном и Гвен, она танцует.

А потом подходит По и подносит косяк к её губам. Рей затягивается.

В какой-то момент она распускает волосы. Ей тепло и всё как в тумане, и она смеётся.

Ей хорошо. Она немножко пьяна, немножко под кайфом и невероятно счастлива. Прижимаясь к Финну, она хохочет.

В конце концов, она выходит на улицу. Протискиваясь мимо каких-то ребят, она отказывается от выпивки. 

Снаружи она находит Бена, который сидит с По, Роуз, Пейдж, Хаксом и Митти. А ещё она узнаёт несколько других ребят из школы.

— Рей! — кричит Бен. Она моргает и улыбается, глядя на него. Он просто в кашу. — Ребят, посмотрите на мою кузину. Разве она не красавица?

Рей краснеет, переводя взгляд на своих друзей, в особенности на Роуз.

На самом деле, это не так уж странно, но на Бена, который разбрасывается комплиментами, совсем не похоже.

— Охуеть какая красавица, — повторяет он и, едва не падая, пытается встать.

— Знаешь, если бы ты не падал на задницу, твои слова обо мне были бы явным признаком того, что ты пьян, — со смехом отвечает Рей, пытаясь преуменьшить значение его слов и то, как колотится её сердце. — Этого я забираю домой, — говорит она.

Друзья наперебой свистят и кричат им вслед, как сильно их любят. Рей отмахивается.

Они живут примерно в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы на трезвую голову, но Рей решает, что вот так они будут идти по меньшей мере полчаса. Бен не настолько пьян, чтобы передвигаться с трудом, просто он шатается и петляет из стороны в сторону, пока они идут по подъездной дорожке.

А как только они выходят на дорогу, он поднимает руки и смеётся, а затем бросается к Рей и хватает её в охапку.

— Бен! — визжит она.

Он забрасывает её себе на плечо, как обычно, но в этот раз замахивается и игриво шлёпает её по заднице.

Она вскрикивает и с отвисшей челюстью спрыгивает на землю. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал! — в полнейшем шоке говорит она.

— А я всегда хотел, — с улыбкой признаётся ей Бен.

Он в стельку пьян.

— Ага, конечно, — смеётся она.

— Серьёзно. Я же правду сказал. Ты красавица, Рей, только взгляни на себя. Не понимаю, почему все они не падают к твоим ногам.

Рей задыхается. Он сам не понимает, что несёт. Обернувшись, она бросает на него взгляд, а Бен смотрит на неё с такой страстью, как никогда не посмотрел бы, будь он трезв. 

— Бен, — шепчет она. Они продолжают идти; на улице темно, но луна полная, и она прекрасно видит деревья по обе стороны дороги и путь впереди. Она прекрасно видит выражение его лица. А вдалеке слышится шум моря.

— Я бы так и сделал, если бы мог.

— Что бы ты сделал? — Её голос дрожит.

— Упал к твоим ногам.

Она понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. Он явно пьян, иначе никогда бы не сказал ей этого. Не останавливаясь, она просто ступает ближе и берёт его за руку.

Он что, серьёзно? Или он проснётся в ужасе, сожалея о сказанном? 

Тяжело сглотнув, она продолжает идти. Большим пальцем он гладит её ладонь. 

Она влюблена в него до беспамятства, и даже не представляет, как ей удаётся не броситься на него прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что в том состоянии, в котором он находится, ей кажется, что он будет не против. 

_А потом он тебя возненавидит_ , напоминает она себе.

Она тихонько проводит их внутрь, тащит Бена в его комнату, снимает с него ботинки и ставит рядом с его кроватью стакан с водой.

— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет она, но он хватает её за руку и тянет к себе на кровать.

— Останься, — умоляет он.

Она не может, только не так. Нет никаких шансов, что он станет держать руки при себе, и она ни в коем случае не попросит его об этом, ни в коем случае его не остановит.

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Ты ложись, а я вернусь через несколько минут. Дай только переоденусь.

Бен кивает и сворачивается калачиком.

Рей идёт в душ. Она не торопится. Потом натягивает мягкую пижаму и расчёсывает волосы.

Она думает, что Бен, должно быть, вырубился почти сразу, но мужества пойти проверить у неё нет. В любом случае, сейчас его не слышно.

Вместо этого она ложится в постель и пытается успокоить своё изнывающее сердце, осознавая, как близко сегодня она подошла к тому, чего хочет больше всего на свете, и понимая, как сильно её это пугает.

 _И ты же не боишься заполучить его_ , думает она, представляя, в каком ужасе он проснётся утром, _ты боишься заполучить его, а потом потерять._

Ничего хуже этого представить она не может.


	17. Апрель — Июнь 2012

And I will wait for you tonight  
You’re here forever and you’re by my side  
I’ve been waiting all my life  
To feel your heart as it’s keeping time  
We’ll do whatever just to stay alive

Dawn is coming  
Open your eyes

Stay Alive — Jose Gonzalez

_2012_

На день рождения Соло устраивают Рей сюрприз. Они ужинают в местном ресторанчике; ей дарят несколько небольших подарков и тортик с одной свечой.

А потом, когда они выходят на парковку, Хан включает сигнализацию. Подняв голову, Рей видит машину.

Ей действительно дарят новую «Хонду Цивик». Белую и блестящую, и с огромным праздничным бантом, как в каком-то шоу на MTV.

Она начинает реветь.

Хан и Лея разрешают ей сесть за руль. С Беном на переднем сиденье она едет домой, хотя у неё есть только временное водительское удостоверение. _Формально_.

Она получает права на следующей неделе, как раз в начале апреля, тёплого и благоухающего.

~

Чуть позже в апреле она получает, в некотором роде, ещё один подарок

Бен и Рей готовятся к выпускным экзаменам. Обеденный стол завален ноутбуками, билетами, учебниками и листками с заметками.

— Я обдумывала планы на лето, — войдя в столовую, говорит Лея.

— О? — Рей откладывает ручку.

— Думаю, вам, ребята, пора найти работу на лето. Для лагеря вы слишком взрослые, а мы не можем каждый год ездить в Европу.

Рей и Бен обмениваются взглядами. Мысль о том, что они проведут лето дома, вместе, зарабатывая собственные деньги… здоровская, на самом деле.

— Конечно, — отвечает Рей. — Можем начать поиски сразу после экзаменов.

Довольно кивнув, Лея выходит из комнаты.

Не Франция, конечно, но Рей не жалуется.

~

На улице достаточно тепло, чтобы поплавать, и красиво к тому же, а Рей и Бен как раз сдали экзамены.

Хотя в школу ходить ещё месяц, они не освободятся до начала июня.

Рей переодевается в бикини и собирает волосы на макушке, прежде чем спуститься вниз.

Бен уже вовсю плавает, но стоит ей выйти на улицу, он замирает и смотрит на неё.

Он _смотрит_ на неё.

Ей хочется прикрыться, но она этого не делает. Сев на краю бассейна, она опускает ноги в воду и тихонько ими шевелит.

Бен подплывает к ней.

Его намокшие волосы вьются. Он выглядит так, словно создан для воды, сильный в ней, прозрачные капельки сверкают на его коже.

Он подплывает прямо между её ног. Рей борется с инстинктивным желанием отпрянуть, пнуть его. Её ноги слегка раздвинуты, а он просто дразнит её, барахтаясь в воде слишком близко к ней.

Она бросает взгляд на дом, но они одни. Вероятно, так будет ещё час или около того.

— Привет, — тихо говорит Бен.

— Привет, — отвечает она. Как обычно.

— Хочешь поплавать?

Облизнув губы, она кивает. Бен берёт её за руку и тянет на себя. Она скользит в воду и погружается с головой, прежде чем вынырнуть.

Он держится очень близко к ней, и она барахтается рядом с ним.

С самой зимы между ними искрится иное напряжение, _взаимопонимание_.

Она не сомневается, что Бен её хочет, она это видит. Если не постоянно, то уж наверняка в такие вот моменты.

Просто они ничего не собираются с этим делать.

Он подплывает чуть ближе, она отплывает чуть дальше. Она подплывает к нему, а он ныряет и выскакивает у неё за спиной, и брызгает водой ей в лицо.

В этом танце они становятся всё лучше и лучше.

Внезапно Бен исчезает под водой. А через мгновение поднимает её. Ему удаётся нырнуть под неё, просунуть голову между её ног и усадить её себе на плечи.

Рей визжит и хватает его за волосы, стараясь удержаться. Бен громко хохочет, но Рей сосредоточена лишь на том, что промежностью прижимается к его затылку, и что его ладони скользят по её ногам.

Она намокла во всех смыслах.

Несмотря на солнце, она дрожит, напряжение искрит в воздухе, и она буквально на взводе.

А потом он её подбрасывает.

Когда она, отплёвываясь, выныривает на поверхность, он начинает хохотать.

Подплыв к нему, она кладёт руки ему на макушку и пытается загнать его под воду.

Она опирается о его голову, из-за чего его лицо оказывается на уровне её груди.

Она чувствует его губы на своей ключице.

Он слишком силён, чтобы она смогла сдвинуть его с места. Вместо этого он ловит её и подбрасывает в который раз.

Она пытается снова и снова, пока не устаёт. Начав смеяться, она переворачивается на спину и отплывает подальше, чтобы отдышаться.

Плавая на спине рядом с ней, он берёт её за руку.

Облако закрывает солнце, на мгновение накрывая их тенью, а затем свет возвращается.

~

Они капец как обкурились.

Хан и Лея отправились в город отпраздновать свою годовщину, и поэтому Бен и Рей раскуривают косяк прямо у неё в комнате.

На дворе конец мая, поэтому они распахнули окна, поставили вентилятор и забили самый большой косяк из всех, что Рей когда-либо видела.

Они устраивают марафон фильмов Миядзаки. «Мой сосед Тоторо», «Ведьмина служба доставки», «Унесённые призраками».

В комнате тепло и как в тумане. На ней только шорты и майка. А Бен в баскетбольных шортах и футболке.

Они по-настоящему расслаблены, и оба чувствуют такое спокойствие лишь в том случае, когда дома кроме них никого. Их ноги переплелись на кровати, поверх одеял. Она играет с волосами Бена, пока он пытается сосредоточиться на том, что делает Чихиро, но всё же продолжает закрывать глаза и льнуть к ней.

Вокруг них так много разных закусок: Рей уверена, что вся постель будет в крошках. Ей пофиг. Она хочет, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.

Обычно, когда становится темно и они начинают засыпать, тот из них, кто находится не в своей спальне, уходит.

Но не сегодня. Бен не собирается уходить, и она не собирается просить его об этом.

Они засыпают, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

Проснувшись ночью, Рей убирает еду и ноутбук на пол.

Она снова забирается на кровать. Она понятия не имеет, сколько ещё раз сможет это делать. Кажется, их время вместе сочтено.

Она кладёт голову ему на грудь, и во сне Бен притягивает её ближе к себе.

Она ему позволяет.

~

Рей просыпается первой.

Она всё ещё прижимается к Бену, он обнимает её, а их ноги переплетены.

Она слегка сдвигается, слегка потягивается и… и чувствует это. Твёрдый член Бена упирается ей в бедро.

Она вспоминает, когда в последний раз чувствовала его вот так, как сейчас, и как резко тогда она отодвинулась в сторону.

На этот раз она остаётся на месте.

Он лежит на спине, а она умудрилась закинуть на него ногу, так что прижимается к его эрекции бедром, а его тазовая кость прямо у неё между ног. Во сне они сбросили с себя одеяло.

Рей слегка двигает бёдрами, прижимаясь к нему теснее. Не просыпаясь, он шумно выдыхает.

Она делает это снова и _снова_.

Она чувствует, как он становится твёрже, и трётся о него, и это невероятно приятно.

Подняв руку, она начинает играть с его волосами, нежно и мягко, как делает это всегда.

Она медленно трётся о него, мягко и не спеша, пока его глаза, наконец, не распахиваются.

Он смотрит на неё, смаргивая сон и замешательство.

Она ведёт бёдрами снова, и он, слегка задыхаясь, хватает её за ногу одной из своих больших рук.

Глаза Бена темнеют, на щеках разливается румянец ото сна и… и, возможно, от того, что делает она. Он прижимается лбом к её лбу и шепчет: — Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего не делаю, — шепчет Рей в ответ. Кроме них двоих дома никого, и вести себя так тихо им не обязательно.

Да вот только конечно обязательно.

Бен снова шумно выдыхает, но не останавливает её. Он не кричит на неё, и не подрывается с кровати в ужасе.

Её сердце заходится в груди.

Ей кажется, что если они просто сделают это, а после не станут об этом говорить или признавать то, что произошло — это будет даже не в счёт.

Но Бен тихонько стонет и приподнимает бёдра, прижимаясь к ней теснее.

— Рей, — выдыхает он, и в его голосе звучит предупреждение.

— Мне остановиться? — шепчет она почти на грани слёз. Но она должна спросить. Должна.

—  _Нет_ , — отвечает он и впивается пальцами в её бедро, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк. В его голосе слышится отчаяние, он прижимается лицом к её шее, когда она начинает двигаться чуть быстрее.

Она слышит, как бьются их сердца, и в тишине спальни этот звук очень громок. Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, она дёргает сильнее, чем обычно, и он стонет.

— Рей, — шепчет он и отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на неё. — Это ужасная идея.

— Знаю, — она соглашается, но они не останавливаются. Она продолжает тереться о него. — Это всего лишь я, всего лишь мы. Никто не узнает.

Бен кивает, но он выглядит сбитым с толку. Как будто не уверен, что не спит.

— Бен, — умоляет она и скользит рукой вниз между их телами, и прижимает ладонь к члену своего кузена.

От удивления он распахивает рот, и тут же торопится сократить между ними расстояние, чтобы прижаться к губам Рей.

Твою ж мать. Бен целует её. После сна на вкус он не слишком свеж, но ей плевать, потому что это Бен, Бен, _Бен_.

Рей кажется, что сейчас она заплачет. Ей так хорошо!

Его губы на её губах, его пальцы впиваются в её бедро, а прямо между ними его твёрдый член.

Она стонет, прижимая к нему ладонь, изучая его форму.

— О, чёрт, — говорит Бен, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на неё, а затем он переворачивает её на спину и подминает под себя.

— Рей, — стонет он и снова целует её, влажно и нежно.

Рей ни в коем случае не эксперт в поцелуях, но то, что происходит между ними, это что-то с чем-то. Ну не может это ощущаться так — так волнующе.

Она гладит его волосам, осыпая его лицо крошечными поцелуями, пока он вжимается в неё. Он вжимается в неё просто восхитительно, и она не сдерживает стона — но тут же смущённо прикрывает рот ладонью.

Бен убирает её руку от рта, и качает головой. Он снова целует её и начинает толкаться в неё жёстче, раскачивая под ними кровать.

Рей всхлипывает, и Бен целует её за ухом, нежно успокаивая.

Он ласково гладит её по щеке, и она делает то же самое. Их взгляды встречаются, а тела трутся друг о друга.

Они полностью одеты, но Рей чувствует себя абсолютно голой.

Бен держится за неё, корчится и тяжело дышит.

« _Вот так он выглядит, когда дрочит_ », — думает она, и чувствует, как скользит ближе к краю.

Она скоро кончит. И ей кажется, что он тоже.

Он с силой вдавливает ее в кровать, и пальцы её ног поджимаются, и она подставляет ему шею, чтобы он мог прижаться к ней в поцелуе, нежном и влажном.

— Бен, — распахнув глаза, выдыхает она. Всё её тело дрожит, и она подтягивает ноги, чтобы прижать его к себе теснее.

— Ты уже? — шепчет он, и _да, ещё как_. Она вскрикивает, прежде чем успевает себя остановить, и кончает под ним. — О, боже, — стонет он и снова целует её.

Она приходит в себя, дрожа и задыхаясь, и он задирает её ногу повыше, толкаясь в неё сильнее и с таким отчаянием, какое она представить не могла.

Он использует её тело, чтобы кончить самому, крепко сжимая её и теряя контроль, и ей кажется, что она может кончить снова, просто от одной мысли об этом.

— Бен, — шепчет она и зарывается пальцами в его волосы, играя с ними, как и всегда.

И это как раз то, что ему необходимо, она в этом уверена. Его зрачки расширяются, глаза темнеют, и он не сводит с неё взгляда, когда его лицо морщится, словно ему больно.

Она знает, что это не так.

— Рей? — задыхается он, и это звучит как вопрос.

—  _Давай_ , — подбадривает она, и он жмурится, дёрнув бёдрами в последний раз, и с губ его слетает грубый стон.

Она чувствует, как его шорты становятся влажными от спермы.

Вцепившись друг в друга, они задыхаются.

Она снова целует его, и он лениво целует её в ответ.

— Пиздец, — говорит Бен, скатываясь с неё.

— Ага, — соглашается Рей. — Пиздец.

Но она прямо-таки в восторге.

Наконец-то. _Наконец-то_. Они могут заниматься этим по-настоящему.

Рей хочет, чтобы он стиснул её в объятиях, укрыл их одеялом и целовал её, пока она не заплачет.

Но он этого не делает.

Он притягивает её ближе к себе, так что её голова оказывается у него на груди, а затем, мягче обычного, шепчет:

— Кажется, нам пора поговорить.

В его тоне она слышит всё, что ей нужно знать, поэтому она не отвечает. Просто прижимается к нему теснее, пытаясь насладиться этим чувством подольше, прежде чем — она знает — её этого лишат.


	18. Июнь, часть II, 2012

If you don't eat yourself   
No doubt the pain will instead   
If you don't eat yourself   
You will explode instead 

Cause how could I love you so   
When I know you don't love me   
You who laughs alone   
Get wicked, get it done 

Who will I be when I'm with you again   
Silver jet in the sky   
You are the pain   
Got a song, got to sing   
For life

Eat Yourself — Goldfrapp

_2012_

Рей пытается убедить себя, что разговор пойдёт им на пользу.

А как иначе? Им _следует_ поговорить после того, что между ними произошло. 

Бен в душе. Смывает с себя... _ага_. Она вздрагивает, вспоминая, как он выглядел, когда... она вздрагивает _снова_. У неё даже мысленно не получается закончить предложение. Сердце в груди до сих пор заходится. 

Она снова ложится на кровать и пытается отдышаться.

Она слишком нервничает, чтобы занять себя чем-то помимо ожидания. О чём бы Бен ни хотел поговорить, ей нужно услышать это прямо сейчас. 

Чтобы поскорее с этим закончить.

Он возвращается через несколько минут, вымытый и чистый, и выглядящий неприкасаемым в простой белой футболке и тёмных джинсах.

А на ней до сих пор шорты и майка. Сегодня воскресенье, и Хан с Леей вернутся во второй половине дня.

— Послушай, — мягко начинает он, садясь рядом с ней.

Прижав коленки к груди, она смотрит на него.

А он молчит.

— Бен, пожалуйста, что бы ты ни хотел сказать... просто скажи. Моё сердце уже не выдерживает. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Бен, но выглядит он при этом печально. — Я всегда любил тебя. Но Рей... ты же понимаешь, нам нельзя. 

— Почему нет? — выдыхает она.

Бен наклоняет голову, сузив глаза.

— Рей... Мы с тобой не можем быть вместе. — Он звучит чертовски уверенно. Словно уже давным-давно всё решил. — Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? Нас точно поймают, и, господи, я даже думать об этом не могу. Разве ты не понимаешь, что сделает Лея? Мы _никогда_ больше не увидим друг друга, уж она об этом позаботится. — Бен качает головой. Рей сворачивается калачиком. Ужас накрывает её с головой.

— Но я люблю тебя, — шепчет она. — И ты сказал... что тоже любишь меня?

— Люблю, — мрачно отвечает Бен, а потом тянется к ней и проводит ладонью по её ногам. — Рей. Я люблю тебя. Но это неважно, не в этом суть. Дело не в том, чего я хочу или чего хотим мы.

— Но это возможно, — убеждает она его.

Бен подскакивает так резко, что она даже не замечает, как он начинает двигаться.

— Да очнись ты! — кричит он. — Поверить не могу, что приходится объяснять это тебе, — он начинает расхаживать по комнате. Гнев бурлит у неё внутри.

— Объяснять _что_? — вскипает она.

— Что не будет у нас хэппи-энда, Рей. Что наша история любви — ёбаная трагедия. Ромео и Джульетта сдохли на полу. И нас ничего другого не ждёт. 

Бен на грани слёз, он выглядит безумно, он сердится на неё, а она — она в ярости.

— Так вот оно что?! Ты уже всё решил? Какого хрена тогда было всё это... Весь этот... 

Она не может заставить себя произнести это вслух. _Весь этот флирт._

— Я не хотел пересекать эту линию, не хотел брать больше, чем того заслуживаю. И мне очень жаль. Клянусь тебе, это больше не повторится.

Он пытается подойти ближе, прикоснуться к ней, но она его отталкивает.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Нет. Я не согласна. 

Бен выглядит ошеломленным.

— Это не переговоры, — говорит он ей. — Я не хочу встречаться с Кайдел, и ни с кем другим, и не буду, пока мы живём вместе. Но Рей... В конце концов нам с тобой понадобится свобода, нам придётся пойти разными дорогами, чтобы дать себе шанс на нормальную жизнь, потому что... потому что я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, но это не пустяк какой-нибудь Рей, от этого зависит всё. 

Рей выходит из себя. Она не уверена, хочется ли ей заорать или проблеваться, поэтому она протискивается мимо Бена, хватает свою толстовку, обувает шлёпанцы, а потом бежит.

— Рей! — кричит он ей вслед, но она не собирается его слушать.

Бен ошибается. Он каким-то образом убедил себя, что их любовь невозможна, что она того не стоит, и прямо сейчас Рей даже смотреть на него не может. 

Она пожертвовала бы целым миром ради Бена. Разве она уже этого не сделала?

Схватив ключи, она выбегает из дома и не оглядывается, даже когда Бен продолжает звать её.

Она несётся по каньону, думая о губах своего кузена и о могиле отца.

~

Она едет к Финну.

Она даже не сомневается, что начнёт истерить, как только он откроет ей дверь, но стоит ей переступить порог, она понимает, что Финн играет в приставку с Хаксом, и это кажется таким... нормальным... Она садится и просто наблюдает за ними. 

Она выключает телефон и берёт у Финна косяк. Звуки стрельбы, свист аватаров и смех Хакса окружают её и успокаивают.

Она чувствует себя оторванной от всего. Она под кайфом, и ей грустно, но печаль похоронена под гневом, который подавлен неверием.

Это всё так неправильно. Бен _ошибается_. Но он одумается. Она ему покажет. Она в этом не сомневается.

Его неверие в них сродни предательству, и ей приходится подавить это чувство. 

Она понятия не имеет, что скажет, когда, наконец, встретится с ним лицом к лицу, и поэтому откладывает разговор на весь день.

Тусоваться с Финном и Хаксом — достаточно приятное развлечение, настолько хорошее, насколько это в принципе возможно. С ними она всё время под кайфом.

~

Съев три куска пиццы, она засыпает, а просыпается поздно, _очень_ поздно.

Она вздрагивает и пытается включить телефон.

Финн до сих пор играет в приставку, а Хакс дрыхнет на полу, пуская слюни на руку.

А в телефоне Рей сорок шесть пропущенных звонков и тридцать одно непрочитанное сообщение.

**Бен** : _Рей, пожалуйста, позвони мне_

**Бен** : _куда ты ушла, я волнуюсь_

**Бен** : _пожалуйста, не делай глупостей_

**Бен** : _я тебя обыскался уже, блять, позвони мне_

И подобных сообщений целая куча. Он перестаёт писать ей около шести вечера. После этого ей звонила только Лея. Дрожа от страха, Рей выбегает из дома Финна, даже не попрощавшись.

~

Она возвращается домой, и там, кажется, всё тихо. Внизу горит свет. На подъездной дорожке припаркована машина Леи.

Рей забегает внутрь, и на секунду ей кажется, что у них нет причин её подозревать хоть в чём-то.

Но взгляд, которым одаривает её Лея, лишает всякой надежды. Что-то здесь явно не так.

— Г-где Бен?

— Бен в порядке. Но он попал в аварию. И разбил свою машину.

Лея слишком зла, чтобы подумать, что Бен серьёзно ранен. И всё же... 

— _Где Бен?_ — снова спрашивает она.

— В своей комнате.

Повернувшись, Рей собирается бежать, когда Лея продолжает.

— Его поймали с наркотиками, с травкой. Приходили копы. Утром он уезжает в лагерь для трудных подростков. 

Рей даже не оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Она несётся в комнату Бена, без стука открывает дверь. Последние сорок восемь часов — просто кошмар какой-то. Этого не может быть.

Дёрнувшись, Бен поднимает взгляд от кровати, на которой сидит. Видно, что он плакал. Рей уверена, что именно поэтому он разбился, а не из-за травки. Заперев за собой дверь, она бросается к нему.

— Я разбил «Сокол», — неровно говорит он.

— Мне так жаль, — отвечает она, но этого кажется недостаточно. — Это моя вина. — Она прикасается к его лицу, к его волосам.

— Неправда, — напряжённым голосом говорит Бен. Шмыгнув носом, он вытирает его. 

— Я просто... Я должна была всё обдумать, но мне не следовало выключать телефон.

Покачав головой, Бен поднимает на неё красные глаза.

— В конце концов, она нашла бы способ от меня избавиться. Это то, чего она хотела. Подтверждения. Что я распиздяй, как она всегда и говорила. 

Всхлипнув, Рей опускается перед Беном на колени и плачет.

— Без тебя я не справлюсь.

Она имеет в виду теперь, когда он уедет, и когда он будет уезжать позже, и каждый раз, когда он будет собираться уехать, потому что до сегодняшнего дня Рей никогда не думала о расставании в принципе.

— Справишься, — шепчет он. — Это же не навсегда. Я вернусь. И мы... возможно, Рей, как раз это нам и нужно.

Она снова всхлипывает. Взяв её за подбородок, он поднимает её лицо.

— Посмотри на меня. Слушай. Используй это время. Если нужно — встречайся с кем-нибудь или... что угодно. Потому что я вернусь, и когда я вернусь, всё должно... прийти в норму. Идёт?

Рей всхлипывает, но кивает. Бен тоже плачет. Потянувшись к нему, она целует его, быстро и влажно.

Несколько мгновений он целует её в ответ. 

— В последний раз, — шепчет он, и снова целует её. — Рей, послушай меня. Мы должны забыть всё это. Должны. Обещай, что ты попытаешься.

Она всхлипывает ещё больше. 

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Сегодня. Шериф предложил программу, согласился не выдвигать обвинений. Скоро за мной приедут.

Рей плачет ещё сильнее.

— Это как обычный летний лагерь, — мрачным тоном говорит он.

Внезапно Рей чувствует уверенность. Ей нужно, чтобы он выслушал её. Перестав плакать, она переводит дыхание.

— Бен, — говорит она, хватая его за плечи. — Не теряй себя там. Пообещай мне, пообещай, что каждый день ты будешь думать обо мне и о том, как мы увидимся снова. Обещай мне. 

Она думает о своих словах в лесу. _Я буду твоим сердцем. Я буду твоими глазами._

Он кивает.

— Всё будет хорошо, — шепчет она снова и снова, пока они ждут, когда за Беном придут и заберут его.


	19. Июнь — Декабрь 2012

So drink all my wine   
Cut all my trees   
Make love on my beaches   
Smoke all my weed

I am California   
Can't you see   
Wherever you roam   
You'll always want me

Yeah dig all my gold   
Soak in my springs   
Conquer my mountains   
If that's what you need   
I am California

Can’t you see   
Wherever you roam   
You'll always want me   
You'll always want me

I am California — John Craigie

_2012_

Бена забирают.

Рей всё это время плачет, умоляя Лею не поступать так с ним.

До тех пор, пока Бена не сажают в фургон, и фургон не исчезает из вида, Лея на неё даже не смотрит. Лишь после этого взгляд её холодных карих глаз останавливается на лице Рей.

— Такое недостойное поведение позор для всей семьи, — настаивает она и Рей... Рей её _ненавидит_.

— Ты потеряешь его, — ледяным тоном заявляет она. — И меня тоже. Потому что он этого не заслуживает, и ему совсем не это нужно, и... это всего лишь травка, Лея. Я тоже её курю. Ты и меня за это отошлёшь? — дерзко говорить такое, но сейчас ей всё равно.

Лея задумчиво смотрит на неё. 

— Нет, — отвечает она. — Нет, если только ты не сядешь за руль под кайфом, не разобьёшь машину и не вернёшься домой под полицейским конвоем с наркотиками в руках.

Рей морщится.

— Разве не важно, что ему нужно совсем не это? 

— Нет. Потому что ты понятия не имеешь, что ему нужно, он мой сын, а ты сама ещё ребёнок. 

— Я знаю его лучше, чем ты, — говорит Рей.

— Так нельзя разговаривать с матерью, — с вызовом говорит Лея. Обычно она не называет себя её матерью. И тем легче произнести следующие слова. 

— Ты мне не мать, — вяло возражает Рей. Но это не кажется правдой, по крайней мере, после того, как она это произносит. 

Лицо Леи немного смягчается.

— Жаль, малыш. Потому что другой у тебя нет.

А потом она оставляет Рей в одиночестве, продолжающую плакать и смотреть на дорогу, по которой увезли Бена.

~

Рей много раз проводила лето без Бена.

Она старается делать вид, что он просто в лагере. Он вернётся, когда начнётся школа.

Лея сообщает ей, что это не так. Но никто не запретит ей притворяться.

Она устраивается на летнюю работу в небольшой ларёк с мороженым, который открывается на пляже. Там не так уж плохо, она не возражает. Обычно покупателей полно, к тому же ларёк стоит у самой воды, так что Рей может позагорать во время обеденного перерыва или после работы.

Она лопает много мороженого, а бегает совсем мало, особенно в течение первых нескольких недель.

Печаль подавляет, заставляет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Она работает. Загорает на солнце. Спит.

Она набирает четыре килограмма, потом шесть. 

Она начинает заниматься кикбоксингом. Вес не уходит, но со временем он превращается в мышцы.

А ещё за три месяца она вырастает на семь с половиной сантиметров.

Она часто тусуется с Финном и Хаксом, а в сознании эхом отдаются слова Бена.

 _Делай всё, что потребуется, чтобы забыть обо мне._

Рей по правде считает Хакса симпатичным. Ей нравится, как улыбка преображает всё его лицо, как он драматично падает на пол и с улыбкой закрывает лицо руками, когда проигрывает Финну в игре. 

Ей нравится его смех, и то, как он нервничает, стоит ей небрежно коснуться его руки или колена. Он смотрит на неё так, словно она потрясающая.

И иногда, когда они наедине, она правда чувствует себя такой.

~

В первый раз Хакс спрашивает, может ли он её поцеловать. Они у По, у него собирается вся тусовка, все их друзья там, а ещё брат По, так как он дома на каникулах. 

Финн и По, прижавшись друг к другу, общаются на крыльце, и Рей видит, как По кладёт руку Финну на бедро.

Она улыбается.

— Что смешного? — спрашивает Хакс. Он сидит рядом с ней, затягиваясь косяком.

— Ничего, — говорит она, пожимая плечами. — Просто счастлива.

Не совсем, _не по-настоящему_. Она не уверена, что может быть счастливой без Бена. Но она рада за Финна.

— Знаешь, сейчас ты капец какая красивая, — с улыбкой говорит Хакс.

— Что? — удивлённо спрашивает Рей.

— Красивая. Дико красивая. Я имею в виду, ты красивая всегда, но сейчас…

— О, — выдыхает Рей, понятия не имея, как на это ответить.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спрашивает он её. 

Не доверяя своему голосу, Рей кивает. Хакс наклоняется и целует её, и это... не так уж плохо. Даже приятно. Она целует его в ответ, и ей нравится, как у него перехватывает дыхание, как он кладёт руку ей на шею. Она чувствует, как он дрожит.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — признаётся он. — Легче, когда Бена нет рядом, — смеётся он. От упоминания о Бене у Рей сводит внутренности. 

— Что? — резко спрашивает она. Неужели Хакс о чём-то знает? 

— Он же просто кайфует, включая братца-защитника, если ты не заметила.

— О. Точно, — говорит Рей. — Типа того. 

Хакс пожимает плечами, как будто это не имеет никакого значения, и она полагает, что так и есть. Не теперь, когда Бена нет рядом. 

— Можно я тебя ещё раз поцелую? — умоляет Хакс, и он такой милый, бледный и в лунном свете она замечает на его лице веснушки. И Рей соглашается.

~

К концу лета Хакс официально становится её парнем.

~

Начинается учебный год, и Рей по уши в делах. Ларёк с мороженым закрывается, и в конце лета у Рей на счету 800 долларов и новый цифровой фотоаппарат.

Она начинает заниматься тяжёлой атлетикой. Она не думала, что когда-нибудь к этому придёт, но это своего рода вызов, а ещё благодаря этому она может сосредоточиться на боли в теле, а не в душе.

Она становится очень сильной. Весь лишний вес, который она набрала, стал мышечной массой. К началу занятий в школе по росту она догнала По, который метр семьдесят. Хакс всё ещё на несколько сантиметров выше её, и она воображает, что по-прежнему будет доставать Бену только до груди. 

Но она не уверена, ведь его рядом нет.

К октябрю у неё появляется настоящий пресс, а задница становится больше, а бёдра толще. Она может поднять вес побольше, чем некоторые парни в её весовой категории.

И это просто _здорово_!

Хакс постоянно её целует. Он, кажется, доволен тем, как развиваются их отношения, но Рей солгала бы, если бы сказала, что иногда ей не хочется _большего_.

Ей нравится, как он трепещет, когда они целуются, и как восторженно он смотрит на неё, словно не может поверить, что ему позволено к ней прикасаться. Это чертовски мило.

Но без Бена всё не так. Мир кажется каким-то _бесцветным_. 

Ей постоянно чего-то не хватает. Рей привыкла следить за Беном, замечать, как он смотрит на неё, засыпать под звук его голоса или, по крайней мере, знать, что он в безопасности где-то неподалёку от неё.

Это сводит с ума — не иметь возможности увидеть его, прикоснуться к нему и убедиться, что он рядом, что с ним всё в порядке. 

Она спрашивает Лею, когда он вернётся. А та не отвечает.

~

— Я скучаю по Бену, — говорит Роуз, отвлекая Рей от конспекта по истории. — Это просто отстой — не видеть парня, который тебе нравится, понимаешь?

Рей сглатывает. Прежде чем заговорить, она откашливается, чтобы убедиться, что голос звучит ровно. 

— О. А я... не знала, что ты до сих пор в него влюблена. 

— Это больше, чем влюблённость, — отвечает Роуз, как будто это очевидно. — Ты даже _представить_ себе не можешь, Рей. Ты видишься со своим парнем каждый день. И я знаю, что Бен — твой брат, но всё иначе, когда человек, по которому ты скучаешь... тот, кого ты _хочешь_.

Роуз говорит в лучшем случае снисходительным тоном, и Рей чувствует, как внутри закипает кровь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что скучаешь по Бену... больше, чем я?

Её голос совсем не ровный. 

Роуз пожимает плечами, явно ничего не замечая.

— Ну, может, не больше, но... _иначе_.

Рей моргает, глядя на Роуз.

— Мне пора, — говорит она. Роуз выглядит удивлённой.

— Уроки ещё не закончились, — растерянно говорит она.

Рей слишком зла, чтобы ответить. Она собирает вещи и оставляет растерянную подругу позади себя.

~

Ей снится Бен постоянно. Каждую ночь.

Иногда у них семья, маленькие детки, пухленькие и здоровые.

Иногда ей снится, что у Бена своя семья. В которой ей нет места.

Она не знает, что хуже. Сны о том, чего у неё никогда не будет, или об ужасной реальности, с которой ей однажды придётся столкнуться.

Иногда ей снится, что их дети — уродливые монстры. В таких снах Бен всегда убеждает её, что он будет любить их в любом случае.

В конце концов, неважно, какие сны ей снятся, из-за них она всегда плачет.

~

Чем дольше Бена нет, тем больше времени у Рей остаётся на то, чтобы прийти к компромиссу с самой собой.

Ей кажется, что она отрезана от источника жизни, как будто она тонет, чахнет.

« _Бен этого хочет_ », напоминает она себе. « _Он не приблизится к тебе, пока ты не докажешь, что всё кончено. Что с твоими чувствами к нему покончено. Так докажи это._ »

Рей решает, что лучше, если Бен будет в её жизни, даже если они не смогут быть вместе, чем Бена не будет рядом с ней вовсе. Всё лучше той огромной пропасти, что существует между ними сейчас.

Всё, что угодно.

Она докажет Бену и, если нужно, останется с Хаксом. Она покажет ему, что забыла обо всём, что она счастлива.

Всё, что ей нужно сделать, это притвориться, и убедиться, что Бен никогда не узнает, как сильно это её убивает. Как много всего она бы променяла на него снова и снова и снова.

Всегда.

***

Осень перетекает в зиму. Она целуется с Хаксом часто, очень часто, и в конце концов она сжимает его член в ладони, а он утыкается носом ей в шею.

Они в её комнате. Они должны делать домашку, но очевидно... не делают. 

Хакс что-то бормочет и задыхается ей в кожу, и ей нравится, как он прижимается к ней, как его пальцы впиваются в её бедро, когда она ему дрочит.

— Так нормально? — шепчет она.

— Очень хорошо, — отвечает он. — Только чуть жёстче и... О, блять, Рей!

Хакс всхлипывает, двигая бёдрами, а потом кончает ей на руку и немного на её толстовку.

— Чёрт, прости, — краснея, говорит он, но Рей смеётся и целует его.

— Не страшно, — говорит она, снимая толстовку и отбрасывая её в сторону.

— Хочешь, чтобы я... — спрашивает Хакс, кивая на неё. Но Рей качает головой.

— Не сегодня... может, в другой раз?

— Когда захочешь, — говорит Хакс, сонно закрывая глаза и сворачиваясь калачиком на её постели. — Когда угодно, в любое время, просто дай знать.

Она начинает играть с его волосами, но останавливается, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется. Вместо этого она сосредотачивается на математике.

~

Странно отмечать День благодарения без Бена. Вся жизнь без Бена странная.

~

Бабуля Пэдди приезжает на Рождество, и Рей дождаться не может, когда увидит её. Она знает, что в канун Рождества бабуля уже ждет её дома.

Но они с ней ещё не виделись. Рей ужинает с семьёй Хакса, и это мило, но, возможно, на её вкус, всё идёт слишком гладко.

Тем не менее, Лею это бесит, поэтому она решает пойти.

Она подъезжает к дому около девяти вечера, сытая и довольная. Она почти готова пропустить веселье, что происходит внизу, и просто завалиться в постель и проспать всё Рождество.

Она всё равно не получит того, чего хочет.

Но ей стоит хотя бы поздороваться с бабулей Пэдди.

Она снимает ботинки и шагает в гостиную.

У камина кружками в руках сидят Хан и бабуля Пэдди, и рядом с ними... 

_Бен_.

Рей роняет сумку, смаргивая слёзы.

— Бен…

— Сюрприз, — тихо говорит он.

Он стал ещё _больше_. Крупнее, и его волосы снова коротко подстрижены, так что видно его уши и, господи, его руки, его ладони...

Рей хочет подбежать к нему, накрыть его губы своими. Вместо этого она закрывает рот ладонью и всхлипывает. Бен встаёт и обнимает её, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Ты правда вернулся? Это не розыгрыш?

— Вернулся, — отвечает Бен, успокаивая её. Большущей ладонью он гладит её по волосам. У него такой _низкий_ голос!

Она обнимает его за шею и плачет.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулась, — говорит Лея, входя в гостиную, то ли не замечая слёз Рей, то ли не желая обращать на них внимания. — Я боялась, что твой парень не отпустит тебя сегодня домой.

Нахмурившись, Бен отходит от неё.

— П-парень?

Рей напоминает себе, что это бенова идея — дать ей свободу встречаться с кем-то другим. Но она не может произнести и слова.

— Рей встречается с Хаксом уже... господи, сколько? Шесть месяцев?

— П-пять, — поправляет Рей, как будто это чем-то лучше.

— О, — говорит Бен, и Рей умереть хочется. Она бросает на него взгляд.

_Ты же этого хотел. Это же тебе было нужно._

— Пойдём пить горячий шоколад, Рей, я тебя ещё даже не видела, — зовёт бабуля Пэдди. 

Поэтому Рей с лёгкой улыбкой отходит от Бена и садится рядом с бабулей.

Как обычно, она остро ощущает Бена, его присутствие, его энергию.

Ей требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не схватить его немедленно и не попытаться добиться от него реакции или заставить его понять.

Поэтому она просто наблюдает, как Бен ходит по комнате, поглощенная чудом его присутствия после столь долгого отсутствия. Она взгляда от него отвести не может. 

Поэтому не замечает, что, пока она не сводит глаз с Бена, бабуля Пэдди не сводит глаз с неё.


	20. Декабрь 2012 — Январь 2013

I want to be a good woman   
And I want for you to be a good man 

This is why I will be leaving   
And this is why I can't see you no more

This is why I am lying when I say   
That I don't love you no more 

I will miss your heart so tender   
And I will love this love forever

Good Woman — Cat Power

_2012 / 2013_

Бен вернулся.

У неё получается не потерять голову на глазах у всей семьи. Она пьёт горячий шоколад с бабушкой и смеётся над шутками Хана, и улыбается Бену, который улыбается ей в ответ, и всё прекрасно, потому что _Бен вернулся_ , и это самое главное.

Рей борется с желанием затащить его в какое-нибудь тёмное и укромное место и рассказать ему, что она пыталась забыть, _правда пыталась_ , но не смогла, и, _пожалуйста, ты должен понять..._

Моргнув, она отмахивается от этих мыслей, позволяя им осесть где-то в глубине сознания.

Она усвоила урок на собственном горьком опыте. У неё нет желания получить очередной отказ.

Пусть Бен считает, что она продолжает жить дальше, и, что ж... так и есть. Насколько это возможно, учитывая обстоятельства.

Огонь в камине гаснет, и сейчас канун Рождества. Хотя они уже не маленькие дети, когда выключается свет и они отправляются спать, это всё так же волнующе.

Они с Беном поднимаются наверх вместе, и на секунду она теряется, не зная, как себя вести. Перед дверьми их спален она даже подумывает о том, чтобы протянуть руку для грёбаного рукопожатия. Но Бен вдруг шепчет:   
— Хочешь немного поболтать? 

Рей кивает.

Она больше никогда не ляжет спать. Она не желает закрывать глаза и выпускать Бена из виду.

Пройдя вслед за Рей в её спальню, он закрывает за собой дверь.

Ей так хочется прикоснуться к нему, просто чтобы убедиться, что он реален, почувствовать его руки под своими ладонями и пропустить его волосы между пальцами.

Она к нему не прикасается. Она считает, что потеряла эту привилегию.

Он стал таким большим, таким взрослым.

Рей вспоминает, как они наряжались на Хэллоуин много лет назад. Она думает о том, как придерживала его лицо свободной рукой, чтобы обвести его глаза подводкой.

Он был таким маленьким, а _сейчас_ …

— Я скучала по тебе, — говорит она, сжимая кулаки, чтобы не показывать, как сильно дрожат руки. Бен молча смотрит на неё сверху вниз, такой огромный, сбитый с толку и на грани слёз. — Было ужасно? Скажи мне правду, Бен, пожалуйста, я справлюсь. — Она всхлипывает, прикрывая рот ладошкой.

Бена кладёт руки ей на плечи и ведёт её к кровати, садится рядом с ней и снова отодвигается.

— Нет, всё было не так уж плохо. Это было… Просто странно. Как будто жизнь на паузу поставили. Как будто я наблюдал за собой со стороны.

Он смотрит не на неё, а на свои руки.

— Ты же знаешь, как бывает в лагере, как будто тебя вырвали из реальности, вот типа того, только… чуть пожёстче. Но я так сильно хотел оттуда свалить, я скучал по книгам, по музыке и _по плаванию_ , и я знал, что если буду вести себя тихо, то вырвусь оттуда быстрее, и через три месяца у меня почти получилось, но… Ох.

Он сдвигается, словно ему неуютно.

— Что?

— Я сорвался. В конце концов, это должно было случиться… Я закусился с одним пацаном. Мы дружили, а я поймал его на воровстве.

— Что он украл?

— Одну из немногих вещей, что у меня были, — отвечает Бен. — Поэтому я его отметелил.

Рей моргает. Он говорит об этом спокойно, и из-за его беззаботности она едва не забывает о своём любопытстве по поводу того, что могло быть так для него важно. Однако в его тоне она улавливает что-то ещё, и вдруг до неё доходит, что…

— Ты мог вернуться домой в конце лета…

Бен, наконец, встречается с ней взглядом, выглядя абсолютно раздавленным. Он кивает.

Рей закрывает глаза.

— Рей, я... Насчёт вас с Хаксом.

Открыв глаза, Рей в ужасе поворачивается к нему.

— Я просто подумала... Ведь ты сказал... — начинает она.

— Нет, я помню, я просто подумал... Ты счастлива? — его голос напряжён, а глаза блестят.

Рей кивает.

— Я просто... знаешь, до меня дошло. То, что случилось между нами... В общем, ты был прав. Я знаю, мы никогда не сможем... — она качает головой. — И я _счастлива_ с Хаксом, знаешь, он хороший парень. Он... милый.

Бен вздрагивает. Медленно выдыхает.

— Хорошо, я... Отлично. 

Она судорожно сглатывает.

— Что насчёт тебя?

— Мои чувства не изменились, — отвечает Бен, пожимая плечами.

— Ясно, — выдыхает она, не зная, что с этим делать. Нельзя принимать его слова близко к сердцу, чтобы не рассыпаться на части. Она предложила себя Бену, и он сам решил её оттолкнуть. И сейчас его чувства _не изменились_. 

— Я скучала по тебе, — говорит она, но, поняв, что повторяется, внезапно смущается. Она чувствует себя уязвимой, а Бен просто закрывает глаза и кивает.

— Знаю, я тоже по тебе скучал, — говорит он. — По тебе и по плаванию. 

Бен опускает взгляд на свои руки, и выражение его лица ужесточается. 

— Бен, — шепчет Рей.

— Она так быстро решила меня отослать, Рей. Так _быстро_.

— Знаю, — задыхается она. — Полтора года, Бен. И всё. И мы... _Ты_ будешь свободен.

Глядя на свои руки, он кивает. Она знает, что ему есть что сказать, знает, что если бы могла обнять его, прижаться губами к его виску, запустить пальцы в его волосы... он бы смягчился и рассказал бы ей, что ранит его больше всего.

Она не может и не делает этого, и через минуту он прерывисто вздыхает и говорит:   
— Пора спать.

И она кивает.

Бен натянуто улыбается, встаёт и уходит, оставляя её в одиночестве.

~

Зимние каникулы они проводят дома. Теперь, когда Бен вернулся, Рей чувствует себя спокойнее, но нечто крайне важное между ними изменилось.

Теперь она совсем к нему не прикасается. 

Рей думает, как странно скучать по человеку, когда он стоит прямо перед тобой.

~

Когда начинаются занятия в школе, всё более-менее приходит в норму. Кажется, исчезновение Бена было ошибкой, а его возвращение расставляет всё по местам.

Рей намного лучше просто от того, что она находится с Беном в одном пространстве и имеет возможность смотреть на него каждые несколько минут, максимум каждый час.

Лишь в первый день за обедом, когда Хакс обнимает её сзади и утыкается носом ей в шею, становится немного странно.

Бен перестаёт есть, и Рей замечает, как темнеют его глаза, когда он смотрит на них.

А после Бен не смотрит на них _совсем_. Куда угодно, только не на Хакса и Рей, когда они вместе.

Это пиздец как странно.

Рядом с ней он так же напряжён; она замечает в его взгляде то же самое, что видела, когда он целовал её, но это словно спрятано у всех на виду. Она не может до него дотянуться, но прекрасно видит, как он разваливается на части.

Теперь они словно противоположные стороны магнита, не способные быть рядом, но продолжающие вращаться вокруг друг друга.

~

Солнечным субботним утром в конце января они вместе качаются в гараже. Бен пялится на неё совершенно ошарашенно.

— Откуда столько мышц? — спрашивает он её.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Поднимала тяжести, пока не станет больно, а потом делала тоже самое на следующий день.

Бен смеётся.

— Неплохо.

Он направляет её, помогает ей держать спину прямо, легонько касаясь пальцами её позвоночника.

Они качаются, а потом боксируют, и Бен держит для Рей грушу.

Когда наступает его очередь, Рей делает для него то же самое, и она не может не провести параллель между тем, как выглядит Бен, когда он задыхается, бросается вперёд и пинает грушу ногой, и тем, как он выглядит, когда кончает.

— Я устала, — лжёт она, когда он заканчивает. — Пойду приму душ.

Тяжело дыша, Бен кивает.

На улице холодно, но она вся горит, так что принимать ледяной душ ей всё равно приходится.

~

Она как раз заканчивает укладывать волосы, когда раздаётся тихий стук в дверь.

— Открыто! — кричит она, и к ней в комнату заходит Бен. 

Он и сам только из душа. Сердце заходится у неё в груди просто потому, что он рядом, и это нелепость какая-то. 

Он переминается с ноги на ногу. 

— Не хочешь ещё немного пообщаться?

Хочет. _Очень_ хочет.

Но не может.

Она смотрит на него снизу вверх, и ей хочется уменьшиться, проникнуть ему под кожу, влезть к нему в рот и почувствовать его изнутри.

Она чувствует себя сумасшедшей.

— Не могу, — отвечает она. — У меня планы с Хаксом.

— О, — выдыхает Бен, широко раскрыв глаза. — Конечно, ничего страшного. Правильно. Ясно. Повеселись.

Он уходит прежде, чем она успевает сказать что-то ещё, ей кажется, что она совершила ошибку, хотя прекрасно понимает, что поступила _правильно_.

Она садится в машину, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Она снова думает о том, как выглядит Бен, когда кончает с её именем на губах.

К тому времени, когда она добирается до дома Хакса, она взвинчена и поглощена мыслями о теле и губах Бена настолько, что, едва Хакс открывает дверь, она целует его, не говоря ни слова. Она пытается стереть воспоминания о Бене.

Но у неё не получается. 

Через несколько минут, когда пальцы Хакса глубоко внутри неё и она шагает за край, ей приходится зажмуриться и прикусить язык, чтобы не произнести имя Бена.

~

Домой она возвращается не сразу. Она катается на машине часами, с гремящей в колонках музыкой и слезами на глазах. 

Впервые за долгое время она с завистью думает о жизни, которой у неё нет. Она представляет себе, что ей не пришлось жить с тётей и дядей, что она видится с Беном только на Рождество и летом и, возможно, считает его объективно привлекательным, но не единственным человеком в мире, который ей дорог. Не считает его второй половиной своего сердца.

Это нечестно.

Она кричит, пока не срывает голос, и лишь когда успокаивается, то приходит к решению. 

В какой бы колледж Бен ни решил поступить, она будет учиться так далеко оттуда, как только сможет.


	21. Февраль — Март 2013

Don't you know I'm no good for you?   
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to   
Tore my shirt to stop you bleeding  
But nothing ever stops you leaving

Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own   
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that 

Don't you know too much already?   
I'll only hurt you if you let me   
Call me friend but keep me closer  
And I'll call you when the party's over 

When The Party’s Over — Billie Eilish

_2013_

В середине февраля становится так тепло, словно раньше времени наступает весна.

На выходных они с друзьями договариваются отправиться в поход. Собравшись, они рассаживаются по двум машинам. С Рей едут Хакс, Бен, Роуз и Кайдел, а с По — Финн, Гвен, Джесс и Пейдж.

На улице просто великолепно, до сих пор чуть-чуть прохладно, но на солнце чудесно, лёгкий ветерок разносит запах распускающихся цветов.

Они паркуются на грязной стоянке у входа в лес, что растёт на склоне горы.

Задрав голову, Рей смотрит на деревья вокруг и чувствует под ногами землю. Ощущение безотлагательности захлестывает её с головой. Ей кажется, что она уже скучает по всему этому, даже если происходящее разворачивается прямо у неё на глазах. 

Юность кажется неизбежной и мимолетной.

Она вздрагивает, когда чьи-то руки обнимают её за талию, и на долю секунды ей кажется, что Бен свихнулся.

Но, само собой, это не Бен, а Хакс, и он утыкается носом ей в шею и говорит:   
— Ты же моя девушка. Тебе запрещено смеяться надо мной, даже если ты понимаешь, что я в ужасной форме. И бросать меня из-за этого тебе нельзя. 

Рей смеётся и качает головой.

— Не думаю, что кто-то может потягаться формами с Рей, — говорит Роуз. 

— Разве что Бен, — возражает Кайдел, и все соглашаются. Рей закатывает глаза.

— Что ж, мы постараемся не бросить вас позади, да, Бен?

Прислонившись к машине, Бен молча смотрит на неё потемневшим взглядом.

— Точно, — отвечает он, и Рей в замешательстве моргает. Он словно грозовая туча. Она пытается понять, сделала ли _она_ что-то не так, или, быть может, он расстроен из-за чего-то ещё.

— Идём, — говорит Пейдж, и они следуют за ней по тропинке.

Хакс берёт её за руку, а Бен обгоняет их. Рей намеренно тормозит, зная, что прямо сейчас он не хочет на неё смотреть. Она это чувствует. Но плакать из-за этого она себе не позволяет. Сжав руку своего парня, она вдыхает весенний воздух.

~

Они гуляют часами, а Бен не говорит ей ни слова, даже не замечает её. Она не уверена, что кто-то ещё обращает на это внимание, но она так привыкла к их молчаливому общению, к их переглядываниям, к тому, как они обычно идут в ногу друг с другом.

А без всего этого она чувствует себя так, словно ей зубы наживую вырывают.

Он даже не замечает её, а когда, наконец, замечает, то это ещё хуже.

Хакс говорит какую-то безобидную шутку о том, что если Рей не научится для него готовить, он её бросит.

Он явно прикалывается, а Рей шутит в ответ, что она бросит его первая за то, что он в ужасной форме, но Бен меряет Хакса убийственным взглядом. Она чувствует, как он сердится, видит, как сжимаются его кулаки.

— Да я просто пошутил, — поднимая руки вверх, говорит Хакс.

— Так мило, что ты бросаешься на её защиту, — склонив голову, с улыбкой говорит Роуз Бену. — Но Хакс хорошо к ней относится, не волнуйся. Может, тебе просто стоит найти кого-то, кто будет хорошо относиться к тебе, Бен.

Бен бросает взгляд на Рей.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Может, и найду.

~

В течение нескольких недель слова Бена, словно на репите, повторяются в сознании Рей.

_Ага, может, и найду._

Ему _тоже_ следует найти себе кого-то. Рей не может придумать ни одной причины, чтобы Бен продолжал страдать, кроме того, что это причинит ей невыносимую боль.

Хакс — это отдушина, он обеспечивает ей эмоциональную поддержку, даже если не знает наверняка, с каким именно пиздецом он помогает ей справиться.

И Бен тоже этого заслуживает, но Рей не уверена, что сможет это пережить.

Она убеждает себя, что в этом не будет ничего серьёзного, просто что-то, что помогло бы ему продержаться. Но потом она задаётся вопросом, а что, если он влюбится? А потом уедет с ней в колледж.

Или, может, он встретит кого-то в колледже, что кажется более вероятным. Почти невозможно, что этого не произойдёт.

Бен _встретит_ кого-нибудь. Бен _влюбится_ в кого-то, кто не Рей.

Осознание ударяет её наотмашь в один прекрасный день, когда она выходит на пробежку, и ей приходится остановиться.

Она хватается за дерево и пытается отдышаться.

У Бена появится девушка, которую он будет целовать и ласкать, которую он будет желать и хотеть ей угодить.

Другая будет выходить с ним на тихие предрассветные пробежки.

С другой он будет делиться секретами.

У другой девушки будут крошечные черноволосые детки.

Опускаясь на землю, Рей всхлипывает.

Мир полон вещей, которых у Рей никогда не будет, она это знает. Но, осознавая, что сердце Бена — одно из них, она задумывается о том, чтобы больше никогда не вставать.

~

Они собираются на вечеринку. За окном настоящая весна, середина марта, и дует тёплый ветер, и в воздухе витает чувство опасности. Волнующе.

Вечеринка в доме, где они никогда не были, у какого-то старшеклассника по имени Лиам, но когда они проходят внутрь, то видят достаточно знакомых лиц, чтобы не чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Музыка гремит, внутри дымно, а снаружи ребята, купаясь в водянистом свете, толпятся вокруг бассейна, передавая друг другу бутылки.

Сжав её руку, Хакс исчезает, чтобы найти По. Рей замечает Роуз и Кайдел, и они все уже пьяные, ведь втроём распили бутылку вина на заднем сиденье машины.

Рей хорошо. Сегодня Хакс за рулём, и она уже на полпути к славному кайфу. Какой-то парень проходит мимо и ей удается стрельнуть у него сигарету.

Она подмигивает ему, когда он даёт ей подкурить.

В здоровенной бадье плещется какой-то напиток под названием «Сок джунглей», и они все наполняют себе стаканчики, а потом, хихикая, возвращаются в дом потанцевать.

Её находит Финн и даёт ей затянуться косяком, и она улыбается, когда зрачки уменьшаются, а музыка становится громче.

Уже целую вечность она не чувствовала себя настолько расслабленной. Она целуется с Хаксом гораздо чаще, чем обычно позволяет себе на публике — особенно когда Бен поблизости, ведь Бен где-то рядом? _Верно_? Недавно он был здесь, но... 

Теперь его нигде не видно. Рей это не нравится, но и уходить оттуда, где она танцует, целуется и смеётся ей не хочется.

Через некоторое время, однако, ей требуется выйти на воздух, и она ускользает во двор.

Здесь звук музыки намного ниже, глубже, и кто-то включил наружное освещение, огоньки горят ярко-красным, а также галогенно-жёлтым.

У Рей кружится голова, но ей хорошо и легко. Ей просто нужно пописать. Мысль о возвращении внутрь ей не нравится, и она решает найти кусты. За домом виднеется небольшой лесок.

Она идёт медленно, вдыхая ночной воздух, но замирает, когда улавливает какой-то звук. 

Она поднимает голову и думает, не снится ли ей кошмар. Она даже сообразить не может, что именно она видит, этого просто не может быть.

Прислонившись к дереву, перед ней стоит Бен, и он такой красивый и неземной в красном свете, достающем со двора, но его очертания совершенно неправильны.

Очертания его совершенно неправильны, потому что кто-то стоит перед ним на коленях, двигая головой.

Это Кайдел, и она отсасывает Бену.

Рей пошевелиться не может. Она чувствует, как по телу пробегает волна жара, которая в равной мере вызывает чувство вины и возбуждения. Она не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как смотреть, как Бен прижимается затылком к дереву и приоткрывает рот.

На секунду его рука мягко касается волос Кай, прежде чем он опускает голову. Оторвав взгляд от тела перед собой, он смотрит _прямо на Рей_.

Она не может с места сдвинуться. Глаза Бена широко распахиваются, а затем он морщится, и Рей понимает, что он кончает, резко и неожиданно.

Он не отводит от неё взгляда, но когда заканчивает, его глаза закрываются, а голова откидывается назад, а Рей разворачивается и бежит.

~

Рей не плачет. Она в таком диком шоке, что начинает задаваться вопросом, может, по дороге сюда она умерла и это самый настоящий ад?

Ничто не кажется реальным.

У задней двери она встречает Хакса, и он широко улыбается, когда она подходит к нему. Он так _рад_ её видеть!

Рей вздыхает, когда он берёт её за руку и тянет обратно во двор.

— Хакс?

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Ты ведь не слишком пьяна, правда?

Рей пожимает плечами. Она не думает, что слишком пьяна, но ещё ей кажется, что она теряет рассудок. Это странное спокойствие тоньше бумаги.

— Я в норме, — отвечает она.

— Хорошо, потому что, понятия не имею, почему это заняло у меня так много времени... Но, Рей, я... Я люблю тебя.

— _Что_? — Она знает, что это не самый лучший ответ. Слово просто соскальзывает с языка. Хакс выглядит смущённым. Он явно пытается понять, не пьяна ли она в кашу.

— Я люблю тебя, Рей. Ты самая классная.

— О. Хакс, — говорит Рей, и она... Она больше так _не может_.

Ей кажется, что всё подходит к завершению, и концовка начинается прямо с этого.

— Мне очень жаль, что я... Ты славный малый, и нам было хорошо, но я не чувствую того же. Я обожаю тебя как друга, и с тобой очень весело, но ты... Тебе следует быть с кем-то, кто... Кто может…

Она обнимает его. Застыв на месте, Хакс ошарашено молчит.

— Да ты правда налакалась? Ты забудешь об этом?

— Нет, — тихо говорит Рей. — Мне очень жаль, Хакс. Я просто... Мне очень жаль.

Его глаза полны слёз, но он кивает.

— О, ладно, — говорит он.

— Мне нужно пройтись и подышать, так что я пойду домой пешком, но я... Мне правда очень жаль, и если ты не захочешь общаться со мной какое-то время, я пойму, я... Просто скажи, что мне нужно сделать.

Хакс наклоняет голову и кивает чуть сильнее, слёзы текут из его глаз, и Рей чувствует себя худшим человеком на свете, потому что после того, что она увидела в лесу, для всего этого у неё не находится места ни в голове, ни в сердце.

Поэтому Рей отворачивается от Хакса и уходит.

~

Она ждёт, что вот-вот взбесится, но этого не происходит. Ей следует рухнуть на землю и зарыдать, но она этого не делает.

Ей холодно, и она почти что с клинической отстранённостью думает о том, что Бен несколько минут назад спустил Кай в рот. 

Ей интересно, какова его сперма на вкус. Ей никогда не узнать.

Может, все на вкус одинаковы.

Она в этом сомневается.

В этом не было ничего такого, чего бы она не предвидела. Именно этого она так долго боялась, но увидеть это воочию... Рей понятия не имеет, что и думать.

Дорога домой занимает у неё много времени, больше часа, и к тому времени, когда она открывает дверь, она уже почти протрезвела.

Она считает, что Бен до сих пор на вечеринке, ведь сейчас только начало первого, но как только она закрывает дверь, он спускается вниз, выглядя дико и безумно. Должно быть, его подвезли.

— Ты исчезла, — говорит Бен, и, похоже, что он плакал. 

— Извини. Мне нужно было... Я хотела пройтись. Нужно было подышать. 

Кивнув, он оглядывается через плечо.

— Пойдём наверх, — говорит Рей, потому что каким-то образом — несмотря на безумие, которое она ощущает — из них двоих кажется она одна мыслит здраво. 

Они входят в комнату Рей и закрывают за собой дверь. Она смотрит на Бена как следует, и да, он плакал. Глаза у него покраснели, а губы распухли.

— Прости меня, — говорит он.

— Даже _не вздумай_ извиняться, Бен, — серьёзно говорит Рей. — Честное слово, ты можешь делать всё, что угодно и с кем угодно. Я сама виновата, мне не следовало стоять там, как грёбаной извращенке... 

— Рей, — Бен выглядит абсолютно подавленным. — Очевидно, я... Блин, ты же меня _видела_... 

— И мне очень жаль! — хрипит она, и, боже, вся эта ночь просто ад какой-то.

— Нет, прости, я не должен был заниматься этим на ёбаном заднем дворе, не знаю, о чём я только думал. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видела, и я... Когда я увидел _тебя_ , Рей, я... Прости меня.

Она смущена и возбуждена, и ей грустно, и она очень устала, и едва ли понимает, как может чувствовать всё это одновременно. Она смеётся, но в глазах стоят слёзы, и она прикрывает рот ладошкой. 

— Чёрт, Рей, послушай... 

— Нет, Бен, хватит. Теперь ты слушай. Хакс сказал, что _любит_ меня, — она делает глубокий вдох, стараясь не зарыдать.

— О. Ну это же хорошо, да? — дрожащим голосом говорит Бен.

— Нет, Бен, — ледяным тоном отвечает Рей. Она так устала от всего, от лжи себе и Бену, когда они оба понимают, что это чушь собачья. — Нихера хорошего. Я не... Никогда в жизни я _не смогу_ полюбить Хакса.

Бен шумно вдыхает, а на выдохе тихонько всхлипывает.

— Я пыталась, — говорит она, и голос её дрожит. — Ты просил меня попробовать, и я попробовала, но меня это бесит. Ужасно бесит, Бен. Мне от этого больно, — она хватается за сердце.

— Знаю, — говорит он, и, _наконец_ , прикасается к ней. К её рукам и к плечам и к ладоням, а она дрожит всем телом.

— Я знаю, что что мы должны сделать, и я это ненавижу, — всхлипывает она. — Но я это сделаю, Бен. Если это то, что должно произойти, я не буду сопротивляться, но впереди ещё пятнадцать месяцев, и я не смогу... Я больше не могу так страдать.

Пальцы Бена нежно скользят по её рукам.

— Ладно, — хрипло говорит он. — Значит, тогда ни с кем другим встречаться пока не будем. 

Она кивает, они оба плачут. Она протягивает руку, большим пальцем смахивает слезинку с его щеки и берёт его лицо в ладони. 

— И когда придёт время, — мягко говорит она. — Мы выберем колледжи, которые находятся друг от друга так далеко, как только возможно.

Бен закрывает глаза, роняя слёзы, но всё же кивает.

— Да, — говорит он, медленно открывая глаза. Мягко коснувшись её лица, он выпрямляется и отходит от неё. — Когда придёт время, мы попрощаемся навсегда.


	22. Март — Апрель 2013

Thought I found a way  
Thought I found a way, yeah (found)  
But you never go away (never go away)  
So I guess I gotta stay now

Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear

Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home

Lovely — Billie Eilish

_2013_

Рей не может перестать думать о том, каково это — отсасывать Бену.

В понедельник она видит Кайдел в школе, и подруга счастливо улыбается ей, видимо считая, что Рей без понятия, чем та занималась с Беном.

Она держится так спокойно, что Рей чуть-чуть восхищена. Кайдел прекрасна, и она кажется такой собранной и говорит так складно, и Рей не может не задаться вопросом, как бы она сама поступила, если бы Кай зажала её в лесу и попросила прикоснуться к ней, поцеловать её.

Скорее всего, она бы ей позволила.

Ну, позволила _бы_. Не теперь, когда она заключила с Беном это странное перемирие.

У неё будто камень с души упал, она даже не злится из-за минета, да и разве она может? Ей кажется, что она увернулась от пули. Прямо сейчас Бен мог бы встречаться с Кай. Вместо этого они согласились, что от этого им обоим слишком больно.

А это значит, что и Бену больно. А это значит, что он до сих пор что-то чувствует. Может быть, _всё то же самое_.

Интересно, отверг бы он её, если бы Рей опустилась перед ним на колени, если бы умоляла позволить ей попробовать его на вкус?

Она только об этом и думает.

~

Медленно, очень медленно всё начинает возвращаться на круги своя.

Бен снова прикасается к ней, ничего сумасшедшего, но он поддерживает её, положив руку ей на спину или мимолётно касается её волос, когда проходит мимо, или прислоняется к ней на диване.

Каждый раз, когда их тела соприкасаются, ей хочется плакать, потому что это дико приятно и потому что _у неё нет на это никаких прав_.

Однажды в начале марта они торчат у бассейна. На дворе теплее, чем должно быть, и Рей лежит в шезлонге, наблюдая, как Бен плавает.

Он выглядит таким _взрослым_. В семнадцать он выглядит так, словно семьдесят процентов своего времени посвящает тренировкам. Он вырос уже до метра девяносто, и даже его ноги и талия, которые всегда были немного худощавыми, стали мощнее.

Он всё ещё худее, чем — Рей в этом уверена — будет позже, но все следы юности стёрты. Он выглядит как мужчина.

Рей знает, что её тело тоже преобразилось, бёдра округлились, а задница выросла, став даже больше, чем ей бы того хотелось. Сиськи тоже могли бы быть побольше, если бы не качалка, но… что ж тут поделаешь.

Она задаётся вопросом, так ли она красива, как Кайдел. Едва только эта мысль появляется в сознании, она не может выкинуть её из головы.

Она открыла уже третью бутылку пива. Дома они одни. Она не может держать язык за зубами.

Вот и спрашивает.

— Бен, — зовёт она, и он слышит её даже сквозь всплески воды. Он подплывает к краю бассейна и смотрит на неё снизу вверх.

Насквозь промокшим он выглядит глуповато. Рей это дико нравится.

— Ты скажешь мне правду?

— Насчёт?

Он вытирает воду с лица ладонью.

— Как считаешь, Кайдел красивее меня?

Бен начинает смеяться. Он просто _смеётся над ней_ , а потом уплывает.

Рей чувствует, как гнев собирается у неё внутри.

— Эй! — восклицает она. — Это не ответ.

— А это не вопрос, — отзывается Бен.

 _Ещё какой вопрос_ , а он ведёт себя нелепо.

— Бен, — говорит она. — Можешь просто сказать мне, что она привлекательнее, меня это не уничтожит. Я тоже считаю, что она супер секси.

Она думала, что он брызнет в неё водой или пошутит о том, что она уродина, или может даже скажет ей « _да ладно, ладно, ты красотка, успокойся, принцесса_ » или что-то в этом роде, но…

Бен подплывает к краю и качает головой, выглядя сбитым с толку.

— Рей, это, блять, не вопрос даже, — повторяет он. — Глупо даже спрашивать меня… Это как небо и земля. Ты… _Ты_ …

Рей садится, поджав под себя ноги.

Бен выглядит отчаянно.

— Прости, — говорит она, но не уверена, за что извиняется. За то, что довела его до такого состояния. — Хочешь пива? Я хочу ещё.

Она вскакивает и бежит на кухню, пытаясь отдышаться. Она понимает, что даже не дождалась его ответа, но, скорее всего, он согласился, поэтому она берёт с полки две «Стеллы» и выносит их наружу.

Бен сидит на краю бассейна, опустив ноги в воду. Сев рядом, она протягивает ему бутылку.

— Извини, — снова говорит она. — Я просто пошутить пыталась, я не хотела, чтобы стало неловко.

Сделав глоток, Бен смотрит на неё. Он выглядит грустным.

— Рей, — говорит он и тяжело сглатывает. — В целом мире для меня нет и не будет никого красивее тебя.

Рей чувствует, как в глазах снова собираются слёзы. Бен не принадлежит ей, и никогда не будет, и всё же каким-то образом она всегда будет принадлежать ему.

Это чертовски несправедливо.

— О, — выдыхает она, не зная, что ещё сказать. А потом кладёт голову ему на плечо, потому что может это сделать.

Пока что.

~

Лея в _ужасном_ настроении. Оно не меняется днями напролёт, а потом неделями. Она на грани, Рей никогда её такой не видела. Одну из её некоммерческих организаций поймали на выводе денег за границу.

Она зла и вспыльчива, а Бен и Рей делают всё возможное, чтобы держаться от неё подальше.

И некоторое время у них отлично получается. Так долго, пока она сама не желает с ними пересекаться, но…

— Бен, — голос Леи доносится в столовую, где они делают уроки.

Когда входит Лея, Рей и Бен поднимают взгляды от учебников. У Рей нет ни одной реальной причины нервничать, но она нервничает.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал дополнительное внеклассное занятие.

Бен морщится.

— Всё свободное время я занимаюсь тяжёлой атлетикой и плаванием.

— Не нужен мне сын-идиот, который заботится только о том, чтобы накачаться! — рявкает Лея. — Ты будешь старшеклассником, это твой последний шанс хотя бы _притвориться_ , что у тебя в голове хоть что-то есть. Выбери то, что хорошо подойдёт для поступления в колледж.

Сердце Рей колотится бешено, она переводит взгляд с Леи на Бена. Она видит, как он собирается сказать что-то, чувствует, как ответ грозится слететь с его языка. Она поддержит его, если он поругается с ней, она как никогда готова.

Но он этого не делает. Побеждённый, он кивает, но делает это без особого энтузиазма.

Ещё мгновение Лея остается на месте. Она явно ожидала на ссору, и Рей начинает думать, что она на это надеялась.

— Значит, всё ясно? — спрашивает Лея.

Бен кивает. Лея тяжело вздыхает, как будто всё равно раздражена, и вылетает из комнаты.

Под столом Рей берёт Бена за руку и сжимает её.

~

После этого Рей идёт прямиком к Хану.

Он, как обычно, в гараже.

Гараж — это место Хана. Мужская берлога. Там стоит диван, есть доска для игры в дартс и старое радио, которым он до сих пор пользуется. А ещё полно инструментов, холодильник забит пивом, и всегда пахнет бензином и слегка сигаретным дымом.

— Слушай, — говорит она, уперев руки в боки. — Мы можем поговорить?

Хан стонет, поднимаясь с пола, но улыбается ей, вытирая руки.

— Конечно, малыш, что у тебя на уме?

— Лея.

Хан вздыхает, бросает тряпку и пожимает плечами. Рей сразу чувствует себя неловко.

— И что же она?

— Она… сейчас ещё хуже.

Хан щурится.

— Она просто нервничает, у неё сейчас дел выше крыши.

— И она вымещает всё это на Бене.

— Не всё, — говорит Хан, как будто услышав, что Лея относится ужасно и к нему, Рей почувствует себя лучше.

Это совсем не так.

— Ты должен поговорить с ней, — просит Рей. — Она сломает его, Хан, и я не… Не знаю, во что это выльется, но… Он _пиздец как старается_!

В ответ на ругань Хан приподнимает брови, но никак это не комментирует.

— Бен крепкий парень, и он знает свою маму и то, какой она может быть, когда…

— Нет. Нет, прости, конечно, но он не _настолько крепкий_. Никто не может быть настолько крепким, она его… Она его _мама_ , и он думает, что она его ненавидит, и я… — Рей начинает задыхаться. Ей приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Тебе нужно поговорить с ней. Или ты потеряешь его. И меня, — добавляет она, как будто может быть как-то иначе.

Хан медленно кивает.

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Рей резко кивает, но она не уверена, что он говорит всерьёз.

— Поможешь мне с «Соколом»? — с надеждой спрашивает Хан, и выражение его лица… Ладно, Рей никогда не умела отказывать мальчишкам Соло хоть в чём-то.

~

Бен читает ей на крыльце. Они сидят на качелях, прижимаясь друг к другу и мягко раскачиваясь.

Рей позволяет себе потеряться в его голосе, в запахе его волос, в форме его рук.

Ей это нужно, она хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно. День за днём, день за днём.

С тех пор, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать, вся её жизнь свелась к Бену. И теперь она наблюдает, как уходят дни, и отсчитывает время, когда ей придётся с ним попрощаться.

Она снова думает о Кайдел, стоящей на коленях, о том, как Бен кончает ей в рот. Она думает о дне его свадьбы, о том, что ей придётся находиться там, улыбаться, быть милой и притворяться, что всё в порядке, что она не отказалась от единственного, чего когда-либо по-настоящему хотела.

Внезапно её начинает трясти.

— Ты чего? — испуганно спрашивает Бен. — Ты в порядке?

Она не в порядке. Она плачет, но даже слова произнести не может.

Ужас. Вот что это за чувство.

Рей задаётся вопросом, стоит ли вообще жить без него? Не будет ли лучше для них обоих, если она просто выйдет из уравнения, набьёт карманы камнями и шагнёт в море.

Бен берёт её лицо в ладони.

— Рей, что не так? — шепчет он.

« _Всё_ , — хочет она ответить, — _всё не так. Разве ты не видишь?_ »

Но она не может произнести и слова.

Она вскакивает с качелей, внезапно теряя способность дышать и говорить, и бежит в лес.

Бен следует за ней, конечно же, он следует за ней.

И находит её плачущей, прислонившейся к дереву.

Он садится перед ней на корточки. И выглядит при этом так, будто боится прикоснуться к ней, боится её оставить.

— Я сделал что-то не то? — осторожно спрашивает он.

_Да. Ты влюбил меня в себя._

— Нет, извини, я не хотела, чтобы Лея вышла и увидела меня… в таком виде.

Бен кивает, как будто в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. А она делает глубокий вдох и продолжает.

— Ты же помнишь, как прошёл мой день рождения на прошлой неделе? — тихо спрашивает она. С лёгкой улыбкой Бен кивает. — Хочешь знать, что я загадала?

Улыбка Бена исчезает, но он снова кивает.

— Мне бы хотелось стать кем-то другим, кем-то, кто совсем тебя не знает.

Бен садится, ноги под ним подгибаются. Он тяжело вздыхает.

— Потому что тогда я могла бы встретить тебя, и мы могли бы… — она давится рыданиями. — Или я никогда бы тебя не узнала. И мне никогда не пришлось бы так страдать.

— Рей, — говорит Бен. — Ты же знаешь, мы не можем…

—  _Знаю_ , — выплёвывает она, и в этом слове столько сарказма, что он моргает, немного отстранившись. — Я ни о чём тебя не прошу, Бен. Я делаю именно то, что обещала тебе, но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, как сильно меня это бесит.

— Меня тоже, Рей, — говорит он.

Разве? Правда что ли? В конце концов, это его выбор.

Она издаёт злой смешок.

— Я всё думаю, что было бы намного лучше, если бы тогда я оказалась в машине с отцом…

Бен встаёт так резко, что она замолкает. Он ударяет кулаком по стволу дерева, у которого она сидит, и кричит. От этого ужасного звука кровь стынет в жилах. Так кричат умирающие животные.

— Не смей. Никогда, блять, не говори мне такого.

Печаль Рей перерастает в гнев, она тоже подскакивает, тесня его.

— Почему нет? Это правда. В последнее время я только об этом и думаю. Если бы ты любил меня так же, как я люблю тебя, ты бы не… Ты бы…

— Я бы _что_ , Рей? — теперь он выглядит взбешённым. — Скажи мне, что бы я сделал?

— Ты бы меня не отталкивал, — она пожимает плечами, по её лицу текут слёзы. — Если бы ты чувствовал то же, что и я, всё это не имело бы никакого значения.

— Так вот что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Бен, и он тоже плачет. — Ты думаешь, я делаю это, потому что не люблю тебя? Ты что, прикалываешься надо мной? Знаешь, для кого-то столь умного, ты можешь быть грёбаной дурой.

Рей бледнеет.

— Да пошёл ты нахер, Соло! — огрызается она.

— Рей, — мягче и отчаяннее говорит Бен. Он снова прикасается к ней, берёт её лицо в ладони. — Мы потеряем _всё_ , неужели ты не понимаешь? Они выгонят нас обоих, как только узнают. Они не настолько заботятся о нас, чтобы просто _выслушать_. Я поступаю так ради тебя! Ты даже не представляешь, Рей. Понятия не имеешь. Ты хочешь остаться бездомной? Хочешь, остаться без денег на колледж? Хочешь потерять единственную семью, которая у тебя осталась? Мы станем посмешищем, позором для всей семьи. Даже бабушка не захочет с нами разговаривать. Я пытаюсь _защитить_ тебя.

— Мне всё равно, — просто отвечает она. Она понимает, что Бен прав. Но её это не заботит. — Нет, мне похер на всё, кроме тебя.

— Я пытаюсь защитить нас _обоих_ , — шепчет он.

Она так сильно дрожит, что даже прикосновению Бена не под силу её успокоить.

— Оно того стоит? — шепчет она. — Стоит того, чтобы потерять меня?

— Рей, ты не понимаешь…

— Ты прав, — говорит она, отступая на шаг, чтобы он не мог до неё дотянуться. — Я правда не понимаю.

А потом она разворачивается и бежит домой.


	23. Май — Июнь 2013

I've seen an ocean run away   
Torn from the truth that holds my soul   
Down in the grave where I belong 

Oh what a ride, identified my devil   
Wings to the sky on the run from trouble   
With my own hands, no shovel   
I dug through the ground   
Now I'm hanging above saying 

Please help me chop this tree down   
Or hold me from underneath   
Words never once cut me down   
Oh don't you cry for me 

Don’t You Cry For Me — Cobi

_2013_

Какое-то время Бен выглядит абсолютно разбитым. Как будто постоянно находится на грани слёз или хочет что-нибудь ударить.

Заметив его окровавленную руку, Лея никак не успокоится. Из-за этого Рей чувствует себя хуже, чем из-за всего остального. 

Ей безумно хочется растаять и подойти к нему, успокоить его своими руками, губами и голосом.

Но она этого не делает, потому что не может переступить эту черту. Она не может этого сделать, иначе ей конец.

Так и продолжают они свой танец. Только в этом больше нет никакой неловкости, от этого попросту невыносимо _больно_. 

Каждый раз, когда она его видит, её сердце разрывается. Рей знает, что если бы она могла просто сбежать, то не чувствовала бы себя таким образом. У неё появилось бы полно времени разобраться во всём, получив больше личного пространства. Но пока она остается с ним рядом, сделать это у неё никак не выходит.

Поэтому она начинает изучать заграничные летние программы, а затем, потому что всё равно ищет, университеты.

Европа ей очень понравилась, и это, конечно, далековато. Достаточно далеко, так что, возможно, домой она будет попадать только на Рождество.

Сидя в столовой, она разглядывает главную страницу сайта Оксфордского университета, когда позади себя слышит чьи-то шаги.

Она оборачивается и видит Бена, и ей требуется минута, чтобы понять, почему он выглядит настолько испуганным.

— Оксфорд? — спрашивает он.

— Просто смотрю, — пожимает плечами Рей. Бен медленно, но прерывисто выдыхает.

— Отличный универ.

Рей чувствует, как начинают саднить глаза, поэтому она поворачивается к нему спиной и делает вид, что заинтересована историей университета.

— Да, — говорит она. — Наслышана об этом.

~

Экзаменационная неделя — ужасная морока. Для мая слишком жарко, для Северной Калифорнии слишком жарко, слишком жарко, чтобы сосредоточиться хоть на чём-то в течение оставшихся двух недель полугодия.

Как только экзамены заканчиваются, большинство учителей на уроках включают им фильмы, пока в классе на полную мощность работает кондиционер.

Жара сводит всех с ума. А каникулы всё никак не наступят.

Рей предложили вернуться на старую работу в ларёк с мороженым, и она согласилась. Бен тоже подыскивает себе работу.

Она считает, что по крайней мере ей не придётся проводить с ним дни напролёт.

Её бесит, что теперь для неё это плюс.

Теперь её бесит примерно всё.

~

Лея пьяна. И Хан тоже, но он выпил немного пива, и теперь вот-вот закимарит на диване. 

А Лея… Это что-то с чем-то.

У неё в руке бокал шампанского, и она смотрит на Бена и Рей. Завтра последний день учебного года. Они празднуют.

Слишком жарко, как обычно слишком жарко. Так жарко, что, когда Рей вернулась из школы домой, она прямо в одежде прыгнула в бассейн.

И даже это её не остудило.

— Как заживает твоя рука? — пьяно спрашивает Лея. 

— Хорошо, мам.

— М-м-м, — тянет Лея. — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты мог себя контролировать, правда?

Бен ничего не отвечает.

— Ты знаешь, мы так старались, Бен. Пытались держать тебя в узде, разве не так, Хан?

Хан кивает, потягивая пиво. 

— Он в норме, Лея, — говорит он.

Лея бросает на Хана сочувственный взгляд.

— С этими военными лагерями и прошлым годом, знаешь, я действительно думала, что этого будет достаточно. И всё же... И всё же… 

Она качает головой, походя на змею, раскачивающуюся и готовую укусить. Яркие щёки словно предупреждают об имеющемся внутри яде.

— Тётя Лея, — говорит Рей, слегка качая головой. Лея её даже не замечает.

— Всё такой же мелкий поганец, — говорит она Бену.

Рей начинает трясти от гнева. Ей слишком жарко, и она слишком зла на всех, на себя, на эту беспомощность.

— Именно почему мы решили, что этим летом ты вернёшься в тренировочный лагерь. С завтрашнего дня.

— Нет, — говорит Рей, и внезапно она встаёт, возвышаясь над Леей.

Бен тоже встаёт, но не так быстро. Положив руку Рей на плечо, он глубоко вздыхает. А когда он начинает говорить, у Рей сводит все внутренности.

— Ты меня любишь? — спрашивает Бен, глядя на Лею.

Ответом ему звучит тишина.

Они все смотрят на Лею.

« _Просто скажи_ », думает Рей, « _скажи: я люблю тебя_ ».

— Не будь дураком, Бен, — вместо этого говорит Лея.

Бен пожимает плечами, его глаза блестят.

— Всё нормально, просто скажи мне.

— Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать. Хочешь вести себя как идиот, ладно, но меня в это не впутывай.

Рей кривится. Она поверить не может в происходящее.

_Да скажи ты. Просто скажи._

— Мам, — умоляюще произносит Бен. — Ты серьёзно даже сказать этого не можешь?

 _Не может_. Это ясно, как день, и Рей ощущает всю чудовищность того, что это значит, и как это должно ранить Бена... Но, кажется, он не удивлён.

Однако, он плачет.

— Будь мужиком! — рявкает на него Лея. — Ты действительно будешь реветь прямо сейчас?

Она колеблется, и Рей видит муку в её взгляде, а ещё абсолютное нежелание уступать, даже если это уничтожает её собственного сына.

— Ничего, кроме грёбаного разочарования с того дня, как ты родился, я даже сожалею о том... 

Она не успевает закончить.

Она не успевает закончить, потому что Рей даёт ей пощёчину.

Рей даже не помнит, как сделала это. В одно мгновение Лея говорит, а в следующее Рей слышит лишь стук крови в ушах, потому что Лея резко замолкает.

Рей ожидает, что та ударит в ответ, даже представляет, как за считанные секунды это превращается в полномасштабную битву, но Лея выглядит так, словно внезапно вернулась к реальности.

Смахивая слёзы, она качает головой.

— Мне ж-жаль, — шепчет она, отчаянно глядя между ними всеми.

А потом она разворачивается и выходит из комнаты.

Слыша, как Бен рядом с ней шмыгает носом, Рей чувствует смертельное спокойствие. Она поворачивается к Хану, который смотрит на них широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Мы уезжаем на лето, — говорит она ему. — К бабушке. И ни в какой лагерь Бен не отправится. 

— Ладно, — говорит Хан, кивая. — Да хорошо.

Несколько сообщений их бабушке, и у Бена и Рей есть билеты на самолёт.

Они уезжают на рассвете, заказав «Убер» вместо того, чтобы попросить родителей их отвезти.

Уезжая, они ни разу не оглядываются.

~

Солнце уже взошло, но из-за дождя кажется, что на дворе до сих пор ночь, или ранний вечер, или предрассветные часы. 

Они с Беном сидят у окна перед выходом на посадку в аэропорту Сан-Франсиско.

Со вчерашнего вечера Бен ничегошеньки ей не сказал. Просто кивал, пока она помогала ему собраться.

Кажется, он в полнейшем ступоре.

— Бен, — мягко говорит Рей. До посадки ещё целый час, а они и так сидят там почти столько же. — Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — хрипло отвечает Бен. Ему приходится откашляться и попробовать снова. — Я правда не знаю, Рей, я... — он качает головой и снова плачет. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушала, ладно?

— Конечно, — говорит Рей, придвинувшись к нему ближе. Она берёт его руки в свои... Он дрожит.

— В глубине души я давно знал, что она... Что она никогда по-настоящему... — он сглатывает. — Что на самом деле она меня не любила. Не должным образом. 

Рей сжимает его руки.

— Бен, она просто... 

— Пожалуйста, просто выслушай, я должен тебе это сказать.

Закрыв рот, Рей кивает. 

— Мне всегда казалось, что это моя вина, знаешь? Как будто я совершил какую-то ошибку. Всю свою жизнь я пытался исправить эти ошибки, не зная, в чём именно эти ошибки заключались. Но цель была ясна — исправить. Исправить себя. Заставить её себя полюбить.

Теперь и Рей плачет.

— Но, очевидно, это не сработало. Вероятно, не сработало бы, даже если бы я не облажался, как тогда с машиной или чем-то ещё.

Рей хочет встряхнуть его и сказать, что с подростками постоянно что-то случается, и это не делает их плохими людьми. Это не делает _его_ плохим человеком.

Но она его не перебивает.

— Всё это время мне казалось, что я должен выбирать между тем, чтобы быть собой, самим собой, тем, кто я есть, и тем человеком, которого она могла бы любить. На себя я забил, да и плевать вообще, но Рей, ты... 

Он касается её лица. Она не совсем понимает, к чему он клонит. Внутри она вся трепещет. 

— Я понимал, что если она узнает обо мне, о моих чувствах к тебе... Это конец. Любовь моей матери ко мне всегда висела на волоске, и я не хотел разрушать всё собственноручно, не хотел делать того, от чего, как я знал, вернуться не выйдет. Мне казалось, что если я буду вести себя _хорошо_ , если смогу держаться от тебя подальше, то докажу, что стою её любви. Что я достаточно хорош.

— Бен, — рыдает Рей. — Бен, я бы никогда не заставила тебя... Я бы никогда не заставила тебя _выбирать_. Мне так жаль... 

— Нет, мне жаль, — улыбаясь, говорит он. — Потому что всё это не имело никакого значения, и я отказался от единственного в мире, чего действительно желал, и ради чего? Если бы она хотела любить меня... Она бы любила.

И с этим не поспоришь, даже если ей и хочется сделать это, хочется настоять на том, что Лея любит Бена, но после последних двадцати четырёх часов она не может... Не может сделать ничего, кроме... 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она ему. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, Бен, и что бы ты не сделал — этого не изменить. Даже если ты никогда не прикоснёшься ко мне, даже если мы окажемся на разных концах Земли... Я буду любить тебя всегд...

Бен бросается вперёд и целует её.

Она так удивлена, что поначалу замирает, но спустя мгновение отстраняется и отчаянно оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь убедиться, что на них никто не смотрит. Вокруг так много людей, но... Но их никто не узнаёт.

У неё перехватывает дыхание, и она берёт его лицо в ладони.

Они целуются, по-настоящему целуются прямо там, у выхода на посадку.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она ему в губы. — Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

Ей нужно, чтобы он её услышал. Он дрожит, прижавшись к ней, и ей хочется, чтобы все вокруг исчезли, чтобы она могла обнять его, пока он кричит, плачет и прикасается к ней.

Но они в самом сердце аэропорта, и хотя никто не знает, что они родственники, мало кто в восторге от двух озабоченных подростков, целующихся на глазах у двадцати человек.

— Я люблю тебя, Рей, — шепчет он, отстраняясь. — И больше не хочу с этим бороться.

— И я, Бен, пожалуйста... Я просто хочу быть с тобой.

— Знаю, — серьёзно говорит он. — Нам нужны... Нужны какие-то правила, знаешь? Если мы собираемся это сделать, нам нужно быть очень, очень осторожными.

Она кивает. 

— Так и будет, Бен, обещаю. Никто ничего не узнает.

— Узнают, — говорит он. — В итоге. Мы не сможем скрывать это вечно, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились или завели семью... Я имею в виду, _если это то, чего ты хочешь_ , я ведь не знаю наверняка... 

Рей снова целует его. Он позволяет ей, прижимаясь горячими и влажными губами к её губам. И едва она отстраняется, он стонет ей в рот.

— Хочу, — шепчет она. Бен кивает. Ей кажется, что она вот-вот взлетит. На губах она ощущает его вкус. Он хочет _жениться_ на ней.

— Нам просто нужно, чтобы они не узнали, пока мы живём дома, после этого они не смогут разлучить нас, но Рей, я _не позволю_ им снова отнять меня у тебя. 

От серьёзности его слов Рей вздрагивает и кивает. 

Из динамика доносится голос: объявляют посадку на их самолёт.

Бен берёт её за руку, и они просачиваются внутрь вместе с остальными пассажирами.

— Вам и вашему парню удачного полёта! — с улыбкой говорит им проводница, сканируя их билеты. 

Рей не исправляет её, а просто сжимает руку Бена и проходит в самолёт, предвкушая три месяца свободы.


	24. Июнь 2013

Hold me up in the palm of your hand  
Lying to you is a river of sin  
Your metaphors, your silent calls  
Your feelings are too real  
Let them spew, a fall from grace  
Would do us good today

Hold Me Up — Live

_2013_

Они целуются всю дорогу до Вашингтона.

Рей буквально в шаге от того, чтобы затащить Бена в крошечную уборную, но ещё ей хочется доказать ему, что она способна себя контролировать, что она может следовать _правилам_ , которые они установят.

Но такое чувство, что она изнывала по нему слишком долго, и теперь, дорвавшись до него, она не может остановиться.

Ей не под силу держать руки при себе. Кончиками пальцев она прикасается к его лицу и к губам, и к ушам (от этого он дрожит), и к ресницам. Она целует его всюду, куда только может дотянуться, и в шею тоже.

Они жмутся друг к другу и попросту поглощены своим крошечным мирком, и ей на самом деле плевать, смотрит ли на них кто-нибудь, ведь кругом одни незнакомцы, которые понятия не имеют, что она... Что они — родственники. 

Опустив руку Бену на бедро, Рей чувствует под ладонью очертания его затвердевшего члена. Она скользит по нему кончиками пальцев, и, перестав её целовать, Бен издаёт тихий стон.

Затем берёт её за руку, которую убирает со своего стояка и подносит к губам, нежно целуя тыльную сторону ладони.

Она всерьёз дуется.

Бен смеётся и качает головой.

— Нам нельзя. Нельзя терять голову, даже у бабушки, хорошо?

— Знаю, — шепчет она.

В соседнем кресле никого нет, но двое сидят через проход. 

— Правила, — говорит Бен. — Нам нужны правила. — Рей кивает. — Если бабушка дома, ничего такого делать не будем. Получается, и ночью тоже.

— Ладно, — соглашается она.

— В одной кровати спать не будем.

Рей дуется, но кивает.

— В поле видимости из дома держим руки при себе, так что никаких поцелуев во время купания на озере.

— Справедливо.

— Может, ты что-нибудь добавишь?

Склонив голову, Рей вздыхает.

— Наверное, мы должны постараться... не таращиться друг на друга.

— Таращиться?

— Ну да, мы вроде как... постоянно это делаем. Нам нужно научиться себя контролировать, потому что будет сложно не выглядеть чертовски счастливыми, и я не знаю, сойдёт ли нам с рук, если мы будем постоянно витать в облаках, да ещё и таращиться друг на друга.

— Учту, — серьёзно говорит Бен.

Рей целует его. И целует его. И целует его.

— Я чертовски, безумно счастлива, — шепчет она.

У Бена на лице глупейшее выражение, когда он шепчет: 

— Я тоже.

~

Рей удивляется, как сильно она скучала по дому бабушки Пэдди.

Она не была здесь уже пять лет. И когда она заходит внутрь, это так странно и похоже на сон. У неё возникает дикое желание зарыться лицом в диванные подушки и вдохнуть запах поглубже.

— Детки, вы же помните, где ваши комнаты, отнесите свои вещи наверх, а потом спускайтесь обедать.

Рей и Бен конечно же помнят, где находятся их комнаты. Кровати такие же крошечные, односпальные, и Рей веселит идея попытаться уместиться в одной из них с Беном. Ей буквально пришлось бы лежать на нём.

С другой стороны, она решает, что это было бы не так уж и плохо. Скорее, в этом и состоит весь смысл.

Она находит Бена и бабушку внизу.

— О, боже, чем это так потрясающе пахнет?

— Курицей с вафлями, — с полным ртом отвечает Бен.

— Жуй, — говорит она ему.

Бабуля передаёт ей тарелку с едой, и, едва попробовав, Рей на самом деле не сдерживает стона. Это невероятно вкусно.

Бабушка позволяет им опустошить тарелки, а потом со спокойной улыбкой говорит: — Ну, рассказывайте, что произошло.

После всего, что случилось между ней и Беном в аэропорту, Рей почти забыла причину, по которой они в последнюю минуту отправились сюда.

Она смотрит на Бена, а он смотрит на неё в ответ.

— Расскажи ей, — говорит Рей.

Что он и делает.

Он рассказывает бабушке о том, что случилось прошлым вечером, о том, как Лея пыталась отослать его на лето, о том, как она всегда была готова избавиться от него. Они говорят о разбитой машине, о лагере для трудных подростков, и Рей рассказывает ей, как Лея постоянно его затыкает. 

Они рассказывают, что Рей ударила Лею. И объясняют, почему она это сделала.

Бабушка Пэдди слушает очень внимательно.

— Спасибо, Бен, что рассказал мне обо всём.

Бен не плачет, но кажется, что он уже почти на грани. Рей берёт его за руку, она в силах себя остановить. Он сжимает её руку в ответ. 

— Она нездорова, — говорит Рей. — Ей нужна помощь, ба. 

Бабушка вздыхает.

— Тебя с травкой поймали? — спрашивает она Бена. Он кивает. — Ты всё ещё куришь?

Он отвечает не сразу, чешет затылок и шумно выдыхает.

— Да, бывает. Если попадётся. 

— Уж здесь попадётся, дружок, это же Вашингтон, нынче нам разрешают затариваться в аптеках. Впрочем, в этом нет нужды, добра этого у меня заднем дворе полно. Накуриться хотите?

Рей и Бен таращатся на свою бабушку.

— Это что, уловка какая-то? — спрашивает Рей. 

— Никаких уловок. Пришло время рассказать вам кое-что о вашем дедушке, и я не смогу сделать это на трезвую голову, так что если хотите присоединиться, вперёд. Но заставлять не буду, и не стану называть вас занудами, ничего такого. Можете и лимонадом обойтись, если пожелаете. 

— Мы точно не прочь накуриться с тобой, ба, — говорит Бен, и теперь он улыбается. Во взгляде ни намёка на слёзы. 

— Вот и славно.

~

Оказалось, что бабуля та ещё любительница пыхнуть. Она прямо мастерски забивает косяк.

Бен и Рей не увлекаются, потому что понимают, если бабуле нужно расслабиться, чтобы рассказать эту историю, им самим нельзя терять головы, чтобы понять всё как следует.

— Никто никогда не любил кого-то так же сильно, как я любила вашего дедушку, — начинает она.

Рей думает о том, как сильно она сама любит Бена, и гадает, права ли бабушка.

— Мы познакомились, когда были юными, совсем юными, — улыбается она. — Он был самым умным и активным парнем из всех, кого я когда-либо знала. Ты мне его очень напоминаешь, Бен. Он был невероятно искренним, и когда он смотрел на тебя, это чувствовалось в его взгляде. 

Бабуля снова затягивается и выдыхает облачко вонючего дыма.

— Любовь способна на многое, дети, но не всегда она — самое главное. Мы хотим, чтобы так было, я хотела, чтобы так было, и поэтому оставалась с человеком, который, как я знала, был токсичным. Он манипулировал, а когда не добивался своего, становился жестоким, но... И что с того? Я уступала ему, когда он в этом нуждался, я была готова стерпеть всё, что угодно, лишь бы он успокоился и смягчился. Глубоко внутри он был добрым и нежным, просто чувствовал он всё слишком остро. Он любил яростно, и яростно ранил, не было у него золотой середины.

Рей думает, что знает, чем всё это закончится.

— Я никогда не перестану любить вашего дедушку, но мне следовало уйти от него гораздо раньше. Я думала, что он был жесток лишь со мной, злился лишь на меня, дети ведь были такими крошками. Я не знала, что он обижал и их тоже.

Бабушка кладёт окурок в старинную стеклянную пепельницу и морщинистыми пальцами тушит его, пачкаясь в пепле.

— Как только я узнала об этом, я ушла. Забрала детей, им тогда было около десяти. Просто сбежала посреди ночи. Без предупреждения. Я боялась его, боялась того, что он сделает, если потеряет меня. И правильно делала. — Она смотрит на Бена и Рей, и в её тёмных глазах поблескивают слёзы. — Он поджёг наш дом и сам в нём сгорел.

— Твою ж мать, — говорит Рей.

— Ба, мне так жаль, — говорит Бен.

— Это испортило жизнь обоим моим детям, причём по-разному. Люк стал пацифистом, длинноволосым хиппи, довольствовавшимся бисероплетением и изготовлением керамики в Седоне. Он был уверен, что в нём присутствует та же самая тьма, и поэтому погрузился в музыку Джимми Баффета и медитацию. А что касается Леи, ну... Лея... 

Они всё понимают без слов. Ей вдруг становится странно, что даже отца она стала понимать лучше, а тётю — нет.

_Потому что другой матери у тебя нет._

Рей вся дрожит. Лея ей не мать, но это всё ещё не кажется правдой.

— Она с головой ушла в работу, стараясь быть жёсткой и уверенной, такой, которая одержит верх над всеми, кто может причинить ей боль. Она вышла замуж за слабака, который, как она знала, не мог и пальцем её тронуть. Но ею управляет страх, и это несправедливо по отношению к вам. Я поговорю с ней, Бен. Я прослежу, чтобы она прошла курс лечения, прежде чем вы вернетесь домой. Это я вам обещаю.

— Спасибо, — задыхаясь, говорит Бен. От травки его глаза покраснели, но из-за этого он выглядит куда эмоциональнее. — И спасибо, что рассказала нам всё. 

— Вы заслуживаете знать правду.

Рей согласна с этим. После стольких лет подобного поведения Леи... они и правда это заслужили.

~

У Рей голова идёт кругом.

Новые отношения с Беном, правда о мрачной истории их дедушки и о душевной травме её тети — всё это давит на неё тяжким грузом.

Бен уговаривает её поплавать в озере. Рей берёт с собой большой круг для плавания и журнал.

Бен плавает вокруг неё.

Так проходит какое-то время, пока Бен не хватается за её круг и не брызжет ей в лицо озёрной водой.

— Эй!

— Ты такая красивая, — мечтательно тянет он, и Рей перестаёт злиться. Она удивлённо моргает. — Ты выглядишь безумно сексуально в этом купальнике.

— Разве _запрет на поцелуи в озере_ не твоя идея? Ты пытаешься вынудить меня нарушить это правило?

Вздёрнув подбородок, Бен улыбается.

— Нет, я просто... раньше не мог такое сказать. Я постоянно думал об этом и но сказать тебе об этом не мог. Ты выглядишь... сексуально.

У него краснеют кончики ушей.

— Боже мой, как же трудно сдержаться и не поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, Бен! — Рей едва не паникует, потому что ей _необходимо его поцеловать_.

Он смеётся и ныряет под неё, и Рей ждёт, что он вот-вот вынырнет, но он этого не делает. Вместо этого она чувствует его ладони на своей заднице. У неё отвисает челюсть.

Когда же, наконец, его голова появляется на поверхности, Рей едва не закипает.

— Ну ладно, новое правило, — заявляет она. — Дразнить меня запрещается.

— Вето, — отвечает Бен.

— У нас не предусматривается вето.

— _Ещё как_ предусматривается, у нас же демократия.

Рей смеётся, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Дразнить тебя слишком весело, пожалуйста, не отнимай у меня эту радость.

— Ладно, право дразниться пока остаётся, — соглашается она. — Скажи, Бен, как думаешь, сколько метров до бабушкиного дома?

— Отсюда до окна около тридцати-тридцати пяти метров?

— Так что, например, если мы начнём целоваться, она непременно увидит, но мелких деталей точно не разглядит? 

— Каких ещё мелких деталей? — спрашивает Бен.

— Например, таких. — Рей оттягивает бикини вниз, обнажая свою грудь.

Бен видит торчком стоящие сиськи, затвердевшие розовые соски. Его глаза едва из орбит не вываливаются.

— Твою ж мать, — выдыхает Бен. — Нихрена себе.

— Не трожь, а то бабушка может увидеть, — подмигивает она и поправляет на себе купальник.

— О, так значит, — говорит он. — Теперь понял, оказывается, это работает в обе стороны.

— Ты всё правильно понял, Соло.

Лето обещает быть весёлым.

~

Здесь, на севере, солнце садится не раньше десяти, так что в шесть ещё светло, как днём. Они упиваются фруктами, сладкими ягодами, вишней и апельсинами — после курицы с вафлями самое то.

— Сегодня у меня запланирован поход в книжный клуб, но этот вечер могу и пропустить, — говорит им бабушка Пэдди.

— О, нет, пожалуйста, не оставайся дома ради нас, серьёзно. Иди в книжный клуб, ба, — говорит Рей, понадеявшись слишком поздно, что в её голосе не слышалось явного нетерпения.

— Там очень интересно, — с восторгом говорит бабушка. — Уверены, что не заскучаете одни? 

— Определённо, — говорит Бен, и он не смотрит на Рей, а она, конечно, не смотрит на него, потому что в противном случае она наверняка расхохочется.

— Ладно, я скоро вернусь.

Бабушка шаркает по комнате, надевает туфли, берёт телефон и свой экземпляр «Туманов Мейпарка» — романа с крупным мускулистым мужчиной на обложке.

Рей изо всех сил пытается сдержать глупую улыбку, когда машет бабушке на прощание.

А потом они остаются одни.

~

— Как долго будем ждать? — спрашивает Рей. Они с Беном сидят по разные стороны гостиной. Входная дверь только что закрылась, и Рей слышит, как заводится мотор бабушкиной машины, и как хрустит гравий под колёсами, когда она уезжает.

— Несколько минут, чтоб наверняка, а потом... нам следует... 

— Обезопаситься?

— Я хотел сказать, пойти наверх. Обезопаситься? Серьёзно, Рей?

— Эй! — уязвлено восклицает она. — Я имела в виду, типа... относительно говоря.

Они сидят молча. Рей считает до ста.

— Этого достаточно?

— Нет, — отвечает Бен. — Её до сих пор из окна видно, и если она что-то забыла, то легко может вернуться.

Они ждут ещё немного.

Рей наблюдает за Беном. Он дышит слишком часто, его щёки порозовели.

— Пойдём наверх, — говорит она, ещё трижды досчитав до ста. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается он, и Рей вдруг начинает нервничать всерьёз.

Бен берёт её за руку, и они поднимаются по лестнице наверх.

Стены увешаны их детскими фотографиями, и Рей останавливается на полпути, чтобы рассмотреть их как следует.

На одной из фотографий они с Беном сидят в ванне совершенно голые. Им обоим никак не больше четырёх.

Они не выглядят как две капли воды, но они _похожи_ , и как бы сильно Рей ни желала, чтобы между ними с Беном не было родственных уз, как бы она ни хотела притвориться, что они друг другу чужие... это не так. Забыть об этом здесь труднее. Или, возможно, забыть об этом труднее теперь, когда между ними... то, что есть.

То, что происходит между ними, столь велико, эти чувства укоренились невероятно глубоко.

Она смотрит на своего кузена. Искорки в его глазах такие же, как и на фотографии. Озорные. Смышлёные. Наполненные любовью к ней. 

Их общее прошлое и будущее переплетены. Они — одной крови, их связывает одна история. 

Рей ведёт Бена в свою спальню.

~

Но как только Рей запирает за ними дверь, она не знает, что делать.

— Чем займёмся? — шепчет она.

— Не знаю, — отвечает ей Бен. — Но я хочу к тебе прикоснуться.

Сердце в её груди странно сжимается.

— Обнимешь меня?

— Да, — он подходит ближе к ней, берёт её за руки и ведёт к крошечной кровати. — Пойдём, полежи со мной.

Следуя за Беном, Рей дрожит.

Они ложатся лицом к лицу, прижавшись друг к другу. Бен смотрит на неё удивлённо.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он.

— Только тебя, — отвечает она.

Он целует её, небрежнее и горячее, чем в аэропорту, в самолёте. Из горла Бена вырывается звук, который отдаётся во всём её теле, и она едва не сгорает в пламени, которое обжигает как-то странно, сжирая её изнутри, сворачиваясь глубоко в ней жёстче, жарче. 

Часть её прислушивается к любым звукам, будь то машина на подъездной дорожке или ключ в замке.

Но сказать _нет_ происходящему она не в силах, только не сейчас.

Посасывая губы Бена, она просовывает руки между ними, прикасаясь к его груди.

— Я чувствую, как бьётся твоё сердце, — между поцелуями говорит она ему. — Оно стучит так быстро.

Слегка дрожа, Бен обрушивает на неё неистовый поцелуй и подминает её под себя, приподнимаясь над ней на локтях.

— Покажешь мне ещё раз свои сиськи?

От его слов Рей закрывает глаза.

Это чертовски горячо, когда Бен говорит такое.

— Да, — шепчет она. — Да.

Дрожащими руками он ласкает её грудь через майку.

Он начинает играть с соском, сжимая его сквозь хлопковую ткань. Рей шипит. Такое чувство, словно электрический разряд проходит прямо между её ног.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Бен.

— Да, — признаёт она, краснея.

— Так мило, — говорит Бен, и задирает на ней майку повыше, достаточно, чтобы оголить грудь. 

Опустив голову, он втягивает сосок в рот.

В воздухе до сих пор витает не произнесённое вслух « _нам не следует этого делать_ ».

Бен продолжает ласкать её, и губы его подобны горячему влажному бархату. Он делает это неумело, но _рот Бена на её груди_ , и она сходит с ума, сжимая бёдра.

— Бен, — всхлипывает Рей. Она зарывается пальцами в его волосы, стискивает их и дёргает, и он стонет ей в грудь.

Она притягивает его к себе для поцелуя, и Бен толкается ей в рот языком, который она тут же начинает посасывать. Язык у него длинный и большой. 

Рука Бена с её живота спускается ниже к поясу её шорт.

— Можно я тебя потрогаю? Рей, пожалуйста, дай мне к тебе прикоснуться.

Кончики его пальцев поглаживают нежную кожу её живота, прямо под поясом шорт.

Рей всхлипывает и кивает, и Бен скользит рукой ей между бёдер.

— Ты намокла, — говорит он, словно удивляясь.

— С тех самых пор как мы сели в тот грёбаный самолет, — отвечает она.

Усмехнувшись, Бен целует её.

Он проводит пальцами между её ног вверх и вниз, и это приятно, но не совсем то... 

— Ох, — вздыхает она, когда его палец касается клитора.

— Здесь? — спрашивает он, как будто искал именно этого. 

— Ага, — говорит она, и тут же с её губ срывается смущённый стон, когда Бен принимается растирать клитор резкими круговыми движениями.

Она пытается прикрыть рот ладошкой, но он отталкивает её руку, точно так же, как сделал это в тот первый раз.

Поэтому Рей ничего не остаётся, только издавать эти глупые крошечные стоны, пока кузен продолжает её ласкать. 

— Можно их ввести в тебя?

— Да, но только не торопись, ты же большой.

На лице Бена появляется глупое самодовольное выражение, и Рей шлёпает его по руке.

— Не в этом смысле. Но не сомневаюсь, что и в этом тоже. Просто начни с одного?

— Ладно, — говорит Бен.

Он не снимает с неё шорты до конца, а просто сгибает запястье, чтобы толкнуться в неё средним пальцем.

И как только он это делает, Рей вздыхает. Растяжка хороша, и его палец куда больше её собственных.

— Ещё, — хнычет она, и Бен толкается в неё ещё одним толстым пальцем.

— О, — выдыхает он и моргает, глядя на неё сверху вниз. — О Господи, Рей. Ты такая... не знаю, как я смогу...

Она наполнена до отказа всего лишь его пальцами, поэтому Рей и сама не представляет, как они смогут...

— Мы разберёмся, — обещает она ему, притягивая его вниз для ненасытного поцелуя. Она ёрзает под его рукой, ища большего трения, но не получая желаемого.

— Бен, пожалуйста.

Бен начинает двигать рукой, сначала не спеша, но через несколько мгновений ускоряется.

Он трахает её двумя пальцами, толкаясь в неё снова и снова.

Рей начинает дышать чаще, соответствуя взятому им темпу, когда его большой палец неумело возвращается к клитору.

— О, боже! — восклицает она, не веря, что может быть так приятно. — Чёрт, Бен. Просто — ах! — согни их, как будто там что-то... 

Пальцы Бена сгибаются внутри неё, и Рей кричит так громко, что Бен наваливается на неё сверху, успокаивая.

— Тише. Ты в порядке?

— Ещё, — умоляет она его. Он продолжает вжимать её в кровать, дыша прямо ей в щеку и снова сгибая пальцы внутри неё. Она дрожит всем телом и ёрзает под Беном, пока он снова и снова касается той точки внутри неё. 

— Тише, — снова говорит Бен, хотя дома никого нет. Очевидно, что ни один из них не может избавиться от чувства — осознания того, что их _могут_ поймать. Но Рей ничего не может с этим поделать. Она так близка!

— Бен, — выдыхает она, и он наблюдает за ней так внимательно, ожидая, когда она шагнёт за край.

— Прекрасно, — говорит он ей. — Совершенно.

Рей задыхается, пока всё её тело сжимается, а спина выгибается на кровати. Она держится за Бена, постанывая ему в шею, кончая на его пальцах.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает она. — Хорошо-то как.

Бен крепко целует её, и Рей тут же опускает руки к его шортам. Но он хватает её за запястья и качает головой.

— У нас нет времени, прошло уже больше часа, и мне нужно принять душ. 

Он подносит ладонь к лицу и обнюхивает свои пальцы.

— Бен! Не делай так, это мерзко.

— Нет, не мерзко, — с ухмылкой отвечает он и втягивает пальцы в рот. Рей дрожит.

— Я тоже хочу тебя потрогать, — хнычет она.

— Ещё успеешь, — говорит он. — Обещаю.

Ей хочется попробовать его на вкус, ощутить его под своими ладонями, прижать его к своему телу. Они же только начали.

Но Бен быстро целует её, а потом уходит в душ, и буквально через несколько минут она слышит, как возвращается бабушка.

Всё внутри неё сжимается, Бен оказался прав. Потерять голову им не составит труда, но они не могут себе этого позволить.

Если их поймают, будет не просто _стыдно_ или _неловко_.

Это разрушит абсолютно _всё_.


	25. Июнь, часть II, 2013

Oh, don't you know I have seen  
I have seen the fields aflame  
And everything I ever did  
Was just another way to scream your name  
Over and over and over and over again  
Over and over and over and over again

And we're just children wanting children of our own  
I want a space to watch things grow  
But did I dream too big?  
Do I have to let it go?  
What if one day there is no such thing as snow?  
Oh God, what do I know?

South London Forever — Florence + The Machine

_2013_

Той ночью, когда бабушка ложится спать, Рей пробирается в комнату Бена.

— Привет, — шепчет она, нервно приближаясь к его кровати.

Чтобы она могла сесть, он подтягивает ноги. Они у него голые, бледные, покрытые волосками и родинками, и с большущими ступнями.

— Ты же знаешь правила...

— Я здесь не для _этого_ , просто хочу немножко поговорить. Безумные выдались последние деньки.

Бен тяжело вздыхает.

— Ага, жуть.

— Ты в порядке? Я к тому что, сначала та жесть с твоей мамой, а потом выясняется, что это всё из-за того, что сделал с ней дедушка. 

— Вот что она во мне видела, — качая головой, говорит Бен. — Не понимаю, как она могла подумать обо мне такое.

— Она не думала, — говорит Рей, и Бен выразительно на неё смотрит. — Нет, правда, она не думала, потому что она тебя не знает. Она никогда не замечала ни тебя, ни меня, но особенно тебя. Она видит то, что хочет видеть. Ей нужна была дочь, которую она могла бы наряжать в платья, и как только я перестала их носить, она перестала проводить со мной время. Она видит в тебе ужасные вещи, потому что она _нездорова_ , и именно поэтому она выдаёт желаемое за действительное. Не думаю, что все слова бабушки оправдывают то, что сотворила Лея, и мне кажется, тебе не стоит возвращаться домой, если она не согласится на лечение. Я буду бороться за это, даже если тебе придётся остаться здесь, а мне ненадолго вернуться. 

Наклонившись к ней, Бен целует её. Он берёт её лицо в ладони. Когда он начинает говорить, в его голосе слышится угроза.

— Больше никто и никогда не отнимет тебя у меня, поняла? С меня хватит. Куда ты, туда и я.

Рей чувствует, как тяжесть её любви к нему оседает у неё внутри. Это чувство кажется огромным, библейским.

— Хорошо, — говорит она мягко. — Но история про дедушку какая-то безумная, скажи? 

— Точно. _Он поджёг сам себя_?

— Да, это... — Рей вздрагивает. — Просто ужасно.

— Я никогда его не встречал, и всё же такое чувство, что я всю жизнь жил в его тени. В каком-то странном смысле. 

— Да, — говорит она, касаясь волос Бена, играя с ними. — А что насчёт, ну, всего, что происходит между нами? Ты всё ещё... ну... счастлив?

Ей не хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало так нервно. Бен выпрямляется.

— Господи, конечно, — отвечает он, наклоняясь ещё ближе к ней. — А ты? 

— Да, — быстро отвечает она. — Да, ну... я немножко _расстроена_ из-за того, что дома постоянно кто-то есть, а наших гигантских кроватей нет, но, Бен, я безумно счастлива!

Он снова её целует.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, но тебе следует пойти спать и правил больше не нарушать. 

Рей улыбается ему в губы и тихонько выходит из комнаты.

~

Они смотрят «Гарри Поттера». Бен и Рей устроились на диване, пока бабушка на кухне готовит ужин.

Они укрылись одеялом, а задняя дверь открыта нараспашку, впуская в дом прохладный ветерок. Слышно, как в соседней комнате бабушка что-то напевает.

На экране Хагрид говорит Гарри, что тот — волшебник.

Рей не прижимается к Бену, между ними несколько сантиметров пространства, но под одеялом её рука лежит на его ноге.

На нём баскетбольные шорты, и она чувствует жёсткие волоски на его ноге.

Её рука скользит выше, и она ощущает, как он вздрагивает.

Он смотрит на неё, и глаза его темнеют и блестят, но он качает головой.

Рей оглядывается назад, слыша, как бабушка начинает что-то смешивать. В воздухе чувствуется запах травки из её косяка.

Рей скользит рукой выше по ноге Бена.

И вскоре она понимает, что он возбуждён.

Когда она ухмыляется ему, он краснеет.

Она нежно ведет кончиками пальцев, очерчивая член, и Бен начинает дышать быстрее. 

— Расслабься, — говорит она ему. Даже если бы бабушка вошла, она не смогла бы увидеть ничего, кроме них двоих, сидящих в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга и смотрящих фильм.

Спинка дивана скроет всё, что угодно, пока бабушка не встанет прямо перед ними.

Рей поверить не может, насколько большим ощущается член Бена. Намного больше, чем у Хакса, толще. Ей хочется его увидеть... и её бесит, что сделать этого прямо сейчас она не может.

Вытащить член наружу ей страшновато, поэтому она просто поглаживает его через гладкую ткань шорт. 

Бен слегка наклоняется к ней, его веки опущены, а губы приоткрыты.

— Рей, — еле слышно хнычет он.

— Тише, всё хорошо.

— Ребятишки, вы кинзу любите? — окликает их бабушка Пэдди.

Рей замирает, но они не отодвигаются друг от друга.

— Конечно, ба! — весело отвечает Рей.

Она снова начинает двигать рукой, на этот раз сжимая член в ладони. Бен невероятно твёрд, и она видит, как быстро вздымается и опускается его грудь, но он не издаёт ни звука.

Он кусает губы, когда она оглаживает головку, проводя большим пальцем по влажному пятну на самом кончике члена, и вокруг тоже.

Бен не сдерживает стона. Тихого, и явно непроизвольного, и он стискивает в одной руке одеяло, а свободную подносит к лицу.

— Всё хорошо, — снова шепчет Рей.

— Глупость какая, — выдыхает Бен, но его голова откидывается на спинку дивана, а рука, которая стискивала одеяло, находит бедро Рей и сильно сжимает. Не удостоив его ответом, она продолжает незаметно, но уверенно ласкать его член.

— Какой же ты большой, — шепчет Рей, и член Бена дёргается под её ладонью. Она откладывает это на потом.

— Подойду через пять минут! Нужно кое-что здесь закончить, — говорит бабушка.

— Хорошо, ба! — кричит Рей в сторону кухни. — Тебе лучше кончить поскорее, — шепчет она Бену, двигая рукой быстрее и сжимая его так сильно, как только может.

Бен выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и вгрызается в свой кулак, и внезапно Рей чувствует на своей ладони горячую, липкую влажность.

Она продолжает ласкать его до тех пор, пока его бёдра не дёргаются под её рукой, и тогда она останавливается.

Поцеловать его она _не осмеливается_.

Запыхавшийся Бен рядом с ней откидывается на подушки.

— Ребята, хотите лимонад? — кричит бабушка.

— Конечно! — отвечает Рей, и Бен со стоном подрывается, выскакивает из гостиной и поднимается наверх — чтобы переодеть шорты, решает Рей.

Не проходит и трёх секунд, как бабушка заходит в гостиную с двумя стаканами лимонада. Свой Рей берёт чистой рукой.

— Спасибо, ба, — с улыбкой говорит она.

— А куда Бен подевался?

— В туалет пошёл, сейчас вернётся.

Бабушка улыбается, ставит стакан Бена на стол и возвращается на кухню.

Как только она уходит, Рей слизывает с пальцев липкую жидкость и еле сдерживает стон.

На вкус Бен намного лучше, чем она себе представляла.

~

Бабушка находит им занятие.

На заднем дворе у неё заросли травки, и обычно помогать ей приходят те, кого она называет «вуферами», но раз уж у неё гостят Бен и Рей... 

Они пропалывают кусты. Срезают соцветия и обрывают лишние листочки.

От жары они взмокли и покрылись мелкими острыми кристалликами, на которые Рей никогда прежде внимания не обращала, но теперь они без конца лезут ей в глаза и под ногти, и липнут к одежде.

Но это не так уж и плохо. Они с Беном слушают музыку и курят травку, и просто находятся рядом друг с другом весь день напролёт.

Она не прочь позаниматься и _другими делами_ , а не только разговаривать о них, но сидеть на солнышке ни с кем другим ей бы не хотелось. Это уж точно.

— Слушай... насчёт вчерашнего, — начинает Бен, и Рей краснеет, вспоминая ощущение, когда он излился ей на руку. — Не то чтобы мне это не понравилось, или мне этого не хотелось, но я думаю... знаешь, нам... нам следует... 

— Знаю, — говорит Рей. — Прости меня, я исправлюсь.

— Мне так трудно отказать тебе, особенно когда ты ко мне прикасаешься, — говорит он ей. — В такие моменты у меня даже думать толком не получается.

— Прости, я не стану... я больше так не буду.

— Клянусь, Рей, мы сделаем, ну, знаешь, _всё это_ , просто нам нельзя рисковать... даже если это... пиздец как заводит. 

Покраснев, Рей опускает взгляд.

— Ещё как заводит, скажи?

— Да. Но именно поэтому нам нужно быть осторожнее, понимаешь?

— Да, — отвечает она. — Обещаю.

Бен улыбается ей, и они возвращаются к прополке.

~

Им позволено курить травку почти всегда, и это... так необычно. Конечно, при условии, что они под кайфом не решат сесть за руль или пойти купаться на озеро. 

А вот в походе они могут курить сколько угодно, пока делают это, не сходя с маршрута.

Бабушка живёт у подножия Каскадных гор, и здесь повсюду есть тропы, которые они могут исследовать.

Они отправляются рано утром, на рассвете. Взяв бабушкину машину, они едут на север примерно минут сорок к самому началу пешей тропы. Они целуются на каждом светофоре, а когда выезжают на шоссе, Бен кладёт руку на голое бедро Рей, и она едва не начинает умолять его остановить машину.

Припарковавшись у подножия тропы, они хватают свои рюкзаки, в которых лежат бутылки с водой, закуски и забитые косяки. 

На Рей джинсовые шорты и обычная футболка, а на Бене джинсы и майка, которую он сделал сам, обрезав длинные рукава футболки, найденной в комиссионке. На ней изображена девушка из аниме, краснеющая и пускающая слюни. Нелепость какая-то.

— Ладно, — говорит Рей. — До первого пика, что на высоте девятьсот метров — шесть с половиной километров. Ты готов?

— Всегда готов.

Они двигаются вверх по склону горы. Здесь только Рей и Бен, и свежий воздух, и огромные деревья.

— Эй, — говорит Рей, шагнув ближе к Бену и взяв его за руку. — Я люблю тебя.

Сжимая её ладонь, Бен смеётся.

— А я люблю тебя. 

Ей не верится, что теперь это — её жизнь. Год назад она проводила лето в одиночестве, каждую ночь рыдая и скучая по Бену, а сейчас... 

Остановившись, она хватает его за майку и притягивает к себе. Наклонившись к ней ближе, он целует её, никуда не торопясь.

— Мы одни, — говорит она ему в губы.

— Одни, — соглашается он.

Толкнув его в грудь, Рей прижимает его к дереву.

— Хочу увидеть тебя, — умоляет она. — Попробовать на вкус. Не могу перестать думать об этом, — жарко шепчет она ему в губы. — Всё время думаю о том, что хочу ощутить тебя у себя во рту.

— Рей, — говорит Бен, и звучит он просто _разбито_. — О, господи.

А Рей уже расстёгивает на нём джинсы и стягивает их вниз.

Опустившись перед Беном на колени, она стаскивает с него и боксеры. 

Член у него большой. Больше, чем ощущался в её ладони, больше, чем она предполагала.

— Ничего себе! — говорит она.

Затылок Бена ударяется о ствол дерева, к которому он прислонился.

Взяв член в руку, она начинает нежно водить по нему ладонью, но трение... Она не хочет использовать солнцезащитный крем, потому что не хочет, чтобы он попал ей в рот, поэтому...

Рей облизывает член своего кузена. Застонав, Бен запускает руку ей в волосы.

— Я никогда этого не делала, — говорит она ему. — Так что, может быть... 

— Идеально, — говорит Бен и мягко направляет её обратно к своему члену.

Приоткрыв губы, Рей пытается вобрать его в рот. Но он не помещается даже наполовину, поэтому она выпускает его из губ и начинает вылизывать у основания, добиваясь нужной скользкости. 

Бен крепко сжимает её волосы в кулаке. Снова вобрав член в рот, она начинает двигать головой вверх-вниз, как делают девушки в порнофильмах. И слегка давится, когда он толкается глубже, но по какой-то причине из-за этого ей хочется сосать его быстрее, жёстче.

Она не отстраняется; вместо этого пытается расслабиться и взять его глубже, но когда давится снова, ей _приходится_ отступить.

— Извини, — говорит она, вытирая рот.

— Если хочешь, можешь остановиться.

— Не хочу, — она снова втягивает его в рот, на этот раз сосредоточившись на том, до чего может дотянуться, вместо того, чтобы пытаться заглотить его целиком.

Она скользит языком по небольшому бугорку под головкой члена, и Бен толкается в неё сильнее.

Она фыркает, но не отстраняется, даже когда он натянуто извиняется. 

Продолжая, она старается сосать изо всех сил, с каждым толчком вбирая член в свой рот всё глубже и глубже.

Бен вжимается в неё бёдрами.

— Сейчас кончу, — стонет он, пытаясь отстраниться. Пытаясь удержать его на месте, она сосёт сильнее.

Мгновение спустя она чувствует, как член у неё во рту дёргается. Она слегка сжимает в ладони мошонку, и Бен дёргается вперёд, изливаясь ей в рот.

Часть спермы попадает ей прямо в горло, а другая — густая, солёная и пьянящая — на язык.

Она проглатывает всё это, не очень-то изящно вытирая рот.

Бен притягивает её к себе и целует. Она чувствует, как он дрожит в её объятиях.

— Чёрт возьми, ты даже не представляешь, как долго я представлял тебя на коленях, Рей... — он снова целует её, толкаясь языком ей в рот, должно быть, ощущая собственный вкус на её губах, кажется, даже стремясь его почувствовать.

Она дрожит, прижавшись к нему. Они оба опускаются на землю, устраиваясь на лесной подстилке.

Бен достаёт из рюкзака косяк и закуривает. Положив голову ему на плечо, Рей наблюдает, как дым завивается в солнечном свете, бьющем сквозь кроны деревьев.

Всё просто идеально.

~

Через несколько часов они возвращаются домой и обнаруживают, что бабушка готовит особые пирожные.

— Вы как раз вовремя, — говорит она, вытаскивая из духовки противень и ставя его на плиту.

— Пахнет потрясающе, — говорит Бен, когда бабушка оборачивается к ним лицом.

— Ох, Рей, милая, ты упала?

Сначала Рей непонимающе морщится, пока не прослеживает за взглядом бабушки и не замечает собственные колени.

Которые все в синяках, царапинах и ссадинах, и как только она этого не заметила?

— А-а... да... я... я упала. Нечаянно споткнулась, ничего страшного.

— М-м-м, — тянет бабушка, переводя взгляд с неё на Бена. — Что ж, я рада, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Сердце Рей колотится невероятно быстро. А Бен рядом с ней просто застыл.

— Ага, со мной всё хорошо.

Бабушка ещё секунду смотрит на неё, а потом улыбается и говорит: «Угощайтесь пирожными», прежде чем выйти из кухни.

Пирожные пахнут просто волшебно, но есть Рей совершенно расхотелось.


	26. Июнь — Август 2013

Tear me down, they can't take you out of my thoughts  
Under every scar there's a battle I've lost  
Will they stop when they see us again?  
I can't stop now I know who I am  
Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
You're all mine, say what they may  
And all your love, I'll take to the grave  
And all my life starts  
I'm all yours, I'm not afraid

Wedding Plans — Howard Shore

_2013_

Бабушкино замечание о её коленках пугает Рей до чёртиков. И Бена тоже. Они решают конкретно так притормозить. 

Они не могут позволить острым ощущениям от того, насколько происходящее между ними ново и волнующе, затуманить себе разум; риск того не стоит.

Поэтому они перестают прикасаться друг к другу. _Совсем_. 

Каждый вечер перед сном Рей украдкой целует Бена, и это ярчайшее событие целого дня; каждый раз её сердце колотится как заведённое. 

Такое чувство, что бабушка _следит за ними_ чуть внимательнее.

Теперь она приходит к озеру и проводит время на берегу, пока они плавают, и входит к ним в спальни без стука, приближаясь совсем неслышно. Словно пытается к ним подкрасться. 

Излишне говорить, что это пиздец как подозрительно. 

— Бабушка знает, — как-то раз, когда они плавают в озере на надувных кругах, говорит ей Бен. 

— Тогда почему она ничего не сказала? 

— Может, она хочет поймать нас с поличным. 

— Ну, — отвечает Рей. — Мы ей не позволим.

Обернувшись, они смотрят на берег, где сидит бабушка Пэдди, подрезая очередные липкие кусты марихуаны.

Бросив на неё мрачный взгляд, Бен соскальзывает со своего круга в воду, чтобы вместо этого плавать кругами.

~

Июнь перетекает в июль. Не имея возможности прикоснуться к Бену, Рей сходит с ума.

Четвёртого июля бабушка отвозит их на пляж на целый день. Берег в основном усыпан камнями, но там весело, и полно людей, которые готовят еду и запускают фейерверки.

Теперь бабушка ходит с ними и в походы тоже, и никогда не оставляет их наедине больше чем на двадцать минут.

Рей и Бен не могут настаивать или требовать свободы, потому что уверены, что она просто ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы сказать им, что _она в курсе_. 

Поэтому они делают вид, что ничего не замечают, что им всё равно.

Ничего страшного. Лучше так, чем думать, что ей никогда не заполучить Бена, это уж точно. Сложно, конечно, но совсем иначе. 

И только в середине августа у них появляется шанс.

В городе выступает панк-группа, которая, по словам Рей, ей нравится. Она умоляет бабушку отпустить их на концерт.

Рей видит, как бабушка мысленно борется сама с собой. Нет причин отказывать им, да и идти с ними было бы — не в её характере, это уж наверняка.

Глядя на Рей, она вздыхает.

— Можете идти, но пообещай мне не пить и не курить за рулём, договорились?

— Да, ба, конечно, обещаем. 

Рей надеется, что её трепещущую радость можно списать на восторг по поводу концерта и _только_ концерта.

Бабушка не выглядит убеждённой.

— Рей, — говорит она. — Будь осторожна.

Рей кивает, слишком взволнованная, чтобы поглубже вникнуть в то, что говорит ей бабушка.

~

Они садятся в машину и больше часа едут до концертной площадки. 

Группа называется _Пляжный Бунт_ , и Рей думает, что они ничего так, достаточно хороши, чтобы ей по правде хотелось попасть на их концерт.

Прибыв на место, они делают несколько снимков на фоне толпы и постят их в Инстаграме. Они хотят, чтобы бабушка знала, что они именно там, где обещали ей быть.

Пока что. 

Как только начинает играть музыка, Рей потихоньку расслабляется. Она понимает, что здесь их никто не знает. Для всех остальных они ничем не примечательная парочка.

С облегчением рассмеявшись, она оборачивается к Бену, берёт его лицо в ладони и притягивает к себе поближе. Он улыбается, наклоняется и нежно целует её в губы. 

Начинает играть музыка, пиздец как громко, и люди вокруг дёргаются, устраивают мош и орут.

Бен вжимает Рей в стену и целует её, целует, и целует.

— Давай уйдём отсюда? — просит она его.

Кивнув, Бен выводит её через толпу к выходу на улицу.

Он снова целует её, и они садятся в машину.

— Чем займёмся? — спрашивает Бен.

Рей не собирается скромничать. 

— Найдём укромное и тихое местечко, где можно припарковаться.

Бен слегка краснеет, но кивает и выезжает со стоянки.

Какое-то время они катаются по округе с опущенными стёклами. На улице тепло, и Рей замечает россыпи звёзд на небе. Выехав из города, они уезжают обратно в горы.

Шоссе в каньон освещено не очень, но на нём полно аварийных съездов и поворотов на дороги поменьше.

Они сворачивают с четырёхполосного шоссе на двухполосное, которое разделяется лишь на редкие ответвления, и следуют по нему некоторое время. В конце концов они замечают ещё одну просёлочную дорожку, которая, возможно, ведёт к чьему-то дому, но они съезжают и с неё прямиком в небольшую рощицу.

Бен глушит двигатель и фары. Загорается внутреннее освещение, омывая их оранжевым светом. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Рей перелезает на заднее сиденье.

Бен спешит опустить спинки передних сидений, и Рей дрожит от нетерпения.

Она не понимает, как Бен сейчас может оставаться таким спокойным.

Глядя на неё, он и сам перебирается на заднее сиденье.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться? — спрашивает он.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. 

Рей успевает заметить, как его глаза темнеют, прежде чем свет над ними гаснет и их поглощает темнота.

Протянув руку, Бен включает его снова.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Но я хочу тебя видеть.

Она кивает. Они не в идеальном месте, чтобы заняться этим, но им здесь хорошо настолько, насколько возможно в принципе. 

Касаясь лица Бена, Рей наклоняется и целует его в уголок рта. Он притягивает её ближе к себе и углубляет поцелуй, приоткрыв губы и толкнувшись языком ей в рот.

Пробуя его на вкус, Рей заводится ещё больше. Положив руки ему на плечи, она толкает его назад, прижимая к сиденью, и забирается к нему на колени.

Ноги у Бена длинные, но с опущенными спинками передних сидений он помещается без труда.

Сегодня на ней платье, обычное зелёное платье-футболка, снять которое не составляет труда.

Руки Бена удивительно тверды, когда он придерживает её за бедра и стягивает платье через голову. 

В машине тепло, но она дрожит. Руки покрываются мурашками, а соски твердеют, пока Бен разглядывает её, одетую лишь в трусики и бюстгальтер.

— Ты такая красивая, — говорит он. — Как же долго я хотел тебя, Рей, как _долго_.

— Как долго? — спрашивает она; ёрзая у него на коленях, она чувствует, как член под ней твердеет.

— Наверное, слишком долго. Кажется, когда я впервые подумал о том, чтобы тебя трахнуть, мы были в 7 классе. Я часто просыпался и смотрел, как ты спишь.

Рей вздрагивает.

— И я тоже.

— Однажды, — шепчет он, протягивая руку и расстёгивая на ней лифчик. — Давным-давно, ещё до того, как меня отослали, и до того, как мы... хоть что-то сделали, — бретельки соскальзывают с её плеч, и Бен наклоняется и целует её в солнечное сплетение, мягкими губами прижимаясь к коже, а затем опускается выше, целуя верхнюю часть груди. — Я проснулся, а ты спала, и майка на тебе задралась так высоко, что я увидел краешек твоих сисек. — Рей краснеет и ёрзает. Крепче прижав её к себе, Бен нежно целует её в шею. — Я подрочил тогда прямо в твоей постели.

С губ Рей слетает звук, который наполовину вздох, а наполовину стон.

Бен встречается с ней взглядом, и у него хватает совести придать лицу застенчивое выражение, словно он не уверен, что должен был это говорить.

— Я делала тоже самое, — говорит она ему. Его глаза расширяются. — В Европе.

Она чувствует, как член под ней дёргается, и ей вдруг так не терпится ощутить его в себе.

На ней одни трусики, а Бен одет полностью. 

Наклонившись, она расстёгивает на нём джинсы. Едва она заканчивает, он втягивает воздух и приподнимает бёдра, чтобы она могла стянуть с него штаны вовсе.

Она стягивает с него и боксеры тоже, которые вместе с джинсами собираются у его лодыжек.

Рей смотрит на него сверху вниз, всё ещё не привыкнув видеть Бена целиком. Ей так странно, что этот _монстр_ в его штанах постоянно.

Медленно опустившись на него, она трётся о член сквозь хлопок своих трусиков.

— Ты такая горячая, — шепчет Бен. — Прямо здесь, — он прижимается пальцами к её центру. Оттянув нижнее бельё в сторону, он прикасается к ней. — И мокрая тоже.

Она чувствует, как от его слов щёки краснеют. Скользнув большими пальцами за пояс трусиков, он стягивает их вниз.

Поднявшись, Рей стаскивает их с себя полностью. 

Бен ни на мгновение не отрывает от неё своих рук. Он касается её пупка, сосков.

Она снова прижимается к нему, и оба не сдерживают стонов.

Притянув её ближе к себе, он скользит членом по складочкам, прижимается к клитору, и она дрожит.

Удерживая её вот так, он раскачивает её на себе, кожа к коже.

На нём до сих пор рубашка, но она пробирается под неё руками, цепляясь за него.

Он гладит её по волосам, а потом ниже, по спине.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Бен. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Целуя его, Рей опускает руку между их телами и сжимает член в ладони. Она направляет его туда, где ему положено быть, так что вскоре толстая головка члена толкается в неё. 

Она прикусывает губу, когда он берёт инициативу в свои руки и приподнимает бёдра, входя в неё всего на полсантиметра.

Задыхаясь в унисон, они замирают.

— Не кончай в меня, — говорит она ему. Закусив губу, Бен кивает.

— Если будет больно, скажи, ладно? 

— Обещаю.

Положив руки на плечи Бена, Рей приподнимается над ним. Держа член в ладони, Бен толкается в неё; другой рукой он стискивает бедро Рей, удерживая её на месте. Она слегка дрожит.

Опустившись на него ещё немножко, она морщится, потому что растяжка слишком большая. Бен чувствует, как она напрягается, и замирает.

Прежде чем она успевает что-то сказать, он отстраняется.

— Нет, нет, Бен, пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

— Тише, я с тобой, — улыбаясь ей, говорит он. Опустив руку ей между бёдер, одним быстрым движением он скользит в неё пальцами. Рей выгибается ему навстречу, словно марионетка, которую дёргают за ниточки. Он сгибает пальцы внутри неё, и она стонет, слабые всхлипы срываются с её губ в такт с его движениями.

— Обожаю, когда ты издаёшь эти звуки, — говорит он ей.

— Обожаю... А-ах... Когда ты говоришь со мной.

— Чувствую, как ты раскрываешься.

Прижимаясь лицом к его шее и задыхаясь, она кивает.

— Хорошо, — убрав руку, шепчет Бен. — Именно так.

Он снова толкается в неё членом и на этот раз скользит внутрь без труда.

Рей стонет ему в шею, и он гладит её по спине, толкаясь всё глубже и глубже. Она опускается на него всем своим весом, и вот уже... он полностью в ней.

Они оба задыхаются, и Рей резко вскидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Бена.

Она думала, что будет больно, но это не так. Немножко _странно_ , но _невероятно здорово_ ; у неё перехватывает дыхание.

Бен под ней выглядит нереально. Его кожа озаряется лунным светом, контрастируя с чёрной футболкой и волосами, падающими на глаза. Она смотрит вниз, туда, где они соединяются, и чувствует, как всё её тело напрягается и сжимается на Бене.

— О, — запрокинув голову, выдыхает он. Рей покачивается, двигая бёдрами по кругу, не готовая расстаться с ощущением его внутри себя. — Вот чёрт. — наклонившись вперёд, он притягивает Рей за бёдра и усаживает её к себе на колени. — Не могу поверить, что трахаю тебя прямо сейчас, — восхищается он.

— С тобой так хорошо, Бен, хочу остаться здесь с тобой навечно.

Он целует её в шею, в подбородок и, удерживая за бедра, помогает ей двигаться.

Хриплый стон срывается с её губ, когда он толкается в неё снова. И снова. И снова.

Сейчас ей не нужно вести себя тихо, и она знает, что Бен этого не хочет, поэтому она позволяет громким стонам срываться с губ, пока он трахает её всё жёстче и сильнее.

Тишину заполняют влажные шлёпающие звуки, и Бен прижимает подбородок к груди, чтобы посмотреть вниз, туда, где он скользит в ней.

И трахает он сочную и розовую киску.

Большим пальцем он кружит по клитору — ей видно, как тот выпирает, набухший и нуждающийся. Продолжая трахать её, Бен ласкает её грубо и неистово. 

— Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь на мне, — умоляет он её. — Я не могу больше сдерживаться, пожалуйста, Рей.

Она так близко, так близко к краю, что всё равно ничего не сможет с собой поделать. Бен целует её, прижимается своим лбом к её, и она чувствует себя на гребне волны.

На мгновение она становится невесомой, а затем каждый мускул в её теле напрягается. Кусая Бена за плечо, она кричит.

В тот момент, когда она замолкает, он выходит из неё, и Рей задыхается от ощущения внезапной опустошённости.

Но через секунду она чувствует, как он начинает изливаться. На неё, и на себя тоже, и она прижимается к нему ближе, чтобы потереться о член животом, пока он кончает.

Бен тоже издаёт звук, но не крик, а стон, и еле слышно ругается.

Он откидывается назад, и она следует за ним, прижимаясь к нему теснее. Они пытаются отдышаться, липкие и сонные.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

— Навеки, — говорит Бен. — И я обещаю, что как только смогу, трахну тебя в настоящей постели, — на её спине он вырисовывает узоры. — Раздену тебя и торопиться не буду. 

Она дрожит, прижимаясь к нему, и гадает, успеют ли они повторить.

Но дорога сюда заняла время, и последнее, чего они хотят, чтобы бабушка решила, будто они останавливались где-то ещё. Они согласились не возвращаться лишь до тех пор, чтобы убедить её, будто они и впрямь были на концерте.

Поэтому они осторожно распутываются, вытираются и одеваются, глядя друг на друга и улыбаясь, останавливаясь лишь затем, чтобы поцеловаться.

Обратно они едут с опущенными стёклами, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы выветрился запах секса.


	27. August 2013

Home, is where I want to be  
But I guess I'm already there  
I come home, she lifted up her wings  
I guess that this must be the place  
I can't tell one from the other  
I find you, or you find me?  
There was a time before we were born  
If someone asks, this is where I'll be, where I'll be oh!

We drift in and out  
Hey oh! Sing into my mouth  
Out of all those kinds of people  
You got a face with a view  
I'm just an animal looking for a home and  
Share the same space for a minute or two

This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) — Kishi Bashi

_2013_

Бен плавает — да с таким напором, что со стороны смотреть больно. Рей не представляет, как это может быть _приятно_ , но однажды ей тоже самое сказали о беге, так что…

Бабуля на кухне, заваривает чай, который пахнет скорее ногами, чем едой.

— Привет, — говорит Рей, глядя на озеро. — Мы можем поговорить?

Ей не удавалось остаться с бабушкой наедине. Ей не удавалось остаться наедине ни с кем в принципе, потому что в последнее время они чаще всего тусовались _все вместе_.

Но сейчас она с бабушкой один на один, и ей не хочется, чтобы Бен это услышал.

— Конечно, — бабушка выглядит серьёзной и немного удивлённой. Она прекращает делать то, что делала, и обращает всё своё внимание на Рей.

— Я просто хотела спросить… Лея правда обратилась за помощью?

Широко распахнув глаза, бабушка вздыхает.

— Не думала, что ты хочешь поговорить об этом, — говорит она, многозначительно глядя на Рей.

Рей чувствует, как краснеют её щёки и грудь. Ей не хочется говорить ни о чём другом. И даже об этом говорить ей не особо хочется. Она понимает, что бабушка даёт ей выход, открывая для неё дверь.

Рей на это не купится.

— Она правда сорвалась, и я не… Мне кажется, быть рядом с ней Бену на пользу не пойдёт. Знаю, он не захочет остаться здесь, если мне придётся вернуться, но я…

— Тебе нужна свобода от Бена? — бабушка спрашивает мягко, но её слова потрясают Рей. Она в ужасе делает шаг назад.

— Я не могу придумать ничего хуже этого. Разлука с ним меня уничтожит, но… бабушка, _пожалуйста_ , я боюсь, что она причинит ему такой вред, который мне уже не исправить.

Сглотнув, Падме кивает и вытирает руки.

— Она начала посещать психотерапевта. Сейчас она не пьёт. Она… пытается заниматься самоанализом. Я сказала ей, что Бен не вернётся, пока она не согласится на это, и она согласилась от всего сердца. Она вкладывается в работу. Я не представляю, что это значит для Бена или может ли хоть что-то по-настоящему исправить… знаешь, годами наносимые психологические травмы, Рей, и я знаю, что ты думаешь, будто взрослые вокруг тебя прекрасно разбираются во всём, но ты ошибается. Мы всё время боимся за наших детей, за наших _внуков_.

Рей сглатывает, горло её сжимается. Странно вести этот разговор, когда на самом деле речь идет о чём-то другом.

— Ну, если это поможет, — начинает Рей, кусая губы. — Я никогда не думала, что кто-то из вас прекрасно разбирается хоть в чём-то.

Качая головой, бабушка смеётся.

— Ты говоришь прямо как твой отец, — говорит она Рей.

Это не то, что она слышит частенько — сравнения между ней и её отцом. Один чёртов разговор вызвал в ней невероятно много чувств.

— Послушай, — говорит бабушка. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Она роется в ящике стола, достаёт конверт и протягивает его Рей. На нём написано «Американ Экспресс».

— Это кредитная карточка на твоё и моё имя. Здесь около двух тысяч долларов. Используй её лишь в экстренных случаях, ладно? Только если не будет иного выхода, — она пожимает плечами, подбирая слова. — Если ты посчитаешь, что самое лучшее — это уехать. Тебе _и_ Бену.

В её словах столько смысла, что рука Рей дрожит, когда она берёт конверт.

— Спасибо, — отвечает она, и почти ломается, почти говорит: _помоги нам, мы глупы и напуганы, и влюблены, пожалуйста, не позволяй им разлучить нас, мы этого не переживём_.

Вместо этого она обнимает свою бабушку, и они обе тихо плачут, как когда-то во время всего полёта на самолёте, после того как похоронили сына Падме, отца Рей.

— А теперь, — говорит бабушка, отстраняясь и одаривая Рей слабой улыбкой. — Почему бы тебе не позвать Бена на ужин?

~

Последняя неделя у бабушки в равной степени напряжённая и безмятежная. Рей вспоминает, как много лет назад Бен говорил ей, что очень хотел бы остаться с ней там навсегда.

Рей думает, что бабушка разрешила бы им остаться теперь, если бы они попросили. Но бабушке наверняка известно, что происходит между ней и Беном, и Рей _не готова_ разбираться с этим.

Эгоистично, но она понимает, что у них будет больше свободы, как только они вернутся домой. Лея никогда не обращала на них _достаточно_ внимания. Хотя, может быть, и это теперь изменится… И это же хорошо… верно?

Рей потирает виски. Рядом с ней на диване Бен наклоняется ближе.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, просто голова болит.

— Нервничаешь из-за возвращения домой?

— Ужасно.

— Я тоже.

— Дети, всё будет в порядке. Я думаю, что это важно — вернуться и посмотреть правде в глаза, поговорить. Быть _откровенными_.

Голова у Рей начинает болеть ещё сильнее.

Они улетают завтра рано утром, и она разрывается между желанием ещё немножко насладиться миром, который принесло это лето, и желанием подготовиться как к собственной незамедлительной реакции на Лею, так и с тем, с чем им с Беном придётся столкнуться, начав выпускной год в качестве тайной парочки.

Это одновременно вызывает у неё трепет и ужас.

Чтобы не показывать своё мрачное настроение, она остаётся внизу достаточно долго, и только потом крепко обнимает бабушку и уходит к себе.

Через несколько минут она слышит, как Бен поднимается по лестнице, но он не заходит к ней комнату: Рей думает, что бабушка, наверное, идёт следом за ним, поэтому она закрывает глаза и ждёт, но спустя несколько минут крепко засыпает.

~

Они уезжают из аэропорта на такси, прижавшись друг к другу на заднем сиденье. Рейс был коротким и очень ранним, ещё даже девяти утра нет. Бен обнимает Рей, и, обнимая Бена в ответ, она растворяется в нём, благодарная за час тишины на заднем сиденье этой машины.

Она играет с его волосами, а он нежно целует её.

— Бабушка дала мне… Нам… Кредитную карточку, — глаза Бена становятся немного шире. — Не уверена, потому ли это, что она беспокоится из-за Леи, или… Сам знаешь, — Бен кивает.

— Она в курсе, но не думаю, что она уверена на все сто, или, может, ей просто не хочется с этим разбираться. Не знаю.

— Она точно в курсе. Думаю, она просто хотела, чтобы я — или мы — признались ей. Она хотела, чтобы мы ей доверились. Но…

— Ага, ни за что. Похоже на ловушку.

Рей кивает, переплетая их пальцы. Бен смотрит на водителя, потом снова на Рей. Его голос становится тише.

— Так что, с новыми правилами всё ясно?

— Ничего такого ночью, или пока кто-то дома, или в общественных местах. И в бассейне _тоже_ , — она бросает на него быстрый взгляд. — Школьные правила?

— Не садиться рядом друг с другом в столовке, хотя бы раз в неделю обязательно говорить о ком-то во всеуслышание. Не таращиться на занятиях, и вообще в принципе. — Бен краснеет, потому что знает: это у него получается хуже всего. — Я работаю над этим.

— Запишемся на разные факультативы, чем меньше у нас занятий, тем лучше, — говорит Рей. Бен кивает. — Было бы здорово качаться вместе, — грустно говорит она.

— Всё равно тебе следует заниматься фотографией, получается у тебя потрясающе.

— Ты что, серьёзно? Наличие подписчиков в Инстаграм не делает меня фотографом, знаешь ли.

— Ещё как делает. У тебя лайков в три раза больше, чем у меня. — Рей пожимает плечами, но комплиментом наслаждается, и Бен видит это; он наклоняется и шепчет ей на ухо. — Ты такая талантливая, полна перспектив, следующая Энни Лейбовиц.

Рей замахивается на Бена, но тот хватает её за запястье и притягивает к себе для поцелуя.

Она прижимается к нему, чувствуя, как его губы целеустремлённо двигаются по её губам, демонстрируя ей свою любовь в каждом поцелуе.

В нескольких километрах от дома они прекращают целоваться, хотя простая близость не может быть опасной в данном конкретном случае. Но напряжение и страх становятся реальными, и поэтому оставшуюся дорогу до дома они просто держатся за руки.

~

Лея… ведёт себя мило.

Слишком мило.

Она очень долго обнимает Бена, так долго, что Хан строит Рей рожицу, как бы говоря: «видишь, теперь всё лучше».

Рей в этом совсем не убеждена, но она видит, как материнская любовь растапливает что-то внутри Бена, его глаза горят и светятся, когда Лея его отпускает.

И это бесит Рей едва ли не больше.

Лея обнимает и Рей тоже, и шепчет ей на ухо:  
— _Прости меня_.

Рей просто обнимает её чуть крепче. Она не уверена, что прощает Лею, во всяком случае, пока.

Она готовилась к худшему, и теперь, когда всё стало только лучше, она не представляет, как себя вести.

— Я так рада, что вы дома, дети! Хотела бы я остаться, но у меня встреча в городе. Вам же нужно закупиться к школе. Если я дам вам кредитную карточку, вы справитесь?

— Конечно, — небрежно отвечает Бен.

Рей так привыкла к бабушке, которая, словно ястреб, наблюдает за ними, что сама мысль о том, что им позволено выходить на улицу самостоятельно, настолько, насколько им захочется…

Необходимость вернуться домой теперь радует Рей чуточку больше.

Хан достает из холодильника газировку и говорит им, что будет в гараже.

А потом оба взрослых расходятся кто куда.

Всё это настолько запросто, что Бен и Рей в течение целой минуты просто пялятся друг на друга.

— Ну, — говорит Бен, слегка пожимая плечами.

— Я пойду переоденусь, а потом… Мы пойдём… _по магазинам_.

—  _По магазинам_ , — соглашается Бен, стараясь не рассмеяться.

Рей фыркает, а потом убегает наверх, чтобы отнести свою спортивную сумку к себе в комнату. Вещи свои они разберут попозже, а пока она натягивает чистые шорты и футболку.

Потом Рей берёт ключи от машины и кредитную карточку, и они уезжают.

Только они вдвоём.

Это всё слегка сюрреалистично.

— Хочу трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас, — говорит Бен, как только они выезжают на главную дорогу.

— Где?

— Можем остановиться где-нибудь… Если хочешь.

— Поехали в каньон Конехо, там есть один сгоревший дом.

— Прекрасно.

Десять лет назад Каньон Конехо пострадал от крупного лесного пожара, и большую его часть так и не восстановили.

Иногда они лазили по развалинам домов, от которых остались лишь камень, гранит и металл, а всё остальное заросло деревьями и дикими растениями, выросшими среди разрушенных половиц.

Рей едет быстро, она гонит вниз по шоссе и вверх к каньону Конехо.

Свернув на дорогу поменьше, они вынуждены объехать хлипкий металлический забор, въезжая в грязюку. Машинам здесь не рады, обычно приходится парковаться и оставшуюся часть дороги идти пешком.

Они паркуются возле того, что когда-то было впечатляющим домом. Теперь у него нет стен, большей части крыши. Только каркас до сих пор стоит на месте, а ещё лестница, балки и кухонные стойки.

Вокруг чисто, хотя дом разбирали снова и снова, но дождь смыл весь мусор, оставив несколько пивных банок, парочку окурков — свидетельства вечеринки, прошедшей здесь не так давно.

— Надолго задерживаться нельзя, — предупреждает она его. — Мы должны вернуться с вещами для школы.

— Расслабься, на часах ещё одиннадцати нету, им пофиг… Они не бабушка.

Глядя на Рей потемневшими глазами, Бен загоняет её в комнату, которая прежде была кухней.

— А если кто-нибудь нагрянет?

— Мы услышим, — отвечает он, но она не уверена, что это правда. Не уверена, что её это волнует.

Бен целует её, и всё остальное перестаёт иметь значение. Сердце в её груди бьётся невероятно быстро.

Вдруг его руки оказываются на ней, и он приподнимает её. Она удивлённо восклицает, когда он переносит её на несколько шагов вперёд и сажает на кухонную стойку.

— Можно, я тебя попробую? Пожалуйста?

Рей не в силах сказать и слова, поэтому просто кивает.

Бен стягивает с неё шорты, и она помогает ему, после чего он кладёт их в сторону вместе с нижним бельём. Опустившись на колени, Бен тянет её к краю столешницы. Рей приходится схватиться за гранитный край, когда Бен принимается её лизать.

Это странно, но дико приятно. Она пододвигается на пару сантиметров ближе к нему. Прижимаясь к ней, Бен приоткрывает губы и накрывает киску полностью, толкаясь языком внутрь неё.

Он словно целуется с её киской, ласкает её языком, и это _приятно_ , странно, но жарко, нежно и щекотно.

Затем он двигается выше, к самому клитору, и начинает посасывать его, и она кричит, с опозданием закрывая рот ладошкой. Бен ухмыляется ей в киску — она это чувствует.

Продолжая посасывать клитор, он использует свои пальцы, скользя ими внутрь неё и сгибая их так, как ей нравится.

Рей ничего не может с этим поделать: она хнычет и скулит, пока он продолжает ласкать её; этим тёплым летним утром воздух наполняют хлюпающие и влажные звуки.

Она пытается прислушаться к звукам шагов, голосов… Ей интересно, что бы случилось, найди их кто-то вот так, занимающихся этим…

Раздаётся пение птиц, лёгкий ветерок сдувает с деревьев цветы, и Рей хватает своего кузена за волосы и притягивает его ближе к себе, когда оргазм накрывает её с головой.

— Б… Бен, — хнычет она. Удерживая её за бедро, он тянет её ближе к себе, продолжая жёстко трахать её пальцами.

Она кричит, теряясь в ощущениях, и чувствует, что намокает ещё сильнее, изливаясь ему в рот.

Рей толкает его в плечо, и он облизывает её в последний раз, прежде чем отстраниться и резко приспустить штаны.

Забравшись на стойку рядом с ней, Бен прижимает Рей к себе, и она смеётся, невероятно счастливая и измотанная.

Пристроившись, Бен скользит в неё без труда; она влажная настолько, что, вероятно, растеклась по столешнице лужицей. При мысли об этом она трепещет.

Войдя в неё до конца, он издаёт низкий, грубый стон.

— Идеально, — шепчет он. — Само совершенство. Ты создана для меня.

От его слов Рей едва не кончает снова; в его словах столько значимости.

 _Плоть от плоти моей, кровь от крови моей._ Рождённые из одной и той же звёздной частички, произошедшие из одной и той же истории.

— Да, — отвечает она. — Только для тебя.

Бен начинает трахать её быстрее, и этот угол хорош, лучше, чем когда она была сверху. Толкаясь в неё, он стонет, а она касается его лица, целует его, пока он, вспотевший, дрожит над ней.

Приподняв её колено, он снова стонет, достав до чего-то глубоко внутри неё.

— Блять, блять, — частит Бен. — Совершенная киска, Рей. Как же ты хороша, родная, только взгляни на себя.

— Бен! — скулит она. Как же ей хорошо.

Резко выйдя из неё, Бен встаёт на колени и начинает дрочить. Спустя секунду он кончает ей на бедро. Едва переведя дыхание, он наклоняется и слизывает собственную сперму с её ноги, и клитор Рей пульсирует, и через мгновение его рот снова на ней, и это всё, что ей нужно — она кончает во второй раз, дёргаясь подо ртом своего кузена.

Задыхаясь, он падает на неё и беспорядочно целует. На его губах она чувствует вкус их общего наслаждения, и от одного этого ей хочется повторить.

Но время и физиология вводят мораторий на данный момент.

Тихонько посмеиваясь, они оба натягивают шорты, опьянённые сексом и друг другом.

На обратном пути к машине Бен лениво целует её и предлагает сесть за руль вместо неё. Рей ему позволяет.

Она забивает небольшую трубку травкой, и они передают её туда-сюда, пока не выезжают на шоссе и не убирают её с глаз долой.

А потом они действительно идут по магазинам.


	28. Сентябрь 2013

Can't remember when, but it's happened before

Saw it all played out through a crack in the door

Send me something good for the way that I feel

And I'll show you all the things that I've seen

Today. The words don't mean enough for us to say

Today. To steal the moment that we gave away

Today. We are the light that travels into space into space

Today — Zero 7 ft. Jose Gonzalez

_2013_

Рей никогда особо не задумывалась о том, что у неё не так уж много друзей. Она прекрасно ладит со многими одноклассниками. Они с Роуз множество раз тусовались за пределами школы. Она переписывается с По, с Гвен, а иногда даже с Кай.

Она часто переписывается с Финном.

Из всех остальных Финн, пожалуй, её самый лучший друг, если не считать Бена, само собой.

Так что когда он спрашивает её о каникулах, и она понимает, что не может рассказать ему ничегошеньки из того, почему лето у неё было замечательным, это действительно странно.

— Мы с Беном провели всё лето у нашей бабушки.

— Ничего себе, было очень скучно?

— Нет, было клёво. Оказывается, бабушка держит мини-ферму по выращиванию травки. Собственно, мы этой травы просто с головой обкурились.

— Да ладно! — Финн в восторге. — Бабуля рулит.

— Знаю.

— Но я к тому, что… Ты с кем-нибудь встречалась? Ну хоть целовалась? Ты просто такая… загорелая и довольная.

Финн подмигивает ей, а Рей фыркает.

— О боже, нет, — отвечает она ему. — От воздержания я страдаю как никогда прежде, поверь мне.

— Ну что ж, в этом году нам придётся это исправить, — он подмигивает ей.

— Подожди секунду… Ты и По?

Пожав плечами, Финн закусывает губу.

— О боже, ну-ка рассказывай, — Рей наклоняется к парте Финна, но тут в класс входит мистер Роллинс, и Финн одними губами шепчет «позже».

Рей неохотно соглашается, и начинается выпускной год.

~

Выпускной год теоретически не слишком-то отличается от прошлого года, но появляется ощущение, словно некие часы ведут обратный отсчёт, тикая и тикая.

Финн рассказывает ей о По в мельчайших подробностях, и Рей бы с удовольствием рассказала ему о Бене… Но поступить так она не может, и это _невыносимо_.

Рей начинает принимать противозачаточные. Она едет в Центр Планирования Семьи, заполняет какие-то бумаги, разговаривает с врачом и уходит с небольшой ракушкообразной упаковкой, полной волшебных таблеток.

Ей приходится скрывать их ото всех, припрятав на дне своей сумки.

В качестве факультативов она выбирает лёгкую атлетику и фотографию, и она бегает, бегает, бегает и бегает ещё немножко.

Теперь ей кажется, что она бежит к чему-то важному, к чему-то лучшему.

Ей остаётся только надеяться.

~

Они всей толпой выходят пообедать на солнечную лужайку. Взгляд Рей снова останавливается на Бене, на том, как бежевые брюки обтягивают его бёдра. Из-за зелёной рубашки его глаза кажутся янтарными. Он смеётся над чем-то, что только что сказал Митти.

— Да как он умудряется становиться всё больше и больше?

Эти слова произносит Роуз, и адресованы они Рей.

— Кто? — спрашивает Рей, желая выиграть время.

— Бен, — отвечает Роуз, как будто это очевидно. — Ты только что на него пялилась.

Рей смотрит на Роуз, изучая выражение её лица. Она же не сделала ничего дурного. Не совсем.

За исключением того, что конкретно для таких случаев у них существует определённое правило.

Рей старается выглядеть непринуждённо.

— Он когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь спал? — шёпотом спрашивает Роуз.

Рей пожимает плечами, не зная, как ответить.

Она не может рассказать Роуз о Бене и себе, но она знает о Бене и Кай, и… а был ли у него кто-нибудь ещё? По правде говоря, она понятия не имеет.

— Мы не… На самом деле мы не обсуждаем такие вещи.

Роуз выразительно смотрит на Рей.

— Серьёзно? Потому что вы, кажется… очень близки.

Рей готова броситься на солнце.

— Я правда не в курсе, Роуз, но ты всегда можешь спросить его об этом лично. Вон он, прямо перед тобой.

У Роуз, по крайней мере, хватает совести покраснеть.

— Сомневаюсь, что он захочет обсуждать подобные вещи со мной.

— Ну, никогда не узнаешь наверняка, пока не спросишь, — отвечает Рей, готовая закончить этот разговор.

— Правда? — Роуз выглядит так, словно интерес в ней снова вспыхнул, и Рей хочется ударить саму себя. — Наверное, я так и сделаю. Спасибо, Рей.

Рей знает, что у Роуз нет абсолютно никаких причин благодарить её, и понимание того, что именно Роуз подумала бы, узнай она правду, вызывает у Рей чувство тошноты.

До конца дня на Бена она больше не смотрит.

~

— Ты какая-то тихая.

Бен за рулём; они не торопятся домой, и Рей видит, что он ждёт, попросит ли она его припарковаться на каком-нибудь съезде или за конюшней, чтобы они могли пошалить.

Но Рей всё прокручивает в голове слова Роуз и чувствует себя виноватой.

— Роуз сегодня меня напугала.

Она видит, как белеют костяшки беновых пальцев на руле. Сейчас он в толстовке с капюшоном, выглядывают только бледные жилистые кисти его рук. Ей не хватает его запястий просто потому что она их не видит.

— Что случилось?

— Она заметила, как я на тебя пялюсь, — Рей дёргает потрёпанный край своей рубашки. — Воспользовавшись этим, она спросила меня о твоих сексуальных похождениях. Когда я ответила, что не в курсе подробностей, она отвесила комментарий о том, что мы _очень близки_ , но не знаю, к чему это было.

Сглотнув, Бен кивает.

— Наверняка это пустяк, — говорит он. Рей не уверена, пытается ли он успокоить её этим, утешить.

— Бен, — тихо говорит она.

— Да?

— Кроме меня и Кай, ты когда-нибудь… Ну, знаешь, с кем-нибудь ещё?

Бросив взгляд на неё, Бен снова смотрит на дорогу. Он ёрзает на водительском сиденье. Рей понимает, что ему неловко, что он тянет время.

— Постой, я ведь была у тебя первой, верно?

— Да, — тут же отвечает он. — Да, но… Ну… Ты ведь знаешь, что я отсутствовал… Типа… Какое-то время…

Рей щурится, пытаясь связать его слова воедино.

— С кем-то из школы-интерната?

— Да, он… Там он был моим лучшим другом, и мы… сблизились.

Улыбнувшись, Рей поворачивается лицом к своему кузену.

— Насколько?

— Бывало, мы дрочили друг другу.

Рей догадывалась, что он это скажет, но слышать, как он произносит эти слова — настоящий кайф.

— Тебе нравилось?

— Да, — Бен смотрит на неё, и он выглядит нервным настолько, что Рей едва не смеётся, едва не плачет, потому что он кажется искренне обеспокоенным.

— Бен, да это совершенно нормально, я… Я очень рада, что у тебя был кто-то, с кем тебе было легко, и я рада, что тебе было весело.

Бен медленно выдыхает.

— Несколько лет назад в лагере у меня была девушка, правда, не… Друг другу мы не дрочили.

Слегка покраснев, Бен одаривает Рей улыбкой.

— Честно говоря, мне кажется, что это очень классно, — говорит она ему. — И ты всегда можешь сказать мне, если… Если ты считаешь кого-то симпатичным. Парней и девчонок. Я… — она пожимает плечами. — Я совсем не против.

Бен с любопытством смотрит на неё.

— Ладно, — отвечает он.

— Вы с ним до сих пор общаетесь? С твоим школьным приятелем?

Рассмеявшись, Бен качает головой.

— Нет, он украл у меня кое-что, и на этом всё.

— И что же он взял? — спрашивает Рей, смутно припоминая эту историю.

— Ну, — Бен снова краснеет. — На самом деле это была наша фотография. Из Европы, из Греции. На ней ты в том крошечном купальнике, — он смущённо потирает шею. Рей смеётся.

Они уже почти дома, Бен совершает последние повороты по дороге через каньон.

— То есть, ты перестал мутить с ним, потому что я ему нравилась?!

— Нет, само собой, ты ему нравилась. Я перестал, потому что он вторгся в моё личное пространство. А его у меня и так немного было, а личных вещей и того меньше, и после этого… — Бен вздрагивает. — После этого всё стало казаться назойливым и мерзким.

Рей кивает, она всё понимает.

— А до этого… вы и отсасывали друг у друга?

Заехав на подъездную дорожку, Бен паркуется. А затем поворачивается к Рей.

— Да, — отвечает он, задерживая взгляд на её лице, ища в нём намёк на недоверие или отвращение.

— Тебе нравилось?

— Делать самому или когда делали мне?

— И то, и другое?

Бен сглатывает.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Мне нравилось.

В машине тихо, а воздух между ними искрится.

— Ты фантазировал о парнях до того, как уехал?

— Да, — пожимает плечами Бен. — С тех пор, как я научился пользоваться порнохабом, в моей истории браузера бывали и ролики с одними парнями.

Рей смеётся и качает головой.

— Ты возбудился, говоря со мной об этом?

Бен медленно кивает.

— Да, ещё как.

Рей тихонько хмыкает.

— Знаю, что мы договорились не вытворять ничего такого дома, но… Лея сказала, что их не будет до самого ужина.

Бросив взгляд на дом, Бен облизывает губы.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Только в этот раз.

~

И всё-таки Бен запирает дверь в свою комнату, да и в ванную тоже.

— В доме кроме нас никого, — напоминает ему Рей, но он смотрит на неё, как на идиотку, и она пожимает плечами.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться?

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — говорит она, широко и ярко улыбаясь. — Хочу сделать тебе лучший минет из тех, что у тебя когда-либо были.

— Ты уже делала, — говорит он, как будто это смешно. — Блин, я люблю тебя, и всё, что ты делаешь… Чертовски приятно.

Рей склоняет голову набок, взгляд её теплеет. Это мило, но не то, чего ей хочется прямо сейчас.

— Ты был груб с ним? С…

— С Колином, — говорит Бен.

— С Колином? Ты трахал его в рот?

Тяжело дыша, Бен снова смотрит на дверь, а потом Рей в глаза.

Он кивает.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал то же самое со мной. Знаю, ты этого хочешь, я же вижу.

Она вроде как ожидает, что он примется спорить, но его руки тут же оказываются на ширинке, и прежде чем Рей успевает осознать, что происходит, он говорит:   
— На колени.

Рей делает то, что ей велено.

Она нервничает, словно никогда прежде этого не делала. Приспустив штаны, Бен зарывается рукой ей в волосы, притягивая её ближе к себе. Он уже твёрд, и член касается её щеки и губ.

— Сожми мою ногу, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, — говорит он ей.

Рей даже ответить не успевает: он направляет себя и толкается ей в рот, и она не может вспомнить, чтобы Бен возбуждался так быстро: он ужасно нетерпелив.

Она пытается расслабить горло, когда он начинает толкаться в неё. Он держит её за затылок, контролируя темп и толчки. Всё, что она может делать, это принимать их.

Начав не спеша, Бен входит лишь наполовину и отстраняется, устанавливая темп, но вскоре он набирает скорость, и Рей слышит, как над ней он начинает тяжело дышать.

Рей справляется хорошо, позволяя ему использовать её так, как ему нужно, пока он не скользит ей в самое горло, из-за чего она вздрагивает и давится. Он отстраняется, и она хватается ртом воздух, но прежде чем успевает полностью отдышаться, он снова оказывается у неё в горле.

Рей чувствует, как промокают её трусики.

Его нужда становится ощутимой, когда он начинает частить её имя.

— Рей, ох, ебать…

Она снова давится, и Бен замедляется, но когда она не сжимает его ногу, он ускоряется снова, не прекращая трахать её в рот. Быстренько взяв себя в руки, Рей держится за него, пока он продолжает в неё толкаться.

— Я сейчас…

Рей издаёт утвердительный звук, нежно лаская мошонку.

Кончая, он склоняется над ней и дрожит, и Рей давится так сильно, что у неё изо рта текут слюни, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Но когда он отстраняется, она проглатывает всё целиком, а потом он подхватывает её на руки, и она оказывается в центре его кровати.

Бен заключает её в объятия и целует в мокрые от слёз щёки.

— Рей, — шепчет он. — Спасибо. Спасибо.

Она тянется к нему и целует его, чувствуя себя на грани, эмоциональной и уязвимой. Он вжимает её в кровать, утыкаясь носом ей в шею.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, и, чёрт, её голос… Невероятно низкий и резкий.

Он пробирается ей под рубашку, мягко касаясь живота и груди. Затем расстёгивает на ней джинсы и скользит рукой в нижнее бельё.

— Вот чёрт, — говорит он, погружаясь в неё. — Неужели, отсосав у меня, ты так сильно намокла?

— Да, — отвечает она настойчиво и беззастенчиво.

Целуя её в челюсть, Бен мурлычет. Рей взвинчена настолько, что его ленивый темп сводит её с ума. Он не прикасается к ней там, где ей это необходимо.

— Раздевайся, — говорит Бен.

Рей изо всех сил старается повиноваться. Она снимает с себя рубашку и лифчик, стягивает джинсы вниз по ногам.

И пока она это делает, Бен пристально следит за ней.

— Такая красивая, — говорит он ей, притягивая её обратно к себе.

Он не торопится, расцеловывает её грудь и плечи.

— Бен, — хнычет она.

— Знаю, — отвечает он.

Время — это роскошь, которую они всё ещё не могут себе позволить.

Он снова приближается к ней, вжимает её в кровать и скользит рукой ей между ног.

Рей вздыхает, когда он заполняет её пальцами, удовлетворяя болезненную потребность.

Она задыхается, и он утягивает её в поцелуй.

Скользнув в неё двумя пальцами, он начинает двигать ими.

— Что там говорила Роуз? О том, что мы… _очень близки_? — он впивается в неё пальцами, и её бёдра дёргаются, а голова откидывается назад.

— Бен!

— Она говорила, что тебе не следует пялиться на своего кузена? Что люди могут подумать, будто ты хочешь, чтобы он выебал тебя пальцами?

Рей стыдно оттого, настолько она возбуждена его словами. Это не должно звучать так эротично, это должно звучать трагично. И всё же…

— Бен, я кончу, если будешь и дальше так говорить.

— Что? Если напомню тебе, что ты только что позволила своему кузену выебать тебя в рот?

Рей кончает, не в силах себя остановить. Она пытается сдержаться, но оргазм обрушивается на неё, вынуждая тихонько вскрикнуть.

— Тише, — шепчет Бен, пока она дрожит и стонет. — Такая красивая.

Рей пытается оттолкнуть его, но Бен качает головой и снова начинает двигать в ней пальцами.

От оргазма Рей попросту на грани; всхлипывая, она цепляется за Бена, очевидно, настроенная принять всё, что он готов ей дать.

Одна его рука находится между её ног, а другая на лице: он гладит её по щеке, продолжая трахать её пальцами.

Внезапно где-то внизу хлопает дверь.

Они замирают, внимательно прислушиваются и слышат шаги.

Бен закрывает ей рот ладонью, его пальцы всё ещё находятся внутри неё.

Секундой позже раздаётся стук в дверь Бена. Дверная ручка дёргается, кто-то пытается войти внутрь.

— Бен, ты там? — раздаётся голос Леи.

— Да, мам, — отвечает Бен. — Читаю.

Как ему удаётся говорит так спокойно? Мигом Рей снова оказывается на грани, в шаге от того, чтобы кончить или заплакать. Может, и то, и другое.

— Ты не знаешь, где Рей?

— Не уверен, — отвечает Бен, глядя на Рей и ухмыляясь ей.

Её глаза широко распахиваются, когда снова начинает двигать в ней пальцами. Он всё ещё зажимает ей рот ладонью, и она начинает пыхтеть через нос, кивая, чтобы он продолжал.

— Ты заглядывала к ней в комнату? — спрашивает Бен маму.

Он вонзается в неё пальцами глубже, подталкивая её к чему-то яркому и приятному.

— Да, там её нет.

— Знаешь, держу пари, она сейчас на пробежке.

Лея громко вздыхает, явно раздосадованная, и движения Бена становятся грубее. Он достаточно жёстко насаживает Рей на свои пальцы, и она сжимается на них и тихо стонет в его ладонь.

Он напряжённо наблюдает за ней, пытаясь снова довести её до оргазма.

— Наверное, ты прав, — отвечает Лея. — Ох уж эта девчонка и её тренировки.

— Ей правда _нравится_ тренироваться.

Рей ничего не может с собой поделать: второй оргазм обрушивается на неё так же, как и первый — через силу.

— Ладно, спускайся, когда закончишь, я приготовлю ужин.

— Конечно, мам, — отвечает Бен, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Рей, которая тихо всхлипывает ему в ладонь.

Шаги удаляются по коридору, и Рей дрожит, когда Бен отстраняется.

Внезапно Бен снова смущается и краснеет.

— О, господи, прости, — шепчет он. — Я просто…

Снова прильнув к нему, Рей целует его, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит она ему. — Я так сильно тебя люблю! Никогда прежде у меня не было таких оргазмов.

— У меня тоже, — говорит он ей, качая головой. —  _Ебать_ , охренеть просто.

Они целуются ещё немного, прежде чем Рей встаёт на дрожащие ноги и тихо проскальзывает к себе в комнату, с колотящимся сердцем запирая за собой дверь.

Она переодевается в одежду для бега, прежде чем бесшумно спуститься вниз. Выйдя через заднюю дверь, она дважды оббегает вокруг квартала, а после возвращается и заходит домой через в парадную дверь.

Лея улыбается ей и говорит:   
— Надеюсь, ты не против мясного рулета.

Мгновением позже спускается Бен, который явно только что из душа.

Он улыбается ей.

Рей улыбается ему в ответ и говорит:   
— Мясной рулет? Звучит здорово!


	29. Октябрь 2013

Lost  
Lost in the heat of it all  
Girl you know you're lost  
Lost in the thrill of it all

Miami, Amsterdam  
Tokyo, Spain, lost  
Los Angeles, India  
Lost on a train, lost

Lost — Frank Ocean

Когда Рей входит в столовую, Лея сидит и что-то записывает в блокнот.

— О, хорошо, что ты здесь, — говорит Лея. — Я хотела поговорить.

— Что случилось?

Лея мягко усмехается.

— Ничего не случилось, просто мне кажется, что ты так занята учёбой, что мы почти не общаемся.

Лея указывает на стул напротив себя, и Рей послушно садится.

— Да, знаешь, в последнее время я очень загружена. — Рей чувствует себя ужасно виноватой, ей кажется: всё, что они с Беном творили, должно быть, ясно отражается у неё на лице, но, в своей истинной манере, Лея кажется слишком поглощённой собой, чтобы по-настоящему обратить внимание хоть на что-то.

— Я просто хотела убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, я не забыла что произошло перед тем, как прошлым летом дела стали немного… противоречивы.

Лея говорит невероятно спокойно, очень _дипломатично_.

— Это что, извинение?

Лея даже не вздрагивает, а лишь спокойно моргает.

— Нет, не совсем.

Рей поверить в это не может. Она склоняет голову на бок, и губы её складываются в тонкую линию.

— Тогда ладно, — она начинает вставать, но Лея её останавливает.

— Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты счастлива. Вы с Беном оба… С ним всё хорошо?

— Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом самого Бена? — холодно отвечает Рей.

Теперь Лея нервничает, и Рей замечает, как на её лице проступают прожитые годы. Ей всего сорок с небольшим, но вокруг глаз и рта появились новые морщинки.

— Кажется, он от меня отгораживается.

— Нужен мой совет? — спрашивает Рей, едва сдерживая гнев внутри себя. — В следующий раз начни с извинений.

Не дожидаясь ответа Леи, она выскакивает из комнаты.

~

Они с Беном катаются на машине.

Уже темно, и звёзды здесь сияют ярко, ведь свет городских огней остаётся по другую сторону горы.

Бен гонит машину к побережью. Из динамиков раздаётся альбом Фрэнка Оушена, «Channel Orange».

_Заблудилась, заблудилась, заблудилась._

Рей не может перестать думать о Лее и о том, что та говорила, как отчаянно нуждалась во внимании и прощении Бена.

Она не заслуживает ни того, ни другого, и Рей спотыкается об ужасные, безрассудные мысли.

Если Лея заполучит Бена снова, выберет ли он Лею вместо Рей? И даже если выберет, разве Рей сможет винить его за это? Неужели отношения между ними слишком испорчены, чтобы быть вечными?

Она уже слышит его оправдания, всё, что он может сказать, чтобы покончить с их отношениями.

_«Нам не будет вечно сходить всё это с рук, это должно когда-нибудь прекратиться. Только представь, что они скажут, нам никогда не позволят вернуться домой»._

Слова, которые он сказал ей так давно:  _«Мы потеряем всю семью, которая у нас есть»._

Рей начинает плакать, поэтому прижимается лбом к окну как раз в тот момент, когда они выезжают на пляж, двигаясь по двухполосной дороге вдоль береговой линии.

Бену требуется минута, чтобы заметить её слёзы, и когда он это делает, то заезжает на пляжную стоянку.

Которая в этот час пустует.

— Рей, что случилось? Скажи мне, — умоляет Бен, отстёгивая ремень безопасности, чтобы наклониться к ней, погладить по волосам и коснуться её рук.

— Мне так страшно, — говорит она ему. — Бен, я так боюсь, что ты решишь, что всё это того не стоит, или что нам нельзя быть вместе, или что кто-то узнает о нас и отнимет тебя у меня, и я…

Бен просто в ужасе, а затем на его глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

— Ты думаешь, я не выберу тебя?

Рей больно, и она берёт его за руку.

— Бен, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я выберу тебя, несмотря ни на что… какой бы ни была жертва. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько для меня важно то, что происходит между нами, — она прерывисто вздыхает и ещё больше понижает голос. — Я в этом навсегда.

— Я женюсь на тебе, — говорит Бен, и теперь он плачет по-настоящему. — В тот день, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, если захочешь. Я выбью твоё имя у себя на груди, как настоящий идиот, и буду признаваться тебе в любви каждую секунду каждого дня, если захочешь. Рей… Ты чего? Откуда такие мысли?

Рей пожимает плечами, но ей хочется быть с ним честной.

— Просто Лея, я… Я вижу, как она старается восстановить отношения со мной и с тобой, и я чувствую, что… Это шутка такая? Так ведь? Потому что когда она узнает, как только она узнает правду… Всё это будет уже не важно.

Бен улыбается, тихо плача.

— Я выбираю тебя, — говорит он Рей, поднося её руку к своим губам.

Но ей кажется, что на самом деле он не понимает. Бен понятия не имеет, каково это — потерять родителя, на что она сама готова пойти, лишь бы вернуть отца.

Но Бена Рей никогда не променяет ни на кого другого. Она должна верить, что он чувствует то же самое.

И она действительно доверяет ему, но еще… она никогда не будет уверена по-настоящему. Поэтому она плачет ещё сильнее.

Бен отстёгивает на ней ремень безопасности, и тянет её за собой на заднее сиденье.

Рей следует за ним. Там тесно и темно, но Бен распахивает дверь и ложится, свесив ноги из машины, а над ними загорается крошечная лампочка.

Прекрасно зная, что ждёт её сегодня вечером, Рей надела платье, так что стянуть с себя трусики ей удаётся без труда, пока Бен вытаскивает из штанов член. Она устраивается у него на коленях, ей приходится склониться над ним.

Здесь не так уж много мест, за которые можно держаться, но когда он скользит в неё, то помещается в ней плотно и идеально.

Бен наполняет её, и Рей вздыхает, и стонет, когда он помогает ей двигаться. Его руки лежат на её бёдрах, и он направляет её, вынуждая скользить вверх и вниз.

— Боже, — говорит он, крепко зажмурившись. — Я так сильно тебя люблю. Так сильно.

Тихонько всхлипнув, Рей наклоняется и целует его, и они раскачиваются вместе как единое целое, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

Через несколько минут Бен перемещает их, забравшись обратно в машину. Усадив Рей к себе на колени, он прижимает её к себе.

Места как раз достаточно, чтобы он мог выскользнуть из неё почти полностью, прежде чем ворваться обратно, всё также направляя её, удерживая за бёдра.

Он начинает трахать её быстро, потом ещё быстрее.

— Моя, — стонет он, и Рей приходится прикусить кулак, чтобы не закричать. — Моя, вся моя. Навсегда. Никто не заберёт меня у тебя, блять, клянусь, Рей. Никто.

— Твою ж мать, — всхлипывает Рей. Никогда прежде он не трахал её настолько сильно, настолько быстро, что она даже вздохнуть не в состоянии. Скользнув рукой ей между ног, Бен начинает растирать клитор. Из-за сочетания ощущений она вскрикивает снова.

— Лишь моя, — шепчет он ей на ухо. Потом тихо смеётся и добавляет: — Ну, только если я рядом.

От смысла услышанного киска Рей сжимается на члене, и Бен вздыхает, запинаясь в движениях внутри неё.

А потом хмыкает, словно до него что-то доходит, и, возможно, так оно и есть.

— Бен, — всхлипывает она, стискивая его плечи.

— Не останавливайся, позволь мне показать, как сильно я люблю тебя, Рей. Дай я покажу тебе.

Толстая головка члена продолжает вбиваться в самую чувствительную точку внутри неё, а его пальцы неустанно растирают клитор, и Рей чувствует, как глубоко в ней нарастает сильнейшее давление.

Бен набирает обороты, и у Рей не остаётся иного выбора, кроме как стонать и издавать булькающие звуки каждый раз, когда он глубоко вонзается в неё. Она знает, что близка к тому, что может стать величайшим оргазмом в её жизни, она чувствует, что вот-вот взорвётся, распадётся на части.

— Бен, — стонет она. Он так пристально на неё смотрит, его карие глаза одновременно тёмные и сияющие, а приоткрытые губы блестят от слюны. Он сосредоточен на ней и на том, что происходит с её телом настолько, что… само по себе… ненормально…

Рей чувствует, как внутри неё что-то сжимается, а затем лопается, и она кричит, а когда теряет контроль, то сильно кусает Бена за шею.

На долю секунды Рей уверена, что просто обмочилась. И даже эта мысль кажется настолько унизительно-эротичной, что она кончает сильнее, прежде чем осознаёт, что на самом деле сквиртанула, хлынув на него.

— Да, блять, да, великолепно.

У Рей звенит в ушах, она дрожит, опускается на Бена и хватается за него, пытаясь отдышаться.

Не прекращая её трахать, он нежно покусывает её шею, продолжая вбиваться в неё изо всех сил.

Кончая, он вскрикивает, пальцы впиваются в её бедра с такой силой, что она уверена — останутся синяки. Закончив, он смахивает слёзы.

— Так и знал, что доведу тебя до сквирта, — самодовольно говорит он.

Кивая, Рей просто прижимается к нему. Она едва может пошевелиться; она так устала, и ей кажется, что она всё ещё недостаточно близка к Бену и что у неё никогда не получится приблизиться к Бену достаточно, если только ей не удастся заползти в него и обосноваться в его теле, в его крови.

Он гладит её по спине и шепчет о том, как сильно её любит, пока она медленно приходит в себя.

— Рей, — шепчет он ей. — Рей, мы вместе навсегда. Ты и я. Навечно.

И когда он говорит это вот так, вжимаясь в священное пространство между их телами, она и сама в это верит.

~

Они на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина, в доме, где Рей никогда прежде не была.

На ней кошачьи ушки, чёрные колготки и чёрная рубашка с длинным рукавом, которая едва ли достаточно длинна, чтобы сойти за платье и прикрыть ей задницу.

Дом огромный, тёмный и шумный. Подростки развлекаются, курят, пьют и целуются.

Кто-то что-то нюхает прямо с кухонного стола. Из-за грохота музыки она ничего не слышит.

Все их друзья здесь, рассредоточились и ищут себе на голову неприятности в каждом крошечном закутке. По зажимает Финна у стены, присосавшись к его шее. Финн потерялся в ощущениях настолько, что едва ли замечает, как Рей смеётся, проходя мимо.

Кайдел целуется с Гвен, и Рей ревнует лишь самую малость. Она так и не смогла целиком забыть о своей влюблённости в Кай даже после того, как увидела ту на коленях. А узнав, что, возможно, ей нравятся и девушки тоже, воображение Рей пускается в пляс.

Она вспоминает, что сказал Бен, когда они были в машине на прошлой неделе — о том, чтобы разрешить ей трахаться с кем-то ещё.

Она вся дрожит.

Их замечает Роуз. Подбежав к ним, она обнимает Рей, а затем хватает Бена за руку. Он улыбается, пожимает плечами и следует за ней.

Роуз подмигивает Рей. Которая лишь машет им вслед рукой. Она позволяет им отойти и находит выпивку, смешивая что-то под названием «Эверклир» с пакетиком шипучки и спрайтом. Сделав глоток, она содрогается: напиток очень крепкий.

Внезапно сзади её обнимают чьи-то руки.

Финн улыбается ей.

— Ну, привет, — пытается она перекричать музыку — Ты закончил лизаться со своим парнем?

— Ха-ха, — сухо отвечает Финн, забирая у Рей стаканчик. Сделав глоток, он отплёвывается. — Господи, Рей, что за отрава!

Рей забирает стаканчик и делает очередной глоток. Сегодня ей хочется обдолбаться. Она улыбается Финну, но тот отрицательно качает головой. Подходит По, целует Финна, а потом и Рей.

Она хохочет и отталкивает его.

— А куда делась твоя вторая половинка? — перекрикивая музыку, орёт По. Взяв у Рей из рук стаканчик, он тоже отпивает из него. А потом улыбается в знак признательности за вязкое содержимое.

— Его украла Роуз, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Рей.

— Боже, ну может хоть сегодня она, наконец-то, его трахнет, — смеётся По.

— О, господи, очень на это надеюсь, тогда она перестанет от об этом трещать без конца, — добавляет Финн.

Рей залпом допивает свой напиток, протягивает руки и говорит:

— Хочу танцевать!

Так они и поступают.

~

Рей пьяна, в совершенной кондиции. С пивом в руке она танцует между Финном и По. Ей нравится чувствовать себя зажатой между ними, пока они двигаются рядом с ней.

Музыка низкая и тяжёлая, и Рей теряется в ней, и не отказывается от косяка, когда кто-то передаёт его ей.

— Рей!

Она резко оборачивается на звук своего имени. Это Бен, и он выглядит очень довольным собой.

— Бен! — улыбаясь, повторяет она на автомате.

— Смотри, что у меня есть.

В ладони он держит ярко-голубую таблетку.

— Что это? — с любопытством спрашивает Рей.

— Молли. Хочешь со мной?

Он выглядит таким довольным, таким взволнованным.

— Блять, да, — отвечает она.

Бен разламывает таблетку пополам, и они оба запивают её пивом Рей.

— От этого должно появиться ужасное желание танцевать, — говорит он.

— Хорошо, — радостно отвечает Рей, потому что танцевать ей уже хочется.

Они танцуют.

В конце концов Рей чувствует, как действует дурь, в мыслях становится пусто, и её слегка мутит, слегка кружится голова, а затем становится тепло и гудит в ушах.

Рей действительно _хорошо_ , но не так, как она думала. Не то, чтобы ей ужасно хочется _танцевать_ , но ей хорошо от самой музыки, словно та проникла внутрь неё.

Она под кайфом, большим, чем от травки, даже большим, чем от алкоголя. Ей кажется, что её может унести ветром. У неё язык заплетается.

Бен касается её — её рук, лица. Ей хочется прильнуть к нему, но он постоянно отстраняется, не даёт ей к себе прижаться.

Затем её рука оказывается в его руке, и он тянет её прочь от толпы, на холодный ночной воздух.

Рей смеётся: так хорошо быть снаружи. Она поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды. Они движутся. И это так красиво, что она едва ли не плачет.

Бен тянет её ещё дальше, вниз по улице, где припарковано около сорока машин, половина из которых загнаны на грязную полянку ближе к лесу.

Рей понятия не имеет, куда они направляются, но идти приятно, и смеяться тоже приятно.

Вдруг Бен прижимает её к багажнику машины — её машины? Нет. Это красная машина. Бен позади неё, и боже, быть рядом с ним так здорово, он такой тёплый.

— Ты собираешься меня трахнуть?

Слова звучат немного невнятно, но сейчас она чувствует эффект от таблетки сильнее, чем от выпивки, чувствует, что она — единое целое со всей Вселенной.

— Да, малышка, я тебя трахну, — отвечает Бен, и Рей смеётся, потому что никогда прежде он её так не называл и, наверное, никогда больше не назовёт.

— Хорошо, — говорит она, покачивая задницей, чтобы он поторопился.

Приспустив с неё колготки, Бен снимает их полностью и раздвигает ей ноги достаточно, чтобы встать между ними. Пристроившись толстым членом у самого входа, он скользит в неё целиком.

Когда он заполняет её, она задыхается, и Бен удерживает её на месте, крепко прижимая к машине. Она не может пошевелиться, да ей и не хочется. Выскользнув из неё почти полностью, он толкается обратно, а потом повторяет это снова и снова.

Что-то в сознании Рей нашёптывает, что это плохая идея, но никогда прежде ей не было хорошо настолько.

Позади неё Бен стонет и матерится. Продолжая трахать её, он удерживает Рей на месте либо прижимая к машине, либо за бёдра, чтобы двигаться в ней жёстче и быстрее.

Он и правда трахает её жёстко и быстро, так сильно, что Рей ничего не может поделать, только принимать всё, что он ей даёт.

Рей кончает, а потом кончает ещё раз. Бен не останавливается.

Скуля, она царапает блестящий багажник машины, на который опирается, ноги у неё ослабели настолько, что она вся трясётся.

Она чувствует, как чуть-чуть обмочилась по-настоящему, когда он вжимает её в машину своим весом, но даже на это ей похер. Всё вокруг мокрое, и скользкое, и ей безумно хорошо. Она пускает слюни.

Бен трахает её сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, достаточно сильно, и завтра она наверняка ходить не сможет, и ей это нравится, очень нравится.

В конце концов, Бен кончает в неё, заполняя её таким образом, от которого у Рей всегда голова кругом. Облизывая ей шею, он стонет её имя.

Он осторожно выходит из неё, и Рей чувствует, как немного спермы стекает вниз по ноге.

Сняв с себя футболку, Бен вытирает у Рей между ног, а потом натягивает на себя одну только толстовку, и пока Рей смеётся, запихивает грязную футболку ей в сумочку.

Она неуклюже натягивает колготки.

— Блин, круто было, — говорит Рей. — Типа слишком круто, что за хрень.

— Всё дело в таблетке, — отвечает Бен.

— Нет уж, всё дело в твоём члене.

Они оба истерически хохочут, и Бен бросается к Рей, поднимает её и целует. Она обхватывает его ногами за талию, и они идут назад мимо машин, целуясь.

Поставив Рей на землю, Бен шлепает её по заднице, и они возвращаются на вечеринку.

Рей под кайфом из-за таблетки и из-за Бена, и даже не замечает, как Финн наблюдает за ними, молча стоя в стороне от своей машины с круглыми, как блюдца, глазами.


	30. Ноябрь 2013

Your heart's a mess

You won't admit to it

It makes no sense

But I'm desperate to connect

And you, you can't live like this

Love ain't fair

So there you are

My love

Heart’s a Mess — Gotye

_2013_

**Финн** : _нам нужно поговорить_

**Финн** : _прямо сейчас_

Глядя на экран, Рей моргает. Она чувствует себя ужасно, просто отвратительно.

После их свидания в лесу они с Беном отправились домой на такси. В ужасе, Рей вспоминает, как хотела вернуться на вечеринку, всё ещё целуя Бена.

Застонав, она прячет лицо в ладонях.

Взяв телефон, она пишет сначала Бену.

**Рей** : _до тех, пока не уберёмся отсюда подальше, больше никаких пьянок_

**Бен** : _согласен_

**Бен** : _не то чтобы мне не было весело, но честно говоря, о чём мы думали_

**Рей** : _не представляю, мне так жаль_

**Бен** : _всё хорошо, ничего плохого не случилось же, нам повезло_

Внутри у Рей всё переворачивается, когда она возвращается к переписке с Финном.

**Рей** : _о чём? По что-то намутил?_

**Финн** : _дело не в По, деточка_

**Финн** : _а в тебе_

Проходит несколько секунд.

**Финн** : _и в Бене_

Рей роняет телефон. И прижимает руку ко рту, сдерживая тошноту.

Дрожа всем телом, она снова берёт трубку. Дурочку строить она не собирается.

**Рей** : _кто нас видел?_

Ответа она ждёт целых две минуты, расхаживая по комнате и раздумывая, не помчаться ли сразу к Бену.

**Финн** : _только я_

**Финн** : _что очень удачно, но вообще_

**Финн** : _какого хрена, Рей_

Она прижимает руку к сердцу, пытаясь унять поднимающуюся волну паники.

Их видел только Финн. Больше никто. По крайней мере никто, о ком бы они знали… ёб вашу мать.

**Рей** : _я всё объясню. это не то, что ты думаешь._

**Финн** : _серьёзно? потому что я думаю о том, что это какой-то пиздец._

**Рей** : _прошу тебя, поверь мне, Финн, ты мой лучший друг, пожалуйста, просто дай мне всё объяснить._

**Финн** : _ладно, приходи, у меня никого_

**Рей** : _хорошо, приду через час, от меня пахнет ужасно, не хочу подвергать тебя этому ужасу._

**Финн** : _буду признателен._

Попытка Рей пошутить проваливается, и она тихонько запирается в ванной и включает душ на полную мощность.

Она не плачет слишком громко, потому что не уверена, что готова рассказать об этом Бену прямо сейчас.

Она совершенно точно расскажет ему обо всём, только… после того, как поговорит с Финном. После того, как узнает, чего ожидать и что… что он собирается делать.

Это же Финн. Он любит тебя. Правда любит.

Рей быстренько принимает душ, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить дико колотящееся сердце.

Закончив, она переодеваться. Встретиться лицом к лицу с Беном она пока не в состоянии, поэтому вместо этого пишет ему смс.

**Рей** : _пошла на пробежку_

**Бен** : _ты чокнулась_

**Бен** : _иди ко мне, я сделаю тебе массаж_

Рей безумно этого хочет, но не может.

**Рей** : _сразу после. ладно? мне ужасно плохо, нужно побегать._

**Бен** : _ладно. люблю тебя, возвращайся скорее_

Натянув одежду для бега, раз уж это половина того, чем она в принципе владеет, Рей выбегает из дома.

Она бежит к Финну, и, благодаря этому, избавляется от беспокойства. Добравшись за полчаса, она переводит дух, прежде чем позвонить в дверь.

Финн открывает секунду спустя, словно уже ждал её.

— Привет, — тихо говорит Рей, и глаза её тут же наполняются слезами.

Финн тянет её внутрь, выглядя рассерженным. Ей хочется проблеваться или умереть.

— Он что, накачал тебя наркотой? Неужели он… пытался заполучить тебя вечно и, наконец, воспользовался шансом?

Рей настолько удивлена смехотворной мыслью, что Бен её принуждает, что просто глупо моргает, молча глядя на Финна.

— Что? — наконец, выплёвывает она.

— Бен. Он что, заставил тебя?..

Качая головой, Рей опускается на диван.

— Здесь кто-нибудь ещё есть? — спрашивает она.

— Никого, я же сказал тебе…

— Бен никогда и ни к чему меня не принуждал, Финн.

Немного расслабившись, Финн глубоко вздыхает и садится рядом с Рей.

— Ладно, ну так… ты, что..... типа… трахаешься с ним? По-настоящему?

Вздрогнув, Рей кивает.

— Он же твой двоюродный брат, Рей. Мы все думаем о вас как о грёбаных близнецах, у вас одни и те же родители!

— Это не мои родители, — говорит Рей тоном, не оставляющим места для споров.

Финн кивает, почёсывая затылок.

— Ладно, но ты же понимаешь, к чему я веду? Так ведь?

— Конечно, понимаю, Финн. Как ты думаешь, почему мы держим это в тайне?

— И как долго?

Рей пожимает плечами и начинает плакать по-настоящему.

— Всегда, — она не может смотреть на Финна, не хочет видеть выражение отвращения на его лице. — Блин, да всегда, я любила его всегда.

— Эй, — говорит Финн, придвигаясь ближе к ней. — Я не… я не знал, что всё серьезно.

— Я хотела тебе рассказать, правда. Меня убивало, что я не могла этого сделать… Нелепо.

— Нет, — Финн обнимает Рей за плечи. — Нет, я просто… хотел убедиться, что он не причиняет тебе вреда, я не знал, в наркотиках ли дело, или… Я просто… Вы так хорошо это скрываете, я не знаю, как у вас получается.

— Годы практики, — отвечает Рей, наклоняясь ближе к Финну.

— И когда вы начали э-э-э мутить?

— Сначала всего раз, буквально перед тем, как его отослали. Он сказал, что мы не можем продолжать, и мы сильно поругались…

— Ты была здесь, — говорит Финн, — я помню тот день. Прямо перед тем, как его отослали.

Рей кивает.

— А потом, знаешь, мы пытались… держаться друг от друга подальше. И нам это удавалось, но этим летом мы… — Рей замолкает, пожимая плечами.

— Не могу поверить, что ты потеряла девственность со своим кузеном.

То, как он это произносит, вовсе не подло, а достаточно насмешливо, чтобы Рей посмотрела на него. Взгляд Финна теплеет, и он крепко прижимает её к себе.

— Знаю, что это странно, Финн, но мы собираемся пожениться. Ты же знаешь, что здесь нет ничего противозаконного. Мы сбежим отсюда, уедем туда, где нас никто не знает, и будем жить настоящей жизнью, только… только сначала нам надо выбраться отсюда.

— Слушай, я никому ничего не скажу. Это не моё дело — выдавать тебя, особенно когда ты так долго хранила мой секрет. Но ты должна быть осторожней, Рей, твою ж мать. Это было так глупо. На моём месте могла оказаться Роуз.

Рей фыркает.

— Можешь себе представить?!

Финн тоже начинает смеяться.

— О, боже, это не должно быть так смешно, — говорит он, вытирая глаза.

Рей вздыхает; ей уже лучше, но слегка потряхивает до сих пор.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось узнать об этом вот так. В конце концов я бы всё равно тебе рассказала. Возможно, гораздо позже. Например, лет через пять.

Усмехнувшись, Финн качает головой.

— Ну, Бен дико горяч. Так что я тебя не виню.

— О боже, скажи?! Я ни с кем не могла об этом поговорить!

— Теперь у тебя есть я. Выкладывай.

Рей так и делает.

~

Рей рассказывает Бену о Финне. Правила меняются.

Больше ничего такого дома, несмотря ни на что.

Рей искренне соглашается.

~

Через неделю Бену исполняется восемнадцать. Дома они устраивают небольшой семейный ужин. Всё проходит тихо и мило.

В честь праздника Рей и Бен планируют отправиться в поход с Финном и По.

Финн помогает Рей всё организовать, что означает романтическую поездку для По и Финна, а Финн прикрывает Рей и Бена перед Леей.

Бен признаёт, что когда есть кто-то, кто в курсе происходящего, это в каком-то смысле полезно.

Когда Бен и Рей уезжают в пятницу вечером, якобы собравшись в поход, на самом деле они отправляются в какую-то глухомань, и Бен снимает им номер в мотеле.

Потому что может. Ведь ему уже восемнадцать.

Рей ждёт у машины, рядом с лестницей. Бен выходит к ней, едва заполучив ключ, и они поднимаются на второй этаж «Мотеля 6».

Номер оказывается куда лучше, чем представляла Рей. Вместо загаженного ковра деревянные полы. И две большие кровати, как будто одной недостаточно.

А может, и не достаточно. Они ведь никогда прежде не трахались в постели.

Бен бросает сумки и вместе с Рей пялится на кровати.

— Твою ж мать, — говорит он. — Трахаться будем два дня подряд.

— С днём рождения, — говорит Рей.

— С днём рождения меня, это точно. Так с чего вообще начнём?

— Раз уж мы никуда не спешим, пойду приму душ, — говорит Рей. Она быстро целует Бена в губы, но он тянет её назад и углубляет поцелуй, а когда она отстраняется, скулит. — Десять минут. Ну пожалуйста?

Неохотно соглашаясь, Бен удручённо плюхается на кровать.

Рей идёт в крошечную ванную, включает воду и собирает волосы в пучок, чтобы не намочить их.

Она знает, что на самом деле Бену плевать, бреет ли она ноги или другие части тела, ведь он никогда ничего не говорил. Но сегодня ей хочется сделать нечто особенное.

Она бреет всё. Чтобы кожа оставалась гладкой подольше, она тянула до сих пор, ведь знает, что выбритые места будут чесаться, когда волоски начнут отрастать.

Но теперь она вся… блестящая. Розовая, влажная и скользкая. Безумно сексуальная. Бен определённо сойдёт с ума.

Пиликает её телефон.

**Финн** : _весело провести секс-каникулы_

Рей фыркает

**Рей** : _тебе тоже пупсик: 3_

**Финн** : _< 3_

Вздохнув, Рей оглядывает себя в зеркале, а затем натягивает шелковистую чёрную сорочку, которую купила специально для этого.

Сорочка намного сексуальнее всех нарядов, которые когда-либо принадлежали Рей, — слегка прозрачная и едва прикрывает задницу.

Она расчёсывает волосы так, что локоны волнами падают ей на плечи. А затем наносит тушь и немного блеска для губ.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она выходит из ванной.

И слышит стоны и скользкие влажные звуки.

Бен смотрит порно и дрочит.

— О, — выдыхает Рей. Она достаточно хорошо знает Бена, чтобы понять, что удивление на её лице, когда она застаёт его врасплох, возбуждает его куда больше того, что происходит на экране ноутбука. — Ничего себе, Бен, поверить не могу, что ты начал дрочить. Не мог меня дождаться?

— Извини, — говорит он, но в его голосе ни капли сожаления. — Я так возбудился, что ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Рей сглатывает. У них никогда не было времени на подобные игры. Они всегда спешили, словно на грани жизни и смерти, не находили времени даже раздеться нормально. — Ты выглядишь охуительно.

Бен продолжает ласкать себя, в то время как из его ноутбука раздаются женские стоны.

— Можно мне посмотреть?

Бен кивает, и Рей забирается к нему на кровать.

На видео девушка на коленях, позади неё парень, который трахает её настолько быстро, что она выглядит так, будто ей больно.

Рей прижимается к Бену, а он обнимает её и начинает гладить по спине. Член из руки он не выпускает.

— Хочу посмотреть, что ещё тебе нравится, — говорит она ему. Рей отталкивает его. Она могла бы заняться его членом, но вместо этого ныряет в ноутбук и начинает копаться в истории браузера.

— Рей… — ёрзая, начинает Бен, но Рей его успокаивает.

— Знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я это увидела, — говорит она ему и слышит, как рука на члене начинает двигаться быстрее. — Не кончай, — предупреждает она его, и Бен замедляется.

Она щёлкает по появившемуся на экране меню.

_двое парней и одна девушка_

_жена трахается с братом мужа_

_брат трахает сестру пока мама дома_

_девушка кончает от анала_

_гей за деньги кастинг_

_давится членом_

Водя мышкой по экрану, она тихонько хмыкает.

И нажимает на одну из ссылок, после чего появляются результаты поиска.

_брат трахает сестру пока мама дома_

_мама застала трахающихся детей_

_брат говорит сестре, чтобы во время секса вела себя тихо_

_1000 лучших роликов брат/сестра_

Рука Бена замирает, и он молча наблюдает за ней.

— Совсем пиздец? — шепчет он.

— Тебе стыдно?

Сглотнув, Бен кивает.

— Да, я… Такой мерзкий.

— Ещё какой, — говорит Рей и щёлкает на ссылку « _брат говорит сестре, чтобы во время секса вела себя тихо_ ». Рядом с ней Бен, тяжело дыша, снова начинает дрочить.

— Ага, — говорит он, и голос его звучит хрипло и взволнованно.

Видео начинается.

_В постели спит девушка. Открывается дверь, в комнату входит парень и скользит в кровать, устраиваясь позади девушки и нежно прикасаясь к ней. Она не просыпается, лишь слегка морщится. Он начинает ласкать её грудь, но она спит крепко._

_Она не открывает глаз, пока его рука не оказывается у неё между ног. Вот тогда она широко распахивает их._

_— Джонни, нет, нам нельзя! А что, если мама нас застукает?_

Может, всё дело в превращении психологической травмы в фетиш или, может, всё так и было, но Рей чувствует, как от этих слов, какими бы дрянными они ни были, она возбуждается.

_— Тогда тебе придётся вести себя тихо, правда? — девушка кивает, когда брат начинает ласкать её пальцами. Он трахает её рукой, быстро и грубо. И ей приходится кусать себя за кулак, чтобы не закричать._

Рей ёрзает. И скользит рукой под сорочку.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Бен.

— Ага.

Рей задирает на себе сорочку достаточно высоко, чтобы Бену было видно, как она себя ласкает.

_На экране парень толкается в девушку сзади, крепко прижимая её к себе. Он начинает трахать её жёстко, и она не в силах сдержать стоны. Она взвизгивает и вскрикивает._

_— У нас будут большие неприятности, — предупреждает он её. — Нас поймают, и ты будешь наказана._

Скользя в себя пальцами, Рей поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Бена. Она думает о том, как он закрывал ей рот, пока Лея говорила с ним через дверь.

— Она их поймает, — говорит Рей. — Неужели я веду себя так же громко?

— Громче, — говорит Бен. — Не боишься, что все узнают? Что ты трахаешься со своим кузеном?

— Боюсь, — отвечает она. — Если бы они только знали, что я позволила тебе себя трахать… они-то думают, что ты мой брат, знаешь. Живём в одном доме, у нас общие родители.

Видео забыто, слышны лишь только влажные звуки секса и стоны, и Бен прижимается лбом ко лбу Рей и дрочит быстрее.

— Представь, если бы они знали, что ты позволяешь мне в себя кончать. Ты только и делаешь, что мечтаешь заглотить мой член.

— Они бы посмеялись надо мной, назвали бы меня шлюхой, которая ничего не может с собой поделать. Которая отчаянно нуждается в большом члене своего кузена.

— Рей, — стонет Бен, и она знает, что он вот-вот кончит.

— Они все узнают, что я твоя шлюха, каждую ночь, пока мамочка спит, раздвигаю ноги для своего брата.

Прислонившись к Рей, Бен кончает, издав такой звук, который прежде она ни разу от него не слышала. Он кончает сильнее и дольше, чем обычно. Рей следует за ним, скользя пальцем по клитору и наблюдая, как он задыхается и дёргается. Пока она скулит, он целует её.

Покрытые спермой, они оба задыхаются. Бен ставит видео на паузу.

Сразу после секса они настолько привыкли куда-то спешить, что сама мысль об обнимашках кажется… немного странной.

Бен притягивает Рей к себе, прижимает её тело к своему.

— Твоя киска выглядит так мило, — шепчет он. — Мне не терпится с ней поиграть.

Рей трепещет от его слов.

Но Бен не лжёт, ему и правда не терпится. Он касается её пальцами и толкается ими внутрь. Подготавливает её, пока она не становится влажной и блестящей, а его член снова не становится твёрдым.

— Встань на четвереньки. Если нужно, держись за изголовье кровати.

Рей делает то, что ей велено, и Бен задирает на ней сорочку повыше, чтобы увидеть её задницу. Он касается её между ягодиц, лаская, из-за чего её бёдра дёргаются.

— Не сегодня, — говорит он ей. — Но скоро.

Бен целует её там, и Рей взвизгивает.

А потом он пристраивается к ней сзади.

— Если скажешь «стоп», я остановлюсь, идёт?

Рей кивает, и вот так просто Бен оказывается внутри неё. В один момент она совершенно пуста, а в следующий он заполняет её так быстро, что у неё слегка кружится голова, а потом она снова оказывается пуста, а затем снова наполнена.

Держаться за изголовье кровати ей и правда приходится. Бен трахает её так сильно, что Рей начинает плакать, но остановиться его она не просит.

Ей невероятно хорошо.

Толкаясь в неё и лаская между бёдер, он выманивает из Рей два крошечных оргазма, просто растягивая её киску и щёлкая по клитору.

— Какая красивая, посмотри на себя. Я люблю тебя пиздец как.

— Я… люблю… тебя… — стонет она. Бен смеётся и трахает её ещё сильнее.

— Оставлю на тебе синяки, — говорит он. — Хорошо, что уже почти зима. Я испорчу эти ножки.

Рей стонет. И откидывает голову назад, пока он трахает её снова, и снова, и снова.

~

Позже она оказывается сверху.

Позже сверху оказывается Бен, и, трахая её, он стонет ей в шею.

Позже они одновременно ласкают ртами друг друга между ног до тех пор, пока оба не кончают.

~

Рей просыпается от водянистого света. Бен позади неё, голый, прижимается к ней.

— Умираю с голоду, — говорит он, как только она открывает глаза. Он ждал, когда она проснётся.

— В «Мотеле 6» нет обслуживания номеров?

— Не-а, — отвечает Бен и перекатывается на неё сверху, и целует её. — Обожаю просыпаться рядом с тобой. Это всегда было моей самой любимой вещью в мире. Просыпаться, пока ты спишь рядом.

— Я тоже, — говорит она. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Он толкается в неё снова, и Рей вздрагивает, потому что между ног тянет и ноет.

— Извини, — говорит он, поглаживая её большим пальцем по ключице, а губами касаясь уха. — Я начну потихоньку.

Она кивает, и он тоже кивает.

Он трахает её медленно, каждый раз входя в неё полностью.

Боль приятна, она приносит удовлетворение, и Бен выглядит таким красивым сейчас, с этими тёмными глазами и влажными губами. Он слегка дрожит, держась над Рей, словно испытывает перед ней благоговейный трепет.

— Ты такая красивая, — говорит он ей, целуя в шею.

Бен не трогает клитор до тех пор, пока сам не оказывается на грани оргазма, а едва касается её, Рей кончает сразу же, как будто он знал, что так и будет.

Она целует его, когда он следует за ней со слезами на глазах, вжимаясь в неё.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она ему. — Я люблю тебя.

~

Бен заказывает пиццу. Чтобы не накрошить, они едят голышом в постели, в которой не спят.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — говорит Бен, вытирая жир от пиццы с подбородка. — Может, если нам действительно сойдёт это с рук до конца года, и нам удастся не попасться снова… если мы просто будем заниматься такими вещами по выходным… Может, нам не придётся рассказывать им о нас в течение долгого времени.

У Рей внутри всё переворачивается. Она кладет свой кусок обратно в коробку.

— О чём ты?

— Ну, скажем, мы закончим школу и уедем в колледж куда-нибудь подальше, да? В течении нескольких лет оба будем говорить, что у нас никого нет, будем приезжать домой только на Рождество, и, может, лет через пять, если мы всё объясним и уедем на некоторое время, это не будет такой уж проблемой?

Рей сглатывает. Ей это не нравится. Эта надежда на нормальность, надежда на любовь Леи.

— Она никогда не смирится с этим, — твёрдо говорит Рей. — Не знаю, почему ты думаешь иначе. Она возненавидит нас, нас обоих, ты же знаешь.

Бен моргает, опустив взгляд на свои руки. Рей ненавистно, что ей приходится быть той, кто произнесёт это вслух, ненавистно, что ей приходится разрушать его надежды. Он выглядит таким грустным.

— Эй, — тихо говорит она. — Я к тому что, что мы не будем говорить ей, очевидно, но я имею в виду… может быть… — она пожимает плечами. _Может быть, ты прав_  — это ложь, а лгать Бену ей не нравится.

Она притягивает его ближе к себе, и он укладывается на спину, положив голову ей на колени.

Она играет с его волосами, пока он не успокаивается, обхватив рукой её голень. По телевизору показывают повторы выпусков СНЛ.

Ей хочется просто наслаждаться моментами, которые у них есть, свободой есть пиццу голыми, трогать и исследовать друг друга.

Пока что ей не хочется думать о будущем.

Ей вообще не хочется об этом думать.


	31. Декабрь, 2013

All out of my secrets

All my enemies are turning into my teachers.

Because, lights blinding, no way dividing what's yours or mine when everything's shining

Your darkness is shining

My darkness is shining

Truth — Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros

_2013_

Совсем скоро наступает суровая зима. Едва начинается декабрь, мир укрывается льдом и толстым слоем снега.

Бен и Рей вынуждены притормозить свои интимные отношения, но Рей не слишком отчаивается из-за этого. Она не против недолгих прикосновений, мимолётных касаний рук, украденных поцелуев.

Всё хорошо. У них всё в порядке.

Всё просто _отлично_. В семье Соло дела идут спокойно.

~

На Рождество приезжает бабуля Пэдди. Рей и Бен перед этим договариваются.

— Мы ничего ей не скажем, — говорит он.

— Согласна, это как-то уж слишком. И я не уверена, что она не захочет собрать нас и типа… как-то на нас повлиять. Я с этим не справлюсь, Бен.

— Знаю. Просто пока она будет здесь, станем вести себя очень сдержанно, никаких прикосновений, ничего такого, идёт?

— Да, мне кажется, если мы будем держать себя в руках, она может оставить всё, как есть.

Похоже на несбыточную мечту, но, по крайней мере, они на одной волне.

Когда приезжает бабушка, всё идёт как обычно. Они пекут печенье, некоторые из них с травкой, некоторые без неё. Лея не замечает, что именно Рей находит таким забавным.

Они даже нарочно проводят время порознь. Рей едет с Роуз в торговый центр. Бен отправляется играть в видеоигры с Хаксом. Рей и Финн идут в кино на новый фильм, тогда как Бен заявляет, что слишком устал для этого.

Всё это время бабушка не спускает с них глаз.

~

Лея их удивляет. Скорее, она удивляет Бена, что само по себе удивляет Рей.

— Я тут подумала, что мы могли бы провести день вдвоём, — говорит Лея Бену.

У Бена загораются глаза. Рей _чувствует_ , как стремление к материнской любви накатывает на него волнами. От этого ей ужасно хочется его встряхнуть.

— Да, конечно, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Бен.

Теперь он возвышается над матерью, и Рей вспоминает ту первую зиму, когда они катались на лыжах. Вспоминает, как Лея просто подняла кричащего Бена и унесла его прочь. Теперь мысль об этом просто смехотворна.

— Отлично. Почему бы нам с тобой не съездить в город за покупками, а Рей проведёт время с бабушкой?

— Да, хочешь поехать прямо сейчас? Я тогда пойду соберусь? — Бен тут же поднимается, и Рей едва не плачет.

Она так долго мечтала, чтобы Лея была с ним _ласкова_ , а теперь думает, что это ещё хуже.

Да что с ней такое? Она просто эгоистка. Бен ведь может любить и свою маму, и её тоже… верно?

Но на самом деле это не так. Дело в том, что Рей понимает: любовь Леи обусловлена и условия, при которых она готова делиться своей любовью, уже тайно и непоправимо разрушены.

~

Когда Бен и Лея уезжают, Рей находит бабушку Пэдди на заднем крыльце, смотрящей на крытый бассейн и заснеженный лес. Бабушка курит косяк, который без слов передаёт Рей.

Рей медленно затягивается, вдыхая дым и выдыхая его вперемешку с тёплым облачком пара, создавая клубы дыма больше, чем смогла бы сделать в противном случае.

— Я рада, что Лея проводит время с Беном, — говорит бабушка Пэдди. Плотно сжав губы, Рей кивает. — А ты разве нет?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает она. — Я ей не верю.

— Чему ты не веришь? — тихо спрашивает Падме.

— Что она будет любить Бена таким, какой он есть. За то, кто он есть. Она… У неё имеются какие-то свои представления о нас, и мы редко им соответствуем, а когда мы этого не делаем, мы просто… не так уж важны для неё.

Бабушка не умаляет слов Рей своим несогласием, она просто слушает.

— Ты думаешь, она перестанет любить Бена, когда узнает правду?

Повернув голову, Рей смотрит на свою бабушку. Которая всё ещё невероятно красива, похожа на свою дочь настолько, что это пугает. Она похожа и на Бена тоже.

Рей понимает, о чём они говорят на самом деле. Они с Беном нисколько не одурачили свою бабушку.

— Да, — отвечает Рей.

— Рей, послушай…

— Пожалуйста, — начав плакать, говорит Рей. Она смахивает слёзы и качает головой. — Я не могу, Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Я просто хочу поговорить, — произносит Падме.

Теперь Рей плачет горячими, беззвучными слезами. Она скрещивает руки на груди. Воздух холодит её мокрое лицо.

— Я единственная, кто любит его по-настоящему, — задыхается она. — Я единственная, кто когда-либо _на самом деле_ его любил. Она сломает его, если вернёт свою любовь и снова отберёт её, и… я ненавижу её за это.

Бабушка Пэдди садится ближе к Рей и обнимает её, прижимая к себе. Рей всхлипывает, обнимая бабушку в ответ.

— Рей, — шепчет Падме. — Просто расскажи мне.

— Не могу, — отвечает Рей. — Я обещала, и это… дело не во мне. Не только во мне. Бабушка, пожалуйста, он притворяется сильным, но это не так. Это его сломает. Она не может… она не должна ничего знать. Сначала я должна вытащить его отсюда.

Медленно отстраняясь, бабушка гладит Рей по волосам. Она тоже плачет.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Рей.

— Мне тоже, — печально говорит бабушка, и сердце Рей разбивается снова, потому что всё это ужасно несправедливо.

Либо Рей и Бену придётся провести всю свою жизнь в тайне, где-то далеко, скрывая ложь… либо они потеряют Лею, а, возможно, и Хана. И Рей придётся смотреть, как Бен разбивается вдребезги.

В конце концов, Бен сломается.

Теперь у неё нет никакой возможности предотвратить это.

Не без…

Рей плачет ещё сильнее, пока бабушка её обнимает.

~

Наступает Рождество, и есть в нём нечто одновременно волшебное и мрачное.

Хан выглядит очень довольным. Он так счастлив видеть, как Лея носится вокруг Бена.

А она и правда носится. Без конца «Бенджамин, иди, посиди со мной» или «Бен, иди и попробуй это, я знаю, тебе понравится», или «о, иди помоги мне с этим, хочу знать, что ты думаешь».

Бен упивается всем этим, как кот сметаной.

Рей не может не задаваться вопросом, действительно ли он готов пожертвовать этим, чтобы быть с ней. Хочет ли он этого на самом деле.

Она никак не может избавиться от этих мыслей. Ни пока они открывают подарки, ни пока смотрят старые рождественские фильмы и запекают окорок, и чокаются шампанским.

Как же Рей может утверждать, что любит его, если не в состоянии дать ему последнюю возможность передумать? Она видит, как он мысленно борется с самим собой, и понимает, что должна сделать.

Она не станет приближаться к нему с гневом или ультиматумами. Она придёт к нему с одной лишь любовью и скажет, что если это того не стоит, если отношения с ней того не стоят, она поймёт. И осенью они что-нибудь придумают, нет никакой необходимости поступать в один и тот же колледж, она может подать документы в местный колледж где-нибудь далеко отсюда.

Она должна хотя бы притвориться, что согласна с этим, должна.

Потому что теперь она знает, как выглядит настоящая любовь. Что значит любить кого-то, даже если он не соответствует твоим ожиданиям.

Рей будет любить бескорыстно, но будет любить Бена несмотря ни на что, пусть даже молча и на расстоянии.

Она будет лучше, чем Лея.

~

Она решает поговорить с ним на следующий день, поэтому утром зовёт его на пробежку.

Бен соглашается с радостью, и на пробежку они одеваются потеплее.

Они сходят с дороги и углубляются в лес, и как только скрываются за деревьями, Бен останавливается, подхватывает Рей на руки и целует её.

Вокруг них тихо падает снег, лес голый, если не считать белоснежного покрывала, укрывающего всё вокруг.

Рей целует Бена в ответ, крепко и отчаянно, а потом начинает плакать.

— Что? Что случилось? — Он выглядит испуганным. Опустив её на землю, он прикасается к ней повсюду, словно может найти ноющее место и унять боль.

— Бен, я… Нам нужно поговорить.

Бледное лицо Бена становится ещё белее, почти зеленеет. Он выпрямляется, лицо его искажает отчаяние.

— Ты бросаешь меня? — выдаёт он.

— Никогда, — отвечает она просто и честно. — Только смерть сможет забрать меня у тебя.

Бен расслабляется, потом снова обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— В Лее. Я вижу… я вижу, как она относится к тебе, и я вижу, что происходит с тобой, и… Бен, — Рей снова плачет. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что она ж, блять, нас _возненавидит_?

— Рей, мы… Мы же не _знаем_ … может…

— Я не стану просить, чтобы ты выбрал меня. Я так не поступлю, Бен, я никогда этого не сделаю. И я… я буду любить тебя без гнева вечно, даже если… Если это не то, чего ты хочешь.

— Чего?!

— Выслушай меня, — Рей кладёт руки ему на грудь. — Ты хочешь жить во лжи вечно? Потому что я не хочу этого… мы не можем. Глупо думать, что у нас получится. Бен, я хочу дом с тобой. Хочу выйти за тебя замуж. Я не могу… мы не можем прятаться всю жизнь, и я _знаю_ , что она никогда нам этого не простит. Я в этом уверена. И я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что ты к этому готов. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что это того стоит, а если это не так… Тогда мне кажется, нам следует об этом поговорить.

— Я выбираю тебя, — говорит Бен. — Как ты можешь спрашивать меня об этом?

У него на глазах слёзы, и Рей тянется к нему и целует его. Он целует её в ответ, но тело его будто замерло.

— И я выбираю тебя, всегда — говорит она. — Но это очень сложно, и я это понимаю. Я знаю, каково это — потерять родителя, _родителей_ , знаю, насколько глубоко желание вернуть их. Бен, я выбираю тебя, но пожалуйста, малыш, _пожалуйста_ , — умоляет она его. — Пойми меня.

Бен прерывисто вздыхает.

— Я понимаю, просто… мне кажется, она начала меняться. Я знаю, что это звучит безумно, но я хочу… хочу верить ей. — Рей закрывает глаза и плачет. — Но Рей… если коснётся… _я выберу тебя_. Всегда. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. — Она так и делает, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Я люблю тебя больше, чем кого угодно и что угодно. Клянусь тебе. И ничто этого не изменит.

Облегчения, охватившего её, достаточно, чтобы у неё закружилась голова. Рыдая, она прижимается к Бену, который обнимает её в ответ.

Падает снег, и они оба плачут.


	32. Февраль — Март, 2014

The wandering eye that I have caught

Is as hot as a wandering sun

But I will want for nothing more

In my garden: start again

In my hardening to every heart but one

81 — Joanna Newsom

_2014_

Рей исполняется восемнадцать, и Бен приготовил для неё сюрприз.

Она думает, что, возможно, это другой отель, может быть, лучше? Бен везёт её далеко, очень далеко от города.

Но она не собирала сумку на ночь, да и Бен тоже, так что Рей действительно не имеет ни малейшего представления, что это за сюрприз такой. На улице наконец-то тепло, и на ней сарафан, который, как упоминал Бен, ему нравится. Сарафан болотно-зелёного цвета с жёлтым и красным цветочным узором, и длиной он ей чуть ниже задницы.

Бен в тёмных джинсах и простой чёрной футболке, что на самом деле для него огромный шаг вперёд от спортивных шорт.

Он заезжает на стоянку перед вереницей ресторанов.

— Еда? — С надеждой спрашивает Рей.

— Там будет еда, да, но я… Наверное, это глупо, не знаю, я просто подумал... Я хотел сводить тебя куда-нибудь на твой день рождения. Типа на свидание. Я подумал, что здесь нас никто не знает, так что…

Глаза Рей тут же наполняются слезами. Она наклоняется над центральной консолью, чтобы притянуть Бена к себе для поцелуя.

— Ты привёз меня сюда на наше первое свидание?

— Да, — отвечает Бен с тихим смешком.

— Боже мой, я люблю тебя, — её слова тонут в смехе вперемешку со всхлипами.

Они выходят из машины, и Рей практически вприпрыжку бежит рядом с Беном. Он берёт её за руку и, прежде чем они успевают войти внутрь, притягивает к себе для поцелуя.

Сердце Рей колотится как сумасшедшее, она не может поверить, что он целует её вот так открыто. И слёз, которые льются из глаз, она не в силах сдержать. Она поражена в лучшем смысле этого слова.

Люди проходят мимо, никто не обращает на них внимания.

Рей не может полностью подавить страх, но радости, которую она испытывает, почти достаточно, чтобы избавиться от него. Почти.

Бен открывает ей дверь и ведёт внутрь, положив руку на поясницу. Такие мелочи, которые обычно не сошли бы ему с рук. Всё это до странности эмоционально для Рей.

Они садятся.

Здесь славно, освещение тусклое, на столах горят свечи, играет тихая струнная музыка.

— Здесь так красиво, — говорит она слегка срывающимся голосом.

Бен улыбается ей, и когда он улыбается будто бы всем своим лицом, на его щеках появляются _ямочки_. Его глаза так славно щурятся.

Она тянется к нему, и он берет её за руку, и заходит ещё дальше, целуя Рей через стол.

Её сердце полыхает. Она не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь испытывала такой восторг.

Закусив губу, Рей просматривает меню и, в конце концов, заказывает ризотто, а Бен — курицу с пармезаном.

Они держатся за руки, пока им не приносят еду, и даже тогда Рей думает, что она предпочла бы держать его за руку в этом зале, полном людей, даже без вкуснейшего ризотто.

После ужина они гуляют, заглядывая в крошечные магазинчики, держась за руки. Рей слишком нервничает, чтобы продолжать целоваться. Она не уверена, что даже в этой глуши их никто не узнает. Но всё равно невероятно приятно быть рядом с Беном. Просто быть вместе.

Это лучший подарок на день рождения, который она когда-либо получала.

~

Рей на самом деле не возражает, что они с Беном не могут так часто шалить.

Несколько раз в неделю они всё так же паркуются где-нибудь, где в течение часа суют руки в штаны друг друга и прижимаются губами к коже.

Этого достаточно, так даже проще — держать всё это подальше от дома.

До тех пор, пока не становится иначе.

Рей спит, или почти спит, даже, кажется, видит сон… Почти чувствует, как Бен прижимается к ней сзади…

Она медленно открывает глаза, и нет, это не сон.

— Бен, — тихо говорит она, и он притягивает её ближе к себе. Он голый и возбуждённый, она чувствует, как он стягивает с неё пижаму.

— Ты мне нужна, — шепчет он, и Рей оборачивается к нему через плечо, и целует его.

Они не должны заниматься этим дома. У них же отлично получалось, они были так осторожны… Но Бен прямо _здесь_ , он твёрд и отчаянно вжимается в неё.

Рей сбрасывает с себя пижамные штаны, и Бен пристраивается к ней сзади. Головка члена прижимается к ней между ног, а затем он медленно толкается в неё. Просунув под неё руку, он притягивает её к своей груди и закрывает ей рот ладонью.

— Только не шуми, — шепчет он. — Никто не должен знать, что я здесь, прикасаюсь к тебе вот так.

Он растягивает её, не тратя времени на подготовку, и Рей это нравится. Он знает в совершенстве, под каким углом нужно скользнуть в неё, чтобы не причинить боли, что он и делает.

Он даже не трахает её по-настоящему, а просто вжимается в неё, войдя достаточно глубоко, и начинает ласкать клитор. Рей лежит лицом к двери своей спальни и смотрит на дверную ручку. Она понятия не имеет, запер ли её Бен.

— Я трогал себя, пока ты спала, — признаётся он. — Я вот-вот кончу, как же хорошо с тобой, — Рей сжимается на нём, пока он касается клитора, оттягивая его. — Ужасно хотел тебя, не мог удержаться, просто не шуми ради меня ещё немножко.

Бен со своими пальцами просто безжалостен, и сейчас она намокла, но когда он вошёл в неё, она не была такой, и обжигающая растяжка швыряет её за крайность. Она начинает испытывать оргазм, киска ритмично сжимается на члене, втягивая его ещё глубже. Бен задыхается и нежно кусает её за шею, изливаясь внутрь неё.

— Блять, — шепчет он, толкаясь и вжимаясь в неё, пока кончает. Раздаются громкие, влажные, шлёпающие звуки, и Рей смотрит на дверь, с грохочущим в груди сердцем.

Рей едва не вскрикивает, но Бен грубо закрывает ей рот, и вместо этого она задыхается в его огромную ладонь.

Они приходят в себя быстро и тихо.

У Рей перехватывает дыхание, когда Бен осторожно выскальзывает из неё и целует её между лопаток.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я знаю, мы говорили, что не будем, но…

Рей даже не сердится, разве она может?

Она притягивает его к себе для поцелуя.

— Всего разок, — говорит Рей, и Бен кивает. Теперь, лежа к нему лицом, она видит его, и он такой красивый, волосы влажные от пота, а в тусклом свете пылают щёки.

— Знаю, уже ухожу, — он снова целует её, улыбается и исчезает в своей комнате.

~

Бен и Рей расставили сети пошире, когда подавали заявления в колледж. Им обоим нужно было попасть в одно и то же место.

Бен хочет плавать, что делает задачу трудной вдвойне. Рей переживала, что его могут не принять, но этого не произошло, поэтому он подал заявку в несколько мест.

Она подала документы туда же.

Он согласился отказаться от плавания, если её не примут хотя бы в один из тех колледжей, куда он хотел бы поступить, но всего через неделю после дня рождения Рей пришло два одинаковых письма из Университета штата Аризона.

Бен получил стипендию по плаванию, а Рей приняли на обычное обучение.

Лея в восторге. Она выводит их в свет, чтобы отпраздновать, и жалуется, что, раз уж они будут в одном городе, ей придётся навещать их в два раза чаще.

Рей уже начинает размышлять, как бы так устроить, чтобы со стороны они казались лишь соседями по комнате, может быть, завести себе фальшивого парня...

Но если Лея будет навещать их часто, она будет знать их друзей… которые будут думать о них как… как о ком? Просто кузенах?

В колледже Рей хочет встречаться с Беном по-настоящему, но она понимает: возможно, это не то, чего хочет сам Бен… По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Лея и Хан не в курсе.

Это очередной болезненный разговор, который она не хочет начинать. Она не уверена, от чего именно готова отказаться.

_Если именно это нужно Бену, я так и поступлю._

Во время праздничного ужина Рей невозмутимо улыбается, пока они все поднимают тост за новые начинания.


	33. Июнь 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️АТТЕНШН‼️
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют сцены насилия — как физического, так и эмоционального.

Your family may not wait, just keep on breathing

Our parents rue the day they find us kneeling

Let them think what they may,

For they've good reason

Left for the lights always in season

The Penalty — Beirut

_2014_

На улице жарко. Ужасно жарко. Солнце палит вовсю, и все кругом одеты в гигантские чёрные мантии и чёрные шляпы, которые просто притягивают к себе ещё больше тепла.

У них выпускной. Наконец-то. Они почти закончили.

Рей считает, что ей следует привыкнуть к жаре, ведь совсем скоро она переберётся в Аризону. Представления о пустыне никогда по-настоящему не нравились ей, но несколько лет она как-нибудь переживёт.

Ведь компромисс ещё как того стоит.

У Бена и Рей фамилии разные, но в алфавитном порядке Скайуокер и Соло следуют друг за другом, поэтому за своими аттестатами они идут вместе.

Она видит в толпе Лею, а Хан то обмахивается, то машет им рукой.

Рей хотелось бы, чтобы её отец был здесь. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы здесь была бабушка.

Но здесь лишь Хан и Лея, и Рей чувствует заключённую в этом истину.

Они — единственные родители, которые у неё есть.

~

Лея, конечно же, устраивает им вечеринку в честь выпускного. Все сразу же приезжают к ним домой на поздний завтрак ради бассейна и торта.

У них тут еда из ресторана и девять видов мини-сэндвичей.

Рей просто в восторге от того, что избавилась от своей мантии. На ней бикини, поверх которого наброшено белое хлопчатобумажное платье.

— Можешь поверить, что мы это сделали? Мы реально закончили школу, — говорит Роуз.

— Знаю, дичь какая, — соглашается Рей.

— Вы с Беном идёте сегодня на вечеринку к По?

— Да, кажется, мы все отправимся на ужин в «Рубио», а потом, когда родители разойдутся, завалимся к По.

— Отлично. Я понимаю, что между нами не может быть ничего серьёзного, раз уж я собираюсь осенью в Вермонт, но… Сегодня вечером я хочу попробовать поцеловать Бена, — закусив губу, Роуз смотрит на Рей. — Как думаешь, у меня есть шанс?

Рей смотрит на Роуз в ответ.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше поцеловать того, кому ты правда нравишься.

Выглядя задетой, Роуз пожимает плечами.

— Ну да, просто… Я подумала, раз уж мы уезжаем и всё такое… не знаю.

Рей тоже пожимает плечами. У неё не получается найти в себе достаточно любезности, даже если сама она чувствует себя виноватой.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что многие парни прыгали бы от радости, Роуз. Не трать своё время на тех, кто никогда не был в этом заинтересован.

Кивнув, Роуз слабо улыбается.

— Спасибо, Рей, ты хорошая подруга.

Похлопав Рей по руке, Роуз бредёт к шведскому столу.

Рей не чувствует себя хорошей подругой.

~

Бен плавает. Рей старается не пялиться. Кайдел тоже в бассейне и игриво брызгает в него водой. Из-за этого Рей не ревнует так, как ревновала из-за слов Роуз. Почему — она сама не представляет.

К ней подходит Лея и садится рядом.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — говорит она, протягивая Рей небольшую коробочку. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, как я тобой горжусь.

Рей открывает коробочку. В ней золотой кулончик на цепочке. А на нём гравировка.

_Для Рей, моей единственной дочери._

Рей начинает подташнивать. Закрыв глаза, она борется со слезами. Повернувшись к Лее, Рей смотрит на неё. Эта женщина приютила её, эта женщина подарила ей хорошую, славную жизнь. Она подарила ей Бена.

— Спасибо, — говорит Рей. — За всё. Я… ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарна.

Улыбаясь, Лея касается щеки Рей. Она больше ничего не говорит, просто медленно встаёт и возвращается к вечеринке.

Несмотря на раздающийся в голове голос, говорящий ей этого не делать, Рей всё равно надевает украшение.

~

Вечеринка растягивается на несколько часов, пока не наступает время отправляться на ужин.

Все рассаживаются по машинам, но Бен и Рей не слишком торопятся.

— Встретимся в ресторане, — говорит Бен. — Мне нужно принять душ, и Рей сказала, что немного приберётся. Мы опоздаем минут на десять.

— Конечно, родной, — говорит Лея, — поехали, Хан.

— А можно я поеду с вами? Моя сестра и родители будут ждать уже там, — обращается Роуз к Рей.

— Мы тебя отвезём, милая, — говорит Лея.

Роуз слишком вежлива, чтобы спорить. Улыбнувшись, она выходит из дома вслед за Леей и Ханом. Рей и Бен дожидаются, когда раздастся хруст гравия на подъездной дорожке и затихнет шум отъезжающих машин, а потом — тишина.

Дома тихо, по-настоящему тихо, впервые за весь день.

Бен смотрит на Рей. Она, свесив ноги, сидит на кухонном столе. А на нём одни лишь плавки.

— Мы одни, — замечает Бен.

— Это точно, — ухмыляется Рей. — Формально, против пустого дома никаких правил нет же?

— Не-а, — отвечает Бен, встав между её бёдер. Наклонившись, он целует её. Рей обвивает ногами его талию и притягивает его ближе к себе. Он чуть слышно стонет ей в рот. — Хочу трахнуть тебя, я быстро, клянусь. Пожалуйста?

— Только очень быстро, — с бешено колотящимся сердцем отвечает она.

Бен радостно хмыкает и приспускает плавки, а затем и вовсе снимает их. Рей стягивает с себя бикини и тоже швыряет их на пол.

— Встань, — говорит Бен, стягивая её со стойки. Он подводит Рей к обеденному столу и наклоняет её над ним. Приподняв на ней платье, он касается её попки, проводя по ней руками и раздвигая ягодицы, а затем касается её между ними, вжимаясь в неё большим пальцем.

— Дашь мне выебать тебя сюда?

— Да, — стонет она. — Но Бен, пожалуйста, мы не… У нас нет времени…ах!

Бен входит в неё одним плавным толчком. Он до сих пор прижимает большой палец к её заднице, и Рей чувствует, как та сжимается под подушечкой. А Бен совершенно не двигается.

— Ты такая сексуальная, — восхищается он. — Возмутительно сексуальная, не могу дождаться, когда мы останемся одни. Буду трахать тебя без остановки, тебе повезёт, если я отпущу тебя поесть.

Отстранившись, Бен врывается обратно. Рей вскрикивает, прижимаясь щекой к столу. Он делает это снова и снова. Трахает её быстро и жёстко, и ей слышно, как сильно она намокла, слышны хлюпающие звуки, раздающиеся между их телами, и из-за этого она скулит.

— Бен, — умоляет Рей, — Бен, Прикоснись ко мне.

— Пока нет, — отвечает он ей. — Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь вместе со мной.

Она так близка, ближе, чем обычно бывает, когда он её трахает. Хныча, она задыхается, но не может кончить без большего.

— С тобой пиздец как хорошо, каждый раз, когда я тебя трахаю, мне кажется, что я в раю, ты это знаешь? Твоя киска божественна.

Рей не может думать, дышать не может, как же ей хорошо! Она вцепляется в деревянную столешницу и теряется, когда внезапно Бен перестаёт двигаться, а потом она слышит крик.

Внезапно Бен выходит из неё, и Рей чувствует себя опустошенной едва ли не насильно. Оглянувшись через плечо, она думает, что сейчас потеряет сознание.

— Я… я забыла бумажник… — всхлипывает Роуз, а за ней стоит — Лея.

Которая просто молчит, наблюдая, как Рей и Бен пытаются прикрыться и отодвинуться друг от друга. Глаза Роуз наполняются слезами.

— Как ты могла, Рей? — и она убегает, проносится мимо Леи, вероятно, торопясь рассказать всем, что Рей трахается со своим кузеном.

Рей хочется проблеваться.

— Послушай… мы всё объясним… — начинает Бен. Лея подходит к нему, в её глазах стоят слёзы. Она молчит, ничего не говорит.

А затем отвешивает ему сильную пощёчину.

Бен больше, чем Лея, и он сильный, и всё же он потрясённо вскрикивает, когда мать бьёт его, а потом делает это снова и снова.

— Ты дрянной мелкий ублюдок! Да что с тобой такое!

Она продолжает бить его, и он просто падает, закрывая лицо руками.

— Хватит! — кричит Рей, бросаясь между ними. — Ты делаешь ему больно!

— Ты думаешь, мне не насрать? Вы хоть представляете, что натворили? Эта девчонка Тико, наверное, уже всем рассказала… Поверить не могу. Вы оба грёбаные извращенцы. Не знаю, как я прежде этого не замечала, представить не могу, о чём вы нахер думали…

Рей бьёт Лею по лицу. И всё совсем не так, как в прошлый раз, на этот раз Лея ударяет Рей в ответ, хватает её за волосы.

— Неблагодарная шлюшка! После всего, что я для тебя сделала!

Она тянется к шее Рей, дёргает золотую цепочку и срывает её. Затем швыряет через всю комнату и снова набрасывается на Бена, когда тот кричит:

— Не трогай её!

На этот раз Рей не ждёт, она отскакивает от тёти и, задыхаясь, быстро поднимается по лестнице. Она должна сохранять спокойствие… она должна отсюда выбраться.

Трясущимися руками она вызывает такси, бросает в рюкзак телефон вместе со сменой одежды для себя и для Бена. Забирает их ноутбуки, зарядки для телефонов, фотографию её с отцом с тех пор, когда она была маленькой. Находит их бумажники, а ключи оставляет.

Это всё, на что у неё хватает времени. Уже через две минуты Рей спускается по лестнице обратно.

— В колледж вы не отправитесь вместе, это уж точно. Рей, можешь обслуживать столики всю оставшуюся жизнь, и мне плевать, от меня ты ни копейки не получишь.

Бен плачет, умоляя Лею просто выслушать, продолжает повторять « _мам, я люблю её, пожалуйста, я люблю её_ », но она даже слышать этого не желает.

— Пошли, — выдыхает Рей, хватая Бена за руку.

— Он никуда с тобой не пойдёт! Бен, если хочешь пойти в колледж, если хочешь иметь хоть какие-то отношения со мной, ты прямо сейчас отпустишь её. Не иди за ней.

Рей поворачивается к Лее, и они все плачут. Она чувствует, как всё внутри неё переворачивается от неуверенности, когда она переводит взгляд с тёти на брата. Что бы ни выбрал Бен, спорить она не будет. Не станет.

— Мам, я… Я люблю её, — говорит Бен, взяв Рей за руку, и от облегчения Рей всхлипывает.

Лея выглядит смирившейся.

— Вы мне отвратительны. Вы оба. Убирайтесь. — Сейчас она звучит почти спокойно. Рей знает, что это лишь маска, что внутри она вся кипит.

Рей тянет Бена за руку, и они убегают.

Пробегают мимо Роуз, разговаривающей с Ханом, и не обращают внимания на его отчаянную попытку остановить их. Они бегут по длинному подъездному пути к дороге. Там их ждёт машина.

Рей толкает Бена внутрь. Он в одних лишь плавках. Она достаёт ему из рюкзака футболку.

— Я взяла наши бумажники, ноутбуки, кое-какую одежду и всё. У нас есть кредитная карточка. Мы поедем в аэропорт, а потом…

— К бабушке, — говорит он.

Рей кивает.

— Она знает, Бен. Она прямо так мне и сказала. Она не… она нас не обидит.

Бен только смотрит в окно и плачет. Рей берёт его за руку, и он позволяет ей сделать это, но не сжимает её ладонь в ответ. Он, кажется, в полнейшем ступоре.

Они молча едут в аэропорт. Что невероятно напоминает ей о другой поездке, той, что случилась год назад.

Рей покупает им билеты. Им придётся подождать несколько часов, но ничего страшного. Они проходят через охрану и находят относительно безлюдный выход на посадку. Бен садится на пол, а Рей устраивается рядом с ним. Он раскрывает ей объятия, и она с облегчением падает в них.

Он целует её, гладит по волосам.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит Рей, — мы вели себя так глупо, и я понимала это, и не… Я просто… Мне очень жаль.

— Тише, — мягко говорит Бен, а потом смеётся по-настоящему. Рей отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него. И вздрагивает, увидев у него на щеке синяк. — Рей, неужели ты не понимаешь? — Он смотрит на неё сверху вниз. — Теперь все знают. Все. Мы, наконец-то, свободны.

Она снова прижимается к нему, и он обнимает её, и они вместе наблюдают, как взлетают самолёты, отправляясь в неизвестные места.


	34. Июнь, часть II, 2014

This year's love had better last

'Cause who's to worry if our hearts get torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Don't ya know this life goes on?

Won't ya kiss me on that midnight street?

Sweep me off my feet

Singing, «ain't this life so sweet?»

This Year's Love — David Gray

_2014_

Они летят к бабушке, и Рей посылает ей сообщение, чтобы предупредить, что они приедут. Их телефоны всё ещё работают, хотя она не уверена, что это надолго. Но паниковать из-за этого сейчас нельзя. Самое главное просто _попасть к бабушке_.

Полёт недолгий, и расположение духа и у Рей, и у Бена мрачное, но в то же время оба чувствуют облегчение. С плеч Рей будто гора свалилась, и, несмотря на потрясение и ужас прошедшего дня, она не может выразить словами, насколько ей стало легче.

Они приземляются в Вашингтоне и почти два часа едут на такси к дому бабушки, оплатив поездку кредитной карточкой.

Никогда прежде Рей не задумывалась о деньгах, но теперь она уже начинает беспокоиться, что они заканчиваются.

В машине они тоже молчат, хотя на заднем сиденье немного целуются, их губы мягкие и влажные. Идёт дождь, и водитель увозит их всё дальше и дальше вглубь Каскадных гор.

Они приезжают после наступления темноты, но бабушка ждёт их.

Когда они выходят из машины, у них есть лишь их рюкзаки и они сами.

Заходят в дом они, держась за руки.

~

Бабушка заваривает чай, на столе стоит печенье, но Рей и Бен к нему пока не притрагиваются.

— Итак, — говорит бабушка, потирая руки. — Теперь мы готовы поговорить?

Бен кивает и берёт Рей за руку.

— Мы с Рей любим друг друга.

— Я вроде как и сама догадалась, — с ухмылочкой отвечает бабушка.

— Ты сердишься? — спрашивает Рей.

— Нет, — мягко отвечает Падме. — Я не сержусь на вас, но я… волнуюсь. Волновалась. Жаль, что вы не сказали мне об этом раньше. _Я_ бы посоветовала вам не трахаться на кухне.

И Рей, и Бен вздрагивают, а затем слегка ёрзают.

— Мы… наверное, не послушались бы, — признаёт Бен.

— Отчасти поэтому я и волновалась, — качая головой, с громким смехом говорит она.

— Когда ты поняла?

— Давно, — тихо отвечает бабушка. — Но я не знала, перейдёте ли вы к действиям, пока вы не оказались здесь прошлым летом. Вы… не слишком-то хитры. — Бен и Рей снова ёрзают на своих местах. — Я надеялась, что вам удасться сохранить это в тайне, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не поступите в колледж.

— Таков был план, — говорит Рей, и на последнем слове её голос срывается. Она хочет сказать что на самом деле это здорово, что теперь им не придётся лгать, что теперь им не придётся жить во лжи, но вместо этого говорит Бен.

— Ты думаешь, она нас ненавидит? Ненавидит… ненавидит меня?

Лицо Падме кривится, искажаясь печалью. Она тянется к руке Бена, той, что сжимает ладошку Рей и берёт их обоих за руки.

— Она любит тебя. Она безусловно любит вас обоих, но она не в себе, и она… она не любит вас _должным_ образом. Я много думала о том, чтобы забрать вас к себе, но я знала, как она к этому отнесётся, она бы не позволила этому случиться, а у меня нет никаких реальных прав ни на одного из вас.

Бен молча плачет.

— Она не простит вас сразу же, но в конечном итоге простит, а когда сделает это, я хочу, чтобы ты подумал как следует, — говорит бабушка.

— Насчёт чего? — спрашивает Бен.

Вздохнув, Падме склоняет голову на бок.

— Она привыкла… удерживать свою любовь, делать её условной, и в одночасье это _не изменится_. Вероятно, этого никогда не случится. Я думаю, что для тебя очень важно… жить вдали от неё. Оставить всё, как есть, Бен.

Теперь Бен плачет по-настоящему.

— А… а папа?

— Должен был бороться за тебя, но никогда по-настоящему этого не делал. Я не могу указывать тебе, как поступать, Бен, но, мне кажется, немного времени, немного _свободы_ … совсем не помешает.

Бен закрывает лицо свободной рукой, а Рей и бабушка придвигаются к нему поближе. Ему требуется минута, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Когда он это делает, то спрашивает: 

— Так что же нам делать?

— У вас есть несколько вариантов. Бен, у тебя есть полная стипендия в аризонском университете, если ты этого хочешь. Отнять этого она не сможет.

— Но книги… И еда, и жильё, и…

— Одному из вас придётся найти работу, — бабушка смотрит на Рей.

Рей кивает. Не так она себе всё представляла, но…

— Нет, ни фига, — говорит Бен. — Я не буду учиться, пока Рей зарабатывает нам деньги на продукты. Дальше.

— Да я не против, — говорит Рей. — Бен, правда, я не против, это же не навсегда.

— Дальше, — говорит он.

Падме улыбается.

— Люк оставил Рей немного денег, совсем чуть-чуть, около десяти тысяч. Знаю, звучит как большая сумма, но это не так. Хотя этого будет достаточно, чтобы вы могли переехать, заплатить за несколько месяцев аренды, найти работу… Вы могли бы годик отдохнуть, переехать куда-нибудь ещё. И следующей осенью попробовать поступить заново.

Бен кивает, но Рей не уверена.

— Бен, а как же плавание…

— Плевать. Я никуда не поеду, и это не обсуждается. Я никуда не поеду, если ты не поедешь. Клянусь, мы ещё что-нибудь придумаем. Пожалуйста, Рей, забей.

Он выглядит таким серьёзным, почти разъярённым, и, кивая, Рей сглатывает.

— Значит, вопрос в том, куда вы хотите отправиться? — спрашивает бабушка.

Рей чувствует, как перед ней открываются новые возможности, и ей приходится сделать судорожный вдох.

Она уверена лишь в том, что куда бы они ни отправились, они отправятся вместе.

~

Той же ночью Бен прокрадывается в комнату Рей. Она не просит его уйти, потому что больше нет причин скрываться. Он втискивается к ней на узкую кровать, и они прижимаются друг к другу. В спальне тепло, и они сбрасывают одеяло на пол.

Окно открыто, развеваются занавески. Пахнет полевыми цветами и Беном.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет ему Рей.

— Я выбираю тебя, — отвечает Бен и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её.

Рей устраивается на нём сверху, и он стягивает с неё шорты.

— Только не шуми, — говорит он, и она кивает.

Бен стягивает свои собственные штаны и пристраивается, а Рей держится за его плечо и опускается на него.

Они оба одновременно вздыхают, и дальше Бен позволяет Рей двигаться на нём, поднимаясь, опускаясь, задыхаясь, но не ускоряясь, чтобы не шуметь. Он наблюдает, как она двигается, пока не кончает, дрожа и сжимаясь на нём.

Вскоре он следует за ней, несколько быстрых толчков приводят его к оргазму, тихому и прекрасному. Тяжело дыша, он садится, прижимаясь лицом к её шее и кончая в неё.

После Рей не просит Бена вернуться в свою комнату, она обнимает его, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца и летнему ветру.

Утром они просыпаются, всё так же тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

~

— Флорида далеко, — говорит бабушка.

— Мы знаем, — с грустной улыбкой отвечает Рей. — Это не навсегда. Совсем ненадолго.

Они решили отправиться туда, где тепло, где пляжи, бассейны и дешёвая аренда. Куда-то далеко-далеко.

Они будут жить всего в часе езды от Майами.

На этот раз бабушка отправляется в аэропорт с ними, и глаза у неё на мокром месте.

Они решили не оставаться у неё на лето, и спорить с ними она не стала.

Им было необходимо обрести собственный уголок, они ждали этого достаточно долго.

— Я буду по тебе скучать, — срывающимся голосом говорит Рей.

— А я по тебе, — говорит бабушка. — По вам обоим.

Она обнимает Рей, а потом Бена. Кто-то сигналит, призывая её убрать машину.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит Бен, и Падме со вздохом кивает, затем обходит машину, направляясь к водительской двери.

Они машут ей, пока она выезжает на проезжую часть и исчезает вдали.

Перелёт во Флориду долог. Дольше, чем перелёт между Калифорнией и Вашингтоном. Они смотрят фильмы и немного целуются, и Рей настолько полна _надежд_ и _воодушевления_ , что едва выдерживает.

— Вы или ваша девушка не хотели бы чего-нибудь выпить?

Вопрос исходит от стюардессы, но он ошеломляет Рей настолько, что она чувствует, как слёзы начинают щипать глаза. Они оба на мгновение замолкают, потом Бен обнимает её за плечи и говорит:

— Мы с моей девушкой с удовольствием выпьем кофе, спасибо.

Рей приходится отвернуться к окну. Опустив голову, она плачет огромными счастливыми слезами.

Когда она смотрит на Бена, в его глазах тоже стоят слёзы. Он поднимает свой стаканчик, и она следует его примеру.

— За мою прекрасную девушку, — говорит он, — и за нашу новую жизнь.

Они чокаются пластиковыми стаканчиками, и вместе пьют водянистый кофе, теперь уже едва ли со слезами.


	35. Декабрь 2015

Underneath the cotton sun

The freedom we had just begun

Sweeter than the finest rum

With my Angeline

A home with every kind of tree

Built it without anything

Life is like a peach in cream

With my Angeline

Angeline — Kishi Bashi

_2015_

В Майами не бывает холодно. Бен плавает каждый день, а Рей лежит и греется на солнышке.

Их многоквартирный дом называется «Монро», и он весь выкрашен в розовый и бирюзовый, но краска уже выцвела, местами поблекла.

Здание выстроено вокруг бассейна во внутреннем дворике, по границам растут пальмы, создавая ощущение крошечных, пахнущих хлоркой джунглей.

Даже в декабре здесь достаточно тепло, чтобы провести весь субботний день у бассейна.

Разумеется, они делят его с Джорджиной, своей пожилой соседкой, у которой кожа такая же плотная и загорелая, как шкура, и с Марвином, который разговаривает сам с собой по-испански больше, чем с ними по-английски. Бен плавает кругами, а потом тянет и Рей в прохладную воду. Этого достаточно, чтобы она задрожала.

Когда Бен целует её, его губы на вкус словно вода из бассейна и сахар, и Рей теряется в нём, пока не слышит, как захлопывается калитка.

— Эй, голубки, а ну-ка завязывайте! — раздаётся голос.

Рей смеётся Бену в губы и смотрит на их общего друга — Кассиана. Его девушка Джин стоит прямо за ним и улыбается.

— А вы, ребята, не хотите немного поплавать? — Спрашивает Бен, обнимая Рей за плечи и утягивая её вслед за собой к краю бассейна.

Уже достаточно темно, чтобы на пальмах зажглись лампочки — белые, словно соль. Небо над ними розовое, потемневшее до цвета кровоподтёка.

— Не-е-е, — отвечает Джин. — Я принесла вкусняшки.

Бен и Рей вылезают из бассейна, заворачиваются в потёртые пляжные полотенца и поднимаются по ржавым металлическим ступенькам к себе в квартиру.

Они живут во Флориде уже полтора года и успели обзавестись собственными вещами.

Через неделю после их переезда Рей устроилась работать в кофейне, а Бен начал обслуживать столики в ресторане.

Привыкание к постоянной работе — это странно, но неплохо. Есть в этом какая-то рутина, в семейной жизни.

Бен просыпается первым, почти каждый день перед рассветом, и отправляется на работу в закусочную на соседней улице, как раз когда начинает всходить солнце.

Рей работает в утренний час пик в местном кафе. В большинстве случаев они оба заканчивают к часу дня, но в первый год оба чаще всего работали в две смены, откладывая каждый лишний доллар, который удавалось заработать.

Теперь они несколько раз в неделю посещают дневные занятия в местном колледже. Бен больше не говорит о желании заниматься плаванием профессионально.

Рей знает, что шанс на это с каждым днём становится всё меньше. Ей кажется, что, возможно, Бен считает это причинно-следственной связью.

Очередной вещью, украденной Леей.

Но внутри их квартиры — святилище, место, к которому Лея никогда не прикасалась.

Они искали большую часть своей мебели без спешки: металлический кофейный столик, деревянный обеденный стол и несколько разных стульев, которые Рей выкрасила в одинаковый ярко-красный цвет.

Вдоль стен развешаны фонарики и шарфики, открытки и старые фотографии, купленные в винтажных магазинчиках. Они откопали старые рамки и вставили в них несколько дорожных карт. В центре гостиной лежит яркий цветастый коврик.

Их диван из секонд-хенда, тёмно-синий, с кучей разномастных подушек, и очень, очень мягкий.

Но не такой мягкий, как их кровать. _Их кровать_. Кровать, которую они купили, два месяца подряд экономя деньги, пока спали, свернувшись калачиком на диване, каждый божий день кушая сплошную лапшу и рис.

Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Рей поняла, что это не просто _квартира_ , а настоящий _дом_.

Они познакомились с Касом и Джин через несколько месяцев после переезда, когда Кас начал работать с Беном.

Это были первые люди, которые познакомились с Беном и Рей как _с парой_ , а не как _с кузенами_.

Джин лезет в свою сумку и достаёт две бутылки шампанского, а Рей натягивает большую чистую футболку и бросается за посылкой с Амазона, которая пришла накануне.

У окна стоит голая рождественская ёлка.

— Так, я купила новые гирлянды, потому что в прошлом году у нас были сломанные. Но есть ещё старые украшения, и я купила парочку новых.

— Отлично, я помогу тебе их распаковать.

Девочки садятся и начинают осторожно разворачивать украшения для ёлки.

В прошлом году игрушки для ёлки Рей покупала в спешке, отчаянно пытаясь создать свои собственные традиции, отчаянно пытаясь унять тоску, вызванную Рождеством.

Бабушка Пэдди прилетела, чтобы провести праздник с ними. Лея даже не позвонила.

В этом году приближение Рождества ощущается не так болезненно по нескольким причинам. По большей части теперь Рей чувствует себя здесь как дома.

Рей в одной лишь футболке и бикини, и она сидит на полу и смотрит на крошечных керамических и оловянных зверюшек. Ей хочется, чтобы ёлка походила на джунгли.

Бен и Кас приносят им по бокалу шампанского, а потом все вместе начинают оборачивать гирлянды вокруг ёлки.

Из портативной колонки раздаются рождественские песни Суфьяна Стивенса.

Бен берёт Рей за руку, и она поворачивается к нему и кладёт ладони ему на грудь. Он целует её в губы, а затем в шею, прежде чем отправиться на кухню за закусками, которые Рей купила чуть раньше.

— Так твоя бабушка приедет, Рей? — понизив голос, спрашивает Джин.

Их друзья не знают о них всей правды, но в такой дали от дома не так уж трудно её скрывать.

Падме — бабушка Рей. Лея — мама Бена. Рей и Бен знакомы очень, очень давно. Возлюбленные ещё со школы.

Ну, как-то так.

— Да, она приедет завтра.

— А от матери Бена новости есть?

— Отец звонил ему несколько раз. Но от её ни слова.

— Наверное, это и к лучшему.

Рей думает о Лее, с губ грозит сорваться слово «мать».

— Я тоже так думаю, — вместо этого говорит она.

Бен возвращается с сыром, салями и целой бутылкой шампанского, и они снова поднимают тосты, опустошают свои бокалы и снова наполняют их.

Совсем скоро Рей теряется в смехе.

~

Через несколько часов их друзья уезжают, обещая написать, пока будут отмечать Рождество у родителей Каса в Джорджии, и потом всё вокруг погружается в тишину.

Комната освещена лишь светом от рождественской ёлки, переливающимся от розового к зелёному и голубому.

— Ну, привет, — с улыбкой говорит Бен, а затем поднимает Рей на руки и несёт её в спальню, в их кровать.

Их одежда скомкана на полу, на комоде стоят фотографии обоих в младенческом возрасте, в детском и в подростковом, прошлое и будущее вперемешку.

Свет из внутреннего дворика и бассейна вместе с лёгким ветерком просачивается сквозь прозрачные занавески.

Бен накрывает её тело своим. Рей едва одета, поэтому он просто стягивает с неё бикини, целуя её в шею. Но ей хочется ощущать его целиком, поэтому она стягивает с него футболку, пока он приспускает с себя плавки.

Ему не приходится слишком стараться, к тому времени, когда он пристраивается, Рей уже готова. Покусывая её покрытое хлопком плечо, Бен скользит в неё полностью.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает он, и они оба вздыхают. Но Рей просто необходима обжигающая растяжка, поэтому она шепчет: 

— Я готова.

Бен заводит её ногу повыше и выходит из неё почти полностью, а затем начинает её трахать, вламывается в неё под совершенно правильным углом — подобное становится возможным лишь со временем, благодаря терпению и разговорам.

Рей не в силах сдержать слёз, которые начинают капать из глаз, пока он трахает её быстро. Она позволяет ему лишать себя воздуха снова и снова, пока у неё не начинает кружиться голова и она не вскрикивает ему в губы.

Он совсем не торопится и, несмотря на темп толчков, не устаёт и не забывается — всё благодаря опыту — и следует указаниям её тела.

Когда она напрягается и закрывает глаза, он замедляется, стоит ей сжать его плечи, он снова начинает ускоряться, когда она всхлипывает, он целует её, лишая дыхания снова, пока она не начинает сжиматься на нём, задыхаясь и мощно кончая.

Она понимает, что Бен и сам уже на грани, когда он начинает касаться клитора, подгоняя её к краю в последний раз.

Кончая, он смотрит на неё и задыхается её именем, а его глаза становятся яркими и влажными.

Рей целует его, пока Бен пытается отдышаться, и он скатывается с неё, а затем притягивает ближе к себе.

Она проводит пальцами по его волосам, и он дрожит.

Через несколько минут он снимает с неё футболку и бикини, и целует отметины, оставленные им же на её коже.

Рей засыпает в постели рядом с Беном, а утром просыпается рядом с ним же.

~

Совсем скоро приедет бабушка, а Бен и Рей сидят на диване, уставившись на мобильный телефон Бена.

— Мне просто кажется, что если бы вы, ребята, решили приехать, она была бы счастлива.

Голос, доносящийся из динамика, принадлежит Хану.

Рей берёт Бена за руку. Она чувствует, как её дядя отчаянно пытается всё исправить, пытается унять боль.

Но сама Лея позвонить не может. Сама Лея не может извиниться.

Она не пригласила их домой на Рождество, и приглашение Хана звучит скорее как призыв сделать первый шаг и просто _заявиться_ к ним на порог в надежде, что момент будет подходящий.

Этого никогда не случится.

Рей смотрит на Бена, и у них обоих в глазах стоят слёзы.

— Спасибо, пап, — говорит Бен, — но мы хотим провести Рождество здесь, вдвоём.

На мгновение воцаряется молчание, а потом: 

— Ладно, тогда, может, в следующем году.

— Да, может, — говорит Бен. — Нам… э-э… пора идти. Рей передаёт привет.

Рей держит Бена за руку до тех пор, пока звонок не заканчивается, и тогда они оба выдыхают.

— Я пока не хочу возвращаться, — говорит он ей.

— Понимаю, я тоже.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь, но…

— Знаю, — она наклоняется к нему и целует его, и продолжает целовать до тех пор, пока он не расслабляется.

Они не произносят этого: _но, может, и нет_.

Когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, они как раз заканчивают убирать посуду и складывать запасные одеяла, и Рей уверена, что в квартире всё выглядит настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно.

Она улыбается Бену, пока они открывают дверь, приветствуя бабушку Пэдди у себя дома.

Рей требуется минутка, потому что она невероятно благодарна за ту семью, которая у неё есть, ведь это именно та семья, которую она выбрала сама.


End file.
